La Espada Asesina
by WingzemonX
Summary: En los disturbios de la Restauración Meiji en Kyoto, Battousai fue una de las figuras más sobresalientes, aunque sus actos se hayan quedado en las sombras así como la figura misma del destajador. Entonces, ¿Quién fue en realidad este asesino tan temido?
1. CAP I BATTOUSAI HIMURA, EL DESTAJADOR

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LA ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO I  
BATTOUSAI HIMURA, EL DESTAJADOR

(NOTA: Esta historia esta relacionada con _"La Saga de Osaka"_, _"La Última Redención"_ y _"La Luz de Dios"_)

Japón, cerca de conocida y mítica ciudad de Kyoto; sentado en una roca a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo, se encuentra un hombre, de cabello largo y oscuro, vestido con una larga capa de color blanco y rojo. Su complexión es fornida, y muy cerca de él permanece una espada, guardad en su segura vaina.

El hombre se encuentra sentado muy tranquilo, tomando sake en una pequeña copa blanca. Después de dar un pequeño sorbo de esta, alzó su mirada al cielo; parecía haber luna llena.

- "Un mal ha caído en esta época, afectando a la gente y a sus almas" – Pensó el hombre sin quitar sus ojos del astro sobre él. No supo que le hizo pararse e irse. Simplemente tomó su espada y su botella, y se alejó caminando sin rumbo. – "Este mal se encuentra avanzando por todo el mundo, matando a más día a día. No importa el poder o la fuerza que uno posea, el mal no puede detenerse con nada.

No muy lejos de ahí, una caravana de esclavos marchaba por el camino, rumbo a la ciudad. Entre las personas que se encuentran marchando junto con ella, se encontraban tres muchachas, jóvenes, probablemente las tres de la misma edad, y un niño pequeño y pelirrojo. El pequeño trae consigo un trompo, de color rojo y verde. Se le ve con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si no le molestase su situación actual.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno lo supiera, alguien los vigilaba de cerca. Saliendo de su escondite entre la maleza, un grupo de asaltantes armados con espadas se abalanza contra la caravana de esclavos. A pesar de los esfuerzos de las personas por huir, e incluso algunos de defenderse, los traficantes de esclavos resultaron muertos por las armas de los ladrones. Al final, los únicos que quedaban eran ese niño pelirrojo y las tres jovencitas que los acompañaban.

Tirada debajo de sus pies, el inocente niño vio una de las espadas que traía consigo uno de los traficantes que ahora estaban muertos. Sin dudarlo, la tomó y apuntó a los ladrones con ella.

- ¿Acaso quieres pelear mocoso? – Le dijo con burla uno de los asaltantes.

El niño no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sin decir nada, se quiso abalanzar hacía ellos sin remedio. Sin embargo, una de las jóvenes lo detuvo, tomándolo en sus brazos. Entre las tres lo cubrieron como tratando de protegerlo.

- No hagas locuras Shinta – Le dijo una de ellas.

- Tú eres muy joven para morir aquí. – Agregó otra de ellas.

Los ladrones se acercaron a donde se encontraban ellos cuatro. Dos de las jóvenes trataron de rogarles por la vida del pequeño, pero antes de que pudieran decir mucho, ellos las asesinaron sin piedad, frente a los ojos del chiquillo. La terca joven le sigue diciendo que no miré, y trata de cubrirlo; sin embargo, él logra verlo todo. Unas palabras parecen resonar en su cabeza al ver todo esto.

Un hombre, alto, de cabello negro amarrado con una cola y un traje oscuro, se encuentra parado frente e él. En su mano derecha sostiene una espada, apuntando hacía el suelo. El traje del hombre, así como la hoja de su arma, se encuentran cubiertas con manchas rojas de sangre. De pronto, voltea a ver por encima de su hombro.

- No pongas esa cara de llorón – Le dijo – Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando al ver esto Shinta, pues la muerte y la oscuridad serán dentro de poco tú mejor compañía¿entiendes hijo mío…?

- ¡Shinta…! – Escucha de pronto que la voz de la joven le habla, sacándolo de golpe de sus recuerdos. El niño alzo su mirada, y siente como las lágrimas de la chica caen en su rostro como lluvia – ¡Shinta, tú aun eres muy pequeño y no puedes elegir tu modo de vida como lo hicimos nosotras. Pero no debes morir... tú debes de vivir... Vivir y elegir tu propia vida... ¡Vive Shinta¡Vive...!

De pronto, el ladrón la jala del pelo y la alza. Atravesándole en pecho con su espada, firma de esta manera su último aliento. Antes de morir, le dice unas últimas palabras al niño que trató de proteger.

- Vive… vive Shinta… vive… por mí… - En ese momento, cayó muerta al suelo.

El pequeño pelirrojo se quedó hincado en el piso con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de sus tres amigas. No parecía estar despierto; es como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.

- ¿Qué te pasa chiquillo? – Le preguntó el asesino, burlándose de él – no te preocupes, dentro de poco te reunirás con ellas.

El asesino alzó su espada al aire, preparándose para acabar con la última de sus victimas. Sin embargo, de repente, un ruido detrás de él hace que se voltee rápidamente. Lo único que logra ver es como algunos de sus compañeros, caen al suelo muertos, todos heridos con la hoja de la misma espada.

De entre todos los cadáveres, surge la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro largo, con una larga capa blanca y roja, con una espada manchada con sangre en su mano. El extraño caminó hacía el frente con algo de lentitud.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó el asesino.

- No tiene caso decirle mi nombre a alguien que va a morir. – Fue su respuesta, misma que al parecer no le agradó del todo.

- ¿Qué dices!

El ladrón se abalanzó contra el extraño, listo para atacarlo con su arma. Sin embargo, esté fue más rápido que él y con tan sólo unos tres movimientos de su espada, hizo que el asesino cayera muerto al piso.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el niño de cabello rojo se quedó hincado frente a los cuerpos de las tres jovencitas que trataron de protegerlo, dándole la espalda a su nuevo salvador.

- No importa cuanto llores, no podrás revivir a los muertos – Le decía el hombre, mientras con un paño limpiaba la hoja de su arma – Tuviste suerte de que yo pasará por aquí y así llevara acabo tu venganza. Lo que deberías de hacer es dar las gracias por haber sobrevivido. – El salvador guardó su arma de regreso en su vaina, y se dio la media vuelta – ¿Porqué no vas al pueblo, de seguro algún monje se encargará de ti.

El extraño comenzó a caminar hacía el frente con la intención de marcharse de una vez; sin embargo, antes de irse, volteó a ver al niño por encima de su hombro, para luego irse del lugar...

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo hombre que viste esa extraña capa blanca va a la casa del monje al que le había dicho al niño que fuera. Sin embargo, fue una gran sorpresa para él al ver que él no había ido ahí.

- ¿No está aquí! – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Nadie ha venido en días – Le contestó – pero tampoco he perdido ni un gato.

Sin poder decir o preguntar nada más, el espadachín se fue caminando en dirección al lugar donde la noche anterior había pasado todo. Mientras caminaba, pensaba detenidamente en lo que había pasado.

- De seguro se debió haber dado muerte – Pensó mientras caminaba – Tan pequeño de seguro no soportó todo esto. El olor a sangre esta en todos lados; es un insulto ser asesinado como un perro o vendido como un esclavo, pero así están las cosas y tal vez así permanecerán. – Frente a él se podía ver como el sol apenas iba saliendo, por lo que el cielo se tornaba naranja – Aún cuando siga las enseñanzas del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y utilice mi espada, al final nunca he logrado salvar a nadie en realidad; ¿Acaso lo único que pudo hacer es honrar almas inocentes?

En ese momento, al ver del otro lado de una colina, sus ojos muestran su gran sorpresa. Todo el campo se encontraba cubierto por cruces, aparentemente como señales de tumbas. El hombre se acercó más al sitio y logró ver al niño, parado frente tres piedras en el suelo.

- Además de hacer tumbas para tus padres¿también hiciste para los ladrones? – Preguntó el hombre algo sorprendido.

- Ellos no eran mis padres – Le contestó – Eran sólo comerciantes de esclavos. Mis padres… - El niño guardó silencio unos momentos – Ellos murieron… - Se quedó contemplando unos momentos las tres piedras frente a él – No importa que seamos, una vez que dejamos de vivir todos somos iguales.

- ¿Qué significan esas tres piedras?

- Kasumi, Akane y Sakura. Las conocí brevemente, pero a pesar de eso yo quería protegerlas ya que era el único hombre, pero al final ellas me protegieron a mí. Lo menos que podía hacer era darles una tumba decente, pero éstas fueron las únicas piedras que pude conseguir, ni siquiera puedo ofrecerles unas flores.

El hombre alzó la botella de sake que siempre traía consigo y la destapó. Luego, la alzó hacía el frente, derramando un poco del liquido sobre las tres piedras.

- Qué pesar es morir sin haber conocido el sabor de un buen sake. – Decía mientras derramaba el sake sobre las piedras – Es lo único que puedo decir.

- Gracias.

Una vez cumplida su ofrenda a los muerto, el espadachín se giró hacía el pequeño.

- Yo soy Seijuro Hiko, maestro de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi.

- ¿Hiten Mitsurugi?

- Aunque no eras capaz de proteger a aquellos seres queridos para ti, se te confió la vida de éstas tres. Incluso un pequeño como tú entiende esa responsabilidad tan grande. Pero el verdadero peso con el que debes cargar ahora es la vida que ellas tres te otorgaron, sacrificando las propias. Deberás de valerte por ti mismo y aprender cómo proteger a las personas que quieres y querrás en el futuro.

- ¿Proteger?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shinta… Shinta Himura.

- No, ese no es nombre apropiado para un guerrero – El niño alzó su mirada hacía el hombre, quién de pronto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro – De ahora en adelante tu nombre será Kenshin…

- ¿Ken… shin!

- Chico, te voy a dar un regalo muy preciado…

El sol lentamente se comenzaba a alzar, reflejando de esta manera el comienzo de ese día, y el comienzo de la vida de un pequeño niño…

------------------------------------------------

Era una noche iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Caminando por las calles de Kyoto, tres hombres caminan juntos. Los tres se encuentran armados con espadas, ya que en ese momento Kyoto no es exactamente un lugar muy seguro, Además, entre ellos, se encuentra una persona muy especial: Jubei Shigekura, administrador de Kyoto, que estaba siendo escoltado por Kyosato e Ishiji, sus dos guardaespaldas. Los dos guardias andan escoltando al señor Jubei hasta su casa; uno de ellos trae consigo una pequeña lámpara para iluminarse entre las sombras de la noche.

- Se esta haciendo tarde – Mencionó el chico que iba al frente con la lámpara – será mejor que apresuremos el paso.

- Sí, últimamente ha estado creciendo el número de asesinos que rondan por estos lugares. – Agregó el otro guardaespaldas que venía con ellos.

- ¿Cómo el tal "Battousai el Destajador"?

- Ba, aunque ese sujeto exista, no podrá hacer nada para evitar que aplastemos a esa rebelión rápidamente.

- Ya cambien de tema¿quieren? – Sugirió el señor Jubei – ¿Qué les parece si vamos a beber algo, hace tiempo que no tomo una copa de sake. Después de todo, hoy tenemos una razón para celebrar, Kyosato se casará el mes que viene¿cierto?

- Sí, así es señor... – Contestó el chico algo avergonzado.

- Te casarás con tu hermosa amiga de la infancia, realmente eres un tipo afortunado.

- Gracias, pero me siento algo culpable, no debería de ser tan afortunado en estos tiempos tan duros y llenos de caos.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo, en estos momentos todos buscan un poco de felicidad, no importa como esté el mundo, no hay nada de malo en encontrar algo de alegría. Por eso yo propongo que vayamos a tomar algo para celebrar tu felicidad¿qué dicen?

- Esta bien, pero… – agregó el tercer hombre, pero otra voz lo interrumpió de pronto.

- Shigekura Jubei del Shogunato de Kyoto – Escuchó de pronto que alguien les decía a sus espaldas.

Al escucharlo, los tres se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, volteando a ver el origen de esas palabras. Un extraño caminó hacía ellos, saliendo de entre las sombras. Era un joven de estatura baja, cabello rojizo y largo, vestido con un traje azul. Camino por encima de todas las flores rojas que había caído, girándose hacía ellos.

- Por el nacimiento de una nueva Era, es momento de que recibas las Justicia Divina – Le dijo con un tono frío. El extraño se les quedó viendo con una expresión frío, a simple vista carente de cualquier sentimiento.

La linterna de Kyosato cayó de pronto al suelo. Éste se colocó frente a la persona que escoltaba, colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

- ¡Un Asesino! – Dijo el chico mientras tomaba posición.

- ¿Crees que retrocederemos ante un solo hombre? – Le pregunta Jubei – ¿Puede el Mundo cambiar con los cortes de un espada?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted? – Le contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el frente – ¿cree que su espada le salvará la vida, debe de ser¿Por qué otra razón la traería consigo si no fuera así?

- ¡Quédense atrás, yo me encargaré de él. – Les dijo Ishiji colocándose al frente.

El guardaespaldas se lanzó hacía el frente, tratando de atacar al misterioso asesino. Sin embargo, este esquiva su ataque con gran facilidad, cubriendo el ataque con el protector de la mano su espada larga. Al mismo tiempo, el extrañó levanta su arma, golpeándolo en el rostro con la punta de su funda, aún con la espada en ella. Luego, desenfundó rápidamente, matando al guardaespaldas, de un corte en el tronco. El hombre fue impulsado en contra de una pared, cayendo muerto en el suelo.

- ¡Es muy rápido! – Dijo sorprendido Kyosato al ver esto – No se preocupe señor, yo lo protegeré.

- No seas tonto – Le dijo el administrador, haciéndolo a un lado – ¿No ves que tú no puedes morir aquí?

Después de hacer a un lado a su protector, Jubei trató atacarlo, pero al igual que su guardaespaldas, él también fracaso. Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, el asesino lo mató a sangre fría. Primero esquivó uno de los golpes, agachando un poco el cuerpo. Luego, se alzó hacía arriba, acabado a su enemigo de un ataque en la cabeza.

Kyosato ve como Jubei cae al piso. Trató de ponerse de pie y correr hacía el él. Sin embargo, el asesino se lanzó en su contra de inmediato. Kyosato alzó su espada para cubrir el ataque de su arma. El asesino lo empujó hacía atrás, haciéndolo chocar con una de las paredes. Kyosato se agachó rápidamente, haciendo que la espada del asesino se clavará en la madera. El guardaespaldas le pasó por un lado, colocándose atrás de él.

El extraño jaló con fuerza su arma, sacándola de la pared y luego se giró hacía el único que quedaba convida. Él tenía su espada en guardia, y lo miraba con una expresión de odio. El asesino alzó su espada, colocándola frente a su rostro.

- "No puedo morir" – Pensaba el joven – "No quiero morir".

- Ríndete… - Le dijo el asesino con en un tono frío.

- ¡No puedo rendirme! – Le contestó al tiempo que se lanzaba al frente.

Kyosato comenzó a atacar al asesino con todas sus fuerzas, pero le es inútil. Éste se cubre los ataques de su oponente con gran rapidez. Después de unos momentos, logra herirlo en el estomago. Sin embargo, aún así, no deja de pelear.

Kyosato sigue peleando, y al asesino le esta comenzando a dar problemas. Aún así, todo el tiempo es él quien tiene dominada la pelea. Kyosato recibe una estocada en su hombro izquierdo y cae momentáneamente al suelo.

- Yo no puedo Morir, no quiero morir – Se decía así mismo mientras se paraba – No así¡No lo haré!

A pesar de todas sus heridas, Kyosato logró ponerse una vez más de pie y alzar su espada de nuevo. El asesino se le queda viendo fijamente.

- Sólo ríndete y muere – Le volvió a decir, pero Kyosato no hizo caso.

- ¡Por ningún motivo! – Le contestó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al frente – ¡Yo te mataré!

- ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

Kyosato lanza su espada al frente, directo hacía el asesino. Este, por su parte, dio un ligero impulso hacía enfrente, moviendo su espada de manera horizontal, alcanzando a su hermano por el pecho. Ambos se cruzaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto, la mejilla izquierda del asesino comenzó a sangrar, cosa que él sintió de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, una profunda herida en el pecho brotó de Kyosato, haciéndolo caer al piso.

El asesino alzó su mano hacía la herida, viendo sorprendido la sangre entre sus dedos. A sus espaldas, un Kyosato moribundo aún peleaba por su vida. Aún con sus pocas fuerzas, el chico se movía hacía el frente.

- No quiero morir – Seguía diciendo – Finalmente me casaré con ella… con la persona que siempre he amado… - En ese momento, Kyosato logró ver frente a él una figura, la figura de una mujer, de cabello negro, vestida con un traje blanco, igual que su piel, parada entre todas las flores de cerezo blanco.

- To... Tomo… - Trató de decir, pero un pudo terminar.

El asesino se lanzó contra él, y precipitando su arma hacía el cuerpo de su victima, terminó el trabajo. Kyosato cayó muerto, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

- ¡Himura! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía a sus espaldas. Un hombre con un pequeño bigote negro apareció por la calle, acompañado por otros tres hombres. El recién llegado se quedó de pie sorprendido en cuanto vio la mejilla del asesino. – ¡Himura¿Estas herido!

- Nada serio – Le contestó mientras guardaba su espada de regreso en su funda.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Kyosato – Creía que no había hombre en todo Japón que fuera capaz de tocarte siquiera. Debió de haber sido un increíble espadachín para lograr hacerte una herida como esa.

- No – Le contestó – Sólo era muy apegado a su vida. Además de una gran obstinación si me lo preguntas. Isuka, por favor hazte cargo del resto.

- Oye espera – El hombre trató de detenerlo pero fue imposible.

El asesino se fue caminando, mientras los otros se encontraban colocando una especie de letra en un papel sobre los tres cuerpos.

- "Debo reconocer una cosa" – Pensó Izuka mientras lo iba irse – "Una vez más logró matar a todos sin parpadear. El definitivamente tiene el poder para crear una nueva era… Himura Kenshin, Battousai el Destajador…"

Para cuando alguien llegó a la escena del crimen, ya no había ninguno de los responsables. Sólo quedaban los tres cuerpos, en la misma posición en la que habían caído muertos. Los tres se encontraban cubiertos con lo que parecía ser unos abrigos negros, y sobre estos un papel que decía en letras japonesas "Tenchu".

El callejón se vio de pronto cubierto por las figuras de los guardias de Kyoto. Varios hombres, armados con espadas y vistiendo un Haten o Chaqueta de color azul claro, llegaron al lugar para revisar. Los rostros de los samuráis se cubrieron de horror al ver los cuerpos.

- ¡Mataron al señor Shigekura! – Dijo uno de ellos al retirar la tela negra del cuerpo.

- Este es un gran golpe – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía a sus espaldas. Un joven de estatura media, de cabello negro y largo, se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo del señor Jubei. – Le rebeldes se han dedicado a matar a grandes personalidades del Shogunato de Kyoto. Si sigue así las cosas podrían ponerse feas para el gobierno.

En ese momento, el chico centra su vista en otro de los cuerpos. Aún se encontraba cubierto por la tela negra. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que pudo ver como éste tenía su mano extendida hacía el frente, tomando entre sus dedos una de las flores de cerezo blanco que había caído. Lentamente caminó hacía el cuerpo y se agachó a su lado, retirando lo que lo cubría.

Los ojos del samurai se cubrieron de horror al ver el cuerpo frente a él. Su uniforme se encontraba cubierto por las manchas rojas de sus heridas. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba eso. Su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro del muerto, un rostro que el conocí y no podía creer que fuera quien él pensaba.

- ¡Akira! – Dijo con la voz entrecortada. – ¡No puede ser…!

- ¡Kyosato! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró lentamente hacía atrás, aún con su rostro lleno de asombro. Un hombre mediano, de cabello oscuro y largo vestido igual que él se le acercó.

- ¡Capitán Nagakura! – Dijo el chico al verlo, pero de inmediato se giró de nuevo al cuerpo, quedándose hincado a lado de él. El hombre caminó, colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Lo conocías? – Le preguntó el capitán.

- Era mi hermano… - Le contestó – No lo puedo creer… - En ese momento, unas lágrimas parecieron surgir de sus ojos – Le dije a mis padres que no le pasaría nada… se los dije… ¡Se los prometí!

Totalmente enojado, se puso rápidamente de pie al tiempo que desenfundada su espada. Abalanzó su arma contra una de las paredes que había a su lado, haciendo un gran agujero con ella. Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos ante tal acto. Mientras tanto, el capitán se le quedó viendo fijamente.

El chico se quedó con el arma encajada en la pared, sin soltarla ni sacarla. Tenía la mirada baja, y sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

- Kyosato – Le dijo su capitán – Recuerda que nuestra misión es el proteger a Kyoto. Estos son tiempo difícil, y al igual que tú, este joven también quiso dar su vida por defender el gobierno regente. Nosotros peleamos por mantener la paz de Japón, nunca lo olvides. Si tienes deseos de venganza te pediré de favor que los olvides y te concentres en lo que tienes que hacer. Si quieres vengarte por la muerte de tu hermano, hazlo peleando y acabando con esos rebeldes que amenazan la seguridad de nuestra paz.

El chico escuchó esas palabras con mucho cuidado, aunque durante todo el momento tuvo su mirada en el suelo. De pronto, el samurai se paró con firmeza y de un tirón rápido retiró su espada de la pared, para luego guardarla de regreso en su funda.

- Se iba a casar el próximo mes – Mencionó aún dando la espalda – No puedo creer que esto terminara de esta manera. Con su permiso capitán, tengo unas cartas que escribir.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza ante la petición del samurai, y este se alejó caminando. Después de que se fuera, desvió su mirada de nuevo al cuerpo de Kyosato en el cuerpo.

- "¿Qué clase de destajador habrá hecho esto?" – Pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo.

La noche se quedó en silencio después de ese momento. En una posada cercana, el asesino tomaba una cubeta llena de agua y se la vertía encima, tratando así se lavarse un poco y de refrescarse después de esa noche. Recargadas en uno de los barriles detrás de él, estaban sus dos espadas, y sobre el barril un trompo de madera.

Toda la ropa del joven quedó completamente mojada. Se quedó viendo unos segundos el suelo, admirando como las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su cuerpo y caían al suelo hasta hacer un charco en sus pies. Podía ver como algunas de las gotas iban mezcladas con la sangre que surgía de la herida de su mejilla…

- ¡Bien¡Ven por mí de nuevo! – Le decía su maestro mientras sostenía su arma con firmeza.

Ambos, maestro y alumno, se encontraban al pie de una cascada que caía con fuerza a su lado. El agua del riachuelo estaba hasta sus tobillos, pero sus piernas eran cubiertas casi por completo por una densa niebla que se elevaba. El chico alzó su espada hacía el frente y miró detenidamente a su maestro unos momentos.

- "Se esta volvieron muy fuerte." – Pensó el hombre al verlo – "No importa lo buen guerrero que seas, si no tienes el deseo de fortalecerte no serás pulido por completo. Él busca ser fuerte, más que cualquier otra cosa, más que cualquier persona. Sí, tan puro y tan sincero..."

El alumno se lanzó hacía el frente, embistiendo a su maestro con su espada. Sin embargo, éste pudo cubrir con gran facilidad el golpe y lanzar al chico hacía atrás. Él cayó al agua, perdiéndose entre la niebla del sitio.

El asesino seguía de pie frente a la pila. No estaba seguro de porque ese recuerdo había venido a su mente en ese instante. Sin embargo, éste le trajo cierta nostalgia.

- En la enseñanza del Hiten Mitsurugi, uno sostiene la espada por el bienestar de los demás – Se dijo así mismo mientras se cubría la herida con paño. Luego, se retiró ese pedazo de tela de su mejilla y centró su vista en la mancha roja del mismo – Para así poder proteger al débil. Es por eso por lo que peleo...

Era ya de mañana en Kyoto. Esta ciudad parecía cambiar por completo durante el día. No pareciera ser el centro de este conflicto tan mortal que ya ha manchado demasiado las calles de sangre. Como la vez anterior, vemos al mismo joven de cabello rojo y traje azul, lavándose las manos en una especie de pila.

- "El olor a sangre no desaparece aún" – Pensaba el chico mientras se secaba. La herida de su mejilla aún no se encontraba del todo curada.

- Hey Himura – Escucha de pronto que alguien la habla desde el pasillo, pero él no pone atención. De pronto, en el umbral de la puerta, aparece el mismo hombre de pequeño bigote de esa noche. – Aquí estas Himura, ven rápido, el maestro Katsura quiera verte.

El chico volteó a verlo de reojo al escuchar ese nombre. Éste creo algo de sorpresa en el joven, aunque su expresión no lo reflejaba del todo.

Himura e Izuka caminaron hacía el jardín de la posada, donde se encontraba un estanque de carpas. Frente al estanque, estaban dos hombres: un hombre de estatura media y pelo negro que traía consigo una copa con alimento para las carpas; se encontraba acompañado de otro hombre fornido de pelo oscuro. Ambos armados con sus respectivas armas. Al verlos llegar, el primero volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

- Aquí esta Himura señor Katsura – Dijo el hombre de bigote en cuanto llegaron.

- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos Himura – Dijo el hombre volteando a verlo – ¿Te ha ido bien?

El chico se le quedó viendo con una expresión seria antes de poder contestarle su pregunta.

- Sí, he estado matando bien – Le respondió con algo de sarcasmo en su tono.

- Oye, cuida lo que dices – Le dijo algo nervioso el hombre que lo acompañaba.

- Tú siempre igual – Le dijo Katsura sonriente. En ese momento, notó la herida en la mejilla izquierda del asesino – ¿Te hirieron?

- No fue nada grave – Le contestó.

- Izuka¿quién fue?

- Sucedió hace ya algunas noches. Fue un hombre del Shogunato de Kyoto – le contestó – Parece que fue uno de los guardaespaldas que escoltaban Shigekura Jubei. Creo que se llamaba Akira Kyosato.

- Ya veo¿fue un enemigo poderoso Himura?

- No – Contestó el chico con seriedad – Esto fue por negligencia mía.

Una de la carpas saltó del estanque, cayendo inmediatamente después de regreso al agua. Ninguno de los hombres desvió su mirada ante esto.

- ¿Cual es mi misión para esta noche? – Preguntó el chico algo impaciente.

- No es nada importante – Le contestó Katsura.

- Si no es nada importante, por favor déjenme solo.

- ¡Oye! – Le dijo Izuka nervioso.

- He asesinado en tres lugares diferentes durante los últimos seis meses. No importa lo que hagamos, no podremos mantener mi existencia en secreto para el gobierno por mucho tiempo. Lo mejor para mí es mantenerme cerca de los cuarteles generales de Choshu. Las fuerzas del gobierno se hacen más fuerte a cada vez, especialmente esos lobos que aparecieron en Mibu.

- ¿Te refieres al Grupo Shinsen?

- No nos hemos enfrentado aún, pero creo que ellos son el arma más poderosa del gobierno para defender Kyoto de los Realistas.

- Bien, en ese caso tendremos que tener cuidado.

- ¿Y cual es mi misión? – Volvió a preguntar algo de insistencia.

- La verdad es que durante el festival del Gion tendremos una reunión secreta en una posada de Kyoto. El señor Toshimaru y el señor Miyabe planean asistir. Es una reunión importante donde se decidirán los objetivos de la organización.

- ¿Necesitan protección?

- Bueno, no. En realidad esperaba que te nos unieras en la reunión.

- ¿En serio¡Qué bien, así podrás escribir tu nombre el historia.

- Me niego. – Respondió de pronto.

Los tres hombres se quedaron impactados al oír tal respuesta por parte del chico. Lo que le estaban proponiendo era algo muy importante y valioso. Les extrañaba demasiado que no aceptara.

- ¿Te niegas? – Preguntó Izuka sorprendido.

- Soy un asesino, no sirvo para otro propósito más que para asesinar. Un destajador esta destinado a permanecer siempre en las sombras, hasta el día de su fin. La muerte y la oscuridad son sus mejor amigas, eso es lo que me dijeron. – Himura se dio la media vuelta para retirarse – Además, no tengo interés en la historia o en honores.

- Oye, pero... – Trató de detenerlo su compañero, pero fue inútil.

- Si podemos construir una nueva era donde todos puedan vivir en paz, eso será suficiente para mí. Si no me necesitan para nada más, entonces tendrán que disculparme.

El chico se retiró, dejando a los tres hombres algo extrañados. Sin embargo, Katsura no se veía del todo sorprendido, como si ante mano esperaba que algo como eso pasara.

- ¿Ser un destajador irá más allá de sus fuerzas? – Preguntó Izuka mientras lo veía irse – Ha cambiado bastante.

- ¿Quién se cree con esa actitud? – Preguntó el tercer hombre con cierto enojo – después de todas las consideraciones que el maestro Katsura ha tenido con él.

- Izuka no esta del todo acertado. – Dijo de pronto el señor Katsura, y los dos voltearon a verlo. El hombre ladeó su copa, dejando caer toda la comida en el estanque – Después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, sé una cosa: Aunque se comporte de manera extraña, su corazón no ha cambiado a los largo de este último año...

En un campo verde, bajo la fuerte lluvia, se ve un gran grupo de hombres, armados con diferentes tipos de armas como espadas, lanzas y demás. Todos se encuentran golpeando unos palos de entrenamiento, mientras un grupo de realistas los observa. Parece ser un tipo de reclutamiento.

- Me arriesgue mucho a venir hasta aquí sólo porque me dijiste que vería algo interesante – Decía una voz que se acercaba. En ese momento, se ve como dos personas miraban todo desde una colina cercana. Una de ellas era el señor Katsura, y el otro era un hombre de cabello negro y corto, de traje blanco que traía una especie de instrumento de cuerda consigo – ¿De qué se trata Shinsaku?

- Ya verás – Le contestó el otro. Ambos miraron con cuidado los hombres frente a ellos. Estos tipos se volverán nuestra arma más fuerte, tenlo por seguro. Con ellos formaré nuestra nueva fuerza realista, el "Kiheitai". Al final serán ellos los que lleguen a derrumbar al Shogunato. La ascendencia social no es nada, aquí sólo importa la determinación y la habilidad. Quién posea estas dos cosas puede unirse al Kiheitai.

- A simple vista se ve que después de 300 años de paz serán más útiles que los samuráis. Pero¿Estará bien que los usemos?

- No eres lo suficientemente agresivo Katsura. No te preocupes de nada.

- ¡Siguiente! – Escucharon de pronto que alguien decía, y en eso pasó uno de los aspirantes a reclutas.

Katsura se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Era un niño, posiblemente de 12 o 13 años, de cabello rojo y largo amarrado con una cola, con una espada en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Hay niños de esa edad aquí! – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen: Mientras más peculiares se ven, más espectaculares resultan ser.

El niño se paró frente al tronco de madera, mirándolo fijamente. Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de hombres que esperaban su turno lo miraban con cierta burla en sus caras.

- Ja Ja – Rió uno de ellos – Miren, trae su propia espada y todo. Niño¿por qué no intentas cortarlo?

- Si lo logras en dos dineros, te daré el dinero que traigo conmigo¿qué dices? – Le dijo otro de ellos.

El niño no respondió, simplemente volteó a verlo unos segundos y de inmediato volvió su vista de nuevo al tronco. De pronto, colocó su pie izquierdo hacía atrás, colocando su espada hacía un lado, al tiempo que acercaba su mano derecha a la empuñadura. Ante los ojos de todos lo presentes, el chico desenfundo con fuerza el arma, abalanzando el filo de hoja contra el tronco. Este fue cortado con tanta facilidad, como si fuera papel.

Todos, incluyendo a los dos observadores que permanecían en la colina, se quedaron estupefactos al ver esto. Aún no conforme con eso, el chico movió su funda hacía el frente, golpeando con ella la parte de arriba del tronco que había cortado.

- ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – Gritó el chico al tiempo que su funda golpeaba el tronco – ¡Sou Ryu Sen!

La parte cortada salió volando hasta caer a los pies de unos de los hombres. Todos los presentes centraron su mirada en el chico, asombrados por lo que acababan de ver.

- ¿No te pareció increíble Katsura? – Preguntó el hombre que lo acompañaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo ya despegado de la sorpresa. Por su parte, Katsura aún no lograba salir del asombro.

- Takasugi… - Logró decir sin quitar los ojos del niño, quién se acercó a uno de los hombres y extendió su mano.

- ¿Dónde esta el dinero que me prometió? – Preguntó al asombrado hombre.

- Ese chico… - Dijo Katsura – Quiero conocerlo… - Takasugi sonrió ante la petición de su compañero.

- ¡Oye tú niño! – Gritó el hombre, llamando la atención del muchacho.

El extraño chico se encontraba ahora en el interior de una habitación, acompañado de Katsura y Takasugi. Este último se encontraba tocando su instrumento con mucho cuidado, mientras los otros dos tenían una pequeña mesa con comida frente a ellos.

- Chico, él es Kogoro Katsura, el actual líder de los Realistas de Chosu – Le dijo Takasugi presentándolos, sin dejar de tocar.

- Es un honor señor – Dijo el niño mientras se inclinaba.

- Dime chico¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Katsura.

- Kenshin, Kenshin Himura – Contestó.

- Kenshin; ¿Así qué ese era el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, ya había oído hablar de él con anterioridad, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con mis propios ojos. Tampoco sabía que existiera en la actualidad.

- Lo aprendí de mi maestro en Kyoto. – Le respondió mientras tomaba un trago de la copa que estaba en su mesa – Este estilo es usado para poder ayudar a las personas y proteger al débil. Ese es el propósito del Hiten Mitsurugi, y es la razón por la que viene a este sitio.

Katsura bajó su mano y colocó su copa sobre la mesa de madera. Luego, alzó su mirada hacía el chico frente a él, con gran firmeza en sus ojos.

- Déjame preguntarte algo¿Has matado a alguien con el Hiten Mitsurugi?

- Nunca.

- Entonces dime¿crees poder hacerlo? – El chico se impacto al escuchar tan pregunta. Katsura permaneció serio, mientras Takasugi sonreía – Seré directo contigo, esto es una guerra, y en una guerra se asesina, eso es todo. Pero para crear un nuevo mundo primero debes de destruir el viejo. Es una tarea horrible, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Dijiste que querías usar tu fuerza para ayudar a la gente. Si eso es cierto, quiero pedirte esa fuerza; ¿Podrías matar a alguien para cambiar el futuro?

Kenshin se quedó unos momentos callados. Bajó su copa y la colocó de nuevo en su mesa. Con la mirada baja, le contestó.

- Si puedo contribuir a una nueva era donde haya paz para el pueblo, a cambio de ensuciar mi espada con la sangre de las personas, entonces... lo haré...

- Ha pasado cerca de un año desde entonces – Dijo Katsura, clavando su mirada en el estanque frente a él, Una carpa salta de nuevo, colocándose a la altura del rostro de Katsura. El pez volvió a descender, cayendo de regreso al estanque. – Battousai se ha convertido en un joven, puede que eso lo haya cambiado, pero su corazón todavía sigue siendo igual de inocente que en ese entonces – Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban se quedaron en silencio mirándolo – "Debido a que no ha cambiado es que empieza a sentir lo terrible que es ser un destajador. Temo por el futuro de Himura..."

Muy lejos de ahí, a kilómetros de distancia de Kyoto, una joven vestida con un traje blanco como nieve se encuentra sentada en su habitación, con la mirada baja y perdida en su pequeño mueble que asemejaba a un escritorio. Sobre éste, había un pedazo de papel blanco, con algo escrito en letras negras. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, y no los quitaba de ese papel.

A través de las puertas, se ve la figura de varias mujeres que conversan en silencio, aunque ella las puede oír con gran facilidad. Una puerta detrás de ella se recorre, y la figura de otra persona aparece. Ella no le pone atención. El recién llegado se le acerca por detrás, y la abraza con fuerza, mientras comienza a empapar su espalda con sus lágrimas.

La carta frente a ella se encuentra firmada con el nombre "Saigo Kyosato"…

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

------------------------------------------------

**Datos Extra:**

**- Ciudad de Kyoto: **Proviene del enunciado _"Kyōto-shi lit"_ que quiere decir _"Ciudad Capital"_. Fue la ciudad capital del Japón desde el año 794 (Período Heian hasta el desplazamiento del gobierno a la ciudad de Edo (Renombrada como Tokio) al final de la Restauración Meiji en el 1868. En el siglo XVII, debido a la gran influencia que estaban teniendo los monjes budistas en los asuntos del gobierno, el emperador decidió trasladar los asuntos imperiales a una región alejada de la influencia budista. Aún así, el Shogunato de Kyoto tuvo que ser quien lidiara con los problemas de los Realistas durante la Restauración. Actualmente es la capital de la Prefectura de Kyoto, y se encuentra ubicada en la parte centro-occidental de Honshu, cerca de Osaka y Otsu.

**- Kogoro Katsura: **Kogoro Katsura fue uno de los dirigentes del clan Choshu, y el más joven de los líderes Realistas de este clan. Fue uno de los Tres Grandes de la Restauración junto con Saigo Takamori y Okubo Toshimichi. Tuvo en su poder el manejo de una gran provincia. Se unión con Saigo Takamori del Clan de Satsuma y la unión de los dos clanes hizo posible el fin del Régimen Tokugawa. En otras palabras, era una de las cabecillas principales de los Realistas de Meiji.

**- Shinsaku Takasugi: **Segundo al mando de los realistas de Chosu. Fue un samurai amante de las peleas además de un músico. Formó con sus propias manos el Kiheitai, una tropa Bélica anti-Shogun formado por luchadores, campesinos y samuráis de todos los niveles sociales en las propias praderas del feudo de Chosu.

------------------------------------------------

**Notas y Aclaraciones:**

1. Esta es una Historia de la serie _"Rurouni Kenshin"_, algunos personajes son de mi creación, pero otros son de la idea original del creador de la serie.

2. Este fic es una historia complemento del resto de las historias de la Saga que estoy creado. Lo relatado aquí se encuentra muy relacionado con lo dicho en _"La Saga de Osaka"_ y _"La Última Redención"_, y además la trama se encuentra después de _"La Luz de Dios" _y antes de _"Los Cuatro Rurouni"_. Este último fic y este que a continuación van a leer son las últimas piezas par completar los suscitado antes de todo.

3. La historia se centra durante los disturbios de la Restauración. Se podría decir que es mi propia versión con respecto a la historia de Kenshin y Tomoe, tal y como en ocasiones la conté a lo largo de los capítulos de _"La Saga de Osaka"_. Las historia esta basada en lo que se narra en el manga original de la serie, además de los OVAs de _"Tsuioku Hen"_, aunque más que nada es como una combinación de ambas historias. Además de esto, hay unos agregados propios para que concuerde a la perfección con lo narrado en las otros Fanfics.

4. Para cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario, mi correo esta abierto para todo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"_


	2. CAP II LA LLUVIA DE SANGRE

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LA ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO II  
LA LLUVIA DE SANGRE

Un estruendoso ruido interrumpe la tranquilidad de la noche. Una persona es lanzada contra un tumulto de barriles llenos de sake. Antes de que su cuerpo toque la madera de los barriles, el sujeto ya estaba muerto. Los barriles se rompen y el sake comienza a derramarse por el suelo, hasta llegar a los pies del asesino, que permanece de pie frente al callejón. Frente a sus ojos, ve como el sake se encuentra revuelto junto la sangre de su victima. Sin embargo, en ese instante logra ver su reflejo en el líquido. La herida que trae en su mejilla izquierda esta sangrando de nuevo.

- ¡No te perdonaré si dejas estas montañas! – Escuchó de pronto que su maestro le decía.

El chico y el hombre se encontraban parado en el risco cerca de la choza, justo enfrente de la enorme cascada que caía cerca de ellos. El hombre estaba sentado, dándole la espalda al joven, que estaba de pie detrás de él.

- Maestro¿Pero que no se da cuenta de que mientras nosotros hablamos mucha gente esta muriendo haya afuera? – Le gritó el alumno con algo de ímpetu – ¿No es este el momento adecuado para usar este poder¿El momento para usar el Hiten Mitsurugi para proteger a la gente?

- ¡No seas tonto! – Le contestó sin voltearlo a ver, cosa que extraño mucho al chico – ¿Qué lograrás yendo a la boca del lobo tú solo? Si tienes deseos cambiar esta época tan caótica no tendrás otra alternativa más que escoger uno de los bandos. Esto significa que al final terminaras siendo manipulado por algún poder político. Yo no te estuve enseñando el Hiten Mitsurugi con ese propósito¿lo has comprendido, Olvídate del mundo exterior y sigue con tu entrenamiento.

- ¡No maestro¡No puedo hacer algo como eso¡Muchas personas están sufriendo frente a mis ojos, mucha gente se encuentra afligida¡No puedo permitirme darles la espalda¿No se supone que el Hiten Mitsurugi es para ayudar a estas personas!

- No importa que tanto adornes las palabras: la Espada es un Arma, y el Hiten Mitsurugi es un arte para matar. – El chico se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar esas palabras surgir de la boca de su maestro – Para lograr proteger a unos, tendrás que matar a otros. Para permitir que unos vivan, tendrás que dejar a otros morir. Esta es la verdad de la espada. Al momento en que abandones estas montañas, lo único que ganarás será comenzar una matanza sin sentido, guiada por una justicia conflictiva y ciega. Si te corrompes, el Hiten Mitsurugi se convertirá en un asesino frío.

- Aún así… - El alumno comenzó a apretar con fuerza la espada que traía consigo – Aún así lo haré…

- Eres un tonto – Le volvió a decir – Si quieres dejar estas montañas, tendrás que derrotarme primero.

Algo enojado por la actitud del hombre, el chico tomó su arma aún enfundada y se lanzó al frente, golpeando a su maestro en la cabeza con la funda de la espada. El hombre llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza como señal de dolor.

- ¡Oye tú¡Aún no estaba listo! – Le dijo el hombre quejándose.

- ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! – Le gritó enojado – ¡En estos momentos mucha gente esta muriendo¡¿Qué no lo entiende!

- ¡Si vas lo único que conseguirás será un baño de sangre! – Le contestó él, poniéndose de pie y parándose frente al chico.

- ¡No importa¡Aún así, yo salvaré a las personas que están sufriendo¡Aunque sólo fuera una vida más, una alma más la que salvaría con mi poder¡Yo quiero protegerla, protegerla con mis propias manos, Por esa razón yo...

El hombre ya no quiso escuchar más. Se enderezó y sacándole la vuelta a su alumno, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la choza. El chico lo volteó a ver sin comprender.

- ¡Maestro!

- Ya no tengo porque preocuparme por idiotas como tú. – Le dijo mientras se iba – Lárgate a donde te plazca, eso a mí ya no me interesa. Dale a lo que te enseñé el uso que mejor te parezca.

- Maestro… - El hombre se fue sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. El chico mientras tanto lo siguió con su vista hasta que ya no lo pudo ver – Gracias... por todo Maestro... – Dijo por último, inclinándose hacía el frente.

- "El tonto de mi alumnos ha escogida una de las más estúpidas maneras de vivir su vida." – Pensaba el maestro mientras se retiraba – "A pesar de la inocencia de su corazón, el camino que ha de seguir es inevitable..."

Himura se quedó unos segundos contemplando el sake mezclado con la sangre de su victima. Después de unos momentos, se giró hacía su derecha y comenzó a alejarse caminando. En el camino, se encontró con Izuka, que venía a hacer su trabajo. No se dijeron nada al cruzarse, pero Izuka si notó algo extraño en el asesino.

- ¿Sangre! – Se preguntó así mismo al ver la herida de Battousai – ¿Otra vez esta sangrando?

Battousai se fue caminando sin voltear a verlo, cosa que no sorprendió del todo al hombre.

No muy lejos de ahí, el agua de un pequeño río también era cubierta por la sangre de otras personas. Tres hombres yacían muertos en el río, y su sangre comenzó a ser arrastrada por la corriente. Los tres llevaban el mismo uniforme, una cinta blanca en la cabeza y una chaqueta azul en sus cuerpos.

Parado entre ellos, con la hoja de su espada cubierta de rojo, se encontraba el asesino. Por extraño que pareciera, el asesino tenía el mismo uniforme que las victimas, mismo que también se había manchado por lo ocurrido. El extraño guardó su arma de regreso a su funda y se alejó sigilosamente del lugar…

Es una mañana común en la antigua capital del Japón, y una vez más la luz del solo parecía cubrir las manchas de sangre que se derramaban durante la noche. Totalmente invisible para todos los habitantes de la ciudad, Kenshin Himura de los Realistas de Chosu caminaba tranquilo por las calles.

De pronto, el joven espadachín detiene su marcha, y lo más disimulada posible, se da la media vuelta y camina hasta adentrarse a un callejón cercano. Una vez ahí, clavaba su mirada en la calle. La gente comenzaba a hacerse a un lado, como abriéndole paso a algo o alguien. Marchando por la calle, todos juntos como si fueran soldados, se encontraba un grupo de hombres, vestidos con trajes samuráis y chaquetas de color azul claro con diseños blancos en sus mangas. Todos los miembros del grupo iban armados con sus respectivas espadas, y las personas los dejaban pasar como si les tuvieran respeto, o más bien miedo.

- "El Shinsengumi" – Pensó Battousai.

Kenshin se les quedó viendo fijamente en el callejón, admirando como se alejaban. Justo cuando pasaron frente a él, uno de los hombres volteó a ver hacía atrás sin dejar de caminar, centrando sin querer la mirada en el asesino.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo Saito? – Le preguntó un chico de cabello negro que caminaba a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No, sólo creí haber olido sangre. – Le contestó sin dejar de ver hacía atrás.

- ¿Sangre? – Preguntó algo sorprendido, pero la sonrisa le volvió de nuevo – Bueno, Talvez has estado matando demasiado últimamente¿no te parece?

- Okita.

- ¿Sí?

- Te pediré de favor que pienses bien tus palabras antes de dejarlas salir de tu boca.

- Está bien. – Le contestó con un cierto tono feliz.

Una vez que se alejaron, Kenshin salió de su escondite y se paró a lado de la calle, viendo como se alejaban. En ese momento, la figura de Izuka apareció detrás de él.

- No son más que un grupo de engreídos, caminando por las calles como si fueran los dueños del lugar. – Comentó Izuka mientras se paraba detrás de él. Kenshin ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. En ese momento, disimuladamente, Izuka introdujo en la manga del chico un papel. – Cuento contigo esta noche. – le dijo por último en el oído.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza e Izuka se vio por bien servido. En ese momento, un extraño aroma llegó a la nariz de Izuka, un aroma que le llamó mucho la atención.

- Algo huele muy bien¿no te parece? – Comentó Izuka.

- Es perfume de Ciruelo Blanco. – Le contestó Himura.

- ¿Perfume de Ciruelo Blanco¿desde cuando sabes de estas cosas? – Le preguntó algo sorprendido.

Kenshin siguió el aroma del perfume, e inconscientemente volteó hacía el otro lado de la calle. Parada en ese sitio, entre todo multitud y también viendo como el grupo de espadachines se alejaba, se encontraba una mujer, de cabello oscuro y largo, ojos negros y piel blanca, vestida con un kimono blanco y una manta azul en sus brazos. Sin saber porqué, el chico se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos momentos. Ella pareció sentir su mirada, ya que de pronto volteó su mirada hacía él, provocando que Himura desviara sus ojos hacía otro lado.

- Nos vemos al rato – Dijo Izuka antes de retirarse.

Kenshin lo vio irse y luego volteó de nuevo hacía el frente. La joven ya no estaba. Sin más que hacer, decidió retirarse también del lugar.

En un Templo de la ciudad, se comienzan a escuchar el sonido de varios golpes que resuenan en el aire. En una habitación del sitio, vemos a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo agarrado con una cola, vestido con el uniforme de chaqueta azul. Se encuentra golpeando con fuerza un saco de arena colgado del techo, con una espada de madera que sostiene entre sus manos. Los movimientos de su arma son realmente rápidos y fuertes, haciendo que el saco se tambalee de un lado a otro por sus ataques.

Sentado en el techo, viendo como el samurai golpeaba el saco de arena, se encontraba un hombre mayor y robusto, pero con cierta complexión musculosa, con cabello negro y largo.

Los ojos del hombre que golpea el saco están fijos en su objetivo. Parecen estar completamente congelados, y su mirada refleja cierta seriedad, aunque sus actos muestran cierto enojo en su persona. Después de mucho golpearlo, uno de los ataques fue tan fuerte que la cuerda que sostenía al saco se rompió, provocando que se impulsara hacía un lado. Rápidamente, el hombre se agachó, tomando otra espada que estaba a sus pies, y girando sobre su pie derecho, chocó la hoja de madera de la segunda espada contra el saco, desviando su ruta.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de samurai del Grupo Shinsen caminaba por el pasillo de camino a la habitación. Ya estaban por entrar, cuando vieron como el saco chocaba con fuerza contra la puerta, atravesándola hasta quedar estampado en la pared. Los espadachines se quedaron congelados viendo esto.

- Parece que Hijikata-san no esta de muy buen humor – Comentó el joven Okita al ver esto. Desde el interior de la habitación, el hombre de cabello oscuro los miraba.

- Muy bien Hijikata, pero controla tu fuerza¿quieres? – Le dijo el hombre sentado en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie. En ese momento el resto entraba al cuarto. – ¿Alguna novedad?

- La ciudad esta muy tranquila – Contestó Jaime Saito – Pero anoche se encontró otro funcionario muerto, aparentemente por el mismo hombre.

- Battousai el Destajador – Mencionó con seriedad el Comandante de la Tropa.

- ¿Qué pasó con Udo Jine? – Preguntó Hijikata mientras colocaba sus dos espadas en un rincón.

- Escapó, me temo – Contestó Okita con una sonrisa – Al parecer mató a sangre fría a los hombres que enviamos tras de él y luego se esfumó.

- Ese sujeto puede convertirse en una plaga igual que lo fue Serizawa Kamo – Comentó el Capitán. – Ya por su culpa nuestra tropa ha obtenido mala fama entre el pueblo, hasta el punto de temernos.

- La diferencia es que Jine no es tan conocido entre el pueblo – Agregó Hijikata con frialdad – Por el lado de la imagen del Shinsengumi no debemos de ocuparnos. No creo que Kurogasa siga matando usando el nombre de nuestra tropa. Sin embargo, con toda su matanza sin sentido deshonró todo lo que significa nuestra lucha. Algún día Jine aparecerá de nuevo y tendrá que pagar por sus locuras. – Hijikata se quedó callado por unos momentos – Una persona que mata por placer¿será posible que exista alguien así?

La luna alumbra el puente que cruza el río. Desde lo alto de la construcción de madera, unas gotas comienzan a caer en las cristalinas aguas del río, unas gotas rojas de sangre, provenientes del último objetivo de Battousai el Destajador. Sobre le puente, yacían los dos cuerpos de estas victimas.

Alejándose tranquilamente del lugar, caminando paralelo al río, se encontraba Himura. De pronto, es alcanzado por Izuka, que corre detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo. A partir de entonces, ambos caminan juntos.

- Últimamente me has sorprendido bastante Himura. – Le comentó Izuka mientras caminaban.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te has vuelto muy hábil con la espada. Ahora ni siquiera les das la oportunidad de gritar.

- No puedo hablar por todos, pero muchos de los hombres que pelean por el Shogun son personas valientes Izuka. – Le respuesta de Himura fue con un tono firme – Ninguno ha tratado nunca de gritar antes de tratar de defenderse con su espada.

- Si tú lo dices – En ese momento, Izuka voltea inconscientemente a ver a su compañero. Una vez más se sorprende al ver la herida de su mejilla – ¿Otra vez?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kenshin al oír esa expresión.

Rápidamente el Destajador dejo de camino y camino hacía el río. En eso, acercó su mano a la herida. Sorprendido, se quedo viendo como una mancha roja de sangre cubría su palma

- ¿Sangre? – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Cómo puede una herida sangrar después de tanto tiempo?

- Ya había escuchado historias como ésta antes. – Le mencionó su compañero. – Cuando una espada ataca con un resentimiento realmente fuerte, la herida seguirá sangrando hasta que ese sentimiento se desvanezca.

- ¿Un gran resentimiento?

- Dices que esa herida te la hiciste por negligencia¿no? Puede que quien te hizo esa herida no haya sido un gran espadachín, pero de seguro tenía un tremendo deseo por sobrevivir a su combate, tanto que esa herida que te hizo sigue sin curarse.

- ¿Un deseo por sobrevivir…?

Kenshin se quedó unos momentos viendo su mano manchada de rojo, pensando detenidamente sobre lo que Izuka acababa de decir. Pensaba en la clase de persona que le había hecho esa herida, y recordó como en su combate se puso de pie en más de una ocasión para seguir combatiendo.

Himura fue de nuevo a la posada para lavarse las manos y las heridas. Como su mejilla acostumbraba volver a sangrar después de un tiempo, últimamente se le veía muy frecuente lavándose. Tímidamente introdujo su mano izquierda en el agua, dejando que la mano se lavara sola. El líquido del recipiente se fue tornando en un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre. Después de un rato, tomó un pañuelo y se limpió el resto de la mancha.

Entre los árboles del bosque cercano a su casa, vemos la figura de dos chicos, un niño y un aniña. El niño era el menor, y se encontraba sentado en el pasto verde, llorando sin cesar. En su rodilla izquierda, tenía un raspón que le comenzaba a sangrar. La niña caminó hasta al riachuelo y se hinco frente a él. Luego, arrancó un pedazo su traje y lo comenzó a humedecer con el agua. El niño lloraba a sus espaldas.

- ¡Deja de ser tan llorón Shinta! – Le gritó la joven – Sólo es un raspón.

El niño no hizo mucho caso sus palabras. Después de un rato la niña se puso de pie y caminó hacía el chico. Lentamente colocó el pedazo de tela en la herida. Al chico pareció dolerle en cuanto tocaron su herida, pero después de un rato dejó de llorar. Ella por su parte le limpiaba el raspón.

- Esto te pasó por ser tan descuidado Shinta – Le dijo – Debes de dejar de llorar por cosas tan pequeñas como esta¿entiendes?

- Sí… hermana Satomi…

- "Hermana" – Pensó Himura mientras se limpiaba – "¿Qué pensarías de mí se vieras ahora¿Pensarías que hago lo correcto¿o…?"

En ese momento, la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Izuka caminó hacía el sitio, pero se quedó en la puerta.

- ¿Aún no terminas de lavarte Himura? – Le preguntó Izuka, pero Kenshin ni siquiera volteó a verlo. – Por cierto, parece que surgieron algunos problemas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Himura, aún sin voltear a verlo.

- El señor Miyabe y el Maestro Katsura tuvieron una discusión en la última reunión que tuvieron. Al parecer Miyabe y sus hombres se encuentran planeando algo grande para aquí en Kyoto.

- ¿Y el Maestro Katsura?

- Él piensa que aún no es el momento, que es muy pronto. Pero Miyabe cree que las cosas se están volviendo complicadas y que es mejor actuar de una vez.

- Eso no es confortante.

- Sí, así es...

Kenshin tomó el balde en el que se estaba lavando y tiró el agua, ya algo rojiza, por una especie de desagüe.

El siguiente día fue muy lento y monótono para casi toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, esa noche, la realidad del Bakumatsu vuelve. Algo alejados de todo esto, en el interior de una residencia, tres personas se encontraban tranquilas, sentadas en el suelo de una habitación. Uno de ellos era Katsura, el otro era Katagai, el hombre que acompañaba al maestro cuando habló con Kenshin el otro día, y la otra persona era una mujer de cabello negro, vestida con un kimono purpura. En sus manos traía un instrumento de cuerdas largo, mismo que tocaba lentamente para hacer un poco de música. Los dos hombres se encontraban tomando sake juntos.

- Ya ha pasado un año, y parece que nuestro "Niño Adoptado" ha madurado. – Comentaba Katsura mientras bebía – Se le nota una conducta muy diferente a la que tenía. Pero dentro su corazón sigue siendo el mismo niño.

- Entonces supongo que podremos descansar tranquilos. – Agregó Katagai.

- No, porqué él no descansa nunca. – Le contestó – Sus sentimientos se encuentran en constante conflicto... conflicto con el Destajador que lleva adentro.

Tanto Katagai como la mujer que los acompañaba se vieron muy extrañados ante este comentario. En ese momento, Katsura voltea a ver de reojo su espada, se encuentra en el suelo colocada a su lado.

Katsura y Shinsaku se encontraban hablando en la habitación una vez que el chico Himura ya se había retirado. Shinsaku tenía en sus brazos su instrumento y lo tocaba con cierta destreza.

- Me iré a Kyoto a primera hora de la mañana. – Comentaba Katsura al tiempo que acababa su comida – Por ahora pasaré la noche aquí. Shinsaku, quiero que el niño venga conmigo.

- Entiendo. – Contestó Shinsaku sin dejar de tocar – En verdad sería una buena adquisición para el Kiheitai, pero aún así estoy dispuesto a entregártelo. Pero si realmente necesitas un destajador¿Por qué no lo eres tú mismo? – Katsura volteó al verlo con una expresión serie al escuchar esa pregunta – Tienes habilidad y eras el primero cuando entrenabas el estilo Shinto Munen.

- Si pudiera lo haría. – Respondió – Pero ahora soy la cabeza de los Realistas de Chosu.

- Entiendo. Después de todo eres la estrella del Clan Chosu en el Festival del Bakumatsu. Nadie cargaría consigo una estrella manchada con sangre. Si ese es el caso, entonces dejaré que te lleves al chico con una condición.

- ¿Cual?

- Como después de todo vas a arruinar la vida de ese muchacho para poder mantenerte como una estrella bella y limpia, no será necesario que ensucies tus manos. Entonces, sin importar que tan mortales sean las circunstancias o que tan peligrosa sea la situación, nunca desenvainarás de nuevo tu espada para ensuciarte. De esta manera dejarás tu bella imagen para las próximas generaciones.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Katsura centró su mirada en la pequeña mesa frente a él. En ese momento, toma su espada y apoyándose en ella, se levanta.

- Como ya dije, ahora soy el líder de los Realistas de Chosu. – Le contestó colocándose el arma de regreso a su costado y girándose hacía la puerta. – Estoy conciente de lo que me dices y nunca he tenido otra intención.

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Lo haré, es una promesa. – Agregó al abrir la puerta. Una vez ahí, volteó su mirada hacía un lado. Este día, el espadachín Kogoro Katsura ha dejado de existir.

- Es por eso que en este festival serás la atracción principal de Chosu en el Bakumatsu. – Shinsaku tomó su uña y tocó una nota con fuerza en su instrumento – Tú serás la estrella, y yo me encargaré de la música.

- Cuento contigo.

Katsura cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras Shinsaku comenzaba a tocar más abiertamente. Al mismo tiempo, en una habitación de la posada, Kenshin se encuentra sentado a lado de la ventana. A lo lejos, se escucha las tonadas hechas por el líder del Kiheitai. Himura introduce su mano en la parte de arriba de su traje y saca de éste un trompo de madera con colores rojos y verdes. El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente con cierta nostalgia.

- "Hermana." – Pensó mientras la veía.

Ya con el sol oculto y el cielo estrellado, el lado oscuro de la ciudad se encuentra por resurgir de nuevo. Sentado en una taberna, vemos de nuevo a Himura, tomando tranquilo y totalmente solo una copa de sake. Lentamente se acerca la copa a la boca y bebe todo el líquido de un solo sorbo. Su rostro no parece conforme con la bebida.

- "No importa lo que tomé, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, todo me sabe a sangre." – Pensó mientras contemplaba su copa. No supo porque, pero la imagen de su maestro pareció surgir en su mente de golpe – "Aprendí el arte de la espada de mi maestro, pero el hábito de beber lo adquirí por mi cuenta."

En ese momento, la puerta de la taberna se abre y por simple reflejo todos los hombres de la misma voltean hacía ella. De pronto, una sonrisa lasciva surge en el rostro de todos al ver la figura que entraba por ella. Kenshin, por su parte, pareció no ponerle atención, ya que ni siquiera volteó a ver.

Sin que el destajador se diera cuenta, el recién llegado caminó hasta sentarse en la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas. Entonces, justo cuando iba a tomar otro trago de sake, se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo raro.

- "¡Este aroma!" – Pensó al sentirlo en su nariz.

- Bienvenida¿Qué le puedo servir? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz del mesero preguntaba a sus espaldas. La segunda fue lo que casi lo congeló.

- Déme una copa de Sake Frío. – Contestó la voz de una mujer, una mujer que estaba sentada justo detrás de él.

No volteó a verla ni nada. Con tan sólo oler ese aroma a Flores de Cerezo Blanco, supo quien era. Se trataba de la misma joven de esa tarde, de cabello negro y largo, con el mismo kimono blanco y un chal color azul. Trató de no ponerle mucha atención y siguió con su bebida. Sin embargo, esa presencia a sus espaldas le incomodaba un poco.

La joven tomó la copa de sake con sus dos manos y se empinó lentamente, bebiendo todo el líquido de ésta. Un ligero suspiro surgió de su boca después de beber. De pronto, escuchó como unos pasos fuertes se paraban junto a ella. A su lado, había un par de hombres, uno alto y otro delgado, ambos armados con espadas. Los dos la miraban con una mirada algo lasciva.

- Oye hermosa¿por qué no bebes con nosotros? – Le preguntó uno de los hombres, colocando una botella sobre la mesa.

- Sabes linda, nosotros somos Realistas del Clan Aizu – Le dijo el otro.

- No arriesgamos por la gente común como tú todas las noches.

- Lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecernos es beber con nosotros.

La joven se les quedó viendo con una mirada perdida, como si nos los estuviera viendo a ellos. Todas las personas se les quedaban viendo con algo de sospecha después de oír esas palabras.

- Aizu esta del lado del Shogun idiotas. – Se escuchó de pronto que alguien les gritaba.

- ¿Quién dijo eso! – Gritaron enojados girándose hacía el resto de las personas. Todos se quedaron en silencio, como si les tuvieran miedo. El hombre alto sonrió ante esa reacción.

- Lo sabía, no se entrometan en lo que nos les importa. – Decía el hombre mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la funda de su arma – Hoy tuvieron suerte.

- Eso es cierto. – Oyó que alguien le hablaba detrás de él – Si sacan sus espadas tendrán que enfrentarse a mí.

El hombre volteó hacía atrás, viendo de reojo la figura de una persona. Con su pulgar izquierdo, sacó un poco su arma.

- ¡Ya verás! – Gritó mientras se giraba, listo para desenvainar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacarla, una mano se colocó justo en la punta de la empuñadura, empujando el arma hacía adelante. Esto provocó además de que no pudiera sacar su arma, que el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda con que había separado la espada de la funda quedará prácticamente machucado entre el protector de la mano y la punta de la funda.

El hombre miró sorprendido al actor de esto, un chico de cabello rojo, y una mirada tan fría y dura que prácticamente asustaba al hombre. Éste se le quedó viendo fijamente, provocando que inconscientemente éste retrocediera.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le preguntó con una entrecortada.

- ¿Creen que es divertido burlarse de los Realistas que pelean en estos momentos? – Preguntó el chico con seriedad – En Kyoto no hay lugar para hipócritas como ustedes dos. Si aprecian sus vidas se irán de aquí en este instante.

Él sujeto no pareció muy feliz con tales palabras. De pronto, aparentemente inspirados por las acciones de Himura, el resto de la gente comenzó a abuchear a los dos hombres, diciéndoles abiertamente que se fueran de Kyoto. Ambos, muy disgustados, salieron rápido de la taberna.

Una vez terminado todo, Himura volvió a la mesa en la que se encontraba, tomando una sombrilla blanca que traía consigo. Después de esto, miró de reojo a la joven, que lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. Kenshin tomó la sombrilla y caminó hacía la puerta.

- Perdón por el barullo. – Dijo el destajador al encargado antes de salir.

- No se preocupe, Se lo agradezco señor. – Le contestó éste, mientras Himura desaparecía del otro lado de la puerta.

Aún después de que los dos hombres y Himura se habían retirado, la gente de la taberna parecía seguir hablando de lo pasado.

- ¡Ese chico parece muy poderoso! – Dijo una mujer sentada en una mesa.

- Me parece que realmente es uno de los realistas de Chosu¿no es así? – Comentó otra.

La joven del kimono blanco escuchó con cuidado esos comentarios. En su rostro apreció reflejarse una gran sorpresa al oír tal afirmación.

- ¿Chosu? – Se preguntó así misma con algo de sorpresa.

El cielo parecía estar a punto de soltar toda su furia en forma de lluvia. Por si eso pasaba, el Destajador del Clan Chosu traía consigo una sombrilla. Himura caminaba tranquilo por la calle, mientras pensaba detenidamente.

- "El sabor de sangre en el sake se hace más fuerte." – Pensaba mientras caminaba – "Además, tipos como esos nunca me habrían irritado tanto antes."

Himura y su maestro se encontraban en un riachuelo. Él se encontraba sentado en una piedra, mientras su maestro estaba de pie sobre otra delante de él. Seijuro miraba hacía el cielo mientras sostenía su habitual copa con sake.

- En primavera tenemos las flores de cerezo. En verano tenemos las estrellas. En otoño tenemos la Luna Llena. Y en invierno tenemos la nieve. – Le decía Seijuro mientras contemplaba el cielo – Todo esto es suficiente para hacer el sabor del sake algo delicioso. Si éste te sabe mal es porque hay algo mal en ti. – El maestro bajó la mirada y se empinó todo el sake que había en su copa. Luego se giró, viendo a su alumno por encima de su hombro derecho – Algún día apreciarás el sabor del Sake. Cuando ese día llegue, tú y yo beberemos juntos.

Como se había previsto, la lluvia se soltó de golpe sobre la ciudad. El agua era muy buena para lavar las manchas que Himura había dejado atrás después de su último trabajo. Lejos de ese sitio, Battousai se aleja caminando, cubriéndose de la lluvia con su sombrilla y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo un paño sobre su mejilla izquierda; la herida había vuelto a sangrar.

- Es algo muy curioso¿No te parece? – Le comentó Izuka, que caminaba a su lado, también cubriéndose con el paraguas – Hitokiri Battousai puede matar a tanta gente sin ser tocado por una gota de sangre, pero ni siquiera tú eres capaz de escapar de las gotas de lluvia.

Kenshin no le contestó ni volteó a verlo. Se quedó con la mirada un poco baja, con una expresión pensativa como era su costumbre.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de sake de camino a la posada? – Sugirió Izuka.

- No, yo ya tomé suficiente por esta noche.

- Bueno, como quieras. En ese caso iré a tomar solo. Nos vemos Himura.

Izuka se alejó caminando y a partir de ahí Himura caminó solo. Aún tenía el rostro y las palabras de su maestro en la cabeza, así como el sabor a sangre en su boca.

- "Talvez sí haya algo malo en mí." – Pensó – "Pero el redimir al pueblo en sufrimiento de la era es el propósito del Hiten Mitsurugi. Debí esperar que esto pasara. Ya pasó un año desde que me alejé de mi maestro. Creo que ahora entiendo porque razón no me quiso enseñar más. Maestro..."

Al mismo tiempo, caminando cerca del destajador, los hombres de la taberna se encontraban mojándose en la lluvia. Aún se les veía el enojo en sus caras.

- Qué pésima noche – Dijo el hombre alto, mientras se sostenía el pulgar de su mano izquierda – y todo por culpa de ese maldito chico.

En ese momento, el otro voltea hacía su izquierda en una vuelta. De inmediato ve la figura de persona caminando por la calle bajo una sombrilla. En ese momento lo reconoce.

- Hey mira¡Es él! – Le dijo el hombre apuntándolo disimuladamente.

El otro alzó la mirada y lo vio al instante. Kenshin iba con la mirada baja y pareció no verlos. El hombre sonrió y rápidamente se ocultó tras la pared, colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

- ¡Esta noche no será tan mala después de todo! – Mencionó mientras lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó el otro algo nervioso.

- Aquí en un callejón oscuro, será perfecto...

- ¿Acaso piensas matarlo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí¡Para que aprenda a cuidar con quien se enfrenta!

- Pero¿no crees que...?

- ¡No seas tan cobarde! – Le gritó, pero no lo mucho para que Himura no lo escuchara. – ¿Qué no ves que aquí en Kyoto hay montones de asesinatos en estos días, A nadie se la hará raro un chiquillo muerto en la calle.

- Tampoco se les haría raro un par de ebrios en la calle. – Oyen de pronto que alguien les dice a sus espaldas. Rápidamente ambos se voltean y entre las sombras comienzan a ver algo que se les acerca. Era un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro y con la boca tapada. Llevaba en sus manos lo que parecían ser dos espadas, unidas por una larga cadena. – Quien me vea debe de morir, y ustedes dos me están estorbando…

Ambos hombres trataron de retroceder ante la oscura presencia detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, les fue inútil. El extraño arrojó con fuerza una de sus espadas al frente, directo a los dos hombres enfrente de él.

En ese momento, Himura escucha unos estruendos gritos provenir de adelante. Rápidamente alza su mirada hacía el frente. En el suelo, ve como un ligero charco de sangre sobresale del callejón, hasta la calle por la que caminaba.

- ¿Qué rayos! – Dijo al momento de verlo.

En ese momento, ve como algo se lanza desde la punta de la calle derecho hacía él. De inmediato identificó que era una espada, amarrada de una punta con una cadena. El objeto salió de entre las sombras de la noche directo al destajador. Himura se hace a un lado, esquivando el golpe, haciendo que la espada sólo lograra romper su sombrilla. La espada con la cadena volvió una vez más a las sombras, donde logra ver la figura de su enemigo.

- "¿Shinsengumi!" – Piensa mientras voltea a verlo. En ese momento distingue la vestimenta que trae puesta. – "No, es un asesino de las sombras…"

El extraño tomó el arma con su mano derecha y la sostiene al frente. El samurai por su parte, acerca su mano a su espada, sin perder de vista al hombre frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me atacas? – Preguntó Himura con seriedad.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas, Battousai Himura, el destajador. – Le contestó el hombre, cosa que sorprendido mucho a Himura.

- "¡Sabe quien soy, es imposible..." – Pensaba Himura.

- No pretenderé no conocerte. Te he observado a cada paso que has dado en Kyoto. Y seré yo quien te acabe de una buena vez.

El hombre arrojó una vez más su cadena contra Kenshin, quien rápidamente desenfunda su espada, golpeando la espada y así evitando el golpe. Sin embargo, Himura no había notado que al mismo que tiempo que lanzó la espada, él también había comenzado a correr hacía él.

- "Es un hombre del gobierno" – Pensó mientras se quitaba el golpe – "Pero no es un Samurai como yo" – El hombre dio un salto y movió su cadena de tal forma que esta rodea por completo el cuerpo de Himura, quedando de esta manera completamente inmovilizado – "Es un asesino oculto"

Una vez que el asesino lo tenía bien asegurado, se impulsó en la pared para dar un salto hacía atrás y caer de pie en el techo de una casa cercana. Una vez en esta posición lo comienza a apretar un poco. Al mismo tiempo, Himura trataba de resistirse. El hombre se le quedó viendo fijamente desde su posición.

Al mismo tiempo que ese combate se llevaba a acabo, una figura blanca caminaba bajo la lluvia, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sombrilla azul que sostenía en sus manos.

Kenshin lo miró fijamente. Con esa cadena no podía de moverse. En ese momento, notó que uno de los extremos de la cadena se extendía hacía el frente. De reojo, identificó que ese extremo de la cadena iba hacía la primera espada que le había lanzado, y que ahora se encontraba clavada en el suelo.

El asesino dio un largo salto hacía arriba y luego se lanzó hacía abajo, listo para atacar a su contrincante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el destajador tomó la cadena, jalándola con fuerza. De esta manera, atrajo hacía la espada, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda. Justo cuando su enemigo iba bajando para atacarlo, Kenshin alza la espada que había agarrado, atacando al enemigo directo en hombro, haciendo un corte vertical en el tronco. Mueve con fuerza el arma hacía el frente para acabar el trabajo, jalando consigo varia de la sangre de su contrincante. El asesina cae muerto a sus espaldas, pero su sangre cae hacía el frente, directo a una sombrilla azul que pasaba en ese momento.

Kenshin baja la mirada, y se arrodilla un poco para tomar algo de aire después de ese extraño encuentro. Se había olvidado por completo que su herida había vuelto a sangrar. De pronto, siente sobre si la mirada de una persona. Lentamente levantó su cabeza, viendo al frente suyo a una persona. La misma mujer de kimono blanco que había visto en la taberna. Se encontraba delante, sosteniendo su paraguas, mientras su ropa, sombrilla y rostro estaban manchados con la sangre de su última victima.

Battousai se queda congelado, viendo a la chica con asombro. Ella se queda callada sin hacer ningún movimiento o ruido, simplemente se queda de pie, viéndolo con una expresión llena de seriedad.

- ¿Tú… eres en verdad… quien hace llover sangre? – Le pregunta de pronto la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

Él no le contesta nada. Ambos se quedan de pie, viéndose el uno al otro sin hacer nada. Kenshin inconscientemente suelta el arma que acababa de usar, haciéndola caer los charcos de agua. En ese momento, la lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza, empapándolos a ambos…

FIN DEL CAPITULO II

------------------------------------------------

**Datos Extra:**

**-Shinsengumi: **Grupo de Espadachines procedentes más que nada del Feudo de Aizu encargados de la protección de Kyoto durante la era del Bakumatsu. Su mayor deber era el defender la ciudad de los Realistas y proteger al gobiernos del Shogunato de Tokugawa. Sus orígenes se pueden rastrear hasta la región de Edo Tama, donde se hayaba un dojo de Kenjutsu llamado Shieikan. El sensei. Kondo Isami, eseñaba el "Tennen Rishin Ryu" a alumnos como Hijikata Toshizou, Okita Souji e Inoue Genzaburo. Cuando Kondo fue enterado de los disturbios que estaban ocurriendo en Kyoto debido a los Realistas, se marchó con varios de sus alumnos y otros hombres para alistarse con Kiyokawa Hachirou y defender el territorio. Matsudaira Kamatori, señor de Aizu, los destino como los protectores de Kyoto, siendo una gran amenaza para los realistas de esa época.

**-Kondo Isami: **Fue el maestro de varios miembros del Shinsengumi como Hijikata y Okita en el Shieikan. Nació dentro de una familia pobre de Musashi cerca de Edo. A los 16 años fue adoptado por el sensei Kondo Shusai, adoptando el apellido del mismo. Desde joven reflejó gran destreza con la espada. Fue el comandante principal del Shinsengumi durante mucho tiempo, siendo un dirigente firme y seguro. Siendo el maestro de los algunos de los espadachines más hábiles del grupo, siempre fue un hombre que inspiraba mucho respeto.

**-Hijikata Toshizou: **Vice-Capitán del Grupo Shinsen. Junto con Kondo Isami eran los que controlaban el grupo. Fue alumnos de Kondo en el dojo Shieikan, siendo uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes. Acompañó a su maestro cuando se retiró a pelear en Kyoto. Era conocido como "El Demonio del Shinsengumi", ya que se le describe como un hombre frío y severo, recto y amante de las regles. Hijikata tenía firma convicciones sobre lo que debía ser un samurai y el código del Bushido. Se le atribuye la creación del Hiratsuki, la técnica principal del Shinsengumi. Fue el último dirigente del Grupo, guiándolo en su último combate en Hokkaido.

**-Saito Hajime: **Entró al Shinsengumi por recomendación de Matsudaira Kamatori, señor de Aizu, convirtiéndose en el Capitán de la Tropa 3 del Grupo. Su especialidad era la estocada con la mano izquierda, lo que le dio una gran reputación como uno de los mejores espadachines del grupo. Fue uno de los pocos miembros del grupo que se sabe que sobrevivió, y el único líder importante que quedó al final. Dirigió al Shinsengumi por un corto tiempo mientras Hijikata descansaba de sus heridas. Durante la nueva era Meiji se cambió en nombre a "Goro Fujita" y contrajo matrimonio con Takagi Tokio, hija de un importante oficial de Aizu. Peleó durante la guerra de Sainan, y luego se hizo policía de Tokio al mando del comisionado Kawaji.

**-Okita Souji:** Posiblemente el más conocido de los miembros del Shinsengumi. Dentro de todos los miembros del grupo se le considera como el más hábil con la espada. Era el Capitán de la Tropa Número 1. Nació dentro del feudo de Shirakawa, siendo hijo de Okita Rintaro un samurai de la baja nobleza. Desde muy pequeño mostró gran destreza con la espada. Ingresó a los nueve años en el dojo del sensei Kondo, donde aprendió las técnicas del "Tennen Rishin Ryu". Se le describe como una persona amistosa y amable que siempre se le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, Okita era delicado de salud, situación que lo llevó a retirarse de los combates del Bakumatsu. Aún así, Okita sigue siendo uno de los personajes más "Poderosos" del Shinsengumi.

------------------------------------------------


	3. CAP III LA GATA PERDIDA

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LA ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO III  
LA GATA PÉRDIDA

Ambos se quedan de pie, viéndose el uno al otro sin hacer absolutamente nada; ni un movimiento, ni un sonido. El destajador inconscientemente suelta el arma que acababa de usar, haciéndola caer en los charcos de agua. En ese momento, la lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza, empapándolos a ambos. Ella lo miraba por debajo de su paraguas con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Al mismo tiempo, el pensaba en que cual era la medida que debería de tomar.

- "He sido visto" – Pensaba él – "Ella me vio… ¿Qué debo de hacer¿Tendré que… matarla…?"

En ese instante, los ojos de la joven frente a él se centraron en la herida de su mejilla izquierda. Sin que el se diera cuenta, las gotas caían sobre su cabello, resbalaban por su mejilla y caían al suelo, revueltas con su propia sangre.

- Estas sangrando – Escuchó de pronto que ella le dijo, alzando su mano hacía el frente.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacía el frente, acercándosele. Él retrocedió un poco, como si se estuviera preparando para atacarla.

- Necesito… ir... a dormir... – Le dijo por último, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Kenshin vio como ella soltaba su paraguas y luego caía lentamente hacía el frente. Sin darse cuenta, el destajador extendió su brazo izquierdo hacía adelante, deteniéndola con esta. La prenda azul que traía consigo cayó sin remedio al suelo, mojándose en el charco de agua roja.

- "Se ha desmallado" – Pensó mientras la sostenía. – "Es natural después de haber visto tanta sangre.

Encajó su espada en el suelo y luego se agachó para apoyarse mejor. Recostó a la joven sobre sus piernas y luego la volteó, viendo su rostro manchado por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

- "¿Qué hago ahora?" – Seguía pensando el Destajador – "No puedo dejar convida a un testigo." – Un largo suspiro surgió de su boca – "Mi primera noche en Kyoto con una chica y no tengo idea de que hacer." – En ese momento, logra percibir otro aroma, muy diferente al que rodeaba ese callejón. – "Este aroma… ¿Flor de Cerezo Blanco…?"

Los ojos de una persona se abren con fuerza a mitad de la noche. La habitación en la que se encuentra, esta totalmente oscura, pero a lo lejos se puede ver un ligero rastro de luz que entre por la abertura de una puerta. A través de esta, se ven aún caer las gotas de lluvia. Sin hacer ruido, parece encaminarse a la puerta, con su cuerpo muy cerca del suelo. Sin levantarse mucho, alza su mirada hacía arriba. El cielo esta completamente nublado.

- "Padre…" – Piensa sin quitar los ojos del cielo.

Aún con la lluvia sobre él, Himura se encuentra cargando a la misteriosa mujer en sus brazos. Trata de moverse por las calles sin hacer el menor ruido. Después de unos momentos, llega a su destino: El Hostal Kohagi. Se paró uno momentos en la puerta, abriendo ésta con mucho cuidado.

Antes de entrar al interior del sitio, metió la cabeza mirando hacía adentro, cerciorándose de esta manera de que no hubiera nadie que lo viera. Después, comienza a caminar, pisando con mucho cuidado para no hacer absolutamente nada de ruido.

- "Tengo que hacerlo con cuidado." – Pensaba mientras seguía caminando – "Si alguien me viera estaría en una situación muy embarazosa…"

De pronto, oye como una puerta a su izquierda su derecha se abre y por ella sale una mujer de cabello negro y corto, vestida con un kimono de color amarillo.

- ¡Oh¡Es usted Himura! – Oye de pronto que la mujer le habla. Kenshin se sintió congelado al oír su voz. – Llega tarde el día de hoy.

Kenshin volteó a verla lentamente, con una expresión muy nerviosa en su rostro. En ese momento, la mujer ve con mucho cuidado a la joven que el Destajador trae en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo con esa chica Himura? – Preguntó con cierta seriedad en su tono.

- Bueno yo… - Trataba de decir con cierto nerviosismo – Hubo una pelea y ella se desmayó… y…

- ¿Seguro de que no la emborrachó? – Preguntó la mujer con sospecha. – Esto no es una casa de Té.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le contestó con fuerza, pero de inmediato cubrió su boca con su mano para no hacer ruido – Por favor, denme un cuarto para ella.

Antes de hablar con la posadera, Himura colocó a la chica en el suelo delicadamente. Ella aún permanecía dormida.

- Me temo que no tenemos ningún cuarto vacío Himura – Le informó la mujer – y no encontrara vacantes en ningún lugar.

- ¿Cómo¿y que haré con ella?

- Puedes dejar que duerma en tu cuarto – Le mencionó mientras caminaba hacía el pasillo con una charola que traía consigo – No creo que al señor Katsura le importe. Ve, le prepararé un baño y le cambiaremos esas ropas mojadas.

Himura volteó a verla de nuevo. Algo dudoso aún, tomó a la chica en brazos de nuevo y le llevó hacía su cuarto. Al mismo tiempo, mientras la mujer caminaba por el pasillo, es interceptada por Izuka, que salía de su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Okami? – Preguntó al hombre al verla.

- Nada importante. – Fue su respuesta – El señor Himura acaba de llegar.

- ¿Y porqué tan tarde?

- No lo sé, pero trajo consigo a una bella jovencita. – Izuka pareció no comprender al principio esto último debido al sueño. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, reaccionó de golpe.

- ¿Qué cosa! – Preguntó totalmente sorprendido – ¿Himura trajo a una mujer!

Himura aguardaba afuera de la habitación, mientras la encargada cambiaba a la mujer. Lentamente llevó su mano a la herida de su mejilla; parecía haber dejado de sangrar de repente. Esto le pareció muy extraño. La puerta del cuarto se abre de pronto. La encargada sale con las ropas de la mujer en sus manos.

- Ya terminé – Le dijo la mujer al salir.

- Se lo agradezco – Contestó Himura.

- No es nada. Pero, hay algo que me preocupa – La mujer metió la mano entre las ropas de la mujer, sacando de ellas una pequeña daga enfundada.

- ¡Una daga! – Dijo al verla – Kyoto es una ciudad muy peligrosa en estos tiempos, no me extraña que use una arma como esa para defenderse.

- Aún así no me agrada¿esta seguro de dejarla dormir en tu habitación?

- No se preocupes, la tendré vigilada.

La encargada salió del cuarto y Himura entró a éste, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. En cuando entró, centró toda su atención en la joven. Ya estaba limpia y en su rostro no había rastro de las manchas de sangre. Sin hacer ruido caminó hasta la ventana, sentándose frente a ella. Recargó su espada en su hombro, nunca quitándola de su lado.

- ¿Será sólo una ebria? – Se preguntó así mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima. – "El aroma a sangre fresca, combinado con el aroma de los cerezos blancos. Esa es una extraña combinación."

Kyoto cayó en un profundo silencio; la lluvia había cesado de pronto, y la calma cubrió la noche…

La joven se encuentra recostada en su cama, tapada por completo con los cobertores. Sin hacer el ruido, Himura se acerca a ella, con su espada desenfundada. Se mantiene quietos unos momentos, como pensando en lo que iba a ser. De pronto, se abalanza al frente, colocándose a lado de ella. Luego, alzó su espada hacía arriba, con la punta de la hoja apuntándola. Sin más demora, abalanzó su espada hacía abajo, directo al pecho de la joven…

Himura despierta de golpe en su habitación; todo había sido un sueño. En ese momento, desvía la mirada hacía donde se supone que ella debería de estar. Su cobertor y cama se encuentran recogidos y colocados en una esquina. Sin embargo, no hay rastro de ella.

- ¡Oh no! – Dijo exaltado al ver que no estaba – ¿Se habrá escapado¡Demonios!

Sin espera, abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto y corrió directo hacía la cocina. Sabía que el dejarla ir sería peligroso para él y para los realistas, y en especial para la identidad de Battousai. Decidió ir a la cocina en busca de la encargada; de seguro ella sabría a donde se había ido.

- ¡Señor Okami! – Gritó al abrir la puerta de la cocina.

- Por favor, lleva esto por mí – Le decía la señora a la joven de cabello negro y largo, mientras le entregaba varias mesas pequeñas con comida. La joven asintió y las tomó.

En la puerta, Himura cae al suelo al ver tal escena. Tanto se había preocupado y corrido para nada. La mujer y la joven lo voltearon a ver en el suelo.

- Buenos días señor Himura – Le dijo la mujer – Se ve algo exaltado para ser de mañana.

- "Por lo menos no escapó." – Pensaba mientras se ponía de pie.

- En contra de todas las apariencias, su novia resultó ser muy útil. – Le mencionó la señora.

Ante tal comentario el chico la volteó a ver con una expresión seria, casi de enojo. Luego, giró su atención hacía la joven, que lo observaba con cierta seriedad en su mirada.

- Parece que ya te sientes mejor¿verdad? – Preguntó Himura, y ella asintió con su cabeza.

- Lamento lo de anoche – Le dijo la joven – creo que no estaba sobria.

- ¿He? – Dijo el chico sin entender muy bien.

- Me disculpo por todas las molestias que te tomaste. Estaba... ebria. – Luego de decir esto, ella comenzó a caminar hacía afuera de la cocina, cargando al frente su encargo.

- Oye – Dijo Himura, deteniéndola – ¿Podrías Decirme tu nombre?

La joven se quedó unos momentos callada, mientras solamente miraba al frente. De pronto, volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro derecho.

- Mi nombre es Tomoe, Yukishiro Tomoe. – Le contestó antes de seguir su camino. Himura, por su parte, se le quedó viendo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo de la posada.

- ¿Ebria?

- Es una chica muy amable Himura – Le mencionó la señora – Aunque algo callada.

- ¿Le dijo algo sobre ella?

- No, nada. Solamente se ofreció a ayudarme con los quehaceres. Además de todo es muy educada.

Himura se quedó unos momentos inmóvil. Aún seguía recordando lo ocurrido con mucho cuidado. Y esas palabras que le dijo aún resonaban en su cabeza…

- ¿Tú… eres en verdad… quien hace llover sangre?

Tomoe cargaba la comida en sus brazos por el pasillo del hostal. De pronto, sintió la voz de una persona detrás de ella, aunque no le puso mucha importancia.

- Espere – Le dijo Himura caminando detrás de ella – ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- Ayudo en la cocina – Le contestó sin dejar de caminar. Al llegar a su destino, la mujer colocó la comida en el suelo y se hincó frente a la puerta antes de abrirla.

- Necesito hablar con usted – Le dijo el chico, parándose detrás de ella.

- Tendrá que esperar, en estos momentos estoy ocupada. Tengo que llevar el desayuno.

- Esto es más importante, necesito hablar contigo antes de los demás sepan que tú estas aquí...

La mujer abrió las puertas del de la habitación. De otro lado, ambos fueron recibidos por un conjunto de gritos provenientes de las personas de adentro, que parecían estar pegadas a la puerta, centrando su mirada en Tomoe. Himura cayó al suelo de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eran puros de sus compañeros, entre ellos Izuka.

- ¿Así que esta es la mujer de Himura! – Mencionó uno de ellos.

- ¡Es una belleza¿No les parece? – Mencionó otro con algo de burla.

- Parece algo grande para ti Himura.

- Sí, pero parece apática como él.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo. La mujer se mantenía sentada en el suelo con una mirada seria. De pronto, Himura se puso rápidamente de pie.

- ¡Ella no es mi mujer! – Les gritó a todos con enfado.

- Soy Tomoe Yukishiro, es un placer conocerlos. – Les dijo la joven, inclinándose hacia el frente en señal de respeto.

- ¡Oye! – Himura le trató de decir nada, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por Izuka, quien se lanzó hacía él y colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Oh¡Te vez sonrojado galán! – Le dijo burlándose.

- No deberías de decir nada Izuka... – Le contestó con seriedad.

- La señora me dijo que la dejaste dormir en tu cuarto, eres un verdadero pícaro...

Todos los del cuarto comenzaron a reírse, haciéndola burla al chico pelirrojo. De pronto, del coraje, Himura acercó su mano izquierda a la espada de su funda, preparándola como su la fuera a sacar. Muertos de miedo, todos los hombres retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, alejándose por completo del destajador.

- Olvide que estaba hablando con Battousai el Destjador... – Mencionó Izuka mientras se secaba el sudor.

- Sólo fastidiarlo es como arriesgar la vida... – Mencionó otro con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Si todos están aquí deberíamos de discutir asuntos más importantes! – Les replicó con una voz severa – al Señor Katsura no le gustara cuando averigüé esto.

- He, Himura... – Oyó que Izuka le decía. Al voltear a verlo, notó que le estaba apuntando con el dedo hacía sus espaldas, por lo que sin entender se dio media vuelta.

- ¡Katsura-sama! – Gritó el destajador al ver a Kogoro Katsura, sentado en el suelo mientras Tomoe le servía la comida.

- Aquí tiene. – Le dijo Tomoe mientras le entregaba un plato con arroz.

- Gracias. – Agradeció él mientras tomaba el plato. Sin voltear a ver a Himura y sin dejar de comer, le comenzó a hablar – ¿Qué te sucede Himura, te ves algo exaltado.

- Los realistas de Chosu no deberían de comportarse así... – Le contestó con un tono de desánimo.

- Los asuntos del corazón no tienen que ir de la mano con tus ideales Himura. Recuerda que yo tengo a Kumatsu.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún asunto del corazón! – Le contestó él haciéndose hacía el frente – ¿Podemos mejor hablar de asuntos más serios!

- Como lo desees.

Una carpa volvió a saltar del estanque del patio, cayendo de nuevo al agua. Parados afuera mientras el resto comía, estaban Himura, Izuka, Katagi y Katsura. En cuanto llegaron, Katsura puso especial atención en una sombrilla morada que estaba en el patio, a lado de un árbol.

- ¿Te vio? – Preguntó sorprendido Katagi al escuchar a Himura.

- Así es, ella me vio asesinar y ahora sabe mi identidad. – Le contestó Himura – Por eso la traje para acá.

- Eso puede ser un problema¿no? – Comentó Izuka con algo de burla.

Como si no estuviera en la conversación, Katsura comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba esa sombrilla. Parecía que la acababan de limpiar.

- Por el momento no es tiempo de hablar de ella. – Le mencionó Katagi – Himura, ayer asesinaste a alguien¿no es así?

- Sí – Contestó – a la victima que Izuka me mandó. – Katagi y el resto guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

- Fuiste emboscado a tu regreso¿verdad?

Himura se sorprendió al ver que ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido. Katsura tomó en sus manos la sombrilla y la abrió. Al momento en que la capa saltó y cayó de nuevo al agua, se pudieron ver como las pequeñas gotas caían en ella.

- Sí. – Contestó el destajador con cierta seriedad.

- Fue a ese atacante a quien ella te vio matar¿no es así? – Le preguntó Katsura sin voltear a verlos.

- Fue algo molesto limpiar todos los restos del combate. – Comentó Izuka con una sonrisa sarcástica – Por suerte la lluvia me fue gran ayuda.

- ¿Quién te atacó¿Tienes alguna idea? – Le preguntó Katsura.

- Fue un asesino del Shogun, de eso no tengo duda. Pero no era un destajador como yo.

- ¿Era un Shinsen-gumi?

- No, nunca había visto a algo como eso. No estoy seguro, pero, si debo de suponer algo, creo que se trataba de...

- Un ninja – Dijo de pronto el líder del clan Chosu al tiempo que cerraba la sombrilla con fuerza – un Oniwabanshu.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé.

Katsura volvió a poner la sombrilla en su lugar y se giró hacía los otros. La habían limpiado hace poco, pero aún se podían distinguir la presencia de sangre en ella.

- Los Oniwabanshu son un grupo muy peligroso. – Mencionó Katsura mientras se les acercaba – Si el Shinsengumi y el Oniwabanshu se encuentran ahora cazándonos en Kyoto, las cosas se pondrían más difíciles aún.

- Sólo los miembros internos del clan conocemos tu identidad Himura. – Le comentó Katagi – Ese sujeto te estuvo esperando precisamente a ti.

- Entonces sólo hay una explicación. – Concluyó Himura – hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Los cuatro se quedaron en absoluto silencio de nuevo al escuchar tal afirmación. Todas sus movidas tenían que ser con la mayor discreción. Si había un traidor entre ellos dándoles información a los hombres del Shogun, la restauración estaría en un grave peligro.

- Esto es muy grave. – Mencionó Katsura – Tenemos que empezar con la investigación lo antes posible. Ustedes deben de cuidarse del Shinsengumi. Fukudaka, quien debía de estar en la reunión durante el festival del Gion acaba de ser capturado por ellos.

- ¿Seré el guardaespaldas después de todo? – Preguntó Himura.

- No, esta bien Himura, mejor preocúpate por otras cosas. – Himura se le quedó viendo fijamente unos momentos, como pensando.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – Preguntó Himura algo dudoso. Los demás se le quedaron viendo con seriedad.

- La mejor solución sería silenciarla – Comentó Katsura, lo cual asustó a Himura – Pero sé que no es una opción para ti. Himura, lo dejaré a tu criterio, has lo que tú creas mejor. – Katsura se preparó para entrar de nuevo, pero antes de irse volteó por última vez hacía le patio. – La primavera ha llegado a su fin y las flores de cerezo blanco se han marchitado.

El destajador volteó a ver hacía el árbol del patio, donde se encontraba esa sombrilla recargada en ella, la sombrilla que Tomoe traía esa noche. En el árbol ya no había ni una flor. Katsura comenzó a irse caminando. Himura lo volteó a ver de reojo.

- "De ahora en adelante la primera persona en la lista de ataque tiene que ser Kogoro Katsura." – Pensaba Himura al verlo – "Tenemos que encontrar al traidor pronto. Si cometemos un sólo error, la historia podría mostrarnos su peor rostro..."

La ventana del cuarto de Himura es abierta. A través de ella se asoma el rostro del chico pelirrojo, que centra su mirada en el cielo azul. Luego, desvía la mirada hacía abajo, hacía la calle. Es pleno día y hay muchas personas caminando a esas horas.

- Me han dejado que decida tu futuro. – Dijo de pronto el chico sin voltear hacía el interior de la habitación. Sentada detrás de él, mirando su espalda, estaba Tomoe – Necesito que me jures olvidar todo lo que viste anoche. Olvidarlo e irte de este lugar ahora mismo.

- ¿Soy una molestia para ti? – Le preguntó con un tono serio.

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo él volteando a verla por encima de su hombro.

- A la señora Okami le agrado. – Comentó la joven mientras volteaba hacía el frente.

Himura no le respondió ante sus comentarios. Sin decir nada, se dio la media vuelta y se sentó frente a la ventana, mirándola fijamente con su expresión seria.

- ¿No crees que tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti? – Le preguntó.

- Si tuviera familia o un hogar al cual llegar¿crees que andaría bebiendo sola de noche? – Le respuesta de la joven lo sorprendió mucho – Yo soy… una Gata Perdida...

El chico la miró unos momentos sin comprender muy bien sus palabras. En sus rostro, ante toda su seriedad, él podía percibir cierta tristeza a su alrededor. De pronto, se puso de pie alejándose la ventana. Pasó por delante de ella pero ni siquiera se mutó. Sin embargo, su atención cambio al ver como colocaba un objeto frente a ella.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? – Le preguntó al tiempo que lo colocaba en el suelo y retiraba su mano. Era la daga que traía consigo.

- Sí – Le contestó ella.

- Las calles de Kyoto son muy peligrosas, y si te quedas aquí lo serán aún más. Esta daga de no te será de mucha ayuda. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es encontrar un lugar seguro; un lugar donde un objeto como éste no sea necesario.

- ¿Un lugar donde no haya asesinos? – Preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo. Himura se quedó callado unos instantes.

- No se cual sea tu situación, pero nosotros no estamos en condición de cuidar de ti¿lo entiendes?

- Si es así¿entonces porque no me aniquilan? – Le preguntó directamente. Dicha pregunta hizo sobresaltarse al destajador. – ¿No es lo que ustedes hacen¿No deberías de hacerlo porque te vi matar...?

Ambos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con una expresión seria. Tomoe parecía estar esperando que él le dijera algo. Himura desvió la mirada, de tal manera que sus ojos quedaron puestos justo en la ventana.

- Piensa como quieras de mí, pero yo mató por una nueva era en la que todos puedan vivir en paz. No asesino indiscriminadamente, sólo a hombres armados del gobierno y por defensa. Los civiles se nos oponen, pero aún así... nunca eliminó a hombres desarmados... – Tomoe lo miró con gran detenimiento al momento de decir esas palabras. De igual manera, se sentía cierta tristeza alrededor del destajador.

- Entonces... – De pronto, Himura vio como tomaba la daga frente a ella y la acercaba hacía si. Colocó su mano derecha en el mango de ella y la sacó lentamente de su pequeña fundo – Si en estos momentos usara esta daga para atacarte, si tuviera la intención de matarte con ella¿entonces tú...?

Himura se quedó congelado ante esa actitud. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, simplemente viendo como la pequeña hoja se asomaba hacía el exterior. Tomoe parecía esperar una respuesta pero no la recibió. Regreso la daga a su lugar y tomándola entre sus manos se puso de pie.

- Cuando puedas contestar, por favor házmelo saber... – Le dijo mientras caminaba hacía el frente.

Himura se quedó sentado en silencio, como si aún pensara en que decir. De pronto, escuchó como la puerta del cuarto se cerraba detrás. Esto pareció hacerlo reaccionar, dándose rápidamente la vuelta…

- ¿He¡Espera un momento! – Gritó al girarse hacía la puerta pero esta ya estaba cerrada – ¿Acaso tienes pensado quedarte en este sitio! – Del otro lado no hubo la menor respuesta, y eso le indicó todo. Resignado, llevó su mano a la frente. – Maldición... ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí...?

En la cocina del hostal, la señora Okami, la dueña del sitio, se encontraba limpiado los platos de arroz junto con otras dos muchachas. Parado a su lado, se encontraba Himura.

- ¿Una Gata Perdida? – Preguntó la encargada sin dejar de limpiar – ¿Eso le dijo?

- Sí. – Le contestó – Dígame¿Acaso piensa contratarla?

- No se ve muy contento por eso. Después de todo¿No fue usted, Himura, quien la trajo?

- Anoche fue porque las circunstancias así lo pedían. Pero ahora sólo tengo como opción el dejarla ir o...

Las dos jovencitas que acompañaban a la encargada se le quedaron viendo seriamente ante su tono. Himura no terminó de decir lo quería.

- La facción de Chosu es un cliente frecuente de este Hostal. – Mencionaba la mujer – Les estamos agradecidos por eso, pero también son épocas difíciles y estamos muy ocupadas. No nos vendría mal una manita de gato si después de todo es de ayuda. No se preocupe, por lo que he visto es una chica muy trabajadora.

Himura se quedó en silencio, mirando a las tres con dureza. Sin decir nada y sin despedirse, se giró hacía la puerta y dejó la cocina. La Señora Okami tomó una de las tapaderas y después de limpiarla la colocó en su respectivo plato.

- Quizás ella logré tranquilizarlo uno poco... – Dijo el voz baja cuando el chico ya se había ido.

- Entonces... – De pronto, Himura vio como tomaba la daga frente a ella y la acercaba hacía si. Colocó su mano derecha en el mango de ella y la sacó lentamente de su pequeña fundo – Si en estos momentos usara esta daga para atacarte, si tuviera la intención de matarte con ella¿entonces tú...?

Himura seguía pensando sobre esa pregunta que le habían hecho. Se encontraba en su habitación, sentado frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida. Aún no parecía tener una respuesta concreta. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Voy a limpiar, por favor salga del cuarto por un momento – Escuchó que la voz de Tomoe le decía desde la puerta; no tuvo que verla para adivinar de quien se trataba, y su presencia no le era del todo grata.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuando te lo pedí? – Preguntó Himura algo molesto.

- La señora Okami me lo pidió – Fue su respuesta – Así que si no le molesta.

Sin decir nada más y sin quejarse, decidió hacer caso. Colocó su mano en el pequeño escritorio que estaba a lado de la ventana para poder levantarse bien. En ese momento, notó un libro que se encontraba sobre él, uno de hojas blancas. Al verlo no pareció reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó tomándolo en sus manos.

- Es mi diario – Le contestó la joven, volteando a verlo – Por favor, no lo vaya a leer.

Himura la miró de reojo, algo disgustado por su comentario. Sin embargo, lo sostuvo unos momentos, viéndolo con algo de curiosidad inocente. En ese momento, vio como la mano de la mujer lo tomaba y se lo arrebataba de las manos.

- Sólo para asegurarme… - Dijo mientras lo guardaba en el interior de su traje.

- ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que espiaría en tus cosas! – Le preguntó girándose hacía ella.

- No lo sé, pero es mejor no arriesgarse – Le contestó mientras seguía limpiando.

Algo disgustado aún, salió del cuarto, caminando por el pasillo hacía la puerta principal. Sin embargo, en el camino, se encuentra con Izuka, que camina en dirección contraria. Se encuentra comiendo un pedazo de sandia que trae en su mano derecha.

- Oye Himura – Le dice al verlo, al tiempo que mastica un pedazo de sandia – ¿Porqué esa cara larga¿Acaso tuviste una pelea con Tomoe acaso?

Ante el tono de burla del hombre, Himura acercó su mano izquierda a la espada en su funda, preparándola como su la fuera a sacar. Muerto del miedo una vez más, Izuka retrocedió con fuerza, alejándose por completo del destajador.

- ¡Tranquilízate chico! – Le decía mientras se alejaba – ¿Qué comiste!

Himura lo volteó a ver de reojo y luego guardó de nuevo su arma.

- Cálmate un poco chico – Le dijo – Me hiciste tragarme la semilla de sandia.

- ¿Qué quieres Izuka?

- Si me crece una sandía en el estomago será tu culpa.

- Izuka… - En ese momento, Himura vio como Izuka sacaba de su traje un papel de color negro y lo colocaba frente a su rostro.

- Es la misión de esta noche – Le contestó con cierta seriedad. En cuanto lo vio, supo de qué se trataba…

En las sombras de la noche, la figura del destajador se eleva por encima de todos los hombres armados que lo miran estupefactos.

- ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – Se escucha que grita con fuerza mientras comienza a descender – ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!

El asesino se aproximó con fuerza hacía su victima, atacándolo sin piedad con su técnica. Se vio claramente como la hoja de la espada descendía, atacando justo en su hombro. A lo lejos se pudo oír el ruido del zarpazo, seguido por el sonido del cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El destajador se quedó de pie mirando el cuerpo de su victima por unos segundos. Sus ropas y las paredes que lo rodeaban se encontraban de nuevo manchadas de rojo.

Después de un tiempo, tomó su espada con la mano derecha y la guardó de nuevo en su funda. Con su rostro lleno de frialdad, se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

- "Cuando la oscuridad cubre todo, una lluvia de sangre cae al mismo tiempo sobre Kyoto. Este es el continuo ciclo de la Justicia Divina…"

Mientras en la noche, afuera, la lluvia de sangre volvía a caer, en la posada, sentada en el mismo cuarto, Tomoe se encuentra alumbrada por la luz de una vela. En sus manos tiene una especie de tela de color verde, la cual parece estar tejiendo.

Una ligera lluvia comienza a caer una vez más sobre Kyoto y sus alrededores. Se nota que el verano ya esta muy presente en esta parte. En un pequeño restaurante cerca de la ciudad, tres hombres se encontraban sentados comiendo, al mismo tiempo que se refugian de la lluvia. Los tres hombres, por más normales que se veían, se trataban de tres realistas de Chosu. Y no eran realistas comunes, ya que entre ellos estaba Kogoro Katsura, el líder del clan, acompañado de Izuka y Katagi.

- Por su modo de hablar, modales y por el tipo de su cocina es evidente que no se trata de alguien de Kyoto. – Les comentaba Izuka mientras comía, refiriéndose a Tomoe – Sabe leer y escribir muy bien, por lo que podemos decir que creció con una buena educación. Lo más seguro es que es hija de alguna familia samurai de Kanto, aunque sólo es una suposición. Pero su pasado no concuerda con esto. La familia Yukishiro no parece existir en ese sitio.

- ¿Crees que ella misma haya borrado toda su historia personal? – Preguntó Katagi con algo de sospecha – de ser así podría ser una espía.

- La verdad es poco probable. – Le contestó Izuka – No parece haber tratado de contactar a nadie. De hecho sólo parece haber tenido contacto con nosotros y con las personas del hostal. Simplemente parece venir de una familia de nobles sin dinero. Puede haber sido vendida como esclava para tratar de recuperarse. En otras palabras es una gata perdida sin un lugar a donde ir.

- ¿Una gata perdida? – Preguntó Katsura al oír ese comentario.

- Eso es lo que dice Himura. – Le contestó.

- Ya entiendo. Izuka¿Podré confiar en todo lo que me has dicho?

- Estoy seguro de que no hay equivocación. Parece estar dispuesta a estar con Himura pase lo que pase. Talvez sería bueno comenzar a verla como parte de nosotros.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo. – Le dijo el líder mientras se ponía de pie. Antes de irse, volteó a ver una última vez al hombre que estaba sentado a sus espaldas – Una cosa más¿Qué clase de efecto ha tenido ella en Himura?

- Nada malo supongo. – Fue su respuesta – Aunque últimamente se le ve de peor humor que de costumbre. Pero también hay veces en que se le ve más calmado. Realmente es un chico muy extraño.

Katsura se quedó muy serio al oír esto. Sin decir más, se colocó en su cabeza un sombrero para protegerse de la lluvia y acompañado de Katagi, se retiró caminando. En el camino, seguía pensando detenidamente en Himura.

El sol se oculta en el horizonte y el ocaso se comenzaba a pintar de rojo. Un grupo de hombres caminaban juntos por un camino, cada uno detrás del otro. En sus rostros se nota cierta tristeza, nostalgia o incluso agonía.

- Aún si mi cuerpo quedara tirado sobre las praderas de Musashino, mi patriotismo nunca disminuirá. – Se escuchaba una voz que decía con determinación. En el interior de un cuarto, un joven de nombre Katsura se encontraba sentado, sosteniendo en sus manos una espada, como si la fuera a abrir – El Bakufu ha matado a mi maestro. Pero si ideal seguirá viviendo, por más distante que se encuentre... ¡Locura! – Gritó con rigor – para obtener esta justicia, no temo perder incluso mi propio juicio, esto es lo que motiva a la facción de Chosu... no... ¡Esta es mi propia motivación!

El hermoso sonido de la flauta relajaba todo a su alrededor. En la habitación se siente una gran paz y tranquilidad, como si estuviera totalmente aislada de todo el resto del caos. Katsura se encuentra sentado, acompañado de la misma mujer de cabello negro y kimono morado que esta sentada frente a él, tocando la flauta. Por su parte, Katsura parece estar leyendo una carta.

- 'Ten cuidado Kogoro.' – Le decía el papel en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, en su mente, recordaba la voz de su amigo Shinsaku – 'Aquí en casa los viejos están agitándose demasiado. Después de todo, no sabemos si el Shogunato nos esta investigando. Llámalo un simple presentimiento, pero dudo mucho que las circunstancias se queden como están. Además de todo, se encuentra el problema con Miyabe. Estamos en un periodo que vendremos que aguantar, nos guste o no.'

Después de terminar de leerla, Katsura dobla de nuevo el papel y lo guarda en el interior de su traje. Poco después, la mujer deja de tocar.

- ¿Una carta desagradable? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa, tratando de animarlo.

- No he leído algo mejor en años. – Le contestó con seriedad – Hace ya mucho que deje de recibir cartas agradables.

- ¿En serio¿Y que pasó con la carta que escribí para ti? – Le dijo con un ligero tono burlesco. Katsura logró sonreír al escucharla.

- Eso es diferente. – Le contestó. Kumatsu se puso de pie y se acercó a Katsura, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está la salud del joven Takasugi?

- Al parecer no muy bien. – Le responde algo desanimado – Se ha tenido que apartar de su mujer para no arriesgarse a contagiarla.

- Que desafortunado. Pobre de Uno-san.

- Pero Uno comprende muy bien los sentimientos de Shinsaku. Si comparáramos, él sería como una espada desenfundada; nada puede detener su forma de vida.

- ¿Enserio, si Takasugi es una espada desenfundada, entonces supongo que Uno-san es como su funda¿no?

- ¿Una funda? – Katsura se extrañó al principio por esa comparación, pero pareció darle sentido después – sí, también lo creo así.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una espada enfundada, recargada en la pared, inmóvil y silenciosa.

Era una vez más de noche. En la habitación de Himura, Tomoe se encontraba sola, sentada en el suelo con esa tela de color verde de nuevo en sus rodillas. Parecía seguir arreglándola, para pudiera tomar una forma. De pronto, escucha como alguien llama a la puerta.

- Pase. – Dice ella dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta. Esta se abre, revelando el rostro del visitante.

- Lamento molestar a estas horas – Le dijo la voz de Katsura, que la miraba desde el umbral. – ¿Puede interrumpirla un momento?

- Si busca al señor Himura, el salió esta noche. – Le informó antes de contestarle.

- Lo sé, yo soy su superior. Con quien vengo a hablar es con usted. – Tomoe se sorprendió mucho ante esa petición.

Después de unos momentos, vemos a Tomoe y a Katsura sentados el uno frente al otro. Delante de cada uno, se encontraba una taza de té verde.

- ¿Justicia por medio de la locura? – Preguntó sorprendida Tomoe.

- Estas son las enseñanzas de mi maestro Yoshida Shoin. – Le contestó el líder realista después de tomar un sorbo de su té. – El murió en una ejecución en masa hecha por el gobierno. Uno de los conceptos que aprendí de él fue que cuando los 300 años del Régimen Tokugawa fueran a terminar, los tiempos se tornarían en locura y en caos. No habría otro modo de construir una nueva era más con ese camino. Debemos entrar en la locura, para así no dar un paso atrás en nuestra labor. Esa es la directriz del clan Chosu.

Tomoe permanecía seria al escuchar tales palabras. Katsura se sorprendió por la mirada tan indiferente con que lo miraba. No parecía ser una persona ajena a la era que estaban enfrentando. Katsura colocó su taza en el suelo antes de continuar.

- He puesto a Himura como protagonista de esta filosofía, llevando a acabo el más cruel de los roles.

- ¿Y me dice esto porque tiene pensado que yo también desempeñe un rol? – Le preguntó Tomoe sin perder su serenidad. Katsura la volteó ver fijamente.

- En casa tenemos a un hombre llamado Takasugi. – Prosiguió – Es una buena persona, pero en ocasiones tiene la tendencia enloquecer, y disfruta de eso. Takasugi es como una espada desquiciada. Sin embargo, hay una funda excepcional que puede apaciguar esa espada, una funda llamada "Uno"

- ¿Una funda?

- Si tiene que desarrollar algún rol¿no le gustaría ser una funda¿una funda que sea capaz de detener una espada llamada "Himura"?

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo dejar de sentir que estoy arrastrando a Himura a la locura. – Katsura se puso de pie y colocó de nuevo su espada en su cintura – Una espada descarriada como él puede llevar a la tragedia. Necesito una vaina que pueda detenerlo adecuadamente. Entiendo que esto puede no tener sentido, pero es necesario si queremos llegar a la nueva era.

Katsura se giró hacía la puerta y sin decir nada. Ya en la salida, se despidió y luego salió del cuarto. Tomoe lo siguió con la mirada todo el recorrido, hasta que desapareció del otro lado de la puerta. Una vez sola, se quedó muy pensativa sobre lo que habían hablado.

- "¿Una funda para detener a una espada…?"

FIN DEL CAPITULO III


	4. CAP IV UNA FUNDA PARA UNA ESPADA

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO IV  
UNA FUNDA PARA UNA ESPADA

Era de noche; el hostal se encontraba en profundo silencio. Al parecer todas las personas del lugar ya estaban dormidas. Sin embargo, una figura solitaria se movía entre los tranquilos pasillos del hostal, hasta llegar al lavamanos. La herida de su mejilla izquierda había vuelto a sangrar. Sin importarle nada, Himura introducía sus manos la fría agua. En esos momentos veía como las gotas rojas caían desde su mejilla hasta su muñeca.

Su atención cambió de origen repentinamente. Unos pasos se acercaron hacía él desde la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no era el único que estaba despierto. Volteó hacía la puerta con desgano. Se trataba de Tomoe, que traía consigo una toalla de color blanco.

- Por favor, límpiese la sangre antes de lavarse las manos. – Le dijo mientras le acercaba la toalla. Himura la vio de reojos unos segundos antes de decidirse a tomarla.

- Es muy tarde¿porque sigues despierta? – Le preguntó al tiempo que se comenzaba a limpiar.

- Estemos en el mismo cuarto o no, cuando usted sale no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño. – Le contestó con cierto sarcasmo en su tono, mismo que él distinguió de inmediato.

- No me estés molestando¿quieres? – Le dijo algo molesto.

- Además, de alguna manera, aún siento que siempre sueño en una lluvia de sangre. – Agregó la joven con seriedad. Himura se sorprendió al escuchar tal comentario. – Buenas noches.

Después de despedirse, Tomoe se giró hacía la puerta y comenzó a alejarse. Himura quiso por un momento detenerla, pero al final decidió dejarla irse. Himura se giró hacía el frente y centró su atención en el bote de agua, y en su reflejo.

Desde el segundo piso de una casa, unos ojos miraban hacía el exterior. Era plena mañana en Kyoto. La gente se mueve por las calles, debajo del brillante sol del verano. La habitación se encontraba alumbrada únicamente por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Oculto entre las ligeras sombras que se encontraban, estaba la figura de una persona, sentada a lado de la ventana. Además de él, había otro hombre que se encontraba sentado en el suelo preparando el té.

La persona que estaba frente a la venta sonreía al ver las personas pasar tan tranquilas por la calle. Se ve como un ligero pilar de humo gris se elevaba desde la altura de su boca, hasta el techo del cuarto. En su mano derecha, parecía sostener un sobre de color blanco.

- Se esta volviendo muy movido haya afuera. – Mencionó el hombre de la ventana con cierto sarcasmo.

- Así es. – Mencionó el hombre que estaba haciendo el té. – La gente del pueblo se encuentra en celebración.

- Yoiyama... – Se dijo así mismo con cierta malicia – ésta será la última celebración.

En ese momento, acercó el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos a la pipa que traía en su boca. El papel ardió rápidamente, al tiempo que él lo soltaba y dejaba caer en un balde que estaba a sus pies. La persona que lo acompañaba se sorprendió al ver esto.

- ¡Maestro! – Expresó – ¡Esa carta!

- ¿Ésta? – Preguntó mientras veía como el papel se consumía. – Es la carta de un cobarde, Kogoro Katsura.

- ¿Qué..?

- Katsura esta hablando tonterías de nuevo… 'Sé prudente, tu plan puede convertirse en una locura… reconsidéralo...' – El hombre comenzó a reír al recordar esas palabras – Esa es la clase de lectura que a Katsura le gusta enviar. "Locura", Ja… ¿No es ésta después de todo una parte esencial de la revolución, Sin entrar a la Locura, ésta no se puede dar.

La voz de ese hombre oculto en las sombras tenía cierta malicia en su tono, o hasta cierta perversidad. Su modo de expresarse parecía poner nervioso a la persona que lo estaba acompañando.

- Y este plan... ¿cuando se llevará acabo? – Le preguntó con su voz entrecortada. Él sonrió ante la pregunta y pareció pensar un poco en la mejor respuesta.

- Probablemente será... durante el Festival de Gion...

En el Hostal Kohagi, aún con la mañana en curso, un grupo de realistas estaba reunido en una habitación, discutiendo. Entre ellos se encontraban Izuka y Himura. Izuka estaba sentado al frente de todos, mientras que Himura por su parte se encontraba sentado, con su espada a su lado.

- ¿Y entonces¿Qué dijo el señor Katsura? – Le preguntaban con insistencia todos a Izuka, quien guardaba silencio por unos momentos antes de resignarse a contestar.

- Escuchen – Dijo – Ninguno podrá mencionar nada con respecto a esto hasta recibir más órdenes. Eso es todo.

- ¿Qué! – Exclamó uno con enojo – ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos sentados?

- ¿Porqué¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta¡Muchos de nuestros hombres han sido asesinados por le Shinsengumi! Si siguen así nos acabaran a todos. Deberíamos de atacarlos y acabar con ellos.

- ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto definitivamente!

Todos los presentes parecían apoyar con ánimo tal propuesta. Los únicos que no parecían estar de acuerdo en la habitación eran Izuka y Himura.

- ¡Silencio todos! – Les gritó Izuka, callándolos – En estos momentos estamos investigando la presencia de un traidor entre nosotros. Actuar precipitadamente sería exactamente lo que Shinsengumi esperaría. Tenemos que esperar.

- ¿Y mientras esperamos más de los nuestros tienen que ser apresados o asesinados!

- ¡El Shinsengumi nos pone en peligro a todos¡Si no hacemos algo todo nuestro movimiento estará en peligro!

Himura los volteó a ver a todos de reojo. Notaba algo de hostilidad en sus palabras y actos. También parecían estar decididos.

- Los hombres están muy alterados – Mencionó Izuka.

Al terminar la reunión, sin ningún resultado favorable, vemos a Himura y a Izuka parados afuera del hostal, conversando. El cielo esta cubierto por las nubes; parece que dentro de poco volverá a llover.

- La presencia de los Lobos de Mibou es la causa – Le contestó Himura.

- Puede que vayan a intentar algo precipitado, y entonces…

- Dudo mucho que hagan algo sin el permiso de Katsura-san – Despreocupado, el destajador se giró hacía el hostal.

- Y si pasa algo malo¿Battousai el Destajador estará ahí para solucionarlo? – Le preguntó antes de que se retirara.

Himura se detuvo unos momentos al oír la pregunta. Pareció pensar en una respuesta, pero sin decir nada se alejo caminando, entrando de nuevo en el establecimiento.

Como era de esperarse, la lluvia se soltó de golpe. Aunque no era una muy fuerte, aún así era suficiente para que las personas sacaran sus sombrillas. En ese momento, un gran grupo de personas marchaban juntos hacía el mismo lugar. Todos se encontraban vestido con un uniforme compuesto de chaqueta azul y una cinta blanca en sus cabezas.

Al mismo tiempo, algo lejos de ahí, caminando hacía la puerta trasera del hostal, se encontraba Tomoe, trayendo consigo en un recipiente algunas flores de pétalos morados. Sin importarle mucho la lluvia, se mueve por el patio con sus ropas mojadas. Al entrar a la cocina, es recibida por la señora Okami y por una de las jóvenes que ahí trabajan.

- ¿Esta lloviendo otra vez? – Le preguntó la señora en cuanto entró.

- Sí.

- Esta lloviendo muy seguido. Parece que ya hemos entrado al verano.

Tomoe entró a la cocina y colocó las flores sobre una de las mesas.

- Gracias. – Le dijo la joven mientras ella se encargaba de otro trabajo.

- La vendedora de flores dice que éstas son las últimas que le quedan. – Mencionó la joven de cabellos negros mientras toma un paño para secarse.

- La temporada de lluvia es tan molesta, pero al menos se puede contar con las flores de Iris. – Mencionó la señora Okami.

- ¿Desea algo más?

- ¿Podrías pelar las patatas de la esquina? – Le preguntó la otra joven, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente.

Tomoe agarró una pequeña maya que había en una mesa para secarse el pelo y sus ropas. Mientras ella hacía esto, la señora Okami volteó a ver las flores.

- Son muy parecidas a ti. – Comentó, dirigiéndose a Tomoe.

- ¿Las patatas? – Preguntó ella algo extrañada.

- No, las flores de Iris. – Al escuchar esto, Tomoe las volteó a ver – Su aroma es más fuerte durante la lluvia en lugar de con el sol¿No es así?

La mujer se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ese comentario. Se le quedó viendo unos momentos a las flores de Iris sobre la mesa. Aún se veían las gotas de agua en sus pétalos.

Himura estaba durmiendo en su habitación, recargado sobre una pila de libros colocados sobre una especie de cofre, sentado a lado de la ventana. La puerta del cuarto se abre de pronto. Del otro lado, el rostro de Tomoe se asoma hacía el interior. Se queda de pie, viendo con detenimiento al chico por unos momentos.

Después de unos segundos, toma su Chal en sus manos y camina con lentitud hacía el interior de la habitación. Al ver a Himura tan tranquilo, las palabras de Katsura vuelven a su mente.

- Debemos entrar en la locura, para así no dar un paso atrás en nuestra labor. Esa es la directriz del clan Chosu.

- "Se supone que es el Protagonista de la Justicia por medio de la Locura." – Pensaba la joven mientras se le acercaba – "Pero... al mirar su rostro dormido, sólo veo a un niño que trata de convertirse en hombre." – Una vez cerca de él, se hincó a su lado – "Hasta un niño puede matar a una persona..."

Tomoe se acercó lentamente para colocarle su manto. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a tocarlo, puede ver como los ojos del destajador se abren de golpe. Esto la dejó congelada por un instante. Con un increíble reflejo, Himura desenfunda se espada de golpe y se lanza hacía la mujer, colocando el filo de la hoja cerca de su cuello.

Tomoe se le quedó viendo con terror, mientras los ojos de él sólo reflejaban furia. De pronto, Himura pareció reaccionar. Al poder distinguir de entre todo el movimiento la persona de quien se trataba, alzó su otra mano hacía al frente con fuerza, empujándola lejos de él. Del empujó, él también fue lanzado hacía atrás, cayendo en el pequeño descanso que estaba a lado de la ventana.

Mientras caía, Inconscientemente Tomoe se trajo consigo la pila de libros en la que Himura estaba recargado. Los libros cayeron al suelo junto con ella. Permaneció ahí unos segundos, como tratando de agarrar aire. Sentado frente a la ventana, Himura la miraba casi con miedo. Al mismo tiempo, la respiración del chico se había hecho más agitada.

Después de unos momentos, Tomoe comienza a alzarse. Levanta la mitad del cuerpo y luego se detiene. La mujer se queda mirando hacía el suelo unos momentos. Himura pareció calmarse un poco.

- Lo siento... – Le dijo el chico bajando la mirada. En ese momento, vio la frazada morada que Tomoe le había puesto encima.

- Como estabas en la ventana, pensé que talvez tendrías frío. – Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se hincaba en el suelo.

Himura la miró con detenimiento unos segundos. Se la quitó de encima y la puso delicadamente a su lado. Luego, alzó su funda del suelo y guardó de nuevo su arma en ella.

- Lo siento... – Le dijo sin quitar la mirada de su espada. – Dije que no mataría a ningún civil, pero mírame ahora. – Tomo lo miró con seriedad en su rostro – Tienes que salir de aquí, o puede que algún día...

Himura no terminó de hablar; parecía que su lengua se había trabado, o talvez no le gustaba tener que decir eso. Tomoe volteó su mirada hacía su derecha. Vio con cierta curiosidad los libros que se encontraban en el suelo.

- ¿Has leído todos estos libros? – Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a recogerlos.

- No, ni uno solo. – Le contestó. En eso, colocó su espada recargada contra la pared y luego tomó de nuevo el chal de Tomoe, doblándolo – Los apilé en ese sitio para poder dormir. Un asesino no necesita educación.

- ¿Tienes pensado seguir matando? – Le preguntó la joven, volteando a verlo. Himura no respondió. Colocó el chal sobre la mesa e igual que ella, comenzó a levantar los libros del suelo. Al ver que no le contestaría, siguió con su labor – ¿No serás tú quien no es capaz de encontrar un lugar seguro? No puedes dormir siquiera sin tener tu espada a lado.

Himura parecía muy indiferente ante los comentarios de la mujer. Sentía que frecuentemente ella disfrutaba el molestarlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo si le molestaba. De pronto, al alzar uno de los libros, debajo de éste encontró otra vez el trompo de madera con colores. Lo tomó en su mano y lo alzó hacía él.

- Así ha sido desde que era chico. – Le mencionó el chico dándole la espalda – He visto a gente ser asesinada frente a mis ojos, aún siendo un niño.

- ¿Y así seguirá siendo? – Le preguntó ella mirando hacía el frente.

- Mi madre y mi hermana se sacrificaron para alejarme de ese tipo de vida. – Himura miraba con atención el trompo en su mano – Ser un destajador es mi papel ahora, pero no tengo pensado que siga por mucho tiempo. Además, no es necesario que tú te preocupes por mí.

El chico guardó el trompo en su traje y luego se puso de pie. Tomoe lo miró por encima de su hombro. Himura colocaba los últimos libros sobre la mesa. En ese momento, la joven se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta. Él entendió que se iba a retirar. Himura tomó su espada de nuevo y la colocó de una vez más en su cintura. Al girarse hacía Tomoe, ésta se encontraba frente a la puerta, volteándolo a ver.

- Necesitas una funda para contener tu locura. – Le dijo desde la puerta, lo que él chico no entendió muy bien. – Déjame quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Tómala, y cada vez que vayas a matar a alguien, piensa en esto.

Después de decirle esto, la joven se dio media vuelta y abrió de un solo movimiento la puerta del cuarto, dejando a sus espaldas un Himura muy extrañado. De pronto, el chico voltea a ver al baúl en el que estaban los libros. Su frazada se encontraba ahí, delicadamente doblada. Himura la miró con algo de extrañes.

- ¿Una funda para contener mi locura? – Se preguntó así mismo sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Himura se encontraba en el comedor del Hostal, acompañado de Izuka, quien come su almuerzo. El destajador, por su parte, se encuentra sentado frente a su plato sin hacer ruido, ni siquiera moverse. Tiene la mirada baja y parece tener una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Himura? – Le preguntó Izuka al notar la seriedad del chico. – ¿Estás aburrido por tener las últimas noches libres?

Himura pareció no hacerle mucho caso a las palabras de su compañero. Sin embargo, era verdad que en las últimas noches no había tenido ninguna misión especial. Aunque no se deseaba que le enviaran a mandar a matar a alguien, si le extrañaba ese repentino cambio.

- ¿A qué se debe eso? – Preguntó con cierta indiferencia en su tono. Izuka dio un pequeño trago de su taza y luego alzó la mirad hacía el pelirrojo.

- Masuya-san fue atacado el día de ayer. – Le contestó con seriedad. Himura pareció reaccionar al oírlo. – Ahora él y el resto se encuentran escondidos en uno de nuestros cuarteles. La Reunión de Gion está cerca, y por ahora el Shinsengumi parece estar en movimiento.

- ¿Sospechan algo?

- No estoy seguro. Por ahora es mejor no llamar demasiado la atención.

A pesar de todo, el chico no parecía muy preocupado por los movimientos del Grupo. Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hacía su costado izquierdo. En ese ligar traía guardado el chal de Tomoe, que se lo había dado hace unas horas. Aún seguí pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, sin entenderlo todo.

- Izuka. – Dijo de pronto sin voltear a verlo. – ¿Qué investigaste sobre Tomoe¿Pudiste averiguar algo de su familia?

- Nada concreto. – Contestó. – Katagi cree que puede ser una espía, pero yo lo dudo. ¿Tú que crees?

Himura se quedó callado unos momentos. Sin responder la pregunta de Izuka, colocó los palillos sobre su pequeña mesa y luego se puso de pie, tomando su espada.

- ¿No tengo ningún encargo esta noche? – Preguntó por último mientras se colocaba de nuevo su arma.

- No, ya te lo dijé. – Le respondió con algo de molestia.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se dio la media vuelta y salió del sitio. Izuka se le quedó viendo fijamente con sospecha.

Caminando por los jardines en el Cuartel del Shinsengumi, se encuentra el joven Capitán de la Tropa Número 1, Okita Souji. Trae su largo cabello negro suelto casi hasta su cintura, y viste una especia de kimono de color blanco. Además de todo, en sus brazos parece estar cargando un pequeño cerdito de color rosa, aparentemente dormido. En su expresión se nota algo de tristeza, y todo en el cuartel parece estar sumido en silencio. De pronto, el chico detiene su marcha al ver una figura delante de él. Parado en el jardín a corta distancia del capitán, se encontraba otro miembro del grupo Shinsen, vestido con el uniforme azul del grupo, de cabello negro y largo, y de ojos que daban la impresión de estar cerrados.

- ¡Saito! – Dijo el chico al verlo. Por unos momentos pareció verlo de arriba abajo, notando su uniforme.

El hombre se quedó unos momentos serio, pero luego comenzó a caminar al frente, pasando a la derecha del capitán Shinsen.

- Prepara a tus hombres Okita. – Le dijo, lo cual extraño un poco al chico. Mientras caminaba, Saito abrió sus ojos, revelando un extraño color dorado que había en ellos. – Lo encontramos…

El día pasó sin mucha novedad en Kyoto, de hecho estuvo muy tranquilo para variar. Pero como siempre, la noche y su oscuridad cubrieron de nuevo las calles. Había una cierta calma en esa ocasión, considerando a como era en noches anteriores. Las horas pasaron una tras otra, casi inadvertidas. La media noche se acercaba, y sin embargo en el Hostal no había noticias de Himura desde que había salido en la tarde.

Sentada en la habitación, escribiendo con un pincel en su pequeño libro que usaba como diario, Tomoe se encontraba alumbrada por la luz de una única vela. Miraba de reojo la cama de Himura, la cual se encontraba aún doblada. No pareció mutarse ante esto, y siguió escribiendo. De pronto, alguien llama a la puerta.

- Pase. – Contestó Tomoe, al tiempo que cerraba su libro. La puerta se abrió, y del otro lado apareció Izuka.

- Tomoe¿Aún estás despierta? – Preguntó el hombre desde el umbral. Luego, volteó su atención hacía los tendidos de Himura. – ¿El chico no está aquí?

- Supuse que usted debería de saber dónde está. – Le comentó con seriedad.

- Hoy no tiene ninguna misión. Me parece que raro que esté afuera a estas horas.

Sin mencionar más, Izuka se retiró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Tomoe miró por unos momentos la puerta, para luego volver de nuevo hacía los tendidos. Aún con un toque de seriedad en su mirada, también se le veía cierta preocupación.

Mientras tanto, afuera la noche seguía su curso. Aparentemente inconsciente de la hora, Himura se encontraba parado en un callejón, en un oscuro y además húmedo callejón, ya que el día anterior había llovido. Aunque ya había pasado algo tiempo, y aunque el agua ya había lavado todo el lugar, Kenshin aún seguía percibiendo el olor a sangre en ese lugar. Aún seguía recordando lo ocurrido…

De pronto, siente sobre si la mirada de una persona. Lentamente levantó su cabeza, viendo al frente suyo a una persona. La misma mujer de kimono blanco que había visto en la taberna. Se encontraba delante, sosteniendo su paraguas, mientras su ropa, sombrilla y rostro estaban manchados con la sangre de su última victima.

Battousai se queda congelado, viendo a la chica con asombro. Ella se queda callada sin hacer ningún movimiento o ruido, simplemente se queda de pie, viéndolo con una expresión llena de seriedad.

- ¿Tú… eres en verdad… quien hace llover sangre? – Le pregunta de pronto la mujer rompiendo el silencio…

- "El Destajador que hace llover sangre…" – Pensaba el chico mientras recordaba todo.

Con una expresión seria, se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en una de las paredes y colocando su espada a lado. Una vez que estuvo instalado, metió su mano en el interior de su traje. De aquí, sacó dos objetos: uno era el trompo de madera con dibujos rojos y verdes, y el otro era el chal de azul de Tomoe. El destajador contempló ambos objetos con cuidado. Después de un rato, colocó el chal sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a enrollar una cuerda alrededor del pequeño palo que sobresalía. Al hacerlo, recuerda una segunda cosa…

Dos niños se encontraban caminando hasta llegar afuera de un restaurante. Uno de ellos era una niña que era aparentemente mayor que el otro, que era un niño pequeño; los dos eran de cabello pelirrojo. En esa parte no había mucha gente por lo que no podían hablar tranquilamente. La niña metió su mano en la canasta que traía consigo y sacó un objeto de madera de forma más o menos cónica, con un palo de madera sobre la parte plana de la figura, la cual tenía algunas cosas pintadas en ella. Además, venía con una cuerda blanca.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

- Es un trompo Shinta. – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa. – Yo te lo compré.

- ¿Un trompo?

- Sí, mira.

La niña amarró la cuerda alrededor del palo de madera del objeto. Luego, se puso de pie y lo arrojó hacía el suelo mientras jalaba la cuerda. La punta del trompo tocó el suelo, y sosteniéndose sobre ésta comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como un torbellino. El niño se arrodilló en el suelo cerca del trompo, viéndolo con gran asombro.

- ¡Es sorprendente hermana! – Mencionó feliz – ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo?

- Claro Shinta…

- "Hace tiempo que no hacía esto." – Pensaba mientras enrollaba el cordel. Una vez terminado, tal y como en su recuerdo, tiró el trompo hacía adelante y jaló la cuerda. El objeto de madera cayó en el suelo, bailando en círculos frente a él. – "Pero lo que se aprende nunca se olvida hermana…"

El destajador se quedó sentado, viendo como el juguete daba vueltas y vueltas. Después de unos momentos, se veía como la velocidad del objeto iba descendiendo, hasta que por fin ya no pudo seguir más y cayó al suelo, dando unos últimos giros antes de detenerse por completo.

Himura miró unos momentos más el trompo, una vez que éste estaba en el suelo. Luego, extendió su mano al frente, lo tomó de nuevo y lo guardó en su lugar. Un poco más consciente de lo tarde que era, se pone de pie y decide irse de una vez al hostal.

Desde la llegada de esa mujer a su vida, Himura se ha comenzado a sentir más que confundido. Él recuerda aún la última vez que vio a su hermana. En ese momento ella le dijo él tenía que decidir su vida, y que no tenía que ser dirigido por lo que los demás querían. También recordaba la noche en que conoció a su maestro Seijuro. Las palabras que le había dicho al día siguiente eran más que verdad. El verdadero peso que tenía ahora era el de afrontar esa nueva vida, que su hermana y también aquellas tres mujeres le dieron cada quien a su modo. Ahora estaba solo, y solo tenía que seguir.

Pero esas cosas eran cosas del pasado, y aunque aún seguían presentes en su mente, algo que también lo tenía con cuidado en esos momentos era esa "pregunta", esa pregunta a la que todavía no le hallaba una respuesta que le podría proporcionar.

- "Soy un Destajador." – Pensaba Himura mientras caminaba. – "No soy el asesino que mi padre quería que fuera, pero aún así soy una persona que le arrebata la vida a otros. Satomi, tú no querías que siguiera el camino de mi padre. Pero aún así por azares del destino terminé en un futuro parecido al que tú querías evitarme. Satomi¿Qué debo de contestarle a Tomoe ahora…?"

Su mente estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, y más que nada estaba dejando que sus pies lo guiarán por las sombras de la noche. Tenía la mirada baja y se encontraba muy pensativo. El chal que Tomoe le había dado tenía aún un poco de su perfume de ciruelo blanco, mismo que aún podía sentir emanar de él.

- "Si Tomoe tuviera en algún momento la intención de atacarme… yo… yo… ¿Sería capaz de matarla…?"

Su caminar lo había llevado hasta el pie de las largas escaleras de un templo. Era un lugar que normalmente pasaba de camino al hostal, y nada parecía fuera de lo común. La noche era relativamente calmada. Casi sentía que si Battousai no hacía de las suyas, la noche no tenía porque tener algo de especial, como si él fuera el causante de todo lo malo en las noches de Kyoto. De pronto, estando justo frente a las escaleras del templo, algo hace que toda su atención se desprenda de su revoltijo de pensamientos.

En ese momento siente como una ligera brisa de aire lo toca, y oye como un fuerte sonido se acerca hasta dónde él está. Todo esto llegó a su punto más importante, al oír lo que siguió…

- ¡Alto Ahí! – Escuchó que la voz de una persona le gritaba a lo lejos. El Destajador giró su mirada rápida hacía el camino. Sus ojos se quedaron congelados al ver lo que se acercaba a lo lejos… - ¡Por El Shogunato de Kyoto¡¡Este es el Shinsengumi!

Eran cinco espadachines, vestidos con esos atuendos azules que él ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Los cinco corrían hacía a él, tan rápido como si fueran una manada de lobos. Lo que él había temido en alguna ocasión ahora estaba pasando. Esos hombres eran… el Grupo Shinsen.

- "¿El Shinsengumi!" – Pensó asombrado el destajador al verlos. – "Acaso…"

Himura no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar al respecto, cuando ya uno de ellos estaba prácticamente delante de él. Himura vio como el Shinsen desenfundaba con furia su arma y luego se lanzaba en su contra. Él reaccionó por su parte, moviéndose rápidamente hacía su derecha, haciendo que el atacante le pasara a un lado. Sin embargo, éste no se quedó quieto, y de inmediato se giró hacía él, moviendo su espada de derecha a izquierda. En ese momento Himura desenfunda su espada, cubriendo el golpe del adversario.

Ambos estuvieron menos de un segundo con sus armas unidas, ya que de inmediato el Destajador vio como los otros se le acercaban por atrás. Sin perder el tiempo, colocó su mano izquierda en la parte sin filo de su arma, empujando con fuerza su arma y con ella a su adversario. Una vez que se lo había quitado del frente, logró sacarle la vuelta y colocarse detrás de él.

Uno de los otros cuatro corrió con fuerza hacía donde de encontraba. Mientras corría, Himura notó como su atacante tomaba su espada con ambas manos y la movía hacía el lado izquierdo, jalando el arma hacía atrás, como si quisiera tomar impulso. Cuando estaba a una distancia apropiada, el Shinsen lanzó con fuerza la punta de su espada hacía el frente.

- "¿Qué técnica es esa!" – Pensó el Chosu al verla.

Reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, dio un salto hacía su izquierda, moviendo su arma el lado opuesto para desviar el ataque. El primer golpe estuvo fallido, pero él samurai rápidamente se giró de nuevo hacía él, colocándose en la misma posición para luego lazarse de nuevo. Parecía que en esta ocasión no lo detendría, ya por el movimiento previo que había hecho no había quedado en buena posición. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los que lo vieron, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el destajador dio un salto hacía atrás, escapando por completo del alcance de la espada.

Sin perder el tiempo, después de fallar de nuevo el Shinsen se lanzó de nuevo al frente con su técnica. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Kenshin hizo algo diferente. En lugar de saltar hacía atrás o a un lado, ahora se hizo hacía el frente. Cuando parecía que iba a ser alcanzado por la espada, y sin que sus pies tocaron el suelo por le salto, Himura movió arma hacía la derecha, golpeando la espada del samurai hacía un lado. Luego, cuando por fin descendió, se impulsó de nuevo al frente, golpeándolo en el cuelo con la empuñadura de su arma.

El Shinsen cayó al suelo, llevando su mano a la garganta, mientras el Destajador, se alejaba un poco de él. Pudo haberlo acabado ahí mismo, pero otro de ellos se le lanzó encima por la izquierda. Himura cubrió uno de los golpes que le lanzó y después, frente a los ojos de los cinco, se impulsó con sus piernas para dar un tremendo salto hacía arriba. Su cuerpo se movió por el aire por encima de todos ellos, casi como si estuviera volando, hasta descender justo en uno de los primeros escalones de la escalera que estaba cerca de ellos. Aquel que había recibido su golpe se puso de pie una vez más y los cinco desviaron su mirada hacía Himura.

- "No podré derrotarlos si peleó contra los cinco al mismo tiempo." – Pensó mientras sostenía con fuerza su espada.

Los cinco comenzaron a correr hacía él. El lugar de defenderse o atacar, Himura se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr por las escaleras, subiéndolas a toda velocidad. Las escaleras eran muy largas, por lo que era casi imposible que pudiera llegar hasta arriba antes de ser alcanzado. Uno de ellos se adelanto a los otros, corriendo tan rápido que prácticamente estaba tocando la espalda del destajador.

De pronto, cuando parecía que el Shinsen iba a alcanzarlo, Himura se detuvo precipitadamente. Al mismo tiempo que se detenía, se dio un poco la vuelta, quedando de costado al enemigo, y colocando su arma de manera horizontal a su pecho. Haciendo esto, y sumado al impulso que el Shinsen llevaba al correr, la hoja de la espada se encajó sin remedio en medio del abdomen del Shinsen.

Al ver esto desde los escalones bajos, otro de los atacantes se abalanzó rápidamente hacía él. El samurai parecía estar a punto de morir en cuanto recibió la estocada. Himura colocó su mano en el cuerpo del hombre, y luego lo empujó con fuerza hacía el frente, al mismo tiempo sacando su espada del abdomen. Usando el cuerpo del Shinsen casi como un escudo para ocultarse de la vista de los otros, Himura se impulsó en el aire con fuerte salto, colocándose por encima de otro hombre que casi lo alcanzaba.

El cuerpo del primero cayó por los escalones hacía donde se encontraba el segundo, que por simple reflejo se movió a un lado para poder esquivarlo. Sin embargo, para cuando pudo alzar la mirada de nuevo al frente, Himura se encontraba justo sobre él.

- ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – Gritó desde los aires. – ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!

Kenshin descendió con fuerza hacía el atacando, haciendo un ataque de manera vertical con su arma. El Shinsen trató de defenderse colocando su espada por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, el golpe de la hoja de Himura fue tan fuerte que quebró el arma como si fuera simple madera. La parte de arriba de la hoja salió volando por el aire, quedando encajada en uno de los árboles que rodeaba a las escaleras. La espada del destajador siguió su camino después de romper el arma, atacando su dueño justo en el hombro derecho, haciéndole una herida profunda hasta llegar por encima del pecho. El Samurai murió al instante.

Frío ante la muerte de dos compañeros, otro se lanzó al frente en contra de Battousai. Éste lo vio de inmediato acercarse, así que sin perder tiempo sacó su arma del cuerpo del último Shinsen, jalándola al frente para cubrir el ataque del tercero. Luego, con gran velocidad, le sacó al vuelta por su derecha, y como se encontraba algunos escalones encima de él, lo único que tuvo que hacer es hacer un ataque circular de izquierda a derecha para atacarlo justo a la nuca. En cuestión de segundos, ya había eliminado a tres de sus perseguidores.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos miraban congelados la terrible escena que acababa de suscitar.

- ¡Acabó con todos con un solo golpe! – Dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente impactado ante lo sucedido.

En ese momento, Battousai se giró hacía ellos. Debajo de la Luna de esa noche, los hombres pudieron sentir como esa presencia tan prepotente les clavaba la mirada de sus fríos ojos amarillos como si fueran flechas. Los dos hombres casi retrocedieron ante tal mirada. Sin embargo, parecieron armarse de valor. Aún con el miedo en el rostro, tomaron sus armas con fuerza y sin perder nada de tiempo, se lanzaron los dos al mismo tiempo hacía el frente.

Himura, estando varios escalones encima, una vez más dobló un poco sus rodillas y se impulsó en el aire con un gran salto. Los dos Shinsen ni siquiera pudieron notando cuando la sigilosa figura del destajador pasaba por encima de ellos y luego caía a sus espaldas, unos tres o dos escalones hacía abajo. Los dos trataron de girarse hacía él, pero era tarde. El Destajador rápidamente dio un giro completo, moviendo su espada de manera circular a toda velocidad. El filo del arma los alcanzó sin que ellos lo sintieran siquiera, pero sus heridas se abrieron con fuerza, marcando así su final…

Himura continuó dando el giró, hasta volver darles la espalda. En todo el combate se las había arreglado para no macharse con la sangre de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo de la sangre de sus últimas dos victimas cayó sobre su espalda, manchando un poco de rojo su traje.

Una vez acabado todo, Himura se quedó unos instantes de pie, totalmente inmóvil. Luego, se agachó un poco, tratando de agarrar aire. Hacía tiempo que no hacía esfuerzo así en una pelea. Volteó a ver los cinco cuerpos detrás de él. Los cinco estaban colocados a lo largo de los escalones, manchando a los mismos.

En ese momento, escucha las voces de más personas que se acercan a lo lejos. Temiendo que fueran más miembros del Grupo Shinsen, rápidamente movió su espada hacía un lado quitándole un poco de la sangre a la hoja, y mientras corría a toda velocidad para bajar las escaleras, guardó su espada en la funda. Tenía que huir del lugar lo más rápido posible…

Unos minutos después, los demás miembros del Grupo Shinsen llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Varios hombres alumbrados con antorchas, miraban sorprendidos los cuerpos que yacían sobre los escalones. Entre los presentes estaban Nagakura Shinpachi, Capitán de la Tropa Número 2, y Hajime Saito, Capitán de la tropa Número 3.

- ¿Cortó hasta los huesos? – Preguntó sorprendido el capitán de cabello rojo, que se encontraba en cuclillas frente al cuerpo.

Saito, por su parte, miraba todo con detenimiento. Luego, el capitán de la Tropa 3 volteó hacía un árbol cercano, en la que se encontraba encajada una hoja de espada rota. Aparentemente había volado hacía haya después de haber sido destruida por un arma.

- ¿Podría ser el Estilo Jigen? – Comentó Shinpachi mientras se ponía de pie.

- No, no lo creo. – Contestó Saito.

En ese momento caminó hacía el árbol y con mucho cuidado retiró la hoja de espada que se encontraba incrustada en éste. La sostuvo unos momentos frente a su rostro, analizándola. El corte era casi perfecto.

- Es posible que te rompan tu arma usando el Jigen Ryu. – Dijo Saito sin quitar sus ojos de la hoja. – Sin embargo... la habilidad de quien hizo esto se encuentra a un nivel diferente a este estilo.

Saito dejó caer precipitadamente la espada al suelo. Luego, alzó su mirada hacía arriba, viendo las escaleras hasta lo más alto. Después bajó la mirada hasta la base de las mismas. Parecía estar viendo la posición de los cuerpos.

- Este sujeto corrió por las escaleras, haciendo que nuestros hombres lo siguieran. – Comentó Saito, colocando una mano en su barbilla. – Si hubiera peleado contra todos al mismo tiempo, puede que no la hubiera librado. Pero él sabía que si corría de esa manera, el más rápido de ellos lo alcanzaría, y se convertiría en un combate uno a uno. Además, estando en estos escalones, podría atacar desde un ángulo mayor al de su oponente. Quién hizo esto, fue un hombre excepcional… ¿Podría ser…?

- El estilo que Jine nos mencionó... – Dijo de pronto Shinpachi, mirando con seriedad a Saito. Éste guardó silencio unos momentos, antes de proseguir.

- El Asesino del estilo secreto Hiten Mitsurugi… Battousai el Destajador…

Como una brisa de verano cualquiera, la madrugada de fue volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. El sol ya se había asomado por las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad, y el cielo una vez más tomaba su particular tono azul. Mientras la gente del pueblo empezaba de nuevo su rutina, caminando por las calles de la ciudad se encontraba la figura de un chico de cabello rojo y traje azul, que se mueve a duras penas.

Himura había tratado de esquivar durante toda la noche a los hombres del Shinsengumi, por lo tanto no le fue posible llegar al Hostal. Había podido descansar unos momentos en algunos escondites, pero técnicamente se diría que no durmió esa noche. En el fondo sabía que era su culpa por no estar afuera tan tarde.

- "Demonios¿a esto se le llama noche libre?" – Pensaba el destajador con cierta queja, mientras caminaba con cuidado por las calles. El cansancio por falta de sueño era más que evidente en su paso. – "Cómo lo pensé, el Shinsengumi es un gran enemigo… Pero ellos me atacaron abiertamente…" – Himura se detuvo unos momentos, meditando en lo ocurrido. Después de unos momentos, continuó con su marcha. – "Primero aquel misterioso Ninja, y ahora el Shinsengumi. No hay duda ahora, hay un traidor en el grupo…"

Las sospechas que tenían él y los otros ahora debían de ser ciertas. Como habían dicho, solamente los realistas de Chosu conocían su verdadera identidad. En las calles se murmuraba el sobrenombre de "Battousai el Destajador", pero además de todo lo demás era un secreto. Ahora estas dos emboscadas le hacían ver que alguien estaba dando información al enemigo.

Mientras caminaba, Himura pareció reconocer el barrio en el que se encontraba.

- "Uno de los cuarteles está cerca de aquí." – Pensó mientras se acercaba al sitio en que tenía que dar vuelta. – "Talvez pueda descansar ahí…"

Himura esperaba dormir un poco en algún lugar seguro antes de volver al Hostal. Sin embargo, justo cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina hacía donde estaba el cuartel, casi se queda congelado al ver la calle: el lugar estaba repleto de samuráis vistiendo chalecos azules… soldados del Shinsengumi. Lo más seguro es que había hecho una redada ene l cuartel. Rápidamente Himura se hizo a un lado, tratando de ocultarse.

- "¡No puede ser!" – Pensó sorprendido mientras tenía la espalda completamente a la pared. – "¿También aquí!"

Okita Souji, capitán de la Tropa Número 1 y quién había dirigido esa redada, se encontraba rodeado de varios de sus hombres, revisando un papel en sus manos. De pronto, sintió algo a sus espaldas. Rápidamente volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, en la dirección en la que Kenshin se encontraba. Sin embargo, al momento de voltear a ver, ya no pudo ver nada.

- ¿Sucede algo capitán? – Le preguntó uno de los soldados al Capitán al verlo algo sospechoso.

- No, no es nada. – Le contesta mientras vuelve su mirada al papel en sus manos.

En este papel se encuentra revisando los nombres de aquellas personas que habían capturado durante su redada. De pronto, se le notó algo decepcionado al no encontrar el nombre que él esperaba.

- Así que no lo pudimos encontrar. – Mencionó sin quitar su mirada del papel.

- No hay ningún rastro de él aquí. – Agregó uno de los hombres. – Parece que se fue antes de que llegáramos.

Okita meditó un poco sobre lo ocurrido. Luego de unos segundos, tomó la hoja de papel y la guardó en su traje, al tiempo que daba más instrucciones a sus hombres.

- Sigan la búsqueda en todo el vecindario. – Ordenó alzando la mirada. – Y por favor, envíen un mensaje al Comandante: 'Hemos fallado en capturar a Yoshida Toshimaro…'

Era aún muy temprano y la mayoría de los habitantes del Hostal se encontraban aún dormidos. La excepción a esto era la joven de apellido "Yukishiro", la cual aunque era muy temprano, ya se encontraba cambiada con su traje morado que usaba para trabaja. En estos momentos se encontraba en la cocina, lavándose la cara con agua limpia. Después de asearse bien, tomó una toalla de color blanco que se encontraba sobre el lugar y se comenzó a secar.

Después de unos segundos, la joven abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Luego, lentamente se retiró la toalla del rostro, mirándola con algo de asombro. La toalla blanca tenía en ella una marca roja de sangre. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, había tomado la toalla con la que aquella noche Kenshin se había limpiado; era extraño que aún estuviera en ese lugar, ya que habían pasado un par de noches y las toallas ya se habían lavado. Se le quedó viendo fijamente unos momentos y luego lentamente acercó su mano a la mancha a de sangre.

- ¿Tomoe? – Escuchó la joven que alguien le decía a desde la puerta, haciéndola detener el avance de su mano. Al voltear a su izquierda, ve a la señora encargada del hostal, que la mira con algo de extrañes. – ¿Porqué estás despierta tan temprano?

La mujer caminó hacía el frente y luego se desvió hacía un rincón en donde estaban los platos para el desayuno.

- ¿Himura no llegó a dormir? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad mientras sacaba los platos, pero la joven de blanco no le contestó. – De seguro Katsura-san lo entretuvo con alguna misión.

Tomoe la miró de reojo por instantes y luego volteó de nuevo a la toalla. Sólo la observó un par de segundos antes de dejarla de nuevo en el lugar en el que se encontraba y luego retirarse de la cocina.

La puerta del Hostal se abrió por primera vez en el día. Del otro lado pareció el rostro adormilado de Izuka, que aparentemente se había acabado de despertar. Se quedó unos momentos de pie frente a la puerta, como pensando en algo. De pronto, ve de reojo como una figura se acerca por calle hacía el lugar. Por simple reflejo el hombre alza la mirada, pero en cuanto ve al frente sus ojos se abren de par en par debido a la sorpresa. Era Himura, que caminaba hacía su casa con pasos lentos y cansados, y la mirada baja.

- ¡Himura! – Dijo asombrado Izuka en cuanto lo vio. El hombre corrió hacía él, mientras el destajador continuaba con su marcha. – ¿Te encuentras bien¿no estás herido?

Himura parecía muy indiferente ante las preguntas del hombre. Sin hacerle mucho caso, continuó con su marcha cansada hacía el interior del hostal. Izuka se le quedó viendo extrañado; se veía a simple vista que no había dormido en toda la noche. En ese momento, el hombre se voltea hacía el frente y alza la mirada hacía lo lejos. Por encima de todos los edificios, parecía surgir una leve columna de humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

- ¿Qué es eso¿Será un incendio? – Se preguntó Izuka mientras trataba de ver con claridad de que se trataba.

Tomoe estaba en el pasillo afuera de su habitación, barriendo el polvo con una escoba. Se le veía con una expresión seria y tranquila como acostumbraba tenerla casi siempre. Mientras hacía su labor, la joven volteó a ver de reojo el pequeño escritorio que tenía en el cuarto y usaba para escribir. Encima de éste estaba su diario.

Lo miraba con mucho detenimiento, y aunque su rostro no lo reflejara, al observarlo un extraño sentimiento le venía a la mente. Inconscientemente, la joven de blanco comenzó a apretar con fuerza la escoba, casi como si quisiera romperla. En ese momento, unos sonidos detrás de ella hacen que se salga drásticamente de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se da la media vuelta. Para sus sorpresa, Kenshin aparece caminando en el pasillo hacía donde ella estaba.

Tomoe se quedó quieta, viendo como se le acercaba. El destajador se paró a una corta distancia de la joven, mirándola con firmeza, aunque con algo de cansancio en su expresión. En ese instante, el joven metió su mano derecha en su traje, sólo para después sacar de éste el chal azul de Tomoe. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no se había manchado para nada de sangre. El Himura extendió su mano al frente, entregándole su prenda.

- Soy el Destajador que hace llover sangre, eso es lo que tú me dijiste. – Le mencionó el joven al tiempo que le entregaba el chal. – Aún así sería una verdadera pena tener el olor a sangre encima de tus posesiones de nuevo. Por eso me encargue de que no se manchara de nada.

La joven tomó el chal entre sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento. Aún parecía tener impregnado el perfume de ciruelo blanco que ella usa, pero no olía para nada a sangre. Era algo muy extraño.

- Discúlpeme por mis insistentes preguntas. – Le dijo sin quitar los ojos del Chal. – Pero tu estilo de vida es un estilo que no comprendo.

- Tomoe… - Dijo el joven con algo de seriedad. – Tu pregunta de antes... si te mataría en el caso que tuvieras una espada en tu mano... – Al escucharlo, la joven alzó su mirada hacía él. Himura la miraba con seriedad, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió. Para su sorpresa, por primera vez lo veía "sonreír". – la respuesta es "No". Bajo ninguna clase de circunstancia o situación yo sería capaz matar a alguien como tú, a ti no.

Tomoe se sorprendió al oír esa clase respuesta. En el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, era la primera vez que veía una reacción así por parte del misterioso Battousai. Después de unos segundos, la sorpresa ya no fue tanta para la joven y pareció reaccionar un poco. Ella le regresó su respuesta, con otra sonrisa, que sorprendió igual o más al pelirrojo.

- Gracias… - Le dijo por último, sin dejar de sonreírle…

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV


	5. CAP V EL SABOR DEL SAKE

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO V  
EL SABOR DEL SAKE

Afuera, en las calles de la capital de Kyoto, la mañana transcurría con un minuto después de otro, una persona entrando en una tiendo luego de la otra, y los andantes caminando por la calle sin miedo o preocupación además de la habitual. Parte de la ciudad poco a poco parecía cubrirse con las luces y el gran movimiento que acompañaba al conocido Festival de Gion. Ya a estas alturas se había circulado por entre la gente la noticia de la última redada hecha por el Shinsengumi a un punto de reunión de Ronin, pero pese a esto las cosas parecían transcurrir sin problema.

Sin embargo, lo cuarteles de Maekawa no compartían exactamente el mismo ambiente. Luego de lo ocurrido en la redada a Masuya, habría de realizar el siguiente paso. Adentro, en un lugar de los cuarteles generales del Grupo Shinsen, oscuro, húmedo e iluminado únicamente por una escasa luz que entraba del exterior, se hallaban dos figuras en las sombras. Una de ellas pertenecía a un hombre, colgado cabeza abajo del techo, y con sus manos atadas a su espalda. En su rostro y cuerpo se ven las marcas logradas por la larga tortura que había experimentado durante todo el tiempo de su "interrogatorio". Uno de sus ojos era cubierto por completo por su sangre. Su pies habían sido victima de algunas tácticas de tortura por las que era conocido el hombre delante de él, y parecía incluso haber perdido algunos dientes.

La segunda persona presente en el lugar era un hombre, cubierto por completo por la oscuridad, de la cual sólo parece distinguirse el humo blanco que surge de su pipa. Era alto, y parecía vestir completamente de negro. Esta persona, parada frente a la otra con gran autoridad, acerca su mano derecha hacía su costado contrario. Su mano sujeta la empuñadura de la espada, la cual lentamente sale de su funda. El hombre colgado mira esta escena, estupefacto y completamente congelado. La hoja sale por completo de su protectora vaina, y su punta se dirige sin desliz hacía él. El hombre puede ver justo frente a su ojo el amenazante filo de esa arma. Él parece comprender el significado de esta acción. Esa sería la última oportunidad para cooperar o morir…

- Nosotros íbamos a elegir una noche con un fuerte viento... – Comenzó a decirle, cediendo al final de cuentas. La otra persona escuchaba sin mover su arma del lugar. – En ese momento, cuando el fuego fuera encendido en pos del viento, el Palacio Imperial y todo Kyoto se cubriría en un océano de fuego en tan sólo unos segundos... Entonces, nuestros hombres masacrarían a los nobles y guardias del gobierno, rescatando al emperador durante toda la confusión y lo llevaríamos a Chosu… - El hombre de negro escuchaba todo con completa tranquilidad, pero se le veía algo de asombro. – Esa noche… esa noche es…

Los ojos fríos del hombre se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa confesión. Retiró su espada alejándola de su victima, como si estuviera tomando su tiempo para asimilar la información.

- Idiotas… - Mencionó en voz baja, mientras mantenía en su rostro una expresión de espasmo. – No son más que un puñado de idiotas...

Dicho esto, alzó su espada hacía el aire, tomándola con sus dos manos. La persona colgada admiró con espanto esta escena, y cerró sus ojos como esperando que todo terminara. Los dos guardias que protegían la puerta, escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente del interior. El hombre colgado estaba ahora tirado en el suelo. La cuerda de sus pies había sido cortada.

Dándole la espalda, la persona de negro comenzó a enfundar de nuevo su arma. El hombre lo miró sin comprender el porqué de sus acciones. Pero sin importarle ya la reacción de éste, el hombre de la espada caminó hacía la puerta, tomando un abrigo gris que había dejado. Las puertas se abrieron. Los dos guardias en la puerta, vestidos cada uno con el chaleco de color azul del grupo, bajaron la mirada ante la figura tan prominente frente a ellos, un hombre vestid con un kimono negro, de cabello largo sujeto con una cola, y un saco de color gris oscuro sobre su traje.

- Gracias por tu ayuda... – Mencionó al mismo tiempo que salía del sitio…

Y así fue como durante la mañana del Junio 5 del primer año de Genji, toda la capital se comenzó a mover hacía un nudo de confusión…

Las calles ya estaban adornadas, las luces estaban preparadas para iluminar la ciudad esa noche. Los restaurantes y demás establecimientos se preparaban para el gran movimiento que habría ese día. Éste era el ambiente que rodeaba al famoso Festival de Gion, celebrado en los inicios de Junio y que se alarga por el mes. Durante este festival algunos sectores de la ciudad de Kyoto se alumbran y resplandecen más que otros días. Sin embargo, ese día de festival no sería del todo agradable para algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad. Sin que la mayoría de ellos lo supiera, esa noche cambiaría drásticamente el curso de la historia.

Después de una noche muy agitada, Kenshin se encontraba de regreso. Luego de un aseo ligero, salió de la posada acompañado de Izuka. Aún se le notaba algo de cansancio en el rostro, pero su andar era por completo normal. Ambos hombres caminaban entre todo el tumulto de personas, mientras el pelirrojo contaba con cuidado lo que le había pasado ese noche.

- ¿Fuiste emboscado por el Shinsengumi? – Exclamó extrañado el señor Izuka al oír a su acompañante.

- Cinco de ellos en total. – Contestó sin mutarse el destajador.

El nombre de "Battousai el Destajador" ya se había vuelto conocido en las calles, casi como una leyenda. Se decía que entre los realistas del clan Chosu que residían en Kyoto, existía un destajador que se encargaba del trabajo en las sombras, y que es tan peligroso y tan temido que nadie había logrado siquiera alcanzarlo con su espada. Claro que con el pasar de una persona a otra, estos rumores habían surgido cambios y algunas anécdotas comenzaban a exagerare, pero en esencia se referían a lo mismo.

Sin embargo, la apariencia y la identidad de este personaje tan misterio se había permanecido en completo secreto con la intención de que pudiera realizar su trabajo con efectividad. La gente decía que nunca lo había tocado con una espada, pero ahora tenía esa marca en su mejilla para demostrar lo contrario. Por supuesto eran contados, y todos miembros del clan, los que sabían que Battousai tenía una herida en su mejilla. Una seña como esa lo haría ser reconocido con facilidad. Pese a todo esto, ya era la segunda vez que Himura era emboscado de la nada a mitad de la noche, y eso era suficiente para preocupar a sus compañeros.

- Primero aquel sujeto del callejón, y ahora el propio Grupo Shinsen. Esto se está volviendo más peligroso. – Comentaba Izuka al caminar. Ambos hombres portaban en sus cabezas sombreros de mimbre alargados, posiblemente para no llamar tanto la atención.

- No me pareció que supieran a quien atacaban en realidad. Aún así, me parece que todo esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

- Masuya fue emboscado esta misma mañana. – Al escuchar este anuncio, Himura no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto hace algunas horas. – El señor Furutaka fue capturado al parecer junto con otros de nuestros hombres. Los líderes están algo angustiados por este incidente. El maestro Yoshida se encuentra en estos momentos en Minoda. No aceptó ir al Hantei.

- Sí, pasé por ahí después de la emboscada y vi al Shinsengumi acorralando el lugar. Todo ocurrió justo esta madrugada…

Las cosas se habían comenzando a volver más tensas en la capital. Por un lado, algunos miembros del clan presionaban con la idea de atacar abiertamente al Shinsengumi, mientras algunos de sus hombres eran capturados y arrestados. Además los líderes del movimiento parecían tener problemas entre ellos, en especial entre Miyabe, Yoshida y Katsura. Y esa misma noche sería la reunión que hace ya algún tiempo habían anunciado. Himura, siendo un simple asesino, no podía ni debía preocuparse por asuntos de ese tipo, pero él bien sabía que todo eso no podía terminar en algo bueno.

Himura había sido recibido por un mensaje que les habían dado a los miembros del clan caída la noche, cuando él no estaba. El mensaje no era del todo alentador.

- ¿Eso fue lo que dijo el señor Miyabe? – Preguntó de pronto Himura, cambiando el tema pero retomando el que estaban tratando antes de hablar de la emboscada.

- Así es. – Contestó. – Mencionó que si tenías a alguna mujer a quien quieras en esta ciudad, la sacarás antes del anochecer.

- ¿Te refieres a alguien que aprecie? – Kenshin parecía confundido, pero en el fondo entendía de que le estaban hablando. – Esta noche es la reunión de la que me hablaron¿no es así? Esa advertencia debe de significar que algo aún más grande ocurrirá hoy. Me parece muy arriesgado que vayan a tenerla tras estás circunstancias. ¿Qué piensa de Katsura-sama de todo esto?

- Katsura-san no sea ha presentado ante Miyabe-san o Yoshida-san desde hace ya algún tiempo. – Mencionó Izuka con algo de desgano. – Parece que se han comunicado por cartas, pero se dice que sus relaciones con ellos ya no van del todo bien, creo que ya te lo había mencionado. – Izuka aceleró un poco el paso y se giró hacía su compañero. – Voy a investigar que va a pasar hoy en la noche exactamente. Ya que no irás a la reunión, podríamos venir juntos al festival. Además¿qué harás con respecto a Tomoe?

- No tengo porque hacer algo. No asumas que ya es mi mujer.

- Eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que es una mujer a la que ya has salvado antes, por lo que te aconsejaría pensarlo un poco.

Izuka se giró hacía el frente y se alejó entre toda la multitud. Himura se quedó unos momentos de pie en la calle, mirando al frente con una expresión perdida. Tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que no lo dejaban del todo tranquilo.

En los cuarteles del Grupo Shinsen, se nota un gran movimiento por parte de sus integrantes. Ya varios de los soldados tienen puestos sus trajes, y se encuentran armados con sus espadas y lanzas según sea el caso. No se debe de estar enterado de lo que pasaba para darse cuenta de que algo realmente grande iba a pasar ese día. Exactamente en ese momento, en un punto del cuartel, se encontraban conversando tres miembros importantes del grupo, los capitanes de las primeras tres divisiones, los cuales estaban de pie frente las escaleras de una pequeña edificación parecida a un almacén o algo parecido.

Los personajes en cuestión eran Souji Okita, capitán de la División Uno, un chico de cabello oscuro sujeto con una cola hacía atrás. Nagakura Shinpachi, capitán de la División Dos, un joven de cabello rojizo, con una venda blanca en su nariz. Y Hajime Saito, capitán de la División Tres, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, también sujeto con una cola. Los tres vestían el saco azul representativo del Grupo y una cinta blanca en la cabeza. Igual que todos, tenían que estar preparados.

- Esto huele más que mal. – Comentó el capitán Okita, el cual estaba sentado en las escaleras. Sobre sus rodillas, traía un pequeño cerdo de color rosado, el cual acariciaba con delicadeza.

- Chosu se encuentra planeando algo drástico, Algo realmente grande. – Agregó el Capitán Nagakura con algo de sospecha.

- La figura principal de la reunión debe de ser Katsura Kogoro¿no es así?

- Es lo más probable.

Por su parte, el Capitán Saito parecía algo alejado de la conversación de sus compañeros, y estaba más concentrado sobre lo que iba a pasar, y también por otras cosas. Había hablado con Subcomandante Hijikata antes del interrogatorio a Furutaka, en donde le comentó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y los cinco cuerpos que habían hallado en las escaleras de aquel templo. Eso era un tema que lo seguía teniendo inquieto. Además, también habló con él después de que éste obtuvo la información. Parecía que para el Subcomandante este incidente iba a significar aún más, y eso podría llegar a preocuparlo.

- Saito. – La voz de Okita pareció llamarlo al escuchar su nombre. – ¿Crees que el Destajador estará en la reunión?

- Lo dudo mucho. – Le contestó con una sonrisa. – La gente que hace el trabajo sucio se mantiene lejos de los asuntos políticos.

- Podrían tenerlo como guardaespaldas. – Okita alzó sus ojos al cielo después de hacer ese comentario. A Saito le pareció percibir algo de emoción ante ello.

- Si estuviera en ese lugar¿cómo crees que respondería tu espada ante su presencia? – Le preguntó como queriendo romper un poco el aire tan tenso de la base.

- Reaccionaría de acuerdo a la situación supongo. – Le contestó con tranquilidad. – Aunque si el tal Battousai es tan temido como se rumora, posiblemente estaría en problemas para variar.

- ¿Y tú qué Saito? – Se escuchó que preguntaba Shinpachi, metiéndose en la conversación. – ¿Crees que tu Gatotsu pueda hacerle frente a ese sujeto?

La pregunta del capitán no pareció caerle del todo bien al Shinsen. La técnica del Capitán Saito, aquella llamada "Gatotsu", y que también ha sido en ocasiones imitada por algunos miembros del grupo, es conocida por todos como una arma letal y prácticamente invencible cuando el capitán la empuñaba, casi como el famoso Hirazuki.

- Discúlpenme. – Contestó el Capitán de la División Tres con una sonrisa tranquila. – Hice una pregunta tonta. – Los otros dos capitanes parecieron reírse de su reacción.

- Sea como sea, nos encontramos en medio de un festival tan grande como es el de Gion. – Comentó el Capitán Nagakura, mirando al frente. – Ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para crear disturbios. Pero para prevenirlos estamos nosotros...

El capitán volteó hacía un lado, en donde se encontraban varios hombres del grupo, marchando juntos casi en forma de escuadra. El capitán los observó por unos momentos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Escuché que dejaste que tu chico Kyosato participe. – Dijo Saito, al notar la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Es verdad. Yo no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero él quiso ir esta noche, antes de volver a Edo.

- Contándolo a él y a nosotros… ¿Cuántos hombres tendremos disponibles?

- Aún falta el conteo definitivo. – Contestó Okita, poniéndose de pie y tomando a su cerdito en los brazos. – Pero me parece que serán un poco más de treinta.

- ¿Un poco más de Treinta? – Saito alzó la mirada en la misma dirección en la que los otros miraban. – Supongo que seremos suficientes…

Tomoe subía las escaleras del hostal para pasar al segundo piso. Traía una escoba en sus manos como señal del trabajo que le habían encomendado para esa tarde. A pesar de su situación, y en especial de la manera en la que llegó a ese lugar, tanto la señora encargada del lugar como el resto de las que ahí trabajaban la habían recibido y tratado con gran amabilidad. También a pesar de que no era exactamente la persona más amable del mundo, los clientes parecían llevarse bien con ella, en especial los clientes "especiales" del clan Chosu. Pero aún no podía llamar a eso un verdadero hogar. Ella sentía que en algún momento tendría que salir de ese hostal inesperadamente, y los motivos que podrían ocurrir para ello no eran pocos.

Para ella no era un secreto todo el ajetreo que ocurría, y no sólo por el festival de Gion. Como ella sabía, la mayoría de los que ahí se hospedaban eran Ronin al servicio del Clan Chosu, realistas, y especialmente eran ellos de donde se percibía cierta tensión. La noche anterior, casi todos se habían reunido, excepto Himura que no había regresado; posiblemente para eso lo había ido a buscar el señor Izuka. Parecía que en esa reunión les habían dicho algo, ella no sabía qué. Sin embargo, esa mañana había escuchado que un joven le suplicó a una de las chicas que ahí trabajaban que abandonara Kyoto lo antes posible y volviera a su lugar de origen, a más tardar esa noche. Parecía que de alguna manera les habían advertido que posiblemente esa noche ocurría algo grande en la ciudad, y por ello intentaban que sus seres queridos salieran de la ciudad. Eso era muy arriesgado en cierto punto, ya que la información podría llegar a oídos que no debían

Se preguntaba si él también había recibido esa advertencia. De ser así¿habría alguna persona que deseara sacar de la ciudad antes de que eso ocurriera? No lo creía. Por lo poco que le había dicho lo más seguro era que fuese completamente huérfano. Tampoco tenía una actitud que aparentaba tener a una persona especial entre la gente de Kyoto a la que le preocupara su seguridad. Parecía que estaba igual de solo que ella.

Mientras meditaba, Tomoe se vio frente a la puerta de su habitación. Del otro lado no se escuchaba ningún sonido, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí pues lo vio llegar después de haber salido con el señor Izuka. Deslizó la puerta con cuidado y se asomó al interior. Igual que en aquella ocasión, Himura se encontraba sentado en el suelo a lado de la ventana, y de igual manera sostenía su espada a un lado. La escena era casi igual. Lo más seguro era que aún estaba cansado, después de todo al parecer no durmió en toda la noche, y esa mañana no tenía un buen aspecto por lo mismo. Tomoe pensó unos momentos en despertarlo o no, pero recordó que la última vez que intentó algo parecido el resultado no fue muy agradable. Resignada, comenzó a limpiar el cuarto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La joven de cabello negro acomodo algunas de las cosas que se encontraba en el suelo. Constantemente volteaba por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que se encontraba dormido. Se suponía que un samurai siempre estaba alerta¿no debería de haber sentido ya su presencia o algo parecido? Posiblemente no fuera un verdadero samurai, o en realidad su presencia ya no le inspiraba ninguna clase de peligro.

- ¡Oye Himura...! – Le puerta corrediza se volvió a abrir. Izuka entró a la habitación anunciándose sin pudor. De inmediato Tomoe se giró hacía él, y le indicó con su dedo que guardara silencio.

- El señor Himura duerme. – Le dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. – Ha dormido desde que llego en la tarde.

Izuka pareció algo incrédulo. Miró con detenimiento a Himura. Era cierto, dormía. Parecía que su noche había sido tan ajetreada como había dicho. Pero había algo que no concordaba. Miró de reojo a Tomoe, que seguía con su quehacer.

- Ya veo. – Mencionó más para si mismo que para ella. – Entonces volveré en otra ocasión…

Izuka cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto. Permaneció unos momentos frente a ella, mirando la tela de la misma. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- "¿Himura duerme con alguien más estando en su cuarto?" – Se preguntaba en su mente tras ver aquella escena. Eso era prácticamente imposible de ver. – "¿Estará tan cansado?... no, no es eso. Esto parece ya no ser un chiste..."

Aún sin comprenderlo, bajó por las escaleras hasta el recibidor…

Todo a su alrededor, al frente, atrás, a los lados, todo se encontraba oscuro, más que cualquier otra noche que hubiera visto. Sentía frío, un frío muy intenso, sobre todo en sus pies. Se encontraba caminando, pero no era capaz de ver con claridad hacía donde iba. Sus pasos son pesados, y siente como se hunden con cada andar. Algo parece estorbarle. El frío es cada vez más. Logra ver siluetas a su frente, pero no muy claras. Comienza a distinguir donde está; parece ser un bosque, un bosque nevado. Logra ver la nieve sobre las ramas y en el sendero por el que camina. Al frente, ve las figuras de dos personas. No logra verlas con cuidado, pero ve que una trae un traje blanco, y la otra un traje oscuro. Ambos posiblemente le están dando la espalda, porque no es capaz de ver sus rostros.

Siente como cada vez puede caminar menos. Poco a poco pierde fuerzas y siente que se va a caer. Antes de ceder ante este sentimiento. Alza su rostro. La persona de traje oscuro se gira hacía él. En ese momento logra ver como sus ropas y su rostro se encuentran manchadas de rojo…

Himura abre drásticamente lo ojos. Una vez más era otro de esos sueños. Últimamente, sobre todo desde que Tomoe llegó, ha tenido ese tipo de sueños, cosas que no logra comprender del todo, pero que las siente muy reales. Aún puede sentir en su piel el frío de ese bosque, pero en realidad se encontraba en la habitación del hostal. La luz que entraba por la venta le indicaba que ya era algo pasada de la tarde.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Escuchó que Tomoe le preguntaba al frente. Había despertado tan concentrado en su sueño que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Parecía estar barriendo.

- No, no es nada. – Contestó al tiempo que se frotaba con cuidado los ojos. Luego se comenzó a poner de pie, apoyándose con su espada.

- Casi termino, sólo estoy limpiado un poco. – Le informó la mujer sin que él le preguntara o le dijera algo. Kenshin no tenía mucho interés en ello. – El señor Izuka estuvo aquí hace unos momentos. Me parece que quería invitarlo al Festival.

Himura parpadeó al oír eso. ¿Al festival, en realidad no había pensando en ir, a pesar de que Izuka se lo había sugerido. No estaba en Kyoto para ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, esperaba que Izuka hubiera ido hasta haya para eso y que no se tratara de algo más grave. Las cosas ya estaban de por si complicadas. Pero de haber sido algo serio lo habría despertado¿o no? Posiblemente no se animo a despertarlo. Tal vez ya sabía lo que había pasado con Tomoe; los malos cuentos se esparcen más rápido que el fuego. Mientras pensaba en ello, volteó a ver a la ventana. Parecía estar muy tranquilo para ser un día de festival.

Tomoe continuaba con su labor. Notó el singular semblante de preocupación en el chico pelirrojo. ¿Él sabrá con exactitud que es lo que va a ocurrir esta noche y porque todos están tan agitados? Preguntárselo no le pareció una buena idea. Terminó de barrer y alzó su mirada al exterior de igual manera.

- Si lo desea¿podría acompañarme esta noche? – Le preguntó la chica de traje morado con un tono serio.

- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó el Destajador volteando a verla. Ella siguió con la vista al frente.

- La señora me dio la noche libre, por lo que desearía salir por unos momentos a beber algo. Pero no tendría sentido salir sola, no un festival.

El asesino la miró con detenimiento por un largo tiempo, casi sin creer lo que ocurría. Lo más seguro era que estaba siendo amable, o en verdad no quería estar sola. Pero fuera como fuera, le extrañaba la invitación, pero a la vez en el fondo le producía cierta alegría… misma que hace mucho que no sentía. Parecía que sin darse cuenta, le estaba comenzando a tener cariño a esa mujer…

- Entiendo. – Contestó él, volviendo la vista en la dirección de antes. – Entonces no saldrás sola.

La noche cayó, la luna se alzó a lo alto, y sus ayudantes las estrellas ayudaron a alumbrar el cielo. La región de la ciudad que se dedicaba a dicho festival se cubrió de luz, música, gente, comida, y demás cosas que no podrían faltar en una celebración. Parecía una noche muy hermosa, pero escondidos de los ojos de todas las personas, las cuales disfrutaban de la fiesta y de la paz de la noche, estaban reunidos en el cuartel del Shinsengumi todos los miembros que tomarían parte en la operación de esa noche. Eran varios hombres, vestidos con el traje samurai y la chaqueta azul del grupo, parados bajo las estrellas del cielo mientras aguardaban las órdenes. Mientras tanto, reunidos por separado, se encontraban los líderes del grupo, el Comandante Kondo, el Subcomandante Hijikata, y varios capitanes, hincados en el suelo, mientras el comandante estaba sentado al frente y Hijikata estaba a su lado.

El Subcomandante tomó con su mano derecha la pipa que traía en su boca, liberando de ésta el humo blanco que guardaba. Él y el comandante eran los únicos con un traje diferente. En el caso de del hombre de cabello negro y largo, vestía uno parecido al del resto, pero en lugar de azul era blanco. Por su parte, el comandante vestía igual una chaqueta blanca, con el diseño de las mangas en negro, además parecía vestir una armadura de color rojo.

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno de veinticuatro y otro de diez. – Comenzó a decir el Subcomandante con firmeza. – Harada, Saito y otros veintidós hombres estarán bajo mi mando. Souji, Nagakura, Todou y el resto, irán en el grupo del Comandante. ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Sí! – Gritaron todos los hombres al mismo tiempo como afirmación.

Hijikata se hizo a un lado, volteando a ver al comandante Kondo. De esta manera le indicaba que le daba el campo libre a él. El hombre de complexión fornida y armadura roja se puso de pie lentamente, mirando con firmeza a sus hombres.

- De acuerdo a la información recolectada, vamos a movernos hacía el distrito de Kamogawa. – Comenzó a informarles a los capitanes. – El grupo de Toshi irá al este, mientras que nosotros iremos a oeste. Esto será como un juego de Shogi. Si no lo logramos ahora, atacarán en el siguiente movimiento. Por eso, debemos de detenerlos a todos y a cada uno esta misma noche.

Todos los presentes miraban a su líder con gran respeto. Estaban preparados para hacer lo que se tuviera que hacer. Entre los miembros de esta reunión se encontraban varios de los capitanes del Grupo, como Okita Souji, Saito Hajime, Nagakura Shinpachi y Harada Sanosuke. Todos se habían reunido para ser parte de esto. Una vez que el comandante terminó, Hijikata volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Muy bien... – Agregó Hijikata, al mismo tiempo que introducía de nuevo su pipa en la boca. – Manos a la obra.

Dicho esto, todos los presentes tomaron sus espadas, y se pusieron de pie rápidamente al mismo tiempo…

A Himura no le importaba el festival o la reunión que de seguro ya se estaba celebrando en algún lugar de Kyoto. Ni siquiera sabía donde era, ya que el lugar al parecer no estaba decidido hasta esa mañana. Sin embargo, esa advertencia que le habían dado, de que si tenía a un ser querido en Kyoto que saliera de la ciudad lo antes posible, eso sí lo incomodaba un poco. No estaba seguro de que iban a intentar hacer esa noche, pero ya que no fue citado para ello, lo más seguro es que no lo necesitarían. En teoría no tenía porque preocuparse.

En esa reunión iba a estar el tal Yoshida Toshimaro, el tercer cabecilla de Chosu. Sólo lo había visto en una ocasión. Era realmente un hombre terrorífico, alto y de kimono negro, con una mirada penetrante y sombría; posiblemente su propia mirada se debería de sentir como la de ese sujeto. Él había acompañado a Katsura en una ocasión, durante una plática en donde él y Yoshida habían hablado, y se sentía que entre ellos no había mucho entendimiento. Yoshida-sama llevaba a su lado a un chico de piel oscura como sirviente, posiblemente de unos quince años de edad, más o menos igual que él. Cuando la discusión se puso un poco agresiva y Katsura dijo algo que posiblemente no debió decir, el chico reaccionó enojado ante ello, a diferencia de su amo que no pareció mutarse. El chico se lanzó al frente. A Himura no le pareció que en realidad tuviera la intención de atacar a Katsura, parecía un simple reflejo por el enojo del momento y de seguro se calmaría en cuanto diera un par de pasos al frente. Pese a ello, Kenshin se había movido rápidamente, colocándose frente a su maestro. El chico retrocedió en cuanto colocó sus ojos sobre él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él tampoco debería de tener una mirada muy tranquilizadora.

Fuera como fuera, Katsura-sama y Yoshida-sama habían sido alumnos del mismo maestro, y seguían un mismo propósito, pero sus métodos parecían no coincidir. Himura no tenía interés en la propuesta que le había hecho Katsura de que fuera a unírseles para ser parte de la reunión, a él no le interesaba eso. Pero conociendo las diferencias entre él y Yoshida, y ahora que había peleado con miembros del Grupo Shinsen, posiblemente hubiera preferido ir para asegurarse de que nada ocurriera.

Aceptando la invitación de Tomoe, ahora ambos estaban en una taberna bebiendo un poco de sake. Era curioso, pero se trataba de la misma taberna donde se habían encontrado aquella noche, aunque no cruzaron palabra alguna a pesar de que el chico le quito de encima a dos sujetos muy desagradables. Pero fue más tarde cuando ocurrió ese encuentro que cambió la vida de ambos.

Tomoe traía puesto su kimono blanco, el mismo que usaba habitualmente. Parecía que fuese la única ropa que traía consigo, además del traje morado que le dieron en el hostal. De igual manera portaba ese chal azul. La joven tomó la botella de sake y le sirvió a Kenshin con cuidado. Una vez llena, Himura la acercó a su boca y dio un ligero sorbo. Luego, separó repentinamente la copa y la miró con extrañes.

- ¿Hay algo malo con el sake? – Le preguntó Tomoe al notar su reacción.

- No. – Contestó él sin quitar los ojos de la copa. No había algo malo, pero si había algo. – Es sólo que hace mucho que el sake no me sabía tan bien.

Recordaba sus propias palabras al decirse así mismo que el sake le sabía a sangre. Recordaba a su maestro, un verdadero amante de esta bebida. Recordaba su expresión que decía que en primavera tenían los cerezos, el verano las estrellas, el otoño la luna llena, y el invierno la nieve, y que con todo eso el sake sabe bien. Era verano, y no había muchas estrellas en el cielo, y aunque las hubiera, el sake no le sabría bien, a excepción de esa noche.

- Probablemente es por el festival que hay esta noche. – Comentó la chica de blanco. Kenshin alzó la botella y le sirvió en su copa.

- Sí, debe de ser por eso. – Contestó el destajador. Su maestro nunca puso a los festivales como una opción.

No siempre lo ocurrió eso. El sake le supo malo a partir del último año, en el que comenzó a sembrarse la reputación del temido Battousai. Su presencia en Kyoto poco a poco lo hacía más amargo. Lo más seguro era que sin pensarlo se estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿Pero que podría hacer después de todo?

- Me parece que soy totalmente opuesta a ti. – Comentó la joven, comenzando la conversación. – Yo recientemente estoy empezando a dejar de beber.

- ¿La bebida te ha comenzando a molestar?

- No. Simplemente comencé a depender menos de ella. – Acto seguido la joven se empina la copa delicadamente. No tenía que depender de Izuka para saber que Tomoe tenía ciertos modales y actitudes refinadas. De seguro era de una buena familia. No lograba entender que hacía ahí. La joven bajó su copa y alzó su mirada al frente. Centró sus ojos en la mejilla izquierda de su compañero. – ¿Tu herida ha dejado de sangrar?

El chico alzó su mano, tocando su mejilla. En efecto, su herida no sangraba, pero no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

- Casi la olvidaba. – Contestó. – Pero la verdad es que deja de sangrar por algún tiempo, pero luego regresa. Izuka dice que posiblemente nunca sané por completo.

- Cada vez que veo esa herida me pregunto que pensó la persona que lanzó la estocada... antes de morir. – Kenshin se exaltó un poco al oírla. Casi sentía que la herida se le volvía a abrir con esas palabras. – Dices que matas por la felicidad de otros, pero yo no creo que la felicidad de otros venga de la gente muerta.

- Creí que habías dicho que ya no me molestarías con eso. – Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, sirviéndole de nuevo en su copa.

- Dije que sentía el molestarte con ello, no que dejaría de hacerlo. – Le contestó a su vez cuado la copa estuvo llena.

Himura dio un suspiro de resignación. Por más que intentara evitarlo, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de ello.

- Cada día, en todas partes, la gente muere por diferentes razones, ya sea por un asesino o por cualquier otro motivo. – Comenzó a argumentar. Esta vez optó por servirse el mismo la copa de sake. – Yo no mató sin motivo alguno como la mayoría de los que están afuera lo hace. Yo tengo un propósito, y real o no para ti, para mí es lo más importante.

Dicho esto, colocó la botella y en la mesa y se volvió a empinar la copa de sake. Una vez más éste le supo bien. De nuevo la sensación le pareció muy singular.

- Por tu forma hablar, veo que aprecias cada una de las vidas que arrebatas. – Agregó Tomoe. – Pero aún así sigues haciéndolo... sólo sigues ordenes, y por lo tanto no tienes ningún poder entre quien vive o muere... ya que sólo obedeces.

- Nadie tiene en realidad el poder de decidir quien vive o quien muere. Esa es una de las ideas que intento dejar atrás. Aunque me ordenen matar a alguien, siempre existe la posibilidad de que aquella persona llegue a derrotarme, y por lo tanto sobrevivir.

- Posiblemente Dios tiene ese poder.

- ¿Qué Dios?

- ¿Habría diferencia?

Tomoe parecía muy firme en lo que decía, aunque con el pasar del tiempo parecía empezar a comprender la manera en que Himura pensaba, o al menos las ideas que hombres como Katsura Kogoro le habían dado. Para cambiar una era, tendrían que transformar todo el proceso en una guerra, como siempre se había ido. En la guerra se mataba a la gente que estorbaba, y el sobreviviente era el que prevalecía. Esa era la mentalidad que aún poseían en ese país. Era verdad, sin la guía adecuada este chico terminaría por crear una verdadera lluvia de sangre. Ese era el trabajo verdadero de una vaina, prevenir esto.

Himura se quedó algo serio. Pareció perder el interés en el sake. El tocar este tema lo hacía recordar muchas cosas pasadas, incluyendo los tiempos de su infancia con su hermana. Ella era una persona buena y amable, que de seguro si estuviera viva sería muy similar a Tomoe en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Nunca la vio agredir a otra persona, o lastimar algún animal. No podía creer que alguien como ella fuera hija de un hombre como lo era su padre, ciego y sediento de sangre, que sólo buscaba cualquier excusa para desenvainar y cortar a alguien. El ser mujer la había salvado de tener que llevar la vida que él llevó a tan temprana edad. Ahora debería de estarlo viendo desde la Tierra Pura, o desde cualquier punto fuera de este mundo, llorando por lo que hacía. Era lo más probable, pero esperaba que en algún lugar de su corazón pudiera entenderlo.

Luego recordó de nuevo la herida en su mejilla, y la noche en la que la recibió. Rompiendo un silencio que había surgido entre los dos por unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

- La persona que me hizo esta herida no era un gran espadachín. – Comenzó a decirle sin mirarla a los ojos. – No me dio problemas, no uso ninguna táctica o técnica especial o espectacular. Era igual a tantos que había matado. Pero había una cosa que lo hacía diferente. El tenía el deseo de vivir. – Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron por completo. – La mayoría de los hombres o samuráis de este lugar, sólo viven para pelear, chocar espadas y morir. Ese es su propósito. Pero esta persona era diferente. Él no quería morir, porque tenía un gran deseo de sobrevivir a nuestro combate. Lo llame obstinación en ese momento… pero ahora… - Himura se quedó callado unos momentos antes de proseguir. – Yo no poseo ese deseo. Sólo tengo la motivación de que algún día asesinos como yo sean cosa del pasado. Es toda la motivación que necesito por el momento.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Tomoe tampoco siguió bebiendo. Himura pensó que posiblemente había arruinado su noche libre, pero de igual manera hubieran terminado la conversación en ese punto, hubieran querido o no.

Unos pasos apresurados se movían por la calle en dirección a la taberna. Rápidamente, Izuka entra en el establecimiento sin anuncia previa. Se le ve agitado y preocupado.

- ¡Himura! – Gritó el hombre desde la entrada. Kenshin y Tomoe alzan su mirada en dirección al recién llegado, que los mira fijamente con preocupación.

- Izuka. – Mencionó el chico sin entender porque se veía tan angustiado.

- ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Himura rápidamente su puso de pie, tomando su espada.

- ¡El maestro Katsura está en peligro!

Himura abrió de par en par sus ojos al escucharlo. En la mesa, su copa seguía conteniendo un poco de sake, mientras que afuera el festival de Gion estaba a punto de cubrirse de fuego o de sangre…

FIN DEL CAPITULO V


	6. CAP VI IKEDAYA

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO VI  
IKEDAYA

A pesar del gran movimiento existente en los alrededores de la región de Gion, la calle que pasaba frente a la posada se encontraba totalmente en silencio. De hecho, todo el lugar se encontraba apartado del ajetreo del festival. Posiblemente esa había sido la razón para decidir ese sitio en especial. Toda la posada estaba prácticamente vacía de cualquier persona que no tuviera que ver con la reunión de esa noche, como si hubiera sido totalmente reservada para ello. En varias habitaciones se encontraban decenas de hombres armados en el caso de que algo pasara; con una reunión como la que se celebraba en ese momento no se podía correr riesgos.

Aunque varias habitaciones eran las que alojaban a estos hombres, era una en especial la que realmente era el centro de importancia. En ella había aproximadamente unos diez hombres, todos con sus armas a su lado. Era en este lugar donde se discutían los asuntos de esa reunión. Las figuras principales eran sobre todo dos hombres: uno de estatura media y alargada, de piel blanca, con un peinado con una parte de cabello rapada. La otra, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, de piel pálida y cabello negro y largo que se encontraba recargado contra una de las puertas corredizas del cuarto, mientras bebía una copa de sake.

En la reunión se discutirían varios temas importantes, pero había uno en especial que era el centro de todo. Se trataba de ese plan que tanto se había planteado en el pasado.

- 7 de Junio será entonces. – Mencionó de pronto el hombre de negro, sin alzar su mirada. Su voz tenía un tono profundo al hablar. Su propuesta pareció exaltar al resto de los presentes. – Si Katsura se preocupa por los apuros, lo haremos en dos días entonces. No tenemos porque preocuparnos por lo que Furutaka haya dicho. No tengo intenciones de cambiar los planes, y no importa lo que Katsura diga.

- Espera Yoshida. – Interrumpió el segundo de ellos. – Antes de eso deberíamos de rescatar a nuestros compañeros atrapados por el Shinengumi. – El hombre de negro parecía algo indiferente ante esas palabras. – Varios de los hombres están muy agitados por eso y presionan para que se haga algo. Sobre todo, no podemos abandonar a Furutaka.

La persona de negro se vio algo irritado por tal negativa. Estaba harto de todas las trabas que le ponían en el camino. Colocó su copa de sake en el suelo y luego juntó sus manos al frente de él.

- Como sea. – Dijo al final de cuentas. – Pero la verdad es que deseo reducir esta ciudad a cenizas lo antes posible...

Mientras en el segundo piso se discutían estos planes, abajo algo comenzaba a pasar sin que los de arriba pudieran enterarse. Una figura parada en la noche se encontraba frente a la puerta de la posada. Su mano derecha se alza con cuidado y toca con algo de violencia. El encargado es prácticamente despertado. Moviéndose por entre las sombras del recibidor, se acerca con cuidado a la entrada. Retira el enorme tablón de madera que mantenía la puerta cerrada y luego lentamente la desliza.

Lo que ve al otro lado hace que todo el sueño que tuviera encima se le resbalara de golpe. Un grupo numeroso de hombres se encontraba parado frente a la posada. Todos usaban ese saco azul y blanco que él ya había visto en muchas ocasiones; sabía muy bien de quiénes se trataba. El hombre que está al frente, el que estaba más cerca de él, era un hombre fornido con una armadura roja y una chaqueta blanca, que lo miraba con una expresión penetrante en los ojos…

La ciudad estaba llena de personas debido al festival. La música y las luces brillaban con fuerza, casi se podía pensar que era de día. Después de haber ido por ellos a la posada, Izuka guía a Himura y a Tomoe por entre toda la multitud, intentando moverse lo más rápido posible. Izuka aún no les había dicho nada concreto, pero se veía que algo malo pasaba. De seguro eso era lo que no dejaba tranquilo a Himura desde la tarde en la que platicaron.

- Izuka¿cuál es el apuro¿qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó el pelirrojo después de un rato sin poder esperar más para saber que pasaba. Izuka siguió caminando.

- Algo muy grave. – Contestó mientras se abría paso. – Miyabe y sus hombres con el apoyo del maestro Yoshida tiene planeado incendiar Kyoto esta noche.

- ¿Qué cosa! – Himura se exaltó al escuchar esa noticia.

- ¡Eso es una locura! – Agregó Tomoe, que también se veía sorprendida.

Ambos sabían que esa advertencia que les habían hecho a los hombres para que sacaran de Kyoto a cualquier ser querido que tuvieran, significaba que algo grave iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo¿incendiar toda la ciudad, la sola idea sonaba como una locura. "Locura", esa palabra volvió de golpe a la mente de Tomoe. Ahora parecía que una idea como la Justicia por medio de la locura no era del todo una mentira. Izuka prosiguió con sus palabras.

- Ese era el plan que estaban discutiendo durante la reunión de esta noche. Katsura-sama intentó persuadirlo, pero terminaron por tener una discusión demasiado violenta. Miyabe y Katsura han rotó toda relación a partir de hoy. Sus ideas chocaron, y ahora se han separado. – Himura ya veía venir algo como eso. – Kyoto está lleno de personas por el festival, y si quieren causar disturbios éste es el momento perfecto. Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Puede que esta información se haya infiltrado dentro del Shinsengumi. – Las cosas se ponían aún peor mientras Izuka proseguía. – Varias personas vieron a los Shinsen moverse por entre las calles, como si buscaran algo, de seguro el lugar de la reunión. Los que están reunidos ahora planeando el ataque están en grave peligro. – Los tres se detuvieron por unos momentos, ese sería el sitio en el que al parecer se separarían. – Tienes que ir y sacar al señor Katsura de ahí.

- ¿Dónde es? – Le preguntó rápido Himura antes de que Izuka se retirara.

- En el distrito de Kamogawa, en la Posada de Ikeda. – Le gritó volteando a verlo por encima del hombro izquierdo. – ¡Ten cuidado¡el lugar esta infestado con los hombres del Shinsengumi!

Himura asintió ante la advertencia de su compañero. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse. Se dio cuenta de que Tomoe lo seguía. No podía llevarla con él. Si lo hacía, la estaría arriesgando demasiado, ya sabía que clase de personas eran el Shinsengumi.

- Tomoe, ve al hostal. Será muy peligroso. – Le dijo Himura parándose de golpe.

- Tengo que estar contigo. – Le contestó ella con firmeza.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Olvidas lo que te dije?... una espada necesita de una funda.

Una vez más usaba esa expresión. Cuando se la dijo por primera vez no la entendió y la verdad no sabía porque se la decía. Ahora parecía comprender un poco a que se refería con eso. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más para convérsenla de lo contrario, el destajador se giró al frente y comenzó a correr el dirección al objetivo.

El encargado de la posada retrocedió ante tal presencia frente a él, casi cayendo al suelo. Ignorándolo, los hombres comenzaron a entrar al interior de la construcción. Rápidamente el hombre se incorporó y corrió hacía las escaleras. Comenzó a gritar con fuerza lo más que pudo para los que estaban arriba lo escucharan, pero no logró subir ni el primer escalón antes de que el líder del grupo se lanzara en su contra, matándola con una sola estocada de su espada.

Pese a esto, sus gritos fueron oídos por los hombres del segundo piso. Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto lo oyeron y voltearon hacía la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue eso! – Gritó uno de ellos con nerviosismo. El hombre de negro se mantuvo en su lugar.

Justo arriba de las esclareas se encontraba un hombre armado con su espada. En cuanto escuchó el grito del hombre, se acercó al lugar, volteando hacía la parte baja. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo al ver todo el recibidor lleno de esos hombres de azul: miembro del Shinsengumi, los habían encontrado.

El comandante retiró su espada del encargado y alzó su mirada al frente.

- ¡Souji, arriba! – Le ordenó con voz firme.

El capitán de la primera división se lanzó rápidamente al frente, sosteniendo su espada de manera horizontal hacía el hombre en la cima de la escalera. A su vez, el guardia acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y comenzó a desenfundar. Sin embargo, antes de que la hoja de su espada saliera por completo de su vaina, la punta de la espada de Okita lo atravesó justo en el pecho, saliendo por su espalda. Una vez asegurado el golpe, el chico sacó su arma y le sacó la vuelta al hombre, haciendo que su cuerpo rodara por las escaleras hacía abajo.

Al escuchar el ruido del cuerpo caer por las escaleras, los hombres en la habitación supieron de inmediato que algo malo pasaba. Por simple reflejo todos acercaron sus manos a las armas que tenían a su lado. Se escucharon algunos pasos afuera del pasillo que se acercaban a la puerta. Todos se giraron hacía ella, esperando.

- ¿Quién está ahí! – Gritó uno, al percibir la figura de una persona frente a la puerta.

Las puertas se corren con violencia hacía los lados, abriendo paso a los invasores de la posada. Justo en el umbral había dos hombres, cuyos rostros parecían manchados de la sangre de las últimas dos personas que acababan de terminar con sus espadas. Al frente, un hombre fornido de armadura roja y chaqueta blanca, y a su lado, sosteniendo su espada al frente listo para atacar a cualquiera que se les acerque, un joven de cabello en un tono azul muy oscuro de chaqueta azul claro.

Los presentes en la habitación no tuvieron que esperar a que dijeran algo para saber que pasaba. Uno de sus mayores temores se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Éste es el Shinsengumi! – Gritó el comandante con severidad, segundos después de abrir la puerta del cuarto. Todos los hombres miraban incrédulos. – ¡Tenemos esta posada completamente sitiada¡Si se resisten todos serán destajados sin piedad¡La rebeldía no será tolerada¡Así que mejor cooperen!

- ¡El Shinsengumi! – Gritó espantado uno de los realistas, reafirmando lo que todos ya sabían pero que de igual manera tenían el deseo de gritar.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos bandos hizo algún movimiento. Los Shinsen al frente parecían decididos a atacar en cualquier momento, mientras que los realistas se veían dudosos. Algunos, inspirados por le miedo, comenzaron a intentar escapar, ya fuera por alguna de las puertas o las ventas. Una confrontación contra el Grupo Shinsen podría ser fatal.

- ¡No retrocedan! – Escucharon de pronto que una voz les gritaba desde el fondo de la habitación al tiempo que se ponía rápidamente de pie. El hombre vestido de negro, tomó con fuerza la espada que portaba en su cintura, desenfundándola de manera de ataque. Su objetivo fue la vela que alumbraba el cuarto en el momento en que esos sujetos entraron. La vela se partió el dos, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras.

- ¡Maestro Yoshida! – Exclamaron la mayoría al verlo. Su sola voz parece haber detenido sus deseos de huir. Por su parte, el Comandante Kondo centró su vista en aquel individuo. Por fin podía ver cara a cara al tal Yoshida Toshimaro.

- ¡Evidentemente los superamos en número! – Les gritó con un tono firme, pero al mismo tiempo alentador para sus hombres. – Si todos peleamos, estos lobos no podrán derrotarnos.

Una vez dichas estas palabras, parecía evidente que el combate comenzaría. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a desenfundar sus armas, preparándose para pelear. Una vez más, ambos bandos se miraron fijamente los unos a los otros. Okita y Kondo estaban justo al frente de todos. Todos los del Shinsengumi estaban más que listos para emprender el combate en cuanto se suscitara.

¡Acábenlos a todos! – Gritó el hombre de negro como señal de ataque, y todos los presentes se lanzaron al frente para atacar a sus invasores.

Las espadas comenzaron a chocar las unas contra las otras, y la sangre poco a poco cubrió todo el aire de la posada…

Himura corría junto con Tomoe en dirección a Ikedaya. Intentaba tomar el camino más rápido, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba no ser visto. Temía por Tomoe. Sabía que en cualquier momento se encontrarían con hombres del Shinsengumi, y posiblemente no podría defenderla.

De pronto, su miedo se hizo realidad. Justo frente a ellos en el camino que estaban siguiendo, aparecieron varios hombres vestidos con la chaqueta azul del Grupo Shinsen, como cinco o seis en total. Himura paró de golpe al verlos, y Tomoe detrás de él. Los hombres lo voltearon a ver.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Le gritó uno de ellos.

- ¡Es un realista! – Agregó otro.

Fuera como fuera, no tenía la posibilidad de huir de ahí, tenía que pelear y abrirse camino hacía la Posada. Alzó su mano derecha preparándose para desenfundar, teniendo a Tomoe a sus espaldas.

- Regresa por donde vinimos¡anda! – Le dijo Kenshin, intentando convencerla de que se fuera. Pero como era de esperarse ella no le hizo caso.

- ¿No has aprendido aún?... – Le contestó desde su posición, acercándose a él. – Soy muy terca. – Agregó con una sonrisa, la misma que Himura no pudo apreciar. Aún así, sus palabras lo confundían. – Deseo seguir observándote con mis propios ojos por todo el tiempo que sigas matando...

Himura la miró de reojo. No entendía el porque de esa actitud. Cuando la conoció, se había desmayado al verlo matar a alguien y la sangre le cayera encima¿y ahora quería quedarse a ver como mataba a esos hombres¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? No tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, ya que de inmediato los Shinsen se dispusieron a lanzarse en su contra.

El primero de ellos desenvainó y alzó su espada de manera horizontal con la punta colocado al frente. Himura dio un paso al frente con el pie derecho y rápidamente sacó su espada de la funda con un movimiento de manera circular. El movimiento desvió la espada de su enemigo hacía al lado. No podía dejarlo avanzar, ya que Tomoe estaba a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se hizo un poco hacía atrás y colocó su espada vertical frente a él y la lanzó de esa manera hacía adelante. El Shinsen tuvo que tomar su espada para cubrirse. Una vez que ambas hojas estaban juntas, Battousai colocó su mano izquierda en la parte sin filo de la hoja y la empujó al frente. Con este movimiento hizo que su adversario retrocediera al tiempo que él también avanzaba.

Después de dar un par de pasos al frente, Himura retiró su espada del frente, moviendo el arma del samurai de azul hacía un lado. Éste a su vez reaccionó retrocediendo hacía atrás. Supo en ese momento que ese chico pelirrojo no era un espadachín ordinario.

El resto de los espadachines se acercaron, ya con sus armas afuera de sus fundas y listas para el combate. Himura tomó su espada al frente en posición de pelea.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Les gritó el destajador con fuerza – ¡A un lado!

No esperaba que le hicieran caso, pero de igual manera tenía mucha prisa como para perder el tiempo en ese callejón. Igual los hombres no lo obedecieron. El más cercano se lanzó al frente y comenzó a atacar. Himura detuvo dos de los ataques y luego se las arregló para desviar la espada hacía la derecha para luego alza su pie izquierdo y golpear al hombre justo en el pecho. El Shinsen cayó al suelo sentado.

Sin perder tiempo, otro se le acercó por su franco izquierdo. Alzó su espada y luego hizo un movimiento vertical, mismo que el Destajador detuvo alzando su espada por encima de él. En cuanto las hojas tuvieron contacto, le sacó la vuelta al hombre girando por su lado derecho hasta que se colocó casi a sus espaldas. Desde ahí, alzó su espada al frente, atravesando al hombre desde la nuca, y haciendo que la hoja saliera por el lado frontal del cuello.

Los demás se le acercaban rápidamente. Alzó su pie derecho y lo colocó en la espalda del cuerpo sin vida, empujándolo al frente y así sacando sin vacilar la espada del cuello. Una vez afuera se giró hacía otro de los que se le acercaba, chocando su espada con la de él para evitar su ataque. No pudo hacer mucho antes de que otro de ellos se le acercara por detrás. Tuvo que moverse a un lado para sacarle la vuelta al primero y esquivar el ataque del segundo. Una vez fallado el golpe, el mismo Shinsen se volvió a lanzar, colocando su espada de modo vertical para atacar hacía el frente. Era otra vez esa técnica que había visto la noche anterior.

El Shinsen se lanzó con su técnica, alzando su espada hacía el frente lo más que pudo. Kenshin colocó su espada con su punta hacía el cielo y la movió de izquierda a derecha. El movimiento desvió de nuevo la técnica. Mientras desviaba el ataque, con su mano izquierda tomó su funda que aún seguía en su fajín y la sacó rápidamente. Usando la vaina como si fuera una espada, golpeó al hombre justo en las costillas del lado derecho. El golpe fue tan fuerte que posiblemente le rompió alguna. De inmediato vaciló, retiró su mano izquierda de la empuñadura de la espada y la llevó al área golpeada. Eso fue mortal, ya que Battousai lo aprovechó para atacar. Dirigió su arma, encajando la espada justo en su abdomen. El hombre gimió de dolor ante esto. Rápidamente giró su espada hacía la derecha y la hoja salió por el costado del samurai.

Siguiendo el impulso del movimiento, dio un giro completo sobre su pie izquierdo. La espada se dirigió en contra de otros de los hombres que quedaba, el cual se defendió del golpe colocando la hoja vertical, pero la fuerza del movimiento de Kenshin fue más fuerte y el samurai no pudo detenerlo. La espada lo alcanzó justo en el lado derecho del cuello. Una vez que lo había alcanzado, Himura acercó su mano izquierda a la parte sin filo del arma, empujándola con más fuerza. La hoja degolló al hombre, acabándolo en el acto.

A estos momentos, al ver la gran destreza del hombre al que se enfrentaban, aquellos que quedaban de pie parecían dudar si continuar o retirarse, y eso se veía en sus expresiones llenas de miedo. Esos movimientos asesinos tan perfectos y rápidos, cuya mayoría eran prácticamente invisibles para ellos, tenía que ser ese asesino del que todos hablaban, el tal Battousai. Himura no se detuvo ante la vacilación de lo hombres. Antes de que el cuerpo del último cayera al suelo, se lanzó al frente.

Un de los hombres logró detener su ataque y Himura se las arregló para empujarlo hacía atrás y hacerlo chocar contra una pared. Al mismo tiempo otro enemigo se le acercó por su izquierda. Éste alzó su espada lo más que pudo hacía arriba, preparado para lanzar un golpe. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de lanzar el ataque, ya que de inmediato el destajador abalanzó su arma, atravesando su cuello con ella. Un tercero se le acercó al mismo tiempo por un lado. Himura una vez más giró, sacando el arma del cuello del Shinsen. Durante el giró, su arma chocó con fuerza contra la espada del siguiente contrincante, la cual se rompió como sin nada ante el choque de la espada del temido Hitokiri. El arma siguió hacía su cuerpo, decapitando al hombre con su filo.

Sólo quedó uno, el cual se le veía ya manchado con la sangre de sus compañeros, y en sus ojos se veía una gran impresión. Conocía las reglas del Shinsengumi, y estaba listo para morir en ese lugar, pero lo que veía le parecía demasiado impresionante y no podía evitar el reflejarlo. Después de que el Destajador decapitara al último hombre, le había dado la espalda. Aprovechando esta situación, el Shinsen se lanzó para atacarlo. Su movimiento no le fue para nada una sorpresa para Himura, que de inmediato se giró al tiempo que lanzaba su espada al frente. La hoja atravesó al chico en el pecho y con el impulsó lo colocó contra la pared. La hoja atravesó el cuerpo del Shinsen hasta tocar la pared y luego la retiró rápidamente.

El cuerpo del último cayó al suelo, marcando de esta manera el último paso de esa pelea. Los cuerpo de los Samurai quedaron tirados a su alrededor, tal y como habían caído tras su muerte. El callejón quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Himura admiró la escena por unos segundos, como queriendo encontrar algo, pero en realidad quería evitar por completo el tener que mirar a Tomoe. Después de unos momentos supo que no lo podría evitar. Lentamente alzó su mirada en dirección a donde estaba su acompañante. Ella se encontraba de pie en el otro extremo, completamente inmóvil. Su kimono blanco se encontraba totalmente limpio; ni una sola gota de sangre le había caído encima. Eso en parte lo tranquilizaba. Su mirada tampoco reflejaba impresión o algo parecido. Se veía tranquila y seria, mirando de frente al Destajador.

Himura respiraba intentando tomar aire, mientras miraba con cuidado a Tomoe. No podía evitar pensar que pasaba por su mente después de ese momento. De pronto, ambos escuchan algo parecido a una explosión, pero más parecido a lo que suena cuando se dispara un fuego artificial. Kenshin y Tomoe alzaron su mirada al cielo. Una extraña llamarada se elevaba por encima de todos los techos hasta cierta altura, donde pareció explotar, irradiando una fuerte luz blanca, mucho más fuerte que cualquier fuego artificial que haya visto. Todo el cielo se cubrió con su luz, iluminando todo a las cercanías

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tomoe, mirando el resplandor sobre Ellos. Por su parte, Himura sabía que eso debería de significarse algún tipo de señal¿pero de quién?

No podían perder más tiempo. Rápidamente emprendió la marcha rumbo a Ikedaya, esperando poder llegar a tiempo. Tomoe lo comenzó a seguir por detrás, pasando por entre todos los cuerpos de los Shinsen en el transcurso…

Las puertas del cuarto se abren rápidamente sin aviso. En otro tiempo eso hubiera sido una indiscreción imperdonable. Del otro lado aparece el rostro de Katagi, totalmente lleno de angustia y miedo en el rostro, además de que se veía que había estado corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Maestro Katsura! – Gritó exaltado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Las dos personas en el cuarto no parecieron percibir el sentimiento del recién llegado. El Maestro Katsura se encontraba sentado frente a Ikumatsu, su acompañante, y entre ambos había un pequeño tablero de Shogi. Parecían estar jugando una partida, y a simple vista se veía que la geisha le estaba ganando a su señor. Katsura parecía muy tranquilo y ni siquiera volteó a ver a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir Katagi. – Dijo de inmediato mientras movía una de sus piezas. – No me interesa lo que Yoshida o Miyabe puedan agregar.

- Maestro, el Shinsengumi ha atacado Ikedaya. – Katsura soltó la ficha que había tomado, dejándola caer en el tablero. De inmediato se giró hacía Katagi con una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Cómo!

- Toda la posada se encuentra sitiada, y persiguen a nuestros hombres por los alrededores. No sabemos todavía que pasó con los líderes que se reunían…

La noticia le cayó de golpe al líder Chosu, al tiempo que lo llenaba de cierto espanto. No podía creer que el Shinsengumi se hubiera movilizado tan rápido¿cómo lo habrán sabido¿le habrán sacado al información a Furutaka, pero de todas maneras él desconocía el lugar exacto en el que sería la reunión. De seguro varios de sus compañeros serían apresados o incluso muertos. Yoshida era inteligente, posiblemente podría escapar. De haber estado él mismo en aquel lugar¿Qué le hubiera pasado? Las ideas giraban en la cabeza de Katsura con revuelo.

Después de un par de segundo que para él fueron varios minutos, se puso de pie y caminó apresurado hacía el lugar en el que descansaba su espada. Al tomarla con su mano izquierda, no pudo evitar recordar aquella conversación que había tenido con su compañero Shinsaku, y la promesa que le había hecho. No tenía intenciones de romperla, aunque la situación ameritaba ese cambio de planes. De haber estado en Ikedaya, de seguro hubiera sido forzado a desenvainar para defenderse, o de lo contraria moriría. Era la mano caritativa de algún buda o de algún dios lo que en esos momentos lo mantuvieron lejos de ese lugar.

Colocó su espada en el fajín y de inmediato se dirigió a donde su compañera residía sentada.

- Ikumatsu, sal de Kyoto y escóndete por un tiempo. – Le dijo el hombre con algo de prisa, a lo que la geisha respondió con una afirmación de la cabeza. Ambos intercambiaron algunas miradas antes de que Katsura y Katagi dejaran la habitación.

El ajetreó en la posada casi había culminado por completo, a excepción de algunas peleas que se suscitaban en el interior. Pero afuera, aún había algunos Shinsen intentando detener la huida o el ataque de algunos Ronin.

Una figura sale casi a rastras de la posada. La cabellera rojiza del capitán Nagakura de la segunda división se hace presente bajo el cielo estrellado. Su rostro y ropas se encuentran prácticamente rojas tras todo la pelea. A su lado, ayuda a uno de sus compañeros herido que acababa de ser alcanzado por un ataque enemigo. Intentaba sacarlo de la posada para que no fuera victima de algún otro rebelde. De pronto, cuando ya estaban en la calle frente a la posada, dos Ronin salen apresurados del sitio y se colocan frente a ellos. Los ven vulnerables, y por supuestos desean aprovechar esa situación para acabar con algunos Lobos de Mibou.

Nagakura no pierde tiempo y de inmediato acerca su mano a la espada para defenderse. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que el capitán hiciera tal cosa. De entre las sombras surge una figura sigilosa que se lanza hacía el frente como un lobo al ataque. Los dos realistas ni siquiera lo vieron venir hasta que ya fue muy tarde. El recién llegado, otro samurai vestido con la misma chaqueta azul, lanzó su espada de manera horizontal, atravesando al que tenía más cerca por el pecho. El otro intentó reaccionar, pero en tan sólo un segundo el Shinsen sacó su espada del primero y de inmediato arremetió en contra de él, hiriéndolo en el cuello. Los dos cayeron al suelo de inmediato.

- ¡Saito! – Exclamó Nagakura al reconocer a la persona que los había ayudado.

Hajime Saito, capitán de la Tropa Tres. Había ido en el grupo que dirigía el Subcomandante, pero tras divisar la señal de luz en el cielo, el grupo se comenzó a dirigir hacía este sitio. Saito se adelantó a toda marcha para llegar antes.

- ¿Está Kogoro Katsura adentro? – Le preguntó a su compañero, mientras agitaba su espada hacía un lado para retirar de ella algo de la sangre.

- No lo sé, no lo he visto por ningún lado. – Le contestó Nagakura, mientras coloca a su compañero en el suelo. Saito divisa en ese momento de quien se trata. No era un soldado, era Todou Heisuke, un capitán como ellos.

- ¿Que le ocurrió a Todou? – Preguntó el capitán de la Tercera División algo extrañado.

- Fue Yoshida... – Le contestó el pelirrojo entre dientes.

Saito abrió sus ojos como señal de sorpresa al oírlo. Escuchó que unas espadas chocaban en el interior de la posada. De inmediato se giró a la entrada principal y corrió hacía adentro.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las calles cercanas, un grupo de soldados Shinsen se enfrentaban a algunos realistas que habían intentado escapar. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos aceptó el ser aprendido, por lo que se defendía lo más podían. Entre los Shinsen, se encontraba uno en especial, un chico de cabello entre negro y morado oscuro, que se lanzaba al frente sin ningún miedo. Luego de embestir a uno de los realistas con su técnica, se giró rápidamente en contra de otro que se venía detrás de él, atravesándole el abdomen con su arma.

- ¡Ten cuidado Kyosato! – Le gritó uno de sus compañeros mientras detenía un ataque. – ¡Hay más en los alrededores!

El chico de cabello oscuro empujó al último sujeto que había acabado hacía atrás para retirar su arma. De pronto, mientras hacía este movimiento, le pareció visualizar algo del otro lado de la calle. Entre todo el fondo negro que creaba la noche, le pareció ver una silueta blanca que se movía con velocidad. Era una persona, de eso estaba seguro, vistiendo un kimono blanco.

No supo como fue que logró verla desde su posición, pero el caso es que así fue. Se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente larga, pero logró visualizar su rostro con claridad; posiblemente se debía a que no le era del todo nuevo. Era una mujer vestida de blanco, que corría detrás de otra persona, a la cual no le puso mucha importancia. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al creer reconocerla. Al principio le pareció imposible, pero no podía estar equivocado lo que veía.

- ¡Esa mujer! – Exclamó para si mismo mientras veía al frente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Kyosato comenzó a correr al frente, en dirección a donde la había visto.

- ¡Espera Kyosato! – Le gritaron sus compañeros, pero él no se detuvo por nada.

Sosteniendo su katana en la mano derecha y con sus sentidos puestos en todos lo alrededores por lo que pudiera pasar, Kyosato corría, intentando encontrar la fuente de su impresión. Estaba seguro de que había visto a esa persona, y en cuanto pasó por el lugar en el que creyó verla una extraña sensación pareció rectificarle su sospecha. Se detuvo de golpe al percibirlo, ese perfume tan singular, perfume de ciruelo blanco. No podía haber un error.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por unos gritos a su lado. Pudo divisar de reojo como unos tres Ronin se lanzaban en su contra sin aviso.

- ¡Háganse a un lado! – Les gritó mientras se giraba hacía ellos. No podía perder el tiempo con basuras como esas.

Se lanzó hacía ellos antes de que lo hicieran primero. El que estaba más adelante detuvo el primer golpe, pero el segundo incrustó espada justo en su costado derecho, atravesándolo hasta el centro del abdomen. Kyosato hizo a un lado el cuerpo sin vida y se giró hacía los otros dos. Rápidamente tomó su espada a su lado derecho, colocando la hoja horizontal hacía el enemigo. Se lanzó con el mortal Hirazuki, la técnica maestra del Shinsengumi, atravesando al siguiente individuo por el cuello.

No se detuvo ni un segundo. En cuando se aseguró de que su espada había alcanzando al enemigo, la movió con furia hacía un lado haciendo que la hoja saliera por el lado derecho del cuello. El tercero ya se le acercaba para atacarlo, pero siguiendo el movimiento que había hecho para sacar su espada giró hacía atrás, cortando la mano derecha del individuo con su filo. El hombre retrocedió de un grito ante el dolor. No gritó mucho, ya que de inmediato el Shinsen se lanzó de nuevo contra él, atravesándolo en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

El último dejó de respirar y de inmediato Kyosato lo dejó caer al suelo. Le fue de todo indiferente a estos hombres muertos. Rápidamente se giró a los alrededores, intentando adivinar hacía donde se había ido esa persona de kimono blanco. El olor de su perfume ya era prácticamente inapreciable por tanta sangre derramada. Se comenzó a sentir algo fustado, cuando escuchó una voz que le gritaba.

- ¡Oye tú! – Escuchó que alguien le decía a su diestra. Se giró algo espantado, posiblemente por la emoción del momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de un grupo de sus compañeros, el cual se acercaba rápidamente hacía él, con el Subcomandante Hijikata al frente.

- ¡Subcomandante! – Exclamó el chico al reconocerlo. Rápidamente bajó su espada y su mirad ante el hombre de blanco. – Que bueno que llegaron. Casi todos los hombres están apresados, pero algunos se encuentran huyendo.

El Subcomandante asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras del soldado.

- Bien¡andando! – Ordenó el hombre con autoridad. Y todos los hombres comenzaron a marchar en dirección a Ikedaya.

Kyosato los seguiría, pero se quedó unos momentos en el mismo lugar. Seguía pensando en lo mismo, y de alguna manera no lo dejaba tranquilo.

- "Esa mujer..." – Seguía repitiéndose en su mente.

A pesar de que los hombres en la posada Ikeda eran más que los que entraron del Shinsengumi, con el pasar de los minutos era evidente que los realistas no podrían contra los Lobos de Mibou. Quién sabe que haya sido el factor de victoria de los Shinsen esa noche. Posiblemente el elemento sorpresa tuvo algo que ver, o las habilidades de los miembros del grupo en realidad fueron mayores. Pero el caso fue que en Ikedaya había posiblemente cincuenta hombres de los clanes de Chosu, Tosa y Higo, y todos fueron arrasados por los Lobos de Mibou.

Pero el Shinsengumi no se vio exento de tener bajas. Una vez que todo se tranquilizó en la posada y en los alrededores, un grupo de Shinsen se encuentra revisando a algunos de sus compañeros caídos. Eran cinco en total, tirados en el suelo con heridas de espada. Entre los que ahí se encontraban inspeccionando estaba Saito, el cual miraba con algo de curiosidad los cuerpos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó uno de los hombres a su lado. Saito se quedó algo pensativo antes de contestar.

- ¡Estos cortes otra vez! – Exclamó sorprendido, como reconociendo las técnicas. – Parece que Battousai el Destajador si asistió esta noche después de todo.

Se vio que entre los presentes surgió una cierta sorpresa, y entre ellos comenzaron a murmurar. Ya todos habían oído hablar de Battousai, y les parecía sorprendente saber que posiblemente estuvo muy cerca de ellos esa noche. Otro Shinsen se acerca rápido al lugar en el que se encuentra el resto y se dirige al capitán.

- Capitán. Kogoro Katsura no está aquí, al parecer escapó o no asistió a la reunión. Miyabe y Matsuda están muertos, también Yoshida. – Comentaba el hombre con firmeza. Saito escuchó todo con cuidado. Era una buena noticia, varios líderes de los rebeldes estaban exterminados, pero sin Kogoro Katsura no se podría completar la hazaña.

- ¿Dónde está Okita? – Preguntó por último el capitán.

- Descansa adentro. – Le contestó. – Parece que fue herido.

El capitán se quedó serio al oírlo. No, no había sido herido, él lo sabía bien, o si lo fue no era algo que ameritaba descanso. Saito lo había visto, y sabía lo que pasaba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Subcomandante y el comandante se enteraran, y no sabía que sería de Okita después de eso.

Al tiempo que los Shinsen se asombraban de enterarse de que posiblemente estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse al tal Battousai, desconocían que el individuo con ese nombre tan conocido no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Kenshin y Tomoe se encontraban ocultos cerca de ese lugar, detrás de algunas cajas colocadas en la calle. Desde su posición, el Destajador era capaz de escuchar lo que esos sujetos comentaban. Su atención se centró sobre todo en el momento en que mencionaron al señor Katsura.

- "El maestro Katsura no está aquí." – Pensó para si mismo al oírlos. Era un alivio, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de donde podría estar. También escuchó lo que habían dicho de los otros líderes. Yoshida y Miyabe ahora estaban muertos. Sintió deseos de salir de su escondite y lanzarse en su contra, y este se deseo se reflejo cuando con el pulgar de su mano izquierda sacó un poco su espada de la vaina.

De pronto, siente como unas manos se posan en la suya deteniéndolo. Himura se voltea y ve a Tomoe que lo observa con cierta desesperación.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó en voz baja el pelirrojo.

- No, ya no, no puedes salir a pelear ahora. – Le decía casi en susurros. – Por favor, salgamos y vayamos al Hostal.

Himura la miró confundido. Parecía que su actitud había cambiado. Posiblemente el ver la escena de hace unos momentos si la había afectado más de lo que él había percibido, a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba lo contrario. Además, en esa ocasión había sido por defensa propia, y salir ahora sería por simple ataque. Pensó unos momentos y decidió aceptar la propuesta de su acompañante.

Rápidamente emprendieron la huída. De pronto, justo cuando se comenzaron a mover, uno de los hombres de azul le pareció percibir su presencia. Hajime Saito volteó rápidamente en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban. La calle estaba completamente oscura y no vio nada a su frente.

- ¿Sucede algo Capitán? – Le preguntó uno de ellos al verlo voltear de esa manera. El Shinsen se quedó viendo al frente por unos momentos.

- Me pareció percibir el aroma de un ciruelo floreciendo. – Contestó sin desviar la vista. Sus hombres se extrañaron de esas palabras.

- Pero si estamos en verano. – Se atrevió a decir uno de ellos después de un rato. El capitán sonrió.

- Sí... talvez fue mi imaginación o me esté volviendo loco.

La noche sigue su curso mientras Kenshin y Tomoe corren por las calles, ahora ya con varias personas a su alrededor. La gente parece notar los escasos rastros que habían quedado en el cuerpo del chico tras su última pelea.

Después de mucho correr llegan hasta el frente de su destino. Rápidamente Himura abre la puerta. Son recibidos por la encargada, la cual trae algunos objetos consigo. A simple vista se ve que ya tenía a su disposición las pertenencias de ambos, de seguro previendo que tenían que salir de la ciudad lo antes posible.

- ¿Katsura-sama está aquí? – Fue lo primero que Himura preguntó en cuanto entraron al hostal.

- No. – Fue la respuesta corta de la encargada. – Ya me enteré de lo ocurrido en Ikedaya. No es seguro que estén aquí. – La mujer extendió sus manos, entregándoles sus cosas.

Lo de Kenshin era únicamente una sombrilla morada. Las únicas posesiones que tenía en realidad eran las ropas que traía, su espada y ese trompo de madera que siempre traía consigo en su traje. Lo demás que pudiera tener le era indiferente. Por su parte, las cosas de Tomoe estaban envueltas en una manta morada. Cuando fue traída al hostal por Kenshin no traía muchas cosas consigo, además de su diario y la daga, y otros detalles.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron lo que la mujer les entregaba. Kenshin corrió rápido hacía la parte trasera para salir del lugar. Tomoe tomó sus cosas y se inclinó al frente como señal de gratitud.

- Gracias por todo. – Le dijo la joven de blanco al tiempo que emprendía la marcha detrás del destajador.

- Tomoe. – La detuvo la voz de la encargada. Tomoe se volteó a verla. – No olvides lo que te dije. La esencia de la flor de Iris es más fuerte con la lluvia... incluso si es una lluvia de sangre...

Sus palabras de despedida la confundieron, pero como siempre no permitió que ese sentimiento se reflejara en su semblante. Comprendía parte de lo que le quería decir con esas palabras, y sabía que eran para darle fuerza. Se giró por completo hacía ella y se volvió a inclinar al frente. Un segundo después volvió a correr hacía donde se había ido Himura.

Las puertas traseras del hostal llevaban hacía un callejón oscuro que estaba atrás del establecimiento. Kenshin muchas veces había entrado por ese lugar durante las noches, cuidándose de que nadie lo viera. Sabía que algún día tendría que salir por ahí, pero nunca pensó que en una situación como esa.

- Himura. – Escuchó de pronto que alguien lo llamaba a su lado. Escuchar su voz le transmitió cierta tranquila al joven pelirrojo. Era Katsura, que caminaba con cautela por el callejón hacía donde ellos estaban parados.

- ¡Maestro Katsura! – Exclamó al verlo. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Deben de estarme buscando si es que no me han dado por muerto ahora. – Le contestó, parándose frente a él. – Yoshida y Miyabe están muertos¿no es así? – Himura contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. – Tuvimos que desalojar el Hantei lo antes posible; ahora está rodeado por soldados del Shogunato.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Tenía en vista una situación así a futuro. Lo importante ahora es encontrar la manera de sacarte de Kyoto Himura, a ti y a Tomoe. He preparado una casa en Otsu, donde ustedes podrán ir como marido y mujer. – La sorpresa no se pudo disimular en el rostro de los dos tras oír lo último. – Es mejor así. Una pareja de recién casados llamará menos la atención que si te escondes tú solo. Izuka te contactará en cuanto nos sea posible. Hasta entonces, tienes que pasar inadvertido. – Katsura pasó entre ambos, dirigiéndose hacía la entrada trasera del Hostal. Antes de retirarse, le proporcionó una mirada a Tomoe, que se quedó algo extrañada. – Cuídense.

El líder Chosu se perdió en las sombras del callejón, para luego penetrar en el edificio y cerrar las puertas detrás de él. Tanto Kenshin como Tomoe permanecieron unos momentos mirando en la dirección en la que el hombre se había perdido, como no creyendo lo que les había dicho.

- ¿Vamos a Otsu? – Preguntó por fin Tomoe, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Cómo marido... y mujer? – Agregó Kenshin sin desviar su mirada mientras lo decía.

Tomoe lentamente se volteó hacía él y sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes. Nadie dijo nada, pero Tomoe se aferraba con fuerza a sus cosas, envueltas en aquella tela de color, como no queriendo olvidar lo que tenía ahí dentro…

El sol se comenzó a asomar. Era recién de mañana del 6 de Junio del primer año de Genji. Las personas en la calle se hacían a un lado por completo al ver pasar a esos hombres vestidos con esas chaquetas azules y portando consigo esas banderas rojas con el kanji "Makoto" en blanco. Los rostros y ropas de varios de ellos estaban cubiertos por sangre y demás manchas que quedan en uno después de una pelea. Hombres armados con lanzas y espadas marchaban casi con orgullo tras su aplastante victoria en dirección a sus cuarteles. Ese era el regreso triunfante del Shinsengumi.

La gente veía asombrado el andar de los Lobos. Sólo unos pocos estaban enterados de lo sucedido en Ikedaya, pero entre la gente se comenzaban a pasar los mormullos. Un individuo en especial los observa con muy cuidado. Una persona, vestida de azul, con un sombrero largo en forma de cesto sobre su cabeza el cual le cubre gran parte del rostro, observa al frente con sus ojos azules de una expresión seria y penetrante. Parece analizar con mucho cuidado aquellos sujetos que pasan ante él.

De pronto, uno de los hombres parece percibir su presencia o sentir su mirada sobre ellos. Rápidamente, esa persona de cabello negro y largo, con ojos pequeños y amarillos, centra su vista en toda la multitud. La mirada de ambos hombres se cruza sin remedio. Sin que ninguno supiera si el otro lo estaba viendo justo a él, se siguieron con la vista hasta que la marcha del grupo ya fue muy adelante.

Uno de sus compañeros, el joven capitán de la tropa uno que va más adelante, se gira al ver como su compañero se encuentra volteando hacía atrás.

- ¿Sucede algo Saito? – Le pregunta Okita con una sonrisa. El otro capitán sonríe sin cuidado y luego se voltea hacía el frente de nuevo.

- No es nada importante. – Le contestó aún con su sonrisa. – Pero creo que acabo de ver un rostro que no debo olvidar...

El Shinsengumi siguió con su marcha, alejándose del sitio en el que Battousai el Destajador los miraba pasar…

FIN DEL CAPITULO VI

**Notas del Autor:**

Por fin acabé estos dos capítulos, que originalmente deberían de haber sido uno, pero como ven el asunto se estuvo alargando demasiado. Para los que no lo percibieron, o más bien para los que sólo han visto los OVAs de _"Tsuioku Hen"_ y notaron algo raro en algunas cosas, este capitulo fue una completa fusión de ambas versiones de lo que fue el Incidente de Ikedaya, como se narra el _"Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuioku Hen" _y como se narra en _"Peace Maker Kurogane"_, por supuesto con sus respectivas modificaciones personales para adaptarlas a la historia. También como habrán notado, da la impresión de que se dejaron sin explicar algunas cosas. Esto es como ya había dicho, esta historia se relaciona por completo con **"Hacedor de Paz"**, es decir, ambas cosas pasan al mismo tiempo, por lo que más adelante en la otra historia llegaremos a este punto y ahí se aclarará todo.

Pues bueno, en este punto la historia de Kenshin y la Tetsunosuke se separan por completo tomando caminos diferentes, pero dentro de poco se volverán a unir. Ya no le falta mucho para terminar este Fanfic, así que estén pendientes con los últimos capítulos.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of this Revolution…"_  



	7. CAP VII UNA VIDA TRANQUILA

El astro rey, encargado de alumbrar todo el mundo con su gran luz, apenas asomaba su rostro por encima de las montañas lejanas. La sombra de los montes se proyectaba sobre los campos y caminos, cubriéndolas con oscuridad a pesar del brillo de la mañana. La tranquilidad y paz que normalmente reinaban en esas horas del día fueron completamente rotas por la marcha de varios hombres, todos colocados en fila, dirigiéndose rectos y decididos hacía su destino.

Cada hombre iba armado con sus espadas, sus mosquetes y su propio valor. El ejército portaba con orgullo el estandarte con el símbolo de los tres círculos blancos y la línea horizontal colocada sobre ellos. El símbolo de su clan, el clan que estaban dispuestos a defender y morir por él…

_5 de Junio del 1er Año del periodo Genji, fue la noche que provocó que el Bakumatsu cambiara su rumbo. Un mes después del Incidente de Ikeda-ya, el clan Chosu envió una tropa de 3,000 hombres hacía la ciudad de Kyoto, con el propósito de tomar venganza de la muerte y encarcelación de varios de sus dirigentes. Sin embargo, en la capital el Ejército del Shogun los esperaba, conformado por 20,000 hombres, entre ellos miembros del propio Shinsengumi._

Los hombres de cada ejército chocaban sus armas los unos contra otros. Los estandartes distintivos se entrecruzaban entre sí, chocando y rompiéndose entre ellos. El aire a su alrededor estaba cubierto por pólvora y sangre, contaminando los pulmones y los ojos de los combatientes con el paso de la batalla.

_El 18 de Julio del mismo año tomó lugar el Incidente de Kimon. El choque de las fuerzas del Shogun y Chosu desencadenó una lucha mortal en la capital. Los realistas pelearon con valor, pero les fue imposible revertir la situación del combate. En un sólo día, el ejército Chosu sufrió cerca de 400 bajas, mientras que la armada del Shogun menos de 60. El fuego destruyó prácticamente toda la ciudad, devoró 28,000 casas, y dejó a cientos de muertos en las calles de la Kyoto... Las Tropas de Chosu fueron aplastadas por las del Bakufu. Esto creó un cambio de poder dentro del clan, en el cual los conservadores recuperaron el poder. El movimiento realista estaba casi eliminado…_

_El tiempo continuó su curso, hasta que se cumplieron algunos meses…_

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO VII  
UNA VIDA TRANQUILA

La pequeña choza de madera se encontraba rodeada por pura naturaleza. Se encontraba a las afueras de Otsu, y se podía ir y venir al pueblo sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, desde esa perspectiva no se veía ninguna construcción a la redonda. Casi parecía que la casa estaba a la mitad de la nada. De pronto, se percibe un resonar que viaja por el aire alrededor de la construcción, rompiendo de igual manera el singular silencio que había existido desde el comienzo del día.

El cuchillo en forma de hacha era levantado por el joven frente a la choza, para luego ser bajado bruscamente contra el leño. El cuchillo comenzó a cortar el leño con facilidad, y en menos de un segundo éste fue partido completamente a la mitad. El cuchillo llegó a tocar el tronco en el que estaba depositado, mientras que las dos mitades caían hacía los lados. El ejecutor de la tarea repitió el mismo procedimiento, tomando otro leño, colocándolo sobre la parte lisa del tronco cortado, alzando su cuchillo en forma de hacha y luego embestir el leño con su filo y cortarlo a la mitad. Repetía el mismo movimiento con todos los maderos que le quedaban.

La expresión del chico era melancolía, pensativa. Lo que ahora sostenía en su mano era un pequeño objeto filoso, capaz de cortar con gran facilidad esos objetos de madera. Ya había pasado algunos meses desde los tiempos en los que de igual manera portaba un objeto similar a ese: una espada. Una espada cuyo filo era capaz de acabar con la vida de una persona. Una espada que con tan sólo blandirla hacía llover sangre. Desde hace ya algunos meses había tenido que separarse de aquella vida. Esa espada seguía ahí en su choza, guardada. Nunca la sacaba al exterior para no llamar la atención de nadie. Sin embargo, aún en esa situación le era imposible dormir sin ella a su lado.

El último leño fue cortado. El joven tomó las mitades y las acomodo con el resto. El sol brillaba con fuerza, por lo que de seguro se secarían sin problema.

La puerta de la casa es deslizada hacía un lado. Desde el interior de la construcción, surgió la figura blanquizca de aquella mujer, la cual vivía con él desde el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar. Él la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro zurdo, mientras ella lo miraba con seriedad.

- Disculpa la espera. – Le mencionó la mujer, acomodándose el chal azulado.

El chico le sonrió con gentileza. No dijo nada al principio. Simplemente alzó su mirada al cielo, percibiendo el delicado movimiento de las nubes sobre ellos.

- Hoy es un hermoso día¿no te parece? – Le preguntó el joven mientras miraba sonriente hacía arriba. La chica de kimono blanco se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras.

Era ya aproximadamente la mitad de la mañana en el pueblo, una mañana tranquila de otoño. Las personas de Otsu se encontraban todas ocupadas en sus diferentes actividades. Todas las casas parecían estar hechas de madera, con una construcción muy modesta pero cómoda. El pueblo, aunque pequeño, cada mañana se adorna con un gran andar de personas de un lado a otro.

Uno de los lugares con más movimiento ese día era el mercado central, donde se podía conseguir de todo, sobre todo alimentos. En un puesto en especial en donde vendían algunas verduras, se podía ver como se llevaba acabo una venta.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – Exclamó disgustado el comprador, mientras en sus brazos cargaba tres rábanos blancos y grandes. – En otros puestos puedo comprar cinco rábanos por ese precio.

El hombre encargado del puesto retiró su pipa y soltó una ligera ráfaga de humo por su boca.

- Pero nunca conseguirás unos de tan buena calidad a tan bajo precio. – Le mencionó el vendedor, tratando de que el trato se llevara acabo.

- ¿De calidad, pues no sé que sea calidad para ti, pero los últimos rábanos que me vendiste estaban algo desabridos. La sopa que comí hace unos días no me supo igual por tu culpa¿lo sabías?

El vendedor se le quedó viendo fijamente con una mirada casi de enojo. El comprador sonrío casi con picaría.

- Te diré lo siguiente¿Qué te parece si me vendes cuatro rábanos por ese mismo precio? – El vendedor se quedó unos momentos serio, como pensando en la propuesta. De pronto, se vio como sonreía con algo de conformidad.

- Qué más da, llévatelos – Le contestó mientras se lo indicaba a la vez con la mano. – ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un verdadero ladrón Hirokazu?

El chico alzó su sombrero de paja, mostrando a la luz su rostro. Era un joven, de unos quince años de edad, piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello castaño claro, largo y agarrado con una cola de caballo que sobresalía por detrás de su cabeza. Vestía un traje compuesto de un kendogi de color rojo y un hakama de color negro claro. Sobre el kendogi traía puesto un saco sin mangas con colores marrones y negros. Además de todo, en su cintura, portaba una espada enfundada, con un protector de mano en un tono dorado y una empuñadura aparentemente enredada en una cinta café.

- No más que el resto de este pueblo. – Le contestó el joven sonriendo, al tiempo que tomaba su cuarto rábano.

Después de realizar su compra, se alejo caminando, sosteniendo en su cesta los víveres que acababa de comprar. Tratando de que no se le cayeran las cosas, sacó una lista que traía consigo en su traje. En esta se encontraban escritos varias cosas que le había pedido.

- Creo que ya tengo todo los que Hana-san me pidió. – Se dijo así mismo viendo la lista.

En vista de que ya había terminado con sus compras, se dispuso a regresar a su casa. Una vez que realizó la revisión de su lista, alzó de nuevo su mirada al camino. Los ojos del chico se posaron en una persona que caminaba entre la multitud en la dirección contraria. Era un hombre joven, delgado y con cabello anaranjado largo, con un kimono azul. Era acompañado por una joven de cabello negro con un kimono blanco que caminaba detrás de él.

No le puso mucha importancia y siguió caminando. De pronto, cuando pasó a su lado, notó algo singular en su mejilla izquierda. En ese lugar tenía una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la mejilla. El chico se detuvo y la miró por unos momentos. Por su parte, el joven pelirrojo y su acompañante continuaron con su marcha sin notarlo.

- "Qué herida tan singular." – Pensó el joven, volteando a ver a la persona que se alejaba entre la multitud. – "Sin lugar a duda fue hecha con una espada."

No pensó mucho en el asunto y continuó con su marcha.

Tomoe estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban las tranquilas y cristalinas aguas del lago Omi, y más haya se podía ver la otra punta del lago. Ese lugar era conocido en varios lugares de Japón. Cuando miraba hacia al mar, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y no se podía ver más haya. Este lago por otra parte era también de un gran tamaño, y justo cuando parecía que tu vista se perdería en el horizonte al igual que en el mar, tus ojos divisaban los árboles a lo lejos.

El pueblo de Otsu se había construido justo frente a ese lago, y con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a rodearlo por completo. Dentro de poco de seguro Otsu sería una gran ciudad, y el lago Omi se encostraría justo en el centro de ella.

La joven de Kimono blanco se encontraba aguardando el regreso de su acompañante. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que ella y Himura escaparon de Kyoto y llegaron a ese lugar. Aún en un lugar tan tranquilo como ese, les seguían llegando las noticias de los sucesos que ocurrían. El movimiento contra el Shogun estaba prácticamente muerto. Sólo algunos puntos de rebelión seguían vigentes aunque desordenados. Incluso el propio Battousai tenía que mantenerse oculto hasta que las cosas cambiaran. Con frecuencia el señor Izuka iba hasta haya para ver a Kenshin, darle noticias o instrucciones si era necesario.

La vida de ambos desde entonces era una vida tranquila. Para todas las personas ellos dos eran marido y mujer, sin nada llamativo en ello. Así habían vivido durante ese tiempo. En ese aspecto, Tomoe había servido únicamente como una pantalla para el disfraz de Battousai el Destajador. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer por haber elegido quedarse a su lado. No podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día, y en especial pensar en el tiempo trascurrido. Constantemente tenía que releer lo que escribía en su diario para recordar quien era y de dónde venía, de esa manera mantenía la perspectiva de ella misma.

Mirando desde esa posición las aguas del lago, la hacían recordar su hogar, donde también se podían ver las aguas desde la orilla… las aguas de la bahía de Edo…

Hace más de medio año, se encontraba parada en la orilla, justo frente a la gran Bahía de Edo. Las aguas se movían de un lado a otro por la acción del viento. A lo lejos se veían el constante ir y venir de las embarcaciones que cada día entraban en la bahía de la gran ciudad donde residía el poder del Shogunato. En esa ocasión no se encontraba sola viendo esas aguas. A su lado tenía a otra persona, un niño pequeño de cabellos oscuros con un peinado de picos, con piel blanca como la suya.

El chico se sobresaltó después de que la chica le comunicó la noticia. Sus ojos reflejaban tanta impresión que casi parecía que se saldrían de su lugar.

- ¡Hermana! – Exclamó entrecortado. – ¿Te vas¿A dónde vas?

- Iré a Kyoto, Enishi. – Le informó la joven sin apartar su vista de la Bahía. El joven reaccionó violento ante esas palabras.

- ¿Kyoto¡¿Porqué vas para haya¡¿Qué no sabes que es muy peligroso!

Ya había anticipado que el chico reaccionaría de esa manera al enterarse, esa era su forma de ser. Lentamente giró su rostro hacía él, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Volveré muy pronto.

El chico la miró fijamente con cierto enojo en sus ojos. Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego bajó su cabeza para mirar el suelo por unos instantes.

- No me sonrías de esa manera tan falsa hermana, que simplemente no te queda... – Le contestó con franqueza. Tomoe se sorprendió al escucharlo. – Sé porque quieres ir a Kyoto… es la misma razón por la que has estado tan triste estos días.

Tomoe bajó su mirada e hizo desaparecer su sonrisa. Parecía que su intento de esconder lo que sentía había sido un completo fracaso. Se había dejado llevar por completo por sus emociones, y sólo había conseguido preocupar a su hermano.

El chico apretó con fuerza sus puños y alzó rápidamente su rostro, llenó de decisión.

- ¡Déjame ir contigo! – Gritó con energía mientras miraba de nuevo a su hermana mayor.

- No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí y cuidar de nuestro padre. – Le contestó ella con seriedad.

- Pero hermana...

De pronto, la joven de blanco se agacha hacía él, bajando sus rostro hasta que está a la misma altura que la del chico. Sus ojos se encontraron completamente frente a frente, perdiéndose en la profundidad del contrario. Alzó sus manos blancas y tomó el rostro del chico con delicadeza.

- Enishi... prométeme que te quedaras aquí... – Le pedió con un afecto casi maternal. El chico se quedó en silencio con sus ojos totalmente abiertos. – Prométemelo.

El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente por un largo rato. En sus ojos se comenzó a reflejar cierta frustración ante la petición de la chica de ojos oscuro. Desvió su cabeza hacía la derecha, como queriendo ya no tener la mirada de su hermana sobre sus ojos.

- Te lo prometo... Hermana. – Dijo al final de cuentas, intentando ser la más firme posible.

Tomoe volvió a sonreír al escuchar esas palabras. Se aproximó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y abrasándolo con fuerza, como deseando no separarse de él.

- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ya lo verás... – Le dijo la mujer, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Unos pasos lentos se aproximaron hacía ella por sus espaldas. La mujer de blanco se giró con cuidado en dirección de dónde venían. Himura se acercaba, sujetando en sus manos un objeto redondo cubierto por completo con un pañuelo oscuro.

Ahora el lugar y las aguas que miraban, así como la persona que la acompañaba eran otros. El recuerdo aún seguía vivo en ella, y se preguntaba si podría cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a ese chico.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar. – Exclamó Kenshin, aparentemente sin notar lo pensativo en su rostro. El chico extendió sus manos al frente, entregándole el objeto que traía consigo. – Aquí está.

La joven tomó el objeto con sus manos. Lo admiró por unos segundos, como si fuera capaz de verlo aún a través del material que lo rodeaba. Lo acercó hacía ella, sujetándolo contra su pecho. Luego alzó su vista hacía el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias. – Exclamó la joven después de un rato.

Kenshin y Tomoe caminaban por el pueblo con la intención de volver a su casa. El chico se encontraba marchando al frente, mientras su compañera caminaba unos pasos detrás de él. El chico inconscientemente la volteó a ver de reojo por encima de su hombro. Ella estaba ocupada, mirando las cosas que estaban en los puestos. Himura volvió su atención de nuevo al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su vida había cambiado por completo durante ese tiempo. Los primeros días después de su llegada a ese lugar, se había sentido extraño al caminar por el pueblo sin portar su espada a un lado como siempre lo había hecho. Lo principal en ese momento era pasar inadvertidos y no llamar para nada la atención, y para ello era necesario de igual forma no portar la espada en el cinturón. Aunque el número de personas que marchaban por esas calles con sus espadas no era reducido, era mejor no estar entre ellos. Al no caminar con su espada todo ese tiempo, se había llegado a sentir desprotegido, inseguro, pero ya en esos momentos parecía haberse acostumbrado por completo.

Por otra parte, la cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla izquierda no ayudaba de mucho a su nueva imagen. Era muy visible para todas las personas, y llegaba en ocasiones también a llamar la atención. De igual manera, el número de personas con cicatrices tampoco era reducido, pero la suya era muy singular, y eso lo había cerciorado al ver que mucho le preguntaban sobre ella. No acostumbraba decir mucho, y la mayoría de las veces contestaba simplemente "fue un accidente" para evitar más sospechas. Eran poco los que había percibido que había sido hecha con una espada. Pero fuera de ello, toda su nueva vida estaba libre de sospechas por parte del resto de la gente.

Sí, ya habían pasado meses desde que dejaron Kyoto. Aunque estaba constantemente informado de la situación, prácticamente comenzaba a ver todo ese asunto como un hecho aislado y alejado que no tenía nada que ver con él. En ocasiones llegaba a olvidar por completo quién era en realidad, se olvidaba por completo del nombre de Battousai y de lo que venía con él. Pero esos momentos eran reducidos, y con el tiempo desaparecían.

En este tiempo, él y Tomoe habían vivido juntos como si estuvieran casados, como marido y mujer. Pero eso sólo era una pantalla para no llamar la atención del resto de la gente. Aunque vivían juntos en la misma casa, no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Cada uno se prestaba perfectamente a su papel, nada más. Sin embargo, para el chico todo esto era más que una simple "actuación"; para él había algo más.

Las cosas en definitiva eran diferentes a cuando ambos vivían en el Hostal. Tomoe ahora era algo más abierta con él, era necesario en vista de que tenían que vivir juntos, pero aún se mantenía la mayor parte de su vida en secreto. El chico había soñado con una vida tranquila como esa desde el momento en el que comenzó a asesinar. Ahora la estaba viviendo, pero no era una mentira; él la sentía real. Comenzaba a desear que eso nunca acabara, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la realidad los alcanzaría. Además, estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño siempre que estaba con ella.

Era la primera vez que lo sentía. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para él, y simplemente no la entendía. La única persona con la que había llegado a sentir algo similar era su difunta hermana Satomi, pero era totalmente diferente a ello. Ella ya le había dicho hace muchos años y él lo recordaba bien: "_Shinta, cuando seas grande conocerás a una niña que te haga sentir cosas extrañas, y tal vez te haga hacer cosas que tú creías que jamás harías."_

- "Cuanta razón tenías Onee-san." – Pensaba el destajador, sonriendo por dentro ante su recuerdo. Pero no estaba seguro si era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería. Lo único que sabía con claridad es que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Himura se detuvo de golpe, provocando que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo. Rápidamente alzó su brazo hacía un lado, como un gesto de protección.

Un instante después de que ambos se detuvieran, un hombre salió volando de la puerta de un restaurante, cayendo en la calle justo frente a ellos. El hombre era mayor, con ropas sucias y desalineadas; se veía que había bebido mucho a pesar de las horas del día. Un hombre alto y corpulento salió del restaurante, cargando sobre su hombro derecho su larga espada envainada. Se encontraba acompañado por otro dos, también armados con katanas.

- Largo de aquí. – Exclamó el hombre con un tono autoritario. – No queremos arruinar nuestro apetito viendo a viejos ebrios como tú.

El hombre apenas y pudo ponerse de pie. Desorientado y mareado, intentó alejarse torpemente del lugar, mientras los hombres armados se burlaban de él. Himura y su acompañante se quedaron quietos, esperando la oportunidad para seguir con su marcha. El grupo de hombres ni siquiera los notó. Después de unos segundos entraron de nuevo al establecimiento con total prepotencia. Kenshin los miró con cautela por largo de tiempo mientras entraban.

- Esos sujetos pertenecen al grupo de asesinos de Hamaguche-sama. Es mejor no meterse con ellos. – Mencionaron dos mujeres que pasaban al lado de ellos. Himura volteó a verlas de reojo al escuchar esas palabras.

- "Este pueblo es muy tranquilo, ya que los efectos de la guerra no lo han alcanzado." – Pensó el chico por unos instantes. – "Aún así... parece que en estos tiempos no existe un lugar completamente seguro..."

Ya de noche, ambos se encontraban en la choza de madera, alumbrados por el fuego de la hoguera. Ambos ya había cenado, y mientras Tomoe lavaba los platos que habían usado en la cena, Himura estaba sentado a lado del fuego. De nuevo se encontraba usando ese trompo de madera, enrollándolo en su hilo y haciéndolo dar vueltas en el suelo. Lo hacía con frecuencia, y la joven de cabellos negros no entendía el porque de esa acción.

Ella no conocía a detalle la historia detrás de ese trompo, y tampoco se había animado a preguntar al respecto. Con lo que le había mencionado en diferentes ocasiones, creía que había sido un regalo de algún familiar, de su madreo su hermana que mencionaba con frecuencia. Cada vez que lo veía jugar con él se convencía de lo que había pensando hace algún tiempo. Himura era un niño, un niño que creció demasiado pronto, y de la peor manera.

- ¿No te gustaría plantar algunos nabos? – Le preguntó el chico pelirrojo sin quitar sus ojos del trompo. Tomoe se extrañó de la pregunta. – Estaba viendo la hortaliza y se me ocurrió de un momento a otro. Cuando era niño mi madre y mi hermana los cultivaban. Yo sólo podía ayudarlas de vez en cuando. Por eso, tengo deseos de hacerlo por mí cuenta... sólo por una vez.

- Si eso es lo que deseas. – Mencionó Tomoe, aparentemente no muy animada.

- No tiene caso hacerlo si tú no quieres.

- Por mí está bien. – Dijo por último, volteándose de nuevo hacía los platos.

En realidad a Tomoe en un principio la idea de plantar nabos no le parecía exactamente muy llamativa. En realidad no estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo de trabajo, aunque ya para esos momentos había hecho muchas cosas para las que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero como cualquier esposa, ya fuera falsa o verdadera, tenía que acatar los deseos de su esposo. Si él deseaba que ambos plantaran nabos, entonces plantarían nabos.

Sin embargo, ahora que los dos se encontraban juntos en el plantío, bajo el sol y trabajando con la tierra, la joven de dieciocho años comenzaba a ver este trabajo de diferente manera a como la apreció originalmente. Como bien se había dicho, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de labores. Tampoco se trataba de que fuera alguna clase de princesa o alguien de muy alto rango social, pero la verdad era que siempre había tenido una vida más o menos cómoda, con buena educación y buenas costumbres. Iba a ser la primera vez que cultivaba nabos, pero parecía que los conocimientos que Kenshin tenía de la labor bastaban para los dos. Mientras trabajaba a lado del chico, Tomoe no dejaba de preguntarse en como sabrían los nabos una vez que estuvieran listos para comer. Eso era algo que no había sentido en el pasado.

De pronto, unos pasos sigilosos se acercaron por el camino en su dirección. El andante se detuvo frente a la choza de madera y volteó su atención hacía el plantío, en el cual se encontraban Kenshin y Tomoe. Los dos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta del visitante, a pesar de que éste ya se encontraba frente a la choza. El hombre miró extrañado en la misma dirección. Normalmente Himura se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba cuando éste se encontraba aún muy lejos de él, pero en ese momento parecía estar totalmente ignorante de que alguien lo miraba.

- ¡Hey! – Pronunció en voz alta para que lo oyeran. – Es bueno verlos trabajar tan duro chicos.

Himura reaccionó de golpe al oír esa voz, mientras que Tomoe tardó unos segundos. El chico pelirrojo, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, posando sus ojos azules en el hombre alto de traje verdoso que cargaba en su espalda lo que parecía ser una caja.

- Señor Izuka... – Dijo en voz baja al reconocerlo de nuevo.

De nuevo Izuka lo había ido a ver. No había tenido muchas noticias de la organización durante el último mes, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría para ponerlo al tanto de todo.

Los tres pasaron al interior de la casa. Himura e Izuka se sentaron frente a frente, mientras Tomoe le traía una taza de té a cada uno para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

- Veo que has encontrado en que entretenerte. – Mencionó Izuka, volteando de reojo a la puerta de la construcción.

- ¿Habla del plantío? – Preguntó el chico, mirando un segundo hacía la misma dirección. – Cultivaremos rábanos antes del invierno.

- Me parece excelente. – Exclamó Izuka, y en ese momento Tomoe le trajo su taza de té y la colocó frente a él. Izuka sonrió con picaría. – En estos momentos cualquiera que los viera, diría que están realmente casados.

Kenshin pareció incomodarse ante esa afirmación por parte de Izuka, pero no fue el único. La expresión de Tomoe cambió repentinamente a una de desagrado. Sin decir mucho, se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta.

- Seguiré cultivando. – Mencionó casi en voz baja mientras salía. Izuka se quedó confundido al verla salir.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

- No, no te preocupes. – Comentó Kenshin con seriedad.

El antiguo destajador volvió su vista hacía la puerta, como si fuera capaz de ver a través de la manta colgada frente a ella. Del otro lado Tomoe volvía a la misma actividad que realizaban antes de que Izuka llegara. ¿Lo habría hecho con intención de salirse y no escuchar la conversación¿o acaso en verdad habrá estado disfrutando la labor?

- Ya han pasado algunos meses y hemos vivido los dos juntos todo este tiempo. – Comentó Kenshin, prácticamente sin penarlo. – Entiendo porque Katsura-sama decidió que nos hiciéramos pasar por recién casados, pero aún así...

Izuka rió divertido ante lo que el chico decía. Se veía que aún en esos momentos seguía siendo un niño por completo, por más que algunos lo llamaran Battousai y otros lo conocieran como un marido tranquilo. Izuka estaba seguro de que hasta ese momento no había ocurrido nada entre ellos dos. Tomoe era muy reservada, y pese a todo Himura era muy tímido. Parecía que su falso matrimonio nunca pasaría a ser más que eso, una farsa.

Izuka tomó la pipa que traía en su boca y la colocó a lado de la caja que usaban para depositar las cenizas de ésta.

- Después de lo ocurrido en la Batalla de Bakan, el movimiento está casi extinto. – Comenzó a hablar el hombre, sin esperar a que Himura le preguntara. – Es necesaria una reorganización urgente, o lo perderemos todo.

- ¿Reorganización? – Preguntó confundido el destajador.

- Con Takasugi-san encarcelado y Katsura-san perdido, Chosu ha cambiado por completo. Los ancianos han tomado de nuevo el control y la provincia parece haberse librado del castigo del gobierno por esto. – Izuka tomó la taza de té ante él y la acercó a su rostro. Tras dar un sorbo ligero prosiguió. – Nuestros hombres están dispersos, y si seguimos así nada bueno resultará.

Himura guardó silencio, como meditando sobre las últimas noticias que le estaban haciendo llegar. Al parecer la situación no había mejorado para nada para el movimiento contra Shogun. Todo esto se desencadenó con el Incidente de Ikeda-ya. La redada hecha por el Shinsengumi aquella noche de principios del verano había sido un golpe certero en su contra. Luego se vino el Incidente de Kimon, y diferentes batallas donde sus opositores los habían hecho retroceder. Ahora más que nunca se necesitaba obtener una estrategia, algo que los apoyara.

- En estos momentos estamos planeando una forma de rescatar a Takasugi-san, esa es nuestra única esperanza por el momento. – Prosiguió Izuka, colocando su taza de nuevo en el suelo. – Tan pronto como esté liberado, se convertirá en el dirigente de lo que queda de nuestro ejército.

- ¿Que ha sabido de Katsura-sama?

- Nada por el momento. – Contestó mientras bajaba la mirada. – No tengo idea de donde esté. En estos momentos ya lo han apodado "Katsura el Escurridizo", ya que logró escapar del incidente de Ikeda-ya y ahora se encuentra ocultó en alguna parte esperando.

Los ojos de Himura parecieron cubrirse de cierta frustración, o tal vez enojo tras escuchar esas noticias con respecto al cabecilla del clan.

- No puedo creer que el señor Katsura esté escapando. – Comentó el destajador con firmeza.

- Hey, no te estoy mintiendo, así está la situación. – Le contestó Izuka, poniéndose de pie. – En estos momentos lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es esperar sentados.

Mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, el informante del movimiento se puso de pie y caminó hacía la entrada. Recorrió un poco la manta en ella, de tal manera que logró ver al exterior. Tomoe estaba en el plantío como lo esperaba, trabajando como lo había dicho.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la ciudad? – Preguntó de pronto Himura, alzando la mirada.

- La situación es horrible. – Le contestó, girándose de nuevo hacía él. – El gobierno les otorgó más privilegios a los Lobos de Mibou. Kyoto se ha convertido en el territorio de caza de los Shinsengumi. Cada día asesinan a más realistas, y nos cazan por toda la ciudad como animales. El número de partidarios que han matado en este tiempo supera a los hombres que mataste como Battousai.

Era como lo esperaba. Los incidentes de Ikeda-ya y Kimon habían asustado a la mayoría de los Ronin que habían ido a la ciudad, además que pusieron en claro la importancia del Grupo Shinsen. Ahora Kyoto estaba prácticamente en su control, y todo el que fuera partidario del movimiento de seguro estaría en peligro con ellos ahí.

Izuka giró su vista de nuevo hacía la puerta.

- Desde aquí puedes llegar a Kyoto en un día de camino, pero como ves la verdad no es muy recomendable en estos momentos.

El informante introdujo su mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su traje. Después de unos segundos sacó de este lugar una pequeña bolsa de dinero. Rápidamente se giró hacía el destajador y le arrojó la bolsa, la cual fue atrapada sin problema por el chico.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundido mientras admiraba la bolsa.

- Es algo de dinero de parte de Katagi-san para lo que necesites. – Respondió Izuka, al tiempo que tomaba la caja que había traído consigo y la acerca hasta donde estaba sentado Himura.

- ¿Y esto?

- Sus algunas provisiones para tu nuevo trabajo. – Comentó con astucia el miembro del clan. – De ahora en adelante te dedicaras a vender medicinas.

Los ojos de Himura se abrieron por completo al escuchar esas palabras.

- La gente no sospecha de las personas casadas, pero sospechan menos de las personas casadas que tienen un negocio.

- ¿Y quieres que me dedique a vender medicinas? – La expresión de Kenshin no reflejaba mucha confianza.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿ya te aburriste de la vida pacífica?

Himura bajó su mirada y guardó silencio un par de segundos. ¿Aburrirse de la vida tranquila que había estado viviendo esos meses en ese lugar junto a Tomoe, no, de ninguna manera eso podría ocurrir, al menos no todavía. Al contrario, nunca se había sentido más feliz hasta ese momento…

- Claro que no. – Contestó con una sonrisa ligera. Izuka se sorprendió de ver esa expresión surgir en el rostro de Battousai. – Yo no disfrutaba el matar. La verdad, este estilo de vida me ha hecho razonar mucho.

- Cuida que tus habilidades no disminuyan, una pelea se acerca. – La advertencia de Izuka iba ligada a lo que había visto en su llegada. – Ten cuidado cuando te muevas por Otsu. Cruzando el pueblo hay algunas villas. Ahí pueden llevar a acabo su negocio. El dinero que ganes puedes usarlo como te plazca.

Himura asintió con la cabeza aceptando las indicaciones del informante. Aún en su vida tranquila, tenía que seguir las reglas principales de un Destajador: ocultarse y mentir.

Al mismo tiempo que Himura e Izuka hababan en la casa, Tomoe continuaba con su labor en la plantación de los nabos. Como era de esperarse, para realizar ese tipo de labores no se podía usar cualquier tipo de ropa. Su traje predilecto era sin duda aquel kimono blanco que siempre portaba, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo lo usaba. En el pasado también utilizó ese traje morado utilizado por el resto de las jóvenes en el Hostal de Kyoto en el que vivían.

Ahí en Otsu, no contaba con muchos trajes a su disposición. Además de ese kimono blanco, que no usaba mucho en esos días solamente cuando salían, tenía otro kimono de color púrpura claro, normalmente usado en la casa, y un cambio ligero para dormir. En esos momentos usaba un traje diferente, adecuado para su trabajo. Era de un color rosa oscuro, con unos pantalones de color café claro. Las mangas de la parte superior así como los pantalones estaban sujetados para no estorbar. Tenía el cabello cubierto y recogido con una manta blanca. Era la vestimenta típica de una mujer "campesina", como había visto en varias ocasiones de su infancia.

Aunque sus ojos y sus manos estaban puestos en la tierra, su atención no estaba del todo puesta en ella, al menos no como lo estaba antes de que Izuka llegara. Pensaba mucho en Himura, y en lo que le estaban informando. No estaba realmente interesada en lo que Izuka iba a compartir con él, de ser así se hubiera quedado a oír. No necesitaba que ese hombre fuera a decirle como estaba la situación, ella ya la conocía estando en ese lugar, y lo más seguro es que Himura también. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo tranquila que se encontraba sus vidas en esos momentos, Tomoe estaba conciente de que Kenshin no estaba del todo seguro…

Después de varios minutos, ambos hombres salieron de la choza de madera. Al verlos salir, Tomoe dejó de golpe lo que hacía. Kenshin e Izuka se detuvieron de pronto frente a la entrada. El informante se giró serio hacía el destajador.

- Una cosa más. – Exclamó. – El ninja que te atacó aquella noche…

La expresión de Himura se puso más dura que antes. Rápidamente su mente regresó a aquella noche de finales de la primavera, la misma noche que conoció a Tomoe.

- Si se trataba de un espía del Shogun que estaba detrás de Battousai, es posible que otros vengan por ti si descubren tu posición. Aún no hemos encontrado al traidor, así que debes de tener mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

Izuka colocó su mano izquierda en el sombrero de paja que usaba sobre su cabeza y lo bajó para ocultar un poco su rostro. Luego, se giró hacía Tomoe, que estaba de pie a algunos pasos detrás de Kenshin.

- Bueno, nos vemos Tomoe-san. – Le dijo el informante con amabilidad, pero luego su expresión obtuvo cierta broma. – A partir de ahora serás la esposa de un vendedor de Medicina.

Tomoe se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Izuka por su parte rió ante la reacción de la joven, y después de hacer un ligero gesto de respeto hacía el frente, se giró hacía el camino para retirarse.

Mientras Himura miraba desde su posición como se alejaba, Tomoe se acercó a él, igual de confundida.

- ¿Medicina? – Preguntó con extrañes, a lo que Kenshin respondió al principio con un ligero suspiro.

- No preguntes…

Ya era algo tarde, el sol casi tocaba las montañas del oeste pero aún faltaba algo de tiempo para el atardecer. Ya habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde la última reunión que había tenido con Izuka, algunas semanas en las que había comenzado a dedicarse al negocio de vender medicina.

El negocio no era muy difícil, lo más complicado era la preparación de la medicina, pero él ya poseía algunos conocimientos para esa labor. Por otra parte, ésta se vendía bien en Otsu y en sus alrededores. Parecía que los constantes enfrentamientos entre las fuerzas del Shogun y los Realistas provocaban que hubiera escasez de algunos productos, incluso en un lugar relativamente calmado como ese. Además, a la gente enferma le convenía comprar la medicina a un vendedor ambulante como él, sobre todo como él, que no la vendía a tan altos precios como otros. La verdad era que ese trabajo era una parte más de su fachada para esconderse, así que no tenía porque vender sus productos a altos precios. Si podía servir a la causa que Izuka esperaba, y además podía hacer sentir mejor a la gente, todos saldrían ganando al final de cuentas.

En ocasiones Tomoe lo había acompañado. Tenía que aceptar que Izuka tenía razón: una pareja con un negocio se ve menos sospechosa, y ahora la gente del pueblo nos lo veía simplemente como la "extraña" pareja que vivía a las afueras. En esa ocasión Himura había ido solo, y de hecho no había ido muy lejos. En esos momentos estaba en uno de los camino de Otsu, con un par de personas frente a él y frente a su caja con las medicinas.

- Esta medicina es perfecta para el dolor de espalda. – Informó amablemente el chico pelirrojo, alzando su mano derecha con la pequeña bolsa. – Tenga señor.

- Muchísimas Gracias Kenshin-san. – Exclamó un hombre mayor y encorvado, tomando la medicina que el chico le entregaba. Se veía que los dolores de la edad ya lo habían alcanzado.

- Ese es el Señor Himura. – Mencionó una mujer a otra que caminaba a su lado cuando pasaron frente al vendedor. – Dicen que sus medicinas son muy efectivas, y además no son caras.

Himura no pudo evitar escuchar lo que las dos mujeres pronunciaban; después de todo había desarrollado sus sentidos para lograr algo tan sencillo como eso. Eso demostraba que lo que temía en un principio se hacía realidad. Antes eran sólo algunos cuantos en Otsu los que sabían de ellos o al menos los reconocían. Ahora su negocio parece haberles traído cierta presencia ante las personas. Ahora eran el joven vendedor de medicina y su esposa. Por otra parte, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo. Por extraño que pareciera, intentar quedar en el anonimato llamaba más la atención que realizar un trabajo como ese.

- Aquí tiene. – Agregó el joven, entregándole otra bolsa a una mujer mayor que aguardaba delante de él.

- Gracias señor Himura. – Agradeció con ahínco la mujer.

Esa señora la había visto hace unos tres días, buscando algo para el dolor de sus huesos. Ahora le había comprado algo para la fiebre de una de sus nietas. Para mucha gente Himura era su única ayuda para cuidar su salud. La verdad era que algunos doctores se habían marchado de la región después de los incidentes de Kimon y Kankan, temerosos de que el conflicto los alcanzara. Ya en ese momento el antiguo destajador comenzaba a sentir una responsabilidad con estas personas.

Mientras guardaba algunas monedas que le acababan de entregar en su lugar, otra persona se le acercó por su lado izquierdo. Extrañamente, Himura no pareció sentir que esta nueva persona se le acercaba.

- ¿Tiene algo para el dolor de estomago? – Pronunció de pronto una voz dulce a su zurda.

El destajador no pudo evitar exaltarse al escuchar esas palabras a su lado. Rápidamente se hizo un poco hacía atrás y volteó en dirección a donde estaba esa persona. Se trataba de una pequeña chica de unos once años de edad, de cabellos y ojos totalmente negros y profundos, vestida con un elegante kimono blanco. La jovencita lo veía con una sonrisa amistosa a pesar de su reacción. Detrás de ella era acompañada por una joven unos cuantos años mayor que ella, de cabello castaños y largos con un kimono púrpura claro.

No lo había asustado o algo parecido, pero la verdad era que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se le acercó sin que pudiera sentirla cerca de él, y eso lo había confundido, en especial considerando que se trataba de una pequeña de unos tres años menor que él.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Contestó rápidamente, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

Himura se giró hacía el lugar en el que guardaba las medicinas, intentando buscar la que le acababan de pedir. De pronto, cuando el chico se volvió a su caja de medicinas, la niña tuvo completa apreciación de su mejilla izquierda, así como de la larga cicatriz que había el ella. La expresión de la joven pareció reflejar cierta admiración al ver esa cicatriz, como si viera algo realmente impresionante. Himura notó esto, pero no le puso mucha importancia.

El vendedor tomó la medicina para el estomago que había preparado justamente la noche anterior y se giró hacía su cliente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa indiferente.

- No, nada. – Preguntó apresurada la chica, como intentando esconder su sentimientos.

Rápidamente introdujo su mano izquierda en el interior de la manga izquierda de su kimono, sacando del bolsillo interno del traje una pequeña bolsa azul con dinero. Sacó unas cuantas monedas de la bolsa para pagar la medicina.

- Aquí tiene. – Exclamó sonriente, alzando su mano hacía el frente.

Kenshin colocó su mano izquierda extendida para recibir el dinero. En ese momento, la joven clavó de golpe sus ojos oscuros en la palma del vendedor. Había unas marcas distintivas en ella, provocadas para cualquier persona por trabajo arduo con las manos. Sin embargo, la chica pareció ver algo diferente en éstas en cuanto las apreció.

Sólo las miró un segundo y de inmediato le entregó el dinero para no levantar sospechas. Igualmente rápidamente alzó su mirada y adornó su rostro con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando llegó.

- Muchísimas gracias señor. – Agradeció la joven, inclinándose gentilmente hacía el frente.

- No hay de qué señorita. – Exclamó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

Sin decir más la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar en dirección al pueblo. La joven de cabellos castaños que la acompañaba se adelantó un poco hacía Himura, agradeciéndole de la misma manera para después seguir a la chica unos pasos detrás de ella.

Himura se quedó muy pensativo, mirando como ambas se alejaban por el sendero, pero su atención estaba principalmente en la chica del kimono blanco.

- "Esa chica miró con mucho cuidado mi cicatriz." – Pensó para si mismo el joven de cabello largo, recordando lo que había pasado. Luego, lentamente alzó su mano izquierda, mirando con cuidado su propia palma. – "Y también mi mano…"

La cicatriz en su rostro siempre llamaba la atención de las personas, ya que era muy visible. Pero la manera en que esa chica la había visto era diferente. Posiblemente estaba equivocado, pero era posible que ella hubiera percibido que era una herida hecha con espada, y no por algún "accidente". Además había otra cosa. Un espadachín podía deshacerse de su espada y cambiar sus ropas, pero el uso constante de su arma dejaría sin remedio marcas en su palma, marcas como las que aún tenía en sus manos. Cualquier persona común no apreciaría eso, pero alguien que conoce del tema podría descifrar si la persona con la que estaba hablando era un espadachín con ver sus manos.

Esa jovencita había visto su cicatriz, y de inmediato quiso ver sus manos, de seguro para asegurarse de lo que había pensado al ver la marca en su mejilla. Era algo muy extraño si lo pensaba. Por sus ropas, por sus facciones y gestos, además de la sirvienta que la acompañaba, no era difícil adivinar que venía de una buena familia. Si se tratara de cualquier hombre o joven de su edad, y a todo eso le agregaba la forma con la que se le acercó sin llamar su atención o alertar a sus sentidos, podía concluir de inmediato que se trataba de un espadachín experimentado. Sin embargo¿podía aplicar algo como eso a una chica de once años?

Tomoe estaba afuera de la choza, acompañada por un grupo de niños del pueblo. Tres niñas jugaban con una pelota de color junto a ella, mientras dos niños peleaban entre ellos con dos palos de madera, fingiendo que son espadas. El sol casi se ocultaba, y dentro de poco los chicos tendrían que retirarse. Aún así, no parecían estar muy dispuestos a irse todavía.

Mientras los niños en la joven Yukishiro estaban concentrados en sus actividades, la figura de Himura se acercaba tranquila hacía el lugar.

- Ya estoy en casa. – Pronunció con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba.

Los pequeños se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del vendedor de medicina. Sus rostros se iluminaron y una larga sonrisa surgió en ellos.

- ¡Kenshin-san! – Exclamaron todos los con felicidad mientras se lanzaban hacía él.

El destajador no pudo reaccionar antes de los niños prácticamente lo aplastaran, haciéndolo caer al pispo. Era un ritual habitual que ocurría cuando llegaba y los niños se encontraban en la casa. Quien sabe; posiblemente si no fuera en verdad el temido Battousai Himura, esos recibimientos ya habrían acabado con él hace mucho.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste¡¿Dónde estabas¡Bienvenido! – Decían con entusiasmo los pequeños, mientras lo rodeaban en el suelo.

- Tranquilos niños. – Exclamó el recién llegado con una risa nerviosa, intentando ponerse de nuevo de pie. – ¿Estuvieron jugando con la señorita Tomoe?

- Sí... pero...

Todos los niños voltearon de pronto a ver a la mujer de kimono púrpura, fijándose en su blanca y seria expresión que no parecía transmitir ninguna emoción para quien la viera, y no se había mutado mucho en el tiempo que ellos llevaban ahí.

- Ella no es muy divertida, y siempre se ve muy seria. – Mencionó con desgano una de la niñas.

- A mí me da miedo. – Agregó uno de los chicos a la explicación.

Tomoe no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza apenada ante los comentarios de los niños. Himura notó esto, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupado por ello. De pronto, la atención del joven se centra en otra persona. Uno de los niños, una niña de traje rojo, no se le había acercado como el resto. Permanecía de pie a lado de un árbol, mirando fijamente en su dirección.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kenshin mientras se paraba y se dirigía a ella. La pequeña guardó silencio uno segundo antes de responder.

- Mi padre me dijo que no jugara con usted... – Comentó la niña. – Porque no sabemos nada de ustedes ni de donde han venido.

- Ya veo. – Contestó sonriente el vendedor por su parte, intentando no ponerle mucha importante.

- Pero mi madre me dijo que tú haces que la gente se sienta bien, que eres amable con todos y que no puedes ser una mala persona… ¿Es cierto?

Himura sonrió con más naturalidad ante el comentario que le hacían. Tomoe observó algo extrañada esa reacción. El destajador se acercó a la pequeña y colocó su mano izquierda

- Mañana estaré aquí todo el día... – Le mencionó con un tono amable. – Puedes venir a jugar con los otros cuando quieras si tú lo deseas.

- Sí. – Le contestó la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya se está volviendo tarde. – Mencionó una de las niñas, mirando como el cielo se tornaba de rojo – Volveremos mañana.

- ¡Adiós!

Los niños se comenzaron a alejar, agitando sus manos en el aire como señal de despedida. Himura se despedía de ellos de igual manera, parado en su lugar. Una vez que los niños que los niños ya se habían retirado, el chico permaneció otro rato mirando en la misma dirección, algo pensativo.

- Lo siento. – Escuchó de pronto que pronunciaba su compañera unos pasos detrás de él. – En verdad amo a los niños, pero... últimamente me es muy difícil sonreír.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Le contestó él, restándole importancia al asunto. – Los niños no dijeron eso con la intención de ofenderte.

Tomoe se extrañó un poco de la tranquilidad con la que estaba tomando todo últimamente. El chico se dirigió a done había dejado su caja de medicinas en el momento en el que los niños lo recibieron.

- Los niños te quieren mucho. – Mencionó Tomoe, siguiéndolo con la vista.

- Eso creo. – Contestó. – Puede que sea porque aún soy un niño.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual como señal de sorpresa. No podía evitar recordar que ese era un pensamiento que ya había tenido en el pasado. Bajó una vez más su mirada al suelo.

- Creo que serías un buen padre. – Dijo de pronto, llamando de golpe la atención del destajador. – Parece que a ti eso de no sonreír ya no te afecta como antes. Cuando te conocí, eras una persona muy seria y callada, y últimamente sonríes con más frecuencia que antes.

Ahora Himura era el sorprendido. No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero en parte tenía razón. Cuando vivía el Kyoto casi siempre estaba a la defensiva, como si siempre esperara que alguien lo atacara. Ahora se sentía más relajado y tranquilo, y eso parecía ser visible para los que lo rodeaban.

- Creo que se debe a la nueva vida que llevo ahora. – Mencionó el destajador mientras alzaba la caja con las medicinas. De pronto, el chico se giró hacía ella, mirándola con la misma sonrisa de la que estaban hablando. – Me gustaría que de igual manera eso te animara a sonreír más.

Tomoe lo miró confundida, pero el chico no esperó a oír alguna respuesta. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacía el interior de la casa.

Una lluvia moderada comenzó a caer esa noche de diciembre, las lluvias de finales del otoño. No faltaba mucho para que el invierno del año 1º de Genji llegara a Japón, y por ello las noches cada vez se volvían más frías. La nieve estaba apunto de caer, pero como una demostración previa de su poder, la naturaleza les traía una lluvia.

Una figura sigilosa se movía por los caminos del bosque, cubierto por un amplio cobertor de paja en forma de capa y un sombrero alargado de paja sobre su cabeza. De un momento a otro el caminante se sale del camino y se interna entre los árboles y las sombras del bosque. Sin embargo, en su intento por moverse rápido y en silencio, no se daba cuenta de que otra persona lo seguía muy de cerca.

El extraño se movió con cuidado hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba una choza de madera, iluminada desde su interior. El hombre miró hacía todos lados para asegurarse una última vez que no había nadie cerca, y luego entró a ella. Su vistazo no había dados los resultados que él esperaba, ya que sí había alguien cerca siguiéndolo, y lo había visto entrar a la choza. Una vez que el primero ya estaba adentro, el que lo seguía se acercó con cuidado, hasta ponerse a lado de una de las ventanas para lograr ver y escuchar lo que pasaba.

Era una pequeña casa de madera, con una gran estatua oscura de uno de los budas. Su interior era iluminado por dos antorchas colocadas a los lados de la estatua, y daban la luz suficiente para alumbrar a los que se encontraban adentro de ella. Sentado frente al altar del buda estaba un hombre de cabello largo y barba clara, complexión musculosa, vestido con un traje negro sin mangas. Frente a él, sentado en el suelo, estaba el hombre que acababa de entrar, pero además había otras dos personas, también vestidas de negro y paradas a los lados del recién llegado; no de ellos portaba una larga hacha.

- Katsura se encuentra escondido y es imposible saber en estos momentos donde se encuentra. – Comenzó a decir el hombre sentado frente al resto, mientras se retiraba su sombrero de paja, rebelando su rostro.

Ese hombre era Izuka, el informante de Chosu encargado de visitar a Himura para mantenerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido. La persona que los espiaba desde el exterior lo reconoció de inmediato, pues éste era Katagi, un hombre de confianza del maestro Katsura. Pero los otros tres hombres no eran miembros del clan, y de eso estaba totalmente seguro. En ese momento todas las sospechas perecían estar confirmadas.

- Pero aún nos queda el temido Battousai. – Prosiguió Izuka con una sonrisa maliciosa, ignorante de que era escuchado. – Estos últimos meses, sus habilidades se han ido debilitando, ya lo he comprobado. Su mirada ya no es la misma que poseía en sus tiempos en Kyoto. Ha perdido casi por completo su instinto asesino.

- Impresionante. – Exclamó sonriente el hombre sentado frente al altar. – No esperaba que el plan saliera tan bien como hasta ahora. Entonces éste es el momento adecuado para efectuar el siguiente paso.

Izuka asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del hombre.

Por su parte, Katagi había estado escuchando todo esto desde su posición. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Además de estarle informando a Himura de los acontecimientos, también era un espía del enemigo. Entonces de seguro era el que les había revelado su identidad.

- "Como lo sospechaba... Izuka era el traidor..." – Pensó para si mismo luego de haber escuchado esa conversación. – "Debo de avisar a Himura…"

Rápidamente el hombre del movimiento se dispuso a marcharse antes de que fuera sorprendido. Sin embargo, desconocía que su ubicación ya había sido encontrada por otra persona. En cuanto se giró para retirarse del lugar, fue sorprendido por una larga garra que surgió por encima de él, tomando su cabeza con fuerza.

El hombre se quedó atónito al sentir esto. La mano estaba cubierta por un guante negro, cuyos dedos poseías unas alargadas cuchillas en forma de garras. La mano comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, hasta que las garras del guante comenzaron a atravesar su piel.

Los hombres en el interior de choza comenzaron a escuchar los gritos provenientes de afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó uno de ellos, girándose hacía la puerta.

De pronto, la puerta es abierta de golpe y el cuerpo sin vida del espía es arrojado hacía el interior, con la cabeza casi deformada por la presión. Izuka miró casi asustado el cuerpo del observador.

- Maldición, este hombre era Katagi, el vigilante de Katsura. – Comentó Izuka, reconociendo al hombre tirando en el suelo. – La noticia de su desaparición no tardara mucho en esparcirse. – Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió de pronto en su rostro. – Bueno, me sentiré más seguro sin este sujeto rondando por ahí.

- Sea como sea, es momento de comenzar con el último pasó. – Comentó el hombre de cabellos largos, poniéndose de pie. – Battousai morirá... ¡Enishi!

De pronto, de atrás de la estatura del buda surgió la figura de una quinta persona en el interior de la casa. Éste era un chico, tal vez de unos diez años, de cabello negro y corto con un peinado de puntas, vestido con un traje blanco y un hakama verde oscuro. La mirada de ese niño era dura y severa, casi llena de odio. El hombre de complexión fornida se giró hacía él, mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Cuando la lluvia termine, será tú turno... Yukishiro Enishi... – Le informó el hombre con un tono autoritario.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa surgía en su rostro…

FIN DEL CAPITULO VII


	8. CAP VIII MI SEGUNDA PERSONA AMADA

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO VIII  
MI SEGUNDA PERSONA AMADA

El sol empezaba a esconderse por completo cuando Kenshin terminó su trabajo en el plantío. Una vez de pie, alzó sus dos manos a la altura de su boca y expulsó un poco de su aliento hacía ellas. Pudo sentir con fuerza el calor de su propio suspiro contra sus frías palmas. Era evidente que el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacía el interior de la choza, donde Tomoe lo esperaba.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde las últimas noticias que había tenido por parte de Izuka, y también del comienzo de su plantío de nabos. Por parte del primer aspecto, esperaba recibir una visita del informante del clan cualquiera de esos días, de seguro antes del año nuevo. Por el segundo caso, el plantío de nabos iba relativamente bien. Se veía a simple vista que varios de ellos sobrevivirían a la ya muy próxima entrada del invierno, y esa era su principal preocupación en esos momentos.

Cuando el chico de cabellos rojizos entró a la casa, Tomoe estaba sentada frente a la hoguera, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. No había volteado a ver a Himura hasta que éste comenzó a hablarle.

- Está comenzando a hacer frío en las noches. – Mencionó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como señal del frío que sentía.

Tomoe compartía el mismo sentimiento. El clima en ese lugar parecía ponerse más frío con cada día que pasaba. Iba a ser la primera vez que pasaba un invierno fuera de Edo. La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacía las despensas, tomando una pequeña botella blanca y girándose con ella hacía su compañero.

- La señora de las flores nos regaló esta botella de sake. – Comentó mientras le enseñaba la botella. Kenshin comprendió el mensaje de inmediato. Unas copas de sake serían lo adecuado para quitarse el frío, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de ello, ya que después de todo aún recordaba lo que era para él beber esa bebida. Curiosamente, en el tiempo que llevaban ahí el Otsu, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que había bebido, considerando que en Kyoto era algo más habitual.

Ambos se sentaron juntos a un lado de la hoguera, usándola más como iluminación que como fuente de calor. Tomoe tomó la botella con ambas manos, y la acercó hacía Kenshin, ofreciéndole servirle en su copa. El destajador alzó su mano hacía ella, dejando que vertiera el liquido transparente en la pequeño copa blanca. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, en verdad parecían marido y mujer, o al menos eso fue lo que pasó por unos segundos por la mente de Himura, aunque intentó olvidar dicho pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo.

Acercó su copa servida hacía sí y la contempló unos segundos, como dudando. Luego de un rato, la acercó a su boca y dio un largo sorbo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron de sorpresa al saborear el licor. Retiro la copa de sus labios y la miró extrañado.

- Sabe bien. – Exclamó con cierto desconcierto. – Hace mucho que no probaba algo tan bueno.

Tomoe se quedó algo sorprendida de escucharlo decir esas palabras. Recordaba que en algún momento de su estadía en Kyoto había escuchado que el sake nunca tenía un buen sabor para él. Himura por su parte estaba más sorprendido. Tal vez era la primera ocasión en la que saboreaba el verdadero sabor del sake. ¿Sería ese el sabor que su maestro tanto disfrutaba?

- ¿El sabor a sangre ha desaparecido? – Escuchó que Tomoe le preguntaba al tiempo que hacía memoria. Himura afirmó algo dudoso la pregunta. – La cicatriz tampoco ha vuelto a sangrar en todo este tiempo.

Battousai se asombró un poco por el comentario. Últimamente se olvidaba mucho de su cicatriz, a excepción de aquellas veces en las que alguien le preguntaba sobre ella. Era cierto, en todos los meses que llevaban escondiéndose ahí su cicatriz no había vuelto a sangrar. De hecho, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Si se ponía a pensar al respecto, su herida no se había vuelto a abrir desde el tiempo en el que vivía con Tomoe en el hostal.

De igual manera no había desenfundado su espada en un largo tiempo, ni había tenido ningún combate. Y ahora en ese momento el sake no le sabía más a sangre, y su cicatriz no había vuelto a sangrar. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Por un instante no pudo evitar sentirse muy confundido ante lo que estaba pensando.

Tomoe notó como el destajador contemplaba con demasiado detenimiento su copa. No podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que tanto lo perturbaba. Mientras Himura es taba concentrado en lo suyo, la mujer extendió su mano para tomar otra de las copas blancas. Al hacerse un poco más al frente, la mujer logró distinguir uno de los rincones de la choza, en el cual descansaba la espada enfundada de Battousai. A lado del arma se encontraba otra vez ese trompo de madera con colores. Lo miró unos segundos y luego pasó a servirse así misma.

- ¿Cómo va el plantío? – Preguntó de la nada, esperando poder sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Bien. No sobrevivirán todos, pero eso es común en todas las plantaciones. Aún así de seguro la mayoría crecerán sanos. Sólo espero que estén listos antes de la llegada del invierno.

- Parece que sabes más del tema de lo que dijiste. ¿Tu padre te enseñó como plantar nabos?

La pregunta fue casi como una estocada directa al estomago del destajador. La sola mención de su padre ameritaba ese horrible sentimiento que creía ya haber dejado atrás. Sin embargo, aunque pasaran diez o cien años, no podría evitar seguir teniendo esa ansiedad. Apretó con fuerza su copa y desvió su mirada hacía otro lado.

- No tuve la fortuna de nacer como hijo de un hombre trabajador que se dedicara a plantar nabos. A cambio de ello… nací como hijo de un asesino. – Himura pareció comenzar a hablar al respecto prácticamente de la nada. Tomoe se extrañó un poco de la reacción, pero a la vez se asombró más de lo que le decía. – Un asesino que mató a mi madre y a mi hermana, las únicas dos personas que yo realmente quería. Desde entonces no había tenido algo que realmente ameritara hacerme sonreír...

Ese comentario hizo que Tomoe recordara lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días, cuando los niños estuvieron jugando con ella. Himura prosiguió, volviendo sus ojos hacía el líquido de su copa.

- En lugar de eso sólo comencé a ver más muertes, una tras otra... y ahora por mi propia mano. Creí que jamás volvería a encontrar algo que me hiciera volver a sonreír como antes… al menos hasta ahora. – Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron por completo después de escuchar las últimas palabras – Este estilo de vida es totalmente nuevo para mí... vivir en una casa, vender medicina… plantar nabos… y ahora que lo pienso, este cambio me está haciendo meditar mucho sobre la forma en la que he estado viviendo hasta ahora.

Tal y como ella comenzaba a creer. Toda esa vida estaba cambiando constantemente la forma de ser del Destajador. En tan sólo unos meses ya no era el mismo chico introvertido y enojón que había conocido aquella noche de lluvia. Estar todo ese tiempo alejado de todos los disturbios de la era lo había cambiado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si ese cambio era para bien… o era para mal.

Himura notó una extraña mirada de preocupación en Tomoe.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con seriedad. Tomoe reaccionó evitando el tema.

- No nada. – Contestó apresurada, y de inmediato le volvió a acercar la botella para llenar de nuevo su copa…

-------------

- ¡Yo soy el gran líder Chosu Kogoro Katsura! – Exclamó con energía uno de los niños, alzando con fuerza la vara de madera que usaba como espada.

- ¡Y yo el poderoso Takasugi Shinsaku! – Agregó el segundo de ellos a la afirmación de su compañero.

Ambos chicos, armados con palos como si fueran espadas, comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro jugando. Otras tres niñas se divertían por su lado, usando la misma pelota de colores del otro día. Como siempre el frente de la casa de Tomoe y Kenshin era habitado por esos pequeños, que con frecuencia iban a jugar en ese lugar.

En esa ocasión sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habitantes de la choza de madera se encontraba jugando con ellos. Tomoe estaba lavando algunas ropas, usando el agua de un pequeño río que pasaba justo detrás de la casa. Por su parte, Himura estaba al frente, trabajando en el plantío, y al mismo tiempo miraba a los niños jugar. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír por dentro al ver a los dos niños jugar con los palos, sobre todo al momento de escuchar la mención de ambos líderes Chosu.

- "Me pregunto que clase de imagen tendrán estos chicos de Katsura-sama y Takasugi-sama." – Pensó para si mismo luego de oírlos. Era normal que los chicos estuvieran acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de cosas como un juego. Después de todo, la mayoría de los niños de clase baja tenían el sueño de algún día convertirse en un importante y hábil samurai. Claro que eso era algo que no cualquiera lograba alcanzar, sobre todo en esa época, y nadie sabía que clases de cosas vendrían para Japón en los siguientes años. Estando en ese lugar, Himura deseaba en silencio que esos dos niños nunca tuvieran que empuñar algo que no fuera uno palo como el que utilizaban para jugar.

- ¡Anda Kenshin! – Escuchó que uno de los muchachos le gritaba no muy lejos de él.

- ¡Deja esas plantas y vamos a pelear! – Exclamó otro, lanzándose hacía él.

Ambos chicos lo rodearon rápidamente y lo comenzaron a atacar con sus improvisadas armas. Kenshin rápidamente comenzó a intentar cubrirse los ataques con el pequeño objeto que usaba para su trabajo.

- ¡Esperen chicos! – Exclamó sobresaltado Himura, intentando protegerse.

Las niñas se reían a lo lejos al ver como los dos chicos acorralaban al vendedor de medicinas. De pronto, una de ellas divisa por el camino la figura de una persona. Al girarse por completo hacía ella, logra verlo con claridad. Al ver que una de ellas miraba con extrañes el camino, las otros dos voltearon a ver en la misma dirección, lo que llamó la atención de los chicos en el plantío.

Parado con firmeza en el camino se encontraba un chico de kendogi verde claro y algo gastado, y un hakama azul oscuro. Sus cabellos eran negros con un peinado de puntas, y su piel blanca. El chico miraba con seriedad en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Miren! – Exclamó una de las niñas, señalándolo. Himura alzó su mirada hacía el chico. A simplemente no lo reconoció.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó confundido.

- No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto por aquí. – Le contestó una de las niñas.

- Tal vez quiera jugar con nosotros. – Agregó otra que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Iré a preguntarle! – Exclamó uno de los chicos, dirigiéndose rápidamente en su dirección.

El chico se acercó con pasos veloces al extraño, sosteniendo aún en su mano derecha el palo que usaba como su espada. A diferencia de él, parecía que el resto de los presentes no veía al recién llegado con tanta confianza.

Desde su posición, Kenshin y el resto no pudieron escuchar de lo que hablaban. Solamente vieron que su amigo se acercaba al extraño y éste lo volteaba a ver. Posiblemente el niño no le había pronunciado ni tres palabras cuando de repente el extraño alzó su puño izquierdo, golpeándolo con fuerza directo en el rostro. El resto de los chicos se sobresaltó tras ver tal reacción.

- ¡Oye¡No hagas eso! – Gritó Kenshin mientras se acercaba rápidamente a donde ellos estaban. El chico de cabellos negros volteó a verlo con una expresión de furia. Cuando Himura se encontraba a unos pasos de él, se adelantó con fuerza en su dirección, lazándose en su contra. Sorprendido, el pelirrojo pudo ver como el muchacho se lanzaba hacía su lado, mordiéndole con fuerza su mano derecha. – ¡¡AAAAHHH!!

Himura gritó de dolor tras sentir esa fuerte mordida. Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás e intentó zafarse de la mandíbula del extraño, pero parecía que el chico no deseaba soltarlo.

Tomoe había estado algunos minutos el río, lavando las ropas de ambos. Como era de esperarse, su nueva forma de vida les hacía no tener mucha ropa que usar, y por supuesto no mucha ropa que lavar. Tomoe pensaba mucho en lo que Himura le había contado la noche anterior. Ya había escuchado en algunas ocasiones menciones que el joven pelirrojo hacía con respecto a su pasado. Sin embargo, nunca pensó la naturaleza tan horrenda de su vida.

- "¿Su madre y su hermana fueron asesinadas por su padre?" – Pensaba con inquietud la joven mientras realizaba su trabajo. Ese trompo que siempre traía consigo, ese había sido un regalo de alguna de ellas. Ahora comprendía en parte su apego a él. ¿Qué tanto lo habrá afectado la muerte de esas dos personas¿y qué habrá sido de su padre?

- ¡Oye¡Suéltalo! – Escuchó de pronto que los chicos comenzaron a gritar. Por un par de segundos todos se habían quedado muy callados, algo que no parecía ser muy normal, y ahora se escuchaba un gran revuelo.

Inconscientemente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al frente de la casa. Mientras más se acercaba, más se hacían claros los gritos de los niños, así como lo que le pareció eran los quejidos de Himura. Una vez que pudo divisar lo que ocurría en ese sitio, lo primero que vio fue a Kenshin moviéndose de un lado a otro, con un chico aferrado a su mano derecha.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven se abrieron por completo tras divisar a ese chico. Su cabello negro, su piel blanca, sus facciones, pareció reconocerlo todo en cuanto puso sus ojos en él.

- ¡Enishi! – Exclamó intentando salir de su asombro.

La voz de Tomoe pareció traer el silencio de nuevo al lugar. Inmediatamente el chico de cabellos negros se apartó del vendedor de medicina y plantó sus pues de nuevo en la tierra. Su expresión seria y dura cambió drásticamente al ver a la mujer de kimono morado. Sus ojos brillaron y una larga sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

- ¡Hermana! – Exclamó sonriente el muchacho. Todos los demás se quedaron atónitos tras escucharlo.

- ¡¿Hermana?! – Dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo, al igual que Himura, que comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en su mano.

Los cinco niños se encontraban discretamente observando desde la puerta de la choza. Tomoe estaba de pie a lado de la hoguera, con el extraño chico parado frente a ella; la mujer tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, casi de una manera protectora. Himura estaba frente a ellos, aún algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

- Éste es mi hermano menor, Enishi. – Informó Tomoe con cierta firmeza. A Kenshin pareció volverlo a confundir esa afirmación.

- ¿Tu hermano?

La reacción no se limitaba sólo a él, ya que al parecer los chicos también estaban algo extrañados.

- ¿Es el hermano de Tomoe-dono? – Preguntó extrañada una de las niñas.

- No se parece en nada a ella. – Afirmó con enojo el mismo chico al que había golpeado solamente unos minutos antes.

La llegada de ese chico era sin duda inesperada, pero Himura intentó recuperar la compostura.

- Ya veo. Entonces creo que tienen mucho de que platicar. – El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, y alzó su mano derecha, colocándola sobre la cabeza del muchacho, lo cual pareció no agradarle en lo más mínimo. – No se preocupen, voy a trabajar...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir que saldría a trabajar en la hortaliza mientras ellos hablaban, una vez más sintió como los "afilados" dientes de Enishi se clavaban en su mano, haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo del dolor.

A pesar de que había dicho, o más bien había querido decir que iba a trabajar con los nabos, Himura no se encontraba trabajando en ello después de haber dejado a Tomoe y a su recién llegado hermano solos en la casa. Varios pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por la mente del pelirrojo cuando se sentó a la sombra de unos de los árboles. Miraba con atención su mano derecha, y sobre todo la marca que había sido provocada por las mordidas del extraño muchacho. Los niños habían reanudado sus juegos como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ahora una de las niñas había pasado al lado de los varones, usando de igual manera un palo como espada.

Himura ya había pensando que de seguro Tomoe tenía familia en algún lugar de Japón, un padre o una madre, y de seguro hermanos, pero nunca pensó que alguno de ellos viniera a buscarlos. Además, hubo algo muy singular en los ojos de ese chico cuando la vio, un brillo y una alegría muy grande. Tal vez ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

- "Con qué el hermano de Tomoe." – Pensó para si mismo con seriedad. Tras admirar a hermano y hermana juntos, no pudo evitar pensar en si mismo por unos instantes. – "Si Satomi-neesan hubiera seguido convida y tuviera la edad de Tomoe... yo sería tal vez un par de años mayor que ese chico."

La reunión de Tomoe y Enishi había provocado que Himura invocara de nuevo el recuerdo de su hermana mayor. Curiosamente había accedido a hablar de ese tema no hace mucho, y ahora ocurría este singular encuentro. Se comenzó a preguntar como se hubiera visto su hermana si tuviera dieciocho años. De seguro hubiera sido una chica muy hermosa, tal vez ya para esas alturas estaría casada. Su vida de seguro sería diferente si eso fuera así.

De pronto, otro tipo de pensamiento ocupó la mente del destajador, otro punto que lo había inquietado casi desde el principio.

- "Hay algo que no está bien. Se supone que sólo Katsura-sama e Izuka conocían que nos escondíamos en este lugar. ¿Cómo habrá sabido donde encontrarla¿Se habrá comunicado con él de alguna manera?"

Himura recordaba que constantemente durante las noches, Tomoe usaba la pequeña mesa para escribir. Normalmente él se dormía cuando comenzaba a usarla, y ella se acostaba tiempo después, pero recordaba haberla visto en varias ocasiones escribiendo en su diario. Ese diario ya lo había visto en el hostal, y constantemente lo traía consigo. Nunca lo había leído, después de todo era un diario. Ahora se comenzaba a preguntar si de igual manera durante las noches escribía cartas a sus familiares. Eso podría ser muy peligroso, pero esperaba que no mencionara la verdadera identidad de su compañero.

Entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente en alguna carta Tomoe le comunicó a su familia que se había casado con alguien. Posiblemente esa había sido una noticia muy impactante para ellos. Era evidente que su hermano tenía muy mala imagen de él, y lo miraba con gran furia. Tal vez estaba molesto por la situación de su hermana, cree que un vago vendedor de medicinas se la robó y ahora la tiene viviendo en condiciones que no están acorde a su estado social. Eso podría explicar la reacción del muchacho. ¿Habría él reaccionado igual si su hermana Satomi hubiera terminado en la misma situación?

- ¿Qué pasa¿ya no vas a seguir jugando? – Le preguntó uno de los chicos con energía.

- Sí, enseguida voy... – Les contestó, poniéndose de pie. Una vez parado, alzó su mirada al cielo seminublado. – "Es mejor no preocuparme por eso. Se ve que Tomoe se sintió muy feliz de verlo de nuevo..."

En el interior de la casa, Tomoe y Enishi comenzaban a conversar después de tanto tiempo de no haberse visto. La mujer se encontraba agitando la comida en la hoguera con una cuchara de madera. El chico estaba a su lado, mirando con desprecio hacía la puerta, casi como si pudiera ver a través de ella al hombre pelirrojo que estaba afuera. Tomoe parecía no percibir ese rencor tan grande que brotaba de su hermano, o no le ponía mucha importancia, después de todo Enishi siempre había tenido un carácter demasiado fuerte.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Enishi. – Comunicó la mujer, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa. – Esto fue una gran sorpresa, pero me siento feliz de todas formas. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver dentro de poco, pero resultó ser más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Enishi la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego bajó su mirada. Es sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, seguía siendo tan falsa como lo había sido en aquel entonces, y eso lo hacía hervir la sangre por dentro. No estaba seguro si le enojaba más el hecho de que su hermana le sonriera de esa manera, o la razón por la que ella sólo era capaz de sonreír así en esos momentos.

- Sí Hermana... – Contestó, intentando reflejar tranquilidad.

- Debes de tener mucha hambre. Prepararé la cena dentro de poco¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre ni tampoco tenía pensado sentarse a comer tan tranquilo. Después de todo tenía una misión que cumplir.

- ¿Y cuando viniste para acá¿cómo ha estado nuestro padre?

- No tengo idea... – Contestó Enishi con desganó, desviando su mirada para otro lado. – Yo vine para acá un poco después de que tú te fuiste, hace cerca de medio año.

La expresión de Tomoe cambió drásticamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió una gran impresión que le invadía el pecho. Volteó a ver a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué..¡Enishi¡Me lo prometiste!

- Lo siento mucho... pero en verdad nunca tuve la intención de cumplir esa promesa. – Le contestó con firmeza el chico de cabellos negros. – No podía dejarte sola aquí en Kyoto. Nuestra madre nunca me lo perdonaría. – Tomoe de sobresaltó al escucharlo. Le parecía extraño que el chico hubiera mencionado de esa manera a su madre. – Justo cuando te fuiste, comencé a sentir un horrendo dolor en el pecho, y el presentimiento de que algo horrible te ocurrirá. Es por eso que viene de inmediato detrás de ti.

- "¿Presentimiento?" – Pensó Tomoe con algo de confusión. Recordaba que en ocasiones su padre le había contado de algunos antepasados que eran capaces de presentir cosas malas que ocurrirían en el futuro, casi como un "poder especial". Ella ya lo había experimentado antes, de hecho no hace mucho. – ¿Pero hace medio año¿Dónde te has quedado a vivir todo este tiempo…?

De pronto, una idea escalofriante le llegó a su mente. Aproximadamente hace dos meses y medio, había escrito una carta para su padre y otra para su hermano, y las había enviado a Edo. Eso había surgido tras una conversación que había tenido con Himura, donde le dijo que aunque fuera para esconderse, se sentía mal de que su familia no supiera que vivían como marido y mujer. Por esa razón había escrito esas dos cartas. En ellas no explicaba a detalle su situación, pero si informaba que estaba viviendo en Otsu con su "esposo". En un principio en cuanto vio a Enishi pensó que esa carta había sido la razón por la que su hermano la había encontrado.

Sin embargo, si era cierto que él había salido de Edo hace medio año, un poco después de ella, eso significaba que esa carta que le había escrito nunca llegó a sus manos.

- Enishi... ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? – Le preguntó casi con miedo ante la respuesta que recibiría.

El chico sonrió feliz ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor. Su sonrisa era casi maliciosa, una sonrisa que no se espera ver en el rostro de un niño.

- Lo supe... gracias a que yo soy el informante Hermana. – Le contestó con un tono bajo, suficiente para que lo escuchara.

El impacto de esa noticia fue mayor al de todas las demás revelaciones. Inconscientemente abrió por completo su mano, soltando la cuchara de madera que estaba usando. Se quedó unos momentos petrificada, viendo fijamente al chico de cabellos negros. Éste sintió su sorpresa, pero siguió hablando, ahora con cierto entusiasmo en sus palabras.

- Ya estás preparada¿No es así? El momento de regresar tu felicidad ha llegado. Es momento de castigar a Battousai por todo lo que nos ha hecho...

Tomoe no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Nada de lo que había vivido o pensado hasta entonces la había preparado para eso. Esos sujetos se lo habían dicho en aquel momento: "_Cuando sea tiempo, mandaremos a un informante hacía ti... Debes de estar lista para cuando este momento llegué."_ ¿Pero cómo podría ella saber que esa indicación iba a involucrar a su propio hermano?, incluso en ese momento no lo podía creer.

- ¿Es lo que deseabas no es así? – Prosiguió Enishi, haciéndose hacía el frente. – Es la razón por la que te fuiste de Edo... Ese maldito es el culpable de tu tristeza... ¡Pero podemos acabar con todo esto ahora mismo!

- Regresa a Edo Enishi... – Pronunció de golpe la joven de kimono morado, cortando de esa manera lo que su hermano decía.

Ahora la expresión de confusión era por parte de Enishi. Se sobresaltó extrañado, creyendo que no había oído bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres el heredero de la Familia Yukishiro... – Le explicó su hermana con firmeza. – de ninguna manera puedes verte involucrado en este tipo de cosas. Vuelve a casa con nuestro padre.

- ¡¿A quién le importa esas tonterías?! – Gritó con furia ante tales excusas. – ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti Hermana¡Esa es la razón por la que vine hasta acá!

De pronto, Tomoe alzó sus brazos hacía él y lo tomó de la cabeza. Acercó a su hermano hacía sí y lo aferró con fuerza a su pecho. El chico se quedó congelado al sentir ese abrazo por parte de su hermana. Podía sentir su cuerpo calido a través de la tela de su kimono.

- Entiéndelo Enishi... vuelve a casa... – Le comenzó a decir con un tono casi maternal. – Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar. Eres muy joven como para verte involucrado en cosas como éstas. Tú debes de ser feliz por tu cuenta y no dejar que las desgracias de otros afecten esto, en especial las de tu hermana mayor. Eres un chico muy bueno, y no quiero que esa bondad se manche con actos sucios. Debes de ser feliz Enishi, obtener la felicidad que yo no tengo con tus propios medio… ahora vete y olvida todo lo que te hayan dicho. No hay nada que hacer aquí…

Enishi se quedó un largo rato en silencio, teniendo su rostro contra el cuerpo de su hermana. No podía concebir lo que escuchaba. Él lo sabía muy bien, era capaz de ver a través de sus palabras. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de todo lo que habían hecho… ella ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora que estaban tan cerca sentía tanta duda surgir? De golpe, una gran rabia invadió al muchacho. Se separó frenético de su hermana, cayendo sentado en el suelo de madera.

- ¡¿Porque estás haciendo esto?! – Le gritó enojado. – ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes¡Él es tu enemigo¡Él fue quien te quitó tu felicidad¡Él fue quien provocó que ya no pudieras sonreír como antes¡Él es el culpable de todo!

Tomoe no le contestó nada. Solamente bajó su mirada melancólica y la clavó en el suelo. El chico la miraba con los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas ante la rabia que sentía por dentro.

- ¡¡¿Porqué?!! – Gritó con fuerza, golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho.

- ¡Adiós Kenshin-san! – Se despidieron los chicos, agitando sus manos mientras se alejaban del lugar. Himura se despidió de ellos de la misma manera, y luego se quedó un rato en el camino viendo como se alejaban.

Tomoe y su hermano ya habían estado largo tiempo hablando en el interior de la choza. En un momento Himura había logrado escuchar unos gritos provenientes del interior, pero no logró escuchar para nada lo que decían; después de todo no era de su incumbencia. De seguro su hermano comenzaba a reprocharle el haberse casado sin haberle avisado a nadie. Himura habría deseado entrar y defenderla, pero no era buena idea intrometerse en los asuntos de hermanos. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con el chico cuando su conversación terminara y poder aclararlo todo.

Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo se giró de regreso a la choza, se sorprendió de ver a Tomoe y a Enishi afuera de ésta. La mujer estaba parada en la puerta, mientras el chico se encontraba con la mirada baja frente a ella.

- Por favor, saluda a nuestro padre de mi parte y dile que estoy bien. – Le pidió Tomoe al muchacho como últimas palabras de despedida.

- Hermana... – El chico no alzó de nuevo su mirada. – Ya te dije el sitio... así que ahora me voy.

Enishi se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. De pronto, justo cuando se giró, se encontró de golpe con Himura, que caminaba hacía ellos. Tomoe se quedó muy seria al verlo acercarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañado. – ¿No se quedará a cenar?

El chico alzó su mirada de golpe, reflejando en ella un tremendo odio. Himura inconscientemente retrocedió un poco; casi volvió a sentir la mordida del chico en su mano, pero en esta ocasión no se movió. Enishi simplemente se quedó de pie, clavando sus ojos con fuerza sobre él.

- "Si no fuera por ti... ¡Si no fuera por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado!"

El chico le sacó la vuelta y se alejó corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Himura lo siguió con la vista totalmente desconcertado. Tenía la impresión de que su conversación no había salido tan bien como esperaba. Cuando Enishi ya estuvo lejos, se giró hacía Tomoe, pero ésta desvió por completo su mirada hacía otro lado. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, se adentró de nuevo en la choza.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la visita de Enishi. Tomoe había estado muy extraña todo ese tiempo. Estaba muy pensativa, muy callada, y parecía que frecuentemente releía con lo que había escrito en su diario. Lo único que parecía distraerla era el plantío. Y fue justo una tarde, una tarde de diciembre, en la que todo su trabajo comenzó a tener sus frutos.

Himura tomó con fuerza uno de los rábanos y lo jaló hacía el exterior. La verdura de color blanco se veía grande y fresca. Lo miró con orgullo mientras le quitaba un poco de la tierra que lo rodeaba y luego lo colocaba en la canasta que sostenía Tomoe a su lado.

- Mira, lo logramos antes del invierno. – Pronunció el destajador con una sonrisa.

- Sí, veo que todo salió como lo esperábamos.

Tomoe también se sentía orgullosa al ver los rábanos frente a ella. Sin embargo, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar en esos momentos, y los rábanos no eran necesariamente una de ellas.

Himura se giró a sacar otro.

- Para serte honesto, no estaba seguro de si lo lograría, pero ahora que lo veo, me doy cuenta de que crecieron muy bien.

Tomoe miraba con cierta curiosidad al joven pelirrojo. El verlo ahí, con una gran sonrisa sacando los rábanos de la tierra, parecía casi un niño obteniendo un nuevo regalo. Le había dicho que cuando era niño su hermana y su madre los cultivaban. ¿Serán acaso esos cultivos una manera de recordarlas?

De pronto, Himura vio como una pequeña mancha blanca bajaba del cielo justo frente a su rostro. Alzó la mirada confundido. Comenzó a ver dos, tres, y cada más pequeñas manchas blancas que caían del cielo nublado. El chico extendió su mano y dejó que una de ellas cayera en su palma: cocos de nieve, sin duda alguna.

- Está nevando. – Pronunció mirando al cielo. – La primera nevada de la temporada. – Se volvió una vez hacía su plantío. – Parece que todo sucedió justo a tiempo.

Kenshin y Tomoe se encargaron de recolectar todos los nabos rápidamente. Los introdujeron a la Choza, guardándolos con cuidado en un rincón. Eran bastantes, como para comer nabos todo el invierno. Por supuesto esa misma noche tenían que comerlos como forma de celebración.

Mientras en el exterior comenzaban a caer con delicadeza los primeros cocos de nieve de ese año, Kenshin y Tomoe se sentaron a comer frente al fuego de la hoguera. Himura tomaba los nabos hervidos con sus palillos y los introducía sonriente a su boca. Tomoe miraba confundida como el chico parecía estar disfrutando de su cena. Después de un rato Himura sintió sus ojos sobre sí.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó extrañado al ver su mirada.

- No, es sólo que, estás comiendo muy bien, como si la comida tuviera un sabor muy bueno.

- Talvez sea por que lo tenga. – Le contestó sonriente. – No sé a que se deba, pero siento que es la mejor comida que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tomoe se quedó callada un largo rato. Después de unos segundos, volvió a hablar, manteniendo su mirada fija en su propio plato.

- Si tu madre y tu hermana no hubieran muerto¿crees que ésta sería la vida que tendrías? – Himura se quedó confundido al oír esa pregunta. – Me parece que no fuiste una persona hecha para las Guerras. Podrías haber vivido así, pacíficamente, cultivando y comiendo de lo que cosechas con tus propias manos. Dime¿la vida pacifica que hemos vivido estos meses no ha cambiado tu forma de pensar?

Ahora fue Himura quien permaneció en silencio. Posiblemente era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho más de una vez, pero necesitaba que ella se lo preguntara para lograr construir una verdadera respuesta en su cabeza. Bajó su plato colocándolo en el suelo y luego clavó sus ojos en el fuego.

- Como ya te había dicho, he estado pensando mucho a partir de nuestra vida aquí. Por mucho tiempo, pensé que peleaba por la demás gente, para mantener su felicidad utilizando mi fuerza; ese era el propósito del Hiten Mitsurugi. Pensé ciegamente en el objetivo de forjar una nueva era con mi espada, aunque para ello tuviera que matar a muchos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de una verdad que no había comprendido en su momento; ¿cómo podía defender la felicidad de los demás si yo mismo nunca había experimentado mi propia felicidad? – Una sonrisa ligera surgió en sus labios. – Fue entonces cuando llegué aquí, comencé a vivir una vida normal, como la gente común, y fue viviendo a tu lado cuando por fin conocí la verdadera felicidad.

Los ojos de Tomoe reflejaron un gran asombro tras oír esa afirmación. "Felicidad", esa palabra le traía demasiados recuerdos, en especial después de su encuentro con Enishi. Himura prosiguió.

- Ahora gracias a esto, ya tengo el motivo claro por el que he peleado todo este tiempo y por el cual pelearé en el futuro… un motivo por el cual vivir. Y todo, gracias a ti.

- ¿Has descubierto todo eso viviendo aquí?

- Sí, aunque parezca ilógico. – Himura alzó su rostro hacía Tomoe, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

"Un motivo por el cual vivir", esa frase se repitió en la mente de Tomoe. Aquella noche en Kyoto, la misma noche del festival del Gion, él mismo le había mencionado algo con respecto a eso, diciéndole que no poseía una razón para vivir. Ahora, medio año después de esa noche, le menciona algo totalmente diferente.

Tomoe comenzó a sentir una extraña ansiedad en su pecho. Esas últimas noches, Himura le había compartido demasiadas cosas, y ella empezaba a sentir la necesidad de contestarle de la misma manera…

- Nunca me has preguntado sobre mí. – Mencionó de repente, extrañando a Himura. – Nunca me has preguntado sobre mi familia, mi origen... quién soy en realidad.

- Yo... – Himura dudó un poco que tenía que contestar a eso. – Siempre he querido saber de tu pasado… pero no pensé que fuera necesario preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Pensé que si en algún momento tendría que saberlo, sería porque tú querías.

- Entonces, ya que te has abierto hacía mí… ¿me permites hablar también?

Kenshin sintió como el aire se iba al escucharla. No podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Sería cierto¿Estaría Tomoe dispuesta a contarle sobre su pasado? En el fondo era algo que siempre había deseado, pero en esos momentos le confundía ese giro tan repentino.

Tomoe interpretó el silencio de su compañero y comenzó de esa manera a contar todo lo que se había guardado ese medio año. Intentó sobre todo mantener la tranquilidad y la compostura a todo momento, pero no estaba segura de cuanto podría durar así.

- Mi familia vivé en Edo. Mi padre es un samurai de baja categoría. No es el mejor, pero es una buena persona. Teníamos dinero, pero no podíamos considerarnos nobles. A veces teníamos problemas con la comida, pero normalmente vivíamos bien. Mi madre murió ya hace algunos años por culpa de una enfermedad, tiempo después de dar a luz a Enishi. Así que yo y mi hermano fuimos criados por mi padre, un hombre trabajador, y bondadoso. – Tomoe hizo una ligera pausa, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en lo siguiente que diría. – Enishi nunca conoció a mi madre, por eso prácticamente yo tomé su lugar, y para Enishi no soy sólo su hermana mayor, sino también su madre. Él es un chico muy bueno. Tiene un mal temperamento, pero dentro de él tiene una gran bondad, eso lo sé… Pero comenzó a comportarse de esa manera cuando se enteró de mi compromiso...

El semblante de Himura palideció de golpe al oír esa afirmación, y por un instante pudo sentir como un silencio absoluto los cubría. Cuando menos lo pensó, se escuchó una ligera brisa que pasaba por el exterior de la choza y esto pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Compromiso?

Tomoe sabía de antemano la reacción que tendría al momento de oírla.

- Mi prometido era el segundo hijo de un samurai, un hombre de clase de media que era un buen amigo mío desde la infancia. Cuando él me eligió para ser su esposa, yo me puse muy feliz. Él realmente me gustaba... mucho... – Tomoe bajó drásticamente su cabeza muy pensativa. – Cuando Enishi se enteró, se enojó mucho; A él nunca le agradó. Pero... a pesar de que yo lo amaba... nunca fui capaz de ofrecerle una sonrisa. Creo que comencé a asustarme ante la idea de ser feliz, y por eso él jamás se enteró de lo feliz que realmente era. Él dijo que encontraría a toda costa la manera de traerme la felicidad. Su hermano mayor se había marchado a Kyoto para unirse a la patrulla de la ciudad, así que él decidió seguirlo y convertirse en un gran guerrero, pensando que ganando renombre podría entregarme la felicidad que necesitaba. Y en medio de los disturbios de Kyoto... fue asesinado.

Himura se quedó muy serio al escucharla; desde que comenzó a hablar de su prometido tenía el presentimiento de que el relato iba a terminar de es amanera. Podía notar como un sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a aparecer en las palabras de la joven, pero aún así no era capaz de reflejarlo en su rostro.

- Su hermano me escribió para darme la noticia. En cuanto recibí la carta, no pude quedarme quieta, así que de inmediato fui a Kyoto... y ahí fue donde te conocí. – Tomoe alzó un poco la mirada, viendo con cuidado a Kenshin. Notó como éste la observaba con gran detenimiento. Se sintió un poco incómoda de seguir hablando al respecto, pero aún había algo que deseaba decir. – En algún lugar de Kyoto, mi prometido murió, y toda mi felicidad se fue con él. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de verlo. Pero en realidad... todo fue mi culpa. Si le hubiera demostrado que realmente era feliz, si le hubiera dicho que no era necesario que hiciera nada para darme felicidad... tal vez... él seguiría...

La joven apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre sus piernas, sujetando entre sus palmas las telas moradas de su kimono. Bajó de nuevo su mirada y se veía que tenía deseos de llorar con todas su fuerzas en ese mismo momento, pero aparentemente se contenía de hacerlo, como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo.

De pronto, sintió la presencia cercana de Himura. Los brazos del chico se extendieron y la acercaron hacía él. El rostro de Tomoe se encontró contra la tela azul del kimono de Kenshin, siendo sujetada contra su cuerpo.

- Tranquila. – Le dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba. – Adelante… por favor…

La voz del joven era dulce y cariñosa. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de su traje; calentaba más que el fuego. Ese abrazo, y también esas palabras, Himura le estaba dando la oportunidad que nunca había tenido de desahogarse por completo. Tomoe no pudo más; en un momento sintió como todo lo que guardaba dentro salía de golpe. Un fuerte gritó surgió de sus labios al mismo que sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas. Se aferró con fuerza a Kenshin, como no queriendo separarse de él ni un sólo momento. Por primera vez en más de medio año estaba llorando como reflejo de lo que sentía por dentro.

Himura sujetaba a la mujer contra él mientras guardaba silencio, simplemente dejando que sacara todo lo que tenía adentro. Solamente él podría entender ese gran deseo de gritar y llorar, pero no poder hacerlo…

El campo se había cubierto casi por completo por toda la nieva que había caído la noche anterior. Había sido una nevada muy fuerte considerando que era la primera de la temporada. El sol se comenzaba a levantar, pero parecía que la nieve no se derretiría tan fácil. Todo parecía ser una señal de lo que sería ese día, un día como ningún otro.

Cuando Tomoe se levantó todavía estaba oscuro. Himura dormía tranquilo en su lugar. Era posiblemente una de las pocas veces en las que había dormido en su cama y no sentado a lado de su espada. Eso era una señal de que el chico estaba cambiando. En cuanto se despertó, la mujer de cabellos negros se dirigió a ese lugar privado en el que acostumbraba escribir. Tomó su diario y fue directo a la última hoja que había escrito. Dio un vistazo rápido a las letras en ella y cambió a la siguiente hoja en blanco. Tomó su pincel y escribió unas palabras rápidas. Más que una de las notas habituales de siempre, esa era más una "despedida", las últimas palabras de una persona que en su mente se dirigía a su muerte. Llenó la página y cerró el libro con delicadeza.

Una vez terminado lo referente a su diario, se dispuso a cambiarse. Se retiró la ropa con la que siempre dormía y se colocó su kimono blanco, su kimono favorito, ese con el que salió de Edo y con el que llegó a Kyoto, el mismo kimono color nieve que aquella noche se manchó con la lluvia de sangre. Se arregló con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, como si fuera otra de las salidas que hacía con Himura para vender medicinas. Se sujeto el pelo y por último tomó el chal azul colocándoselo en los brazos. En unos cuantos segundos estaba lista para salir, pero en esta ocasión tendría que ser sola.

Miró con detenimiento a la persona recostada y tapada con el cobertor, del cual sólo mostraba su rostro. Dormía del lado derecho, por lo que se veía claramente su larga cicatriz.

- "Yo vine a este lugar solamente para encontrar a una persona." – Pensó mientras veía como el joven pelirrojo dormía. – "Pero cuando la encontré, esa persona era totalmente diferente a lo que yo creía."

Tomoe comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos pero seguros hacía la puerta.

- "Lo siento… Al final de cuentas todo fue mi culpa... pero necesitaba convencerme a mi misma de que no era así, echarle la culpa a algo o a alguien... de no hacerlo terminaría por volverme loca. Es por eso… que me uní al plan de matarte..."

- El nombre del asesino que buscas es "Hitokiri Battousai". – Le había dicho ese hombre de barba hace ya medio año. Tomoe estaba frente a él, escuchándolo. – En las calles se rumorea que es un demonio con espada, pero la verdad es que es tan humano como nosotros, y como humano que es tiene sus propias debilidades. Lo que lo hace tan temido es que la gente ni siquiera conoce su rostro. Pero nosotros tenemos esa ventaja, ya que conocemos la identidad de Battousai. Lo único que nos falta es averiguar la manera de exterminarlo. Para eso necesitamos a alguien que pueda acercarse a él lo suficiente como para saber cuales son sus puntos débiles… de esa manera los días del temido Destajador terminaran. – El hombre la volteó a ver con una expresión penetrante. – ¿Deseas venganza?... nosotros te damos la oportunidad de obtenerla…

Su viaje a Kyoto en busca del maldito que había asesinado a su prometido había empezado y terminado de una manera que jamás había previsto. Ahora que se encontraba en la puerta, con su mano lista para abrirla y marcharse, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y hasta donde había llegado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora todo lo que había creído y hecho no tenía sentido.

- "Me arrebataste la felicidad…" – Pensó para si misma, siguiendo con sus ojos fijos en el destajador dormido. – "Pero… al final de cuentas fuiste también tú quien me la regresó. Es por eso no dejaré que mueras en este lugar." – Tomoe colocó su mano en la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza. Un viento frío surgió del exterior, tocándole el rostro. – "Aún te queda mucho por hacer en este mundo a diferencia de nosotros dos, que ya estamos muertos... Pero espero que todo esto no haya sido en vano y que encuentres el verdadero significado de tu existencia…"

Tomoe salió de la choza, y una vez frente a la puerta se giró de nuevo hacía el interior, dando un último vistazo a aquel que fue su compañero durante todos esos meses. De pronto, una sonrisa surgió de nuevo en su rostro al tiempo que lo observaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su rostro lograba reflejar al menos un poco de la felicidad que sentía. Miró con detenimiento a Himura por unos segundos antes de dar unas últimas palabras al viento.

- Adiós… mi segunda persona amada…

La puerta de madera se cerró frente a ella, y el interior de esa casa de madera desapareció por completo de su vista. Esa sería la última vez que vería convida ese sitio…

Himura se despertó con la mañana ya muy entrada. Sintió como el sol entraba por la ventana y le tocaba el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron y tardaron unos momentos en poder recuperar por completo la claridad de su visión. La casa se encontraba sumida en un silencio lúgubre, algo que era común cada mañana. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esa ocasión, y él lo sintió en cuanto se despertó por completo. Se sentó en su cama y movió su cabeza hacía todos lados hasta que pudo ver cada rincón de la choza. Tomoe no estaba en ningún lugar; su cama estaba vacía.

- ¿Tomoe? – Preguntó totalmente confundido. De pronto, tuvo un horrible presentimiento en el pecho. Algo no estaba bien, y todos sus sentidos se lo decían. – ¡¿Tomoe?!

El joven se puso frenéticamente de pie, al tiempo que gritó su nombre varias ocasiones. Tal vez esperaba recibir alguna clase de respuesta, pero no fue así. Se dirigió hacía la puerta. Las sandalias de Tomoe no estaban, así que de seguro había salido¿pero cuándo y a dónde? Se puso rápidamente las propias y abrió la puerta para salir a buscarla. Sin embargo, en cuanto visualizó el exterior, se detuvo de golpe. Había una persona parada justo frente a la entrada: Izuka, que lo miraba con la expresión más seria que le había visto.

- ¡Izuka-san! – Dijo sorprendido, en parte por verlo en ese mismo momento, y en parte por el extraño semblante que portaba.

El hombre lo miró fijamente un par de segundos y le comenzó a hablar.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude Himura. – Le informó. – Descubrimos quién es el traidor que le ha informado al enemigo de ti. Es Tomoe.

Los ojos de Himura se abrieron de golpe, e incluso pudo sentir como el cuerpo se le paralizaba. Habían sido demasiadas impresiones para ser los primeros minutos de su día, pero esa noticia de seguro tenía que ser parte de algún sueño. Tardó unos cuantos momentos en lograr procesar por completo la noticia que Izuka le había soltado de golpe y sin rodeos. Aún después de un rato no logró acomodar por completo la información en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar ante la impresión.

- No estamos seguros aún de quienes son, pero de seguro se trata de un grupo al servicio del Shogun. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para obtener tu identidad, y entonces idearon un plan para acercar a un espía hacía ti, una persona a la que pudieras tenerle confianza y que pudiera estar al tanto de tus movimientos. Tu encuentro con Tomoe no fue accidental, todo estaba planeado. Desde que llegaron a este lugar han estado siendo observador por sus cómplices. En estos momentos se encuentran en el templo de abandonado de la montaña, cruzando el bosque. Debes de salir de aquí y encargarte de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Himura parecía escuchar lo que Izuka le decía, pero la verdad era que no todo lo que le informaba lograba guardarlo en su cabeza. Aún no digería por completo la primera noticia y ya le estaba dando instrucciones.

De golpe comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas. Recordó la noche en que vio a Tomoe. Se encontró con ella aquella taberna, el encuentro había sido de lo más casual. Luego la volvió a ver en ese callejón, después de asesinar a aquel ninja que lo atacó. Eso había sido una coincidencia, tenía que serlo. ¿Acaso el plan era que Kenshin tenía que asesinar a ese hombre para encontrarse con ella¿cómo podía ser algo así? Era ilógico, no podía ser.

- No... eso es imposible. – Contestó después de un rato de desorientación, con una falsa serenidad en su tono.

- ¿Quieres pruebas?, lee su diario, apuesto a que ahí lo encontraras todo. – Le contestó Izuka con seguridad. Himura reaccionó de inmediato.

- ¿Su diario?

Si lo que Izuka le decía era cierto¿acaso se habrá atrevido a escribirlo en su diario? Ella siempre era muy renuente con respecto a que él se acercará a su diario. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió apresurado al lugar en el que Tomoe lo guardaba, esperando que lo hubiera dejado ahí. Más que encontrar algo que corroborara la información de Izuka, esperaba todo lo contrario y no encontrar nada en él.

Mientras Himura buscaba en el pequeño escritorio de Tomoe, Izuka entró al interior de la choza y se sentó unos momentos para descansar del camino.

- Himura, hay algo que tienes que saber. – Le dijo desde su posición. – ¿Recuerdas al hombre que te hizo esa herida en la mejilla?, Tomoe estaba apunto de casarse con él… Era su prometido.

El silencio volvió a sumir la pequeña casa de madera, tal y como estaba antes de que Himura despertara, si era que en realidad estaba despierto. Justamente cuando Izuka le informó lo último, él ya tenía el diario de Tomoe abierto en una página en especial, con la fecha del "4 de Abril".

_Abril 4._

_Hoy he recibido noticias de Kyoto con respecto a mi prometido. Akira Kyosato-sama fue asesinado. Aún no soy capaz de creerlo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Debí de haberlo detenido en ese momento, y así haber evitado esta terrible tragedia..._

Himura se quedó petrificado tras leer ese párrafo. Su atención se fijo por completo en el nombre que estaba escrito.

- ¡¿Akira... Kyosato?! – Exclamó atónito con sus ojos totalmente fijos…

_- Izuka¿quién fue?_

_- Sucedió hace un par de noches. Fue un hombre del Shogunato de Kyoto. – le contestó. – Parece que fue uno de los guardaespaldas que escoltaban Shigekura Jubei. Creo que se llamaba Akira Kyosato._

_Kyosato lanza su espada al frente, directo hacía el asesino. Éste, por su parte, dio un ligero impulso hacía enfrente, moviendo su espada de manera horizontal, alcanzando a su contrincante por el pecho. Ambos se cruzaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto, sin que éste pudiera darse cuanta de cuando lo alcanzó, la mejilla izquierda del asesino comenzó a sangrar, cosa que él sintió de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, una profunda herida en el pecho brotó de Kyosato, haciéndolo caer al piso._

_- No quiero morir… – Seguía diciendo. – Finalmente me casaré con ella… con la persona que siempre he amado… - En ese momento, Kyosato alza su mano al frente y logra ver ante su presencia una figura, la figura de una mujer, de cabello negro, vestida con un traje blanco igual que su piel, parada entre todas las flores rojas en el suelo._

_- To... Tomo… e… _

_El asesino se lanzó contra él, y precipitando su arma hacía el cuerpo de su victima, le atravesó la garganta con su hoja, terminando de esta manera el trabajo. Kyosato cayó muerto, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…_

_- Él dijo que encontraría a toda costa la manera de hacerme feliz. Su hermano mayor se había marchado a Kyoto para unirse a la Patrulla de la ciudad, así que él decidió seguirlo, y convertirse en un gran guerrero, pensando que ganando renombre podría entregarme la felicidad que necesitaba. Y en medio de los disturbios de Kyoto... fue asesinado._

_- Ya había escuchado historias como ésta antes. – Le mencionó su compañero. – Cuando una espada ataca con un resentimiento realmente fuerte, la herida seguirá sangrando hasta que ese sentimiento se desvanezca._

_- ¿Un gran resentimiento?_

_- Dices que esa herida te la hiciste por negligencia¿no? Puede que quien te hizo esa herida no haya sido un gran espadachín, pero de seguro tenía un tremendo deseo por sobrevivir a su combate, tanto que esa herida que te hizo sigue sin curarse._

_- Cada vez que veo esa herida me pregunto que pensó la persona que lanzó la estocada... antes de morir. – Kenshin se exaltó un poco al oírla. Casi sentía que la herida se le volvía a abrir con esas palabras._

_- La persona que me hizo esta herida no era un gran espadachín. – Comenzó a decirle sin mirarla a los ojos. – No me dio problemas, no uso ninguna táctica o técnica especial o espectacular. Era igual a tantos que había matado. Pero había una cosa que lo hacía diferente. El tenía el deseo de vivir. La mayoría de los hombres o samuráis de este lugar, sólo viven para pelear, chocar espadas y morir. Ese es su propósito. Pero esta persona era diferente. Él no quería morir, porque tenía un gran deseo de sobrevivir a nuestro combate…_

_- En algún lugar de Kyoto, mi prometido murió, y toda mi felicidad se fue con él..._

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron desde su rostro, manchando de rojo la hoja del diario. Las manos del destajador se abrieron por si solas y el diario cayó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La herida de su mejilla se había vuelto a abrir de golpe. ¿Habrá sido acaso el invocar a ese recuerdo?, o tal vez se había preparado para abrirse justo en ese momento, un recordatorio que le llegaba desde el otro mundo de que todo esa vida tranquila era una farsa.

Ese chico, el guardaespaldas de Shigekura Jubei con el que peleó aquella noche de primavera, la persona que le marcó el rostro… ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Himura apenas y podía creer la horrible realidad que se le presentaba: El responsable de la tristeza de Tomoe, aquel que le arrebató toda su felicidad, era él mismo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII


	9. CAP IX EL BOSQUE DE LOS OBSTÁCULOS

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO IX  
EL BOSQUE DE LOS OBSTACULOS

Sus pasos lentos la adentraban cada vez más al interior del bosque. La tela blanca con la que estaba hecho su kimono parecía mezclarse con el blanco claro de la nieve del suelo y de los árboles. Su andar era cuidadoso, pero a la vez decidido. Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos y puestos fijamente en el camino. Poco a poco le parecía estar viendo el lugar que era su objetivo: un viejo templo ubicado al pie de una montaña, donde la esperaban con ansias desde el día en que su hermano había ido a verla.

Desde las ramas de los árboles, unos ojos ocultos vigilaban sus movimientos desde que llegó a cierto punto del bosque; la joven al parecer no había notado a su misterioso vigilante.

- Ahí viene. – Informó el ser completamente negro a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales también estaban ocultos en los árboles. – Esa una chica de cabello negro y Kimono blanco. Tiene que ser ella…

La chica comenzó a divisar a lo lejos la pequeña edificación de madera que sobresalía de todo el espacio natural que la rodeaba. El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, incluso ese bosque era el mismo.

Desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a sentir frío, como si esa parte en especial del bosque fuera más fría que el resto. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que ese no era un bosque ordinario. Ya había sido capaz de sentir las energías tan extrañas que lo rodeaban desde la primera vez que estuvo que en él.

La sensación de frío que había comenzando a sentir la hizo recordar sin querer la noche anterior, la última noche que pasó a lado de esa persona…

Kenshin y Tomoe se encontraban refugiados en el interior de su choza de la fuerte tormenta que soplaba afuera. La nieve ya había caído tanto que cubría todo el suelo alrededor de la casa. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la hoguera, calentándose con el fuego. De igual manera, ambos estaban tapados con una misma manta de color vede oscuro, que ayudaba a alejar el frío de ambos. Tomoe estaba sentada con su cuerpo cerca del espadachín, como si la cercanía los protegiera aún más de la temperatura baja.

El fuego ya era escaso; no faltaba mucho para que sólo quedaran cenizas. Tomoe ya se veía más tranquila.

- Hace más de un año, abandoné a mi maestro y asistí a las filas de reclutamiento de Chosu. – Contaba el destajador al tiempo que miraba con cuidado las llamas. – Esperaba de alguna manera poder utilizar mis habilidades, éstas que logré desarrollar gracias al Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, para proteger a las personas que sufrían en el caos de esta era. De esa manera me convertí en un asesino... en el temido Battousai Himura el Destajador. Pero ese es un nombre al que no le tengo el menor aprecio… "Tú eres quien hace llover sangre", eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

- Lo recuerdo. – Afirmó la joven de blanco, centrando su mirada en el mismo lugar.

- También me dijiste en alguna ocasión que la felicidad no se podía obtener matando a la gente. Tenías razón, y ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de ello. Pero en estos momentos lo único que puedo hacer es empuñar mi espada y abrir el paso para que llegue una nueva era. Cuando eso ocurra... es probable que abandone mi arma y mi estilo, y busque una nueva forma de proteger a las personas intentando de alguna manera remediar todos los pecados que he cometido y cometeré.

Esas palabras ya habían cruzado su mente durante muchos días, pero fue hasta ese momento en el que por fin tomó la decisión de pronunciarlas abiertamente. Esa había sido la conclusión a la que había llegado después de meditar tanto al respecto. Hasta que la nueva era fuera una realidad, seguiría siendo un destajador, después dejaría de utilizar su espada para tomar la vida de las personas.

- Tomoe... – Pronunció de pronto un tono firme.

- ¿Sí?

- Tú eres una de las tantas personas que ha perdido su felicidad por culpa de esta era. Pero eres también quién me ha demostrado que es la felicidad verdadera. Por eso, a partir de este momento... yo te protegeré. – Tomoe pareció sorprenderse al escuchar tal afirmación. – Te protegeré a ti y también protegeré tu felicidad, así como tu prometido intentó hacerlo…

Esas palabras, así como la mención de su prometido, hicieron que el mismo sentimiento surgiera en el pecho de Tomoe. Deseaba en el fondo de su corazón decirle algo a esa persona, algo que pudiera de alguna manera aliviar ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, ya para ese entonces le era imposible, por más que intentara que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sólo había una palabra que la mujer de blanco podía pronunciar en esos momentos:

- Gracias. – Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho del chico pelirrojo.

¿Protegerla?, ¿Cómo podría él protegerla a ella? Él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Había prometido proteger a la persona que iba a ser responsable de su muerte. Pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. No podría soportar ser la culpable de la muerte de otro ser amado, antes de eso preferiría perder su propia vida. Ahora era ella quien tenía que protegerlo a él y no al revés. No tenía ningún arma como ella, no además de su cuchillo, pero con arma o sin ella iba a proteger a la persona que le había regresado al menos una parte de su felicidad. Sabía que su muerte traería muchas desgracias, para su padre, para su hermano… para el propio Himura. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer…

La figura de uno de los hombres baja desde los árboles, parándose a su derecha. La joven lo volteó a ver con tranquilidad, como si ya lo esperara. Ese recién llegado era un joven de traje negro sin mangas, con una espada corta enfundada en su cintura. Traía una máscara que le cubría toda el área de la boca y la nariz. Su cabello era negro, ligeramente largo.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras. – Informó el ninja acercándosele. – Un día más de espera y tendría que matar a tu pequeño hermanito...

La mirada de Tomoe se endureció a escuchar tal comentario.

- ¿Dónde está Enishi? – Preguntó con serenidad en ese instante.

- No te preocupes por él. – Informó una voz grave proveniente del interior de la choza.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre y surge del otro lado la figura del hombre barbado y traje negro, el aparente líder del grupo. El hombre clava sus ojos penetrantes en la chica, la cual intentó mantenerse totalmente serena.

La silueta del chico pelirrojo se movía entre los troncos del bosque que rodeaba la montaña. Por primera vez en muchos meses, portaba en su costado izquierdo su katana y su wakizashi. Pensaba que la próxima vez que las tomara le parecerían pesadas, pero tal parece que su cuerpo no se había desacostumbrado todavía. Su rumbo era casi indefinido, ya que no conocía más datos además de los que Izuka le había dado. Su mente para esos momentos no estaba mucho más tranquila; al contrario, se le veía más alterado que nunca.

Aún no lograba aceptar del todo la terrible realidad que acababan de mostrarle. Todo tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla o tal vez un error, o al menos eso era lo que él deseaba. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía muy bien que no era así, que todo eso era totalmente cierto: aquella noche había matado a Akira Kyosato, al prometido de Tomoe. Esa noche, no sólo le arrebató la vida a alguien y recibió esa cicatriz que en esos momentos le estaba volviendo a sangrar, sino que al mismo tiempo le arrancó su felicidad a la persona que ahora era la más importante para él.

Izuka le había dicho que ella tenía planeado matarlo. ¿Podría él de alguna manera culparla? Cada noche dormía con el temor de que todos los familiares y seres queridos de las personas que había matado se aparecieran ante él para atormentarlo. Ese miedo se había esfumado desde hace mucho, al tiempo que llegaba hacía él un nuevo sentimiento de alivio causado por Tomoe. Ahora todo lo que había temido se hacía realidad ante sus ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? El futuro de sus acciones era tan desconocido como su objetivo. Su nueva orden era aniquilar a Tomoe junto con todos los secuaces que se ocultaran en aquel lugar. ¿Lo haría?, ¿tendría él algún derecho de hacer algo como eso? No estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de matar a Tomoe, sin importar la situación en la que estuvieran… él ya lo había dicho así en aquella ocasión…

_- Tu pregunta de antes... si te mataría en el caso que tuvieras una espada en tu mano... – Al escucharlo, la joven alzó su mirada hacía él. Himura la miraba con seriedad, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió. Para su sorpresa, por primera vez lo veía "sonreír". – la respuesta es "No". Bajo ninguna clase de circunstancia o situación yo sería capaz matar a alguien como tú, a ti no._

_Tomoe se sorprendió al oír esa clase respuesta. En el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, era la primera vez que veía una reacción así por parte del misterioso Battousai. Después de unos segundos, la sorpresa ya no fue tanta para la joven y pareció reaccionar un poco. Ella le regresó su respuesta, con otra sonrisa, que sorprendió igual o más al pelirrojo._

_- Gracias… - Le dijo por último, sin dejar de sonreírle…_

Esa situación era casi la misma que la joven le había planteado. Si ella tuviera en sus manos un arma y tuviera la intención de matarlo, ¿sería capaz de matarla?... cuando se le dijo, nunca pensó que eso se volvería realidad. No podría matarla, él lo sabía, no después de lo que él le causó y lo que ella le causó a él. Cuando llegará a aquel lugar, no estaba seguro de que era lo que haría… sólo sabía que tenía que ir hacía haya lo antes posible…

Tomoe estaba de pie frente a la cabaña, rodeada casi por completo por los ninjas de negro. A su lado izquierdo estaba un hombre alto de complexión fornida, calvo de la parte superior y armado con una larga y pesada hacha. Vestía el mismo traje y máscara negra que usaba el otro de ellos, el cual estaba parado a la derecha de la recién llegada. Por último, sentado delante de la joven, el líder del grupo la miraba con ansias.

- Bien, dejémonos de rodeos. – Comenzó a decir el hombre barbado con seriedad. – Dime, ¿lo lograste?... Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿descubriste el punto débil de Battousai?

Tomoe guardó silencio. Permaneció inmóvil sin separar sus ojos del líder.

- Vamos niña, estuviste con él más de medio año. – Comenzó a decir el ninja a su derecha. – A estas alturas lo debes de conocer más de lo que él mismo se conoce. Dinos, ¿cuál es la debilidad de Battousai?

- Primero quiero saber una cosa. – Pronunció con firmeza la joven. Su exigencia pareció extrañarlos. – ¿Por qué involucraron a Enishi en todo esto?

- Eso no fue apropósito. – Le contestó el líder sin perder su serenidad. – Él llegó a Kyoto preguntando por todas partes sobre su hermana. Como debes de entender, tu anonimato era primordial para la misión. Si el chico iba por ahí mencionando cosas como la muerte de tu prometido, o peor aún, te encontraba con Battousai y él se enteraba de todo, la misión corría grave peligro. Es por eso lo trajimos aquí y le explicamos todo, incluyendo la muerte de Kyosato. De esa manera se unió a nuestro plan. Básicamente está en la misma situación que tú.

La respuesta provocó una mezcla de sentimiento en la chica de blanco. Sentía alivio de saber que por lo menos si hermano no había estado solo todo este tiempo, y que su introducción en todo esto no fue por lo motivos que ella se temía. Por otra parte, el sólo hecho de que su hermano fuera involucrado en algo como eso la hacía enojar, y en especial le enfurecía que le hayan explicado todo eso y lo hayan enviado como mensajero. Su hermano no tenía porque haberse metido…

- Ahora dinos tu reporte... – Volvió a decir el hombre frente a ella, al parecer algo impaciente.

Tomoe pareció dudar sobre lo siguiente que diría. Ella no lo sabía, pero el líder del grupo se había dado cuenta de ello inmediatamente.

- Yo, yo... no encontré ningún punto débil en él. – Contestó de golpe, auque no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Exclamó sorprendido el chico de cabello largo y negro. – ¡Estás jugando con nosotros niña! Te daré tu merecido.

- Espera, espera un momento... – El líder se puso rápidamente de pie y evitó que su hombre se le acercará a la chica. – ¿Te acuerdas Tomoe?, ¿te acuerdas de Akira?, ¿de Akira Kyosato?, ¿el hombre que amaste y que te hizo feliz? ¿Y recuerdas al hombre que te quitó esa felicidad?, ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de todo esto? ¿De que sirvió que Kyosato muriera si no estás dispuesta a vengarlo?

Esas preguntas doblegaban la voluntad que Tomoe tan férreamente había mantenido desde su llegada. Él lo sabía, y de seguro con ese motivo lo hacía. Aún así, procuraba usar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse fuerte.

El hombre barbado caminó hacía el frente, parándose la diestra de la joven de Edo.

- Cambiaré la pregunta... – Le dijo desde su nueva posición, fijando su vista en el bosque frente a él en lugar de ella. – Ahora dime, ¿Battousai se enamoró de ti en este tiempo?

Tomoe se quedó totalmente atónita al escuchar tal pregunta; la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Sintió como el aire la abandona, al igual que sus fuerzas. El líder siguió viendo en la misma dirección, esperando que le dijera algo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó dudosa, volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro. – ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?

- Ni siquiera un asesino de sangre fría puede ser inmune al amor. – Le contestó, dándole aún la espalda. – En estos momentos Battousai debe de estar en camino, para venir a salvarte. Desde un principio supusimos que Battousai no tenía una debilidad, y si la poseía se seguro no sería tan fácil de averiguar. Así que era mejor crearle una. – Lentamente, volteó su atención hacía la joven, observándola encima de su hombro derecho. – Eso quiere decir que ahora tú te has convertido en su debilidad…. y serás también la carnada para atraer al Destajador a su muerte...

Las palabras abandonaron por completo su boca. Había ido hasta ese lugar, culpándose así misma por haber engañado a Himura, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que también había sido engañada.

El plan se lo habían planteado muy fácil. Ella se acercaría a Battousai hasta ganarse su confianza, y una vez cerca de él podría darse cuenta de su debilidad, de la manera correcta de acabar con él. Pero ahora se le revelaba algo totalmente diferente… Todo este tiempo, ¿el plan era que ella se convirtiera en su debilidad?

- ¿Entonces me estuviste usando todo este tiempo? – Exclamó incrédula. Su interior se cubrió de una combinación de sorpresa, indignación e incluso rabia. – Ustedes no podrán contra él.

- En eso te equivocas. Ahora su mente se encuentra en completo desorden tras descubrir que la persona que ama es un espía con la misión de matarlo. – Esas palabras agravaron la sorpresa de Tomoe. – Así es, él ya lo sabe todo. Nos encargamos de eso y también de que supiera donde encontrarte. En su estado, no podrá pelear con todas sus fuerzas, en especial en este que es nuestro territorio. ¿No te parece un mejor plan?

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Esperaba de alguna manera evitar que ocurriera eso que por tanto tiempo quiso lograr que fuera una realidad. Ahora se acababa de enterar que todos estos meses, inconscientemente estuvo haciendo que sucediera. Cada día que pasó con él, cada momento que compartió… cada cosa que él aceptaba decirle, con cada una iba poco a poco provocando su muerte.

Ahora era tan asesina como lo era Battousai. Inconscientemente iba a ser tan culpable de su muerte como lo fue por la de Kyosato, la misma historia. Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara, y de ninguna manera lo permitiría. Antes de ver algo como eso de nuevo, perdería su vida en ese lugar…

Acercó con cuidado su mano derecha hacía su espalda, al lugar en el que traía oculto su cuchillo. Lo sacó rápidamente al tiempo que se giraba hacía el líder del grupo. Sin embargo, justo cuando se giró, fue recibida de frente por el puño derecho del hombre barbado, el cual la golpeó justo en el rostro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la joven cayó al suelo de inmediato, quedando casi inconsciente. De la boca de la joven surgió un hilo de sangre como señal del golpe que había recibido.

- Eres muy descuidada chiquilla. – Mencionó el hombre, mirándola con una expresión de decepción. – Yo, el gran Tatsumi, ya había visto esto venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que terminarías por enamorarte de ese sujeto, las mujeres son así.

Tomoe no estaba desmayada, pero aún así el golpe la había dejado demasiado aturdida. El líder se giró hacía sus hombres, ignorando a la joven de blanco.

- ¡Olvídense de ella!, ¡vayan y acaben con Battousai! – Les ordenó con un tono desafiante. – ¡Nakaju!, ¡Sumita!, ¡Satsume!... ¡Es hora de mostrarle al temido destajador las habilidades del Yaminobu!

Los dos hombres que estaban con él se introdujeron de nuevo entre las ramas de los árboles, uniéndose a su otro camarada que estaba oculto. El líder adornó su expresión con una amplia sonrisa mientras los veía alejarse.

- Ven a nosotros Battousai... ven a nuestro Bosque de los Obstáculos...

Himura seguía marchando por el bosque. Su cicatriz sangraba más que nunca. El líquido rojo surgía de su herida, bajaba por su mejilla y caía justo al suelo, mezclándose con el color blanco de la nieve.

De pronto, el Destajador se detiene a medio camino. Permanece de pie, rodeado únicamente por árboles y más árboles. A lo lejos no se vía nada más. Parecía que la propia vegetación del lugar cubría todo con sombras. El pelirrojo permaneció de pie, mirando en todas las direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo. Había algo que lo hacía sentir extraño. En cuanto comenzó a caminar por ese lugar lo sintió, pero ahora esa sensación era más fuerte que nunca.

- "Algo no está bien en este bosque." – Pensó para si mismo, permaneciendo en su lugar. – "Desde que entré aquí me siento como si hubiera perdido algo... ¿será acaso como consecuencia de mi estado?..."

De pronto, siente como todo a su alrededor se sumió por completo y extraño silencio. Por unos instantes comenzó a percibir que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, como si comenzará a estar parado a la mitad de la nada. Era una sensación demasiado extraña que jamás había percibido…

En ese momento, la supuesto quietud a su alrededor desapareció. Una silueta sigilosa se acercó rápidamente desde su espalda, pero el joven sólo escuchó el sonido del viento acercándose. Con algo de lentitud, el joven se giró hacía atrás, encontrándose de pronto una figura oscura que se le aproximaba. En cuanto logró divisarla, reaccionó de golpe desenfundando la espada larga que portaba y colocándola frente a él para defenderse.

Reconoció de inmediato el sonido del choque de dos hojas de espada. Una vez que su atacante estaba justo frente a él, logró verlo a la perfección. Era un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara del mismo color que le cubría el rostro. Su cabello era un poco largo a la altura de sus hombros de color oscuro. Lo había atacado con una espada corta, de esas que llamaban "Kodachis". Himura se había quedado atónito ante esto. No se había dado cuenta siquiera que se acercaba.

Vio como el atacante le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo en cuanto ambos estuvieron cerca. Luego, dio un salto hacía atrás separando las hojas de ambas armas. El extraño de negro cayó a varios metros de él, alzándose de nuevo hacía él. Mientras caía de regreso a la tierra, tomó su espada y se la colocó en la boca. Luego, justo cuando sus pies tocaron la nieva, alzó su brazo izquierdo hacía el frente, apuntándolo con la palma de su mano. Himura seguía sin poder reaccionar con rapidez; sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba.

De la manga del ninja surgió una pequeña flecha que salió a toda velocidad de su lugar, cruzando el aire hasta que se encajó justo en el hombro derecho del destajador. La flecha se encajó profundamente, lastimándolo. El ninja aprovecha la distracción del chico ante el dolor de la nueva herida para adentrarse de nuevo entre los árboles y perderse.

Himura cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Dirigió su mano izquierda a la flecha clavada en su hombro para sacarla de golpe. La flecha cayó al suelo con la punta manchada con su propia sangre. Sin perder el tiempo, levantó rápidamente su mirada al frente, esperando poder apreciar la ubicación del extraño. Sin embargo, una vez más le ocurrió lo mismo que hace unos momentos: no puedo percibir absolutamente nada a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó confundido. – ¿Dónde está?

Volteó hacía todos lados intentado poder percibir cualquier señal del enemigo, pero no tuvo resultados. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

De pronto, la figura del atacante descendió rápidamente desde las ramas sobre él, cayendo a sus espaldas. Himura percibió su presencia únicamente por el grito que realizó al tiempo que caía. El ninja abalanzó su espada hacía él, pero Himura reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, impulsándose hacía el frente. El filo de la espada lo alcanzó en la espalda, haciéndole una larga cortada en diagonal.

Himura se impulsó hacía el frente, alejándose de su contrincante. Rápidamente se giró hacía él, sujetando su arma con firmeza. Por segunda vez lo había sorprendido.

- ¡Bienvenido al Bosque de los Obstáculos Battousai! – Exclamó por fin el Ninja de negro con un tono entusiasta. – ¿Te sorprendes? Déjame adivinar: no pudiste sentir mi presencia cercana, mis ataques te tomaron por sorpresa y no lograste detenerlos.

Le había leído el pensamiento. ¿Podía alguien desaparecer por completo su presencia del enemigo de esa manera? Aunque se tratara de un ninja, no lo podía creer. Tenía que haber algo más detrás de eso.

- ¿Ustedes son miembros del Oniwabanshu? – Preguntó de pronto Himura, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El hombre frente a él pareció divertirse de la pregunta.

- ¿Oniwabanshu? Para que te enteres antes de tu muerte Battousai: En Japón existen varios grupos Ninja. Uno de los principales es el Grupo Ninja Sanada, que lleva muchos años de antigüedad formado en las sombras de este país. Los primeros líderes Tokugawa buscaron una fuerza de defensa superior a la de un Samurai, y la encontraron en los Ninjas. Al este se encuentran los Oniwabanshu, que en su mayoría se dedican a la protección de Edo. Por otra parte, en estas regiones estamos nosotros, el Grupo Ninja Yaminobu.

- Tu plática fue muy interesante, pero la verdad, no tengo tiempo para estarte escuchando. – Le contestó con sarcasmo.

Himura acercó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada, tomándola con ambas manos. Sujetó el arma del lado derecho de manera baja, con la hoja apuntando al suelo. El Ninja sonrió al verlo.

- Entonces ponte en guardia... – El Ninja tomó su espada con la mano derecha, sujetándola frente a él.

Battousai se abalanzó en su contra a toda velocidad, jalando su espada hacía arriba al momento de acercársele. El ninja se cubrió el golpe con facilidad y pasó a contraatacar. Himura retrocedió, defendiéndose de los ataques del Ninja, quién después de lanzar un par de estocadas, se giró sobre su propio eje, lanzándole al destajador una patada circular con su pie derecho. La planta del ninja lo golpeó justo en el hombro derecho, cerca del lugar donde había recibido la herida de la flecha. En cuanto recibió el golpe, retrocedió rápidamente para ganar distancia. El joven pareció no poderse mantener de pie y cayó semiarrodillado en el suelo.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta Battousai? – Comenzó a decir el enemigo, mientras levantaba su kodachi a modo de defensa. – Este no es un bosque común. Este bosque actúa como una barrera espiritual alrededor de sus enemigos, debilitando su Ki y su percepción. Ningún animal vive en este lugar, no lograría sobrevivir a su poder. Además, el sexto sentido de un espadachín no funciona con normalidad en su interior.

Himura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa explicación. Eso explicaba la extraña sensación que había tenido desde que entró al bosque, al igual que su falta de capacidad para percibir la presencia del enemigo. Pero, ¿realmente se trataba de lo que él decía? El hombre de negro comenzó a acercarse con mucho cuidado al destajador.

- Sólo nosotros los Yaminobu, que hemos entrenado aquí toda nuestra vida, podemos usar nuestro sexto sentido como si nada, ya que nuestro cuerpo está completamente adaptado a las energías del bosque. Sumándole esto a la perturbación de tu mente, no serás capaz de usar por completo tus habilidades... Así que la batalla está ganada desde ya…

Himura tenía su mirada baja para cuado el ninja estaba a un poco más de un metro de él, sujetando su espada en dirección a Battousai. De pronto, justo cuando el ninja se detuvo y también terminó de hablar, el destajador levantó de golpe su cabeza, mostrando su mirada asesina a su atacante, el cual casi se congeló al ver esos ojos ante él.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Exclamó con un tono casi de enojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin reaccionó, atacando al Ninja a toda velocidad. El extraño apenas y puedo reaccionar para cuando el destajador ya había lanzado la hoja de su katana en su contra. El ninja se defendió, pero sintió la gran fuerza del impacto de las armas. Himura le lanzó dos ataques más, los cuales el atacante apenas y pudo cubrir por la gran velocidad que su objetivo había tomado. El ninja intentó desplazarse hacía un lado par alejarse de él, pero en cuanto tuvo la intención de hacerse hacía su derecha, Himura reaccionó de golpe, poniéndose en su camino más rápido que él.

El hombre de negro de sobresaltó al ver la silueta del Destajador moverse tan rápido y colocarse en su camino. Aprovechando la sorpresa, el destajador lanzó un movimiento circular de izquierda a derecha a la altura del pecho del atacante. El ninja reaccionó cuanto pudo lanzándose hacía atrás para salir de su alcance, cayendo sentado en el suelo en el proceso.

- ¿Perturbación en mi mente? – Exclamó con seriedad el Destajador, acercándose a él. El pelirrojo alzó su espada, colocando su punta cerca del rostro del ninja. – Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo... No necesito de mi intuición cuando el enemigo está justo frente a mí. Ahora, dime donde está Tomoe, o muere aquí mismo. Tú escoges.

El hombre miró atónito el filo del arma ante él. Había algo en todo esto que no cuadraba en lo que tenía planeado.

- A pesar de no contar con tu sexto sentido, logras pelear con toda libertad. – Mencionó con un tono de ligera frustración.

Se suponía que la misión debería de ser fácil, pero no había sido así. Sin lugar a duda se le notaba lo afectado en sus movimientos y actos, pero aún así el efecto no era como ellos lo esperaban. Himura pareció comenzar a impacientarse, cuando una sonrisa burlesca se mostró en los labios del contrincante.

- Sin embargo... – Exclamó en voz baja, extrañando al destajador.

De pronto, el ninja impulsó su cuerpo hacía su lado derecho a toda velocidad, desplazándose hacía el lado zurdo de Kenshin. Mientras se movía, alzó su mano izquierda hacía él, apuntándolo con su mano. Como la vez anterior, de debajo de su manga surgió otra de esas pequeñas flechas, encajándose ahora en su brazo izquierdo. La herida provocó que Himura diera un par de pasos hacía atrás, mientras el Ninja recuperaba la compostura, ya a cierta distancia del asesino.

- ¡Caíste dos veces con la misma arma Battousai! – Exclamó con energía el ninja, parándose de nuevo. – ¡Eso indica que no tienes tu mente del todo concentrada en el combate!

Himura lo volteaba a ver con indiferencia, mientras continuaba con la flecha clavada en su brazo.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Te afectó saber que esa chica de la que te enamoraste en realidad lo único que deseaba era acabar contigo?! – Gritó con fuerza el hombre de negro, esperando hacerlo enojar. – ¡O tal vez te impactó saber que tú fuiste quién mató a su ser amado! ¡Esa es una muestra de lo que les ocurre a los asesinos como tú que pelean para acabar con nuestra paz! A todos les espera la decepción y la muerte…

- Ya te dije... – Comenzó a decir el Destajador, interrumpiéndolo de pronto. – ¡Que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!

De un momento a otro, la figura del destajador se acercó sigilosamente al hombre frente él, empuñando con fuerza su espada en su mano derecha. El ninja de nuevo pareció quedarse congelado ante su velocidad. Torpemente se defendió de la embestida de la katana, la cual la empujó con gran fuerza hacía atrás, hasta casi hacerlo caer. Battousai no se detuvo al ver el desliz de su contrincante, y de inmediato jaló su espada hasta su lado derecho y la giró directo hacía el lado contrario. El su camino, el filo de la espada se encontró de frente con el brazo izquierdo del ninja, cortando la extremidad desde la mitad del antebrazo.

El hombre de negro retrocedió torpemente, gritando ante el dolor de la herida. Su brazo cayó al suelo, frente a los pies del pelirrojo. El hombre cayó horrorizado soltando su Kodachi en el proceso, mientras Battousai lo miraba de pie frente a él, con una expresión totalmente fría en los ojos.

- "¡Eso ojos!" – Pensó casi con miedo el hombre al verlos fijamente. – "¡Esos no son los ojos de un ser humano!"

Rápidamente se puso de pie, y sujetando el área sangrante de su extremidad izquierda con la mano derecha, se alejó a toda velocidad, corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera del pelirrojo. En el proceso, había dejado atrás en el suelo su brazo y su espada corta. Battousai simplemente veía con tranquilidad como se alejaba.

El ninja corrió por el bosque, directo a una pequeña cueva. Parecía conocer bien el área, ya que parecía saber justo a dónde correr. Entró al interior de ella hasta llegar aproximadamente a la mitad. Se recargó en la pared de su derecha para intentar recuperarse.

- "Ese sujeto no es un ser ordinario…" – Pensaba aún afectado por lo ocurrido. – "Nunca había sentido miedo ante ningún enemigo, ¡Ante ninguno!"

- ¿Huyes como un gato cobarde? – Oyó de golpe que la voz de Himura pronunciaba justo a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta. Parado en el umbral de la cueva, se encuentra la silueta firme de Battousai, que lo miraba desde su posición con la misma mirada que tenía hace unos momentos.

- Si pensabas esconderte, tu plan no funcionó. – Le comenzó a decir mientras caminaba lentamente hacía él. El ninja por su parte, retrocedía casi a la misma velocidad.

Himura había seguido sin problema el rastro de sangre que dejaba en el paso la herida del Ninja. De esa manera había dado fácilmente con la cueva.

- Ya has perdido tu oportunidad de vivir. – Prosiguió el Destajador. – Llévame con Tomoe o dime donde está. Si lo haces, morirás sin dolor...

El hombre lo miraba fijamente, mientras seguía retrocediendo con cuidado. A su vez, parecía arrastrar su pie derecho hacía atrás, como si discretamente estuviera buscando algo.

- "¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?" – Pensaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – "Se supone que debía de tener su espíritu roto y su sexto sentido dañado. Pero aún así... ¿qué clase de hombre es Battousai?"

- Habla... – Insistió Himura con muy poca paciencia.

- Ve a fuera y camina a tu derecha. – Comenzó a decirle, no muy contento. – encontrarás una choza que pertenece a un viejo templo, ahí la encontrarás.

Himura lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No percibió que estuviera mintiendo, y además fuera como fuera era la única indicación con la que contaba. El chico se dio la media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, al parecer sin estar dispuesto a cumplir la propuesta que había hecho hace unos momentos.

- Pero no creas que esto ha acabado Battousai... – Pronunció de pronto el hombre de negro, deteniéndolo. – Existen tres hombres más a parte de mí esperándote. Si tan sólo uno de nosotros te derrota, habremos ganado...

- No me importa. – Le contestó con seriedad, volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro.

- Creo que te importará. – Agregó el ninja con una sonrisa.

Ese gesto perturbó al destajador.

De pronto, con su pie derecho, el ninja logra encontrar una pequeña cuerda que se encontraba oculta en el suelo de la cueva gracias a la oscuridad de la misma. Logró tomarla con facilidad con los dedos de su pie, como si fuera con su propia mano. Himura se sobresaltó al notarlo.

- Como te había dicho antes, en el este están los Oniwabanshu y en el Oeste estamos el Yaminobu, quienes controlamos las Artes de la Oscuridad...

- ¿Qué?

Rápidamente, el Ninja de negro jaló su pierna hacía arriba, jalando en el proceso la cuerda del piso.

- ¡Nosotros somos las sombras que no quedan satisfechas sino con la victoria...! – Agregó por último el atacante, antes de que toda la cueva fuera cubierta con un fuerte destello…

El fuerte estruendo de una explosión se escuchó por todo el bosque, perturbando de golpe toda la quietud de éste. Algunos árboles fueron sacudidos por el impacto, y un poco de nievo cayó de sus ramas justo en los pies del segundo de los ninjas, el hombre alto armado con la larga hacha. Al oír el estruendo, alzó su mirada al cielo, mirando en la dirección a la que venía el ruido.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó el hombre del hacha.

Parado en la rama de un árbol ubicado a su lado, se ocultaba el tercero de ellos, el ninja que había mantenido su forma oculta todo este tiempo, escondiéndose entre las sombras.

- Nakaju ha sido derrotado. – Agregó el ninja en el árbol con tranquilidad.

- Ahora se ha convertido en parte del bosque…

- Entonces, Battousai debe de seguir con vida. Hay que apresurarnos…

Himura corrió con todas su fuerzas hacía el exterior de la cueva, huyendo del impacto de la explosión que el ninja había provocado y que de seguro lo había volado en pedazos. El Destajador logró llegar a la salida y de un largo salto se impulsó hacía el exterior, cayendo lejos de la entrada de la cueva. El fuego y el humo salieron un poco después de él sin tocarlo.

- "¿Se suicidó?" – Se preguntó así mismo mientras recuperaba la compostura. – "¿Qué caso tuvo sacrificar su vida de ese modo?"

Una vez de pie comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Una vez más sentía todo a su alrededor completamente quieto; no percibía ninguna sensación, presencia o ruido. Sin embargo, había algo distinto, algo diferente. Himura volteó hacía todos lados, revisando el alrededor con su mirada. Era tal y como lo había pensado.

Lentamente alzó su mano izquierda, acercándola hacía su oído izquierdo. Luego, dirigió sus dedos hacía delante de su rostro: sus dedos estaban manchados con sangre.

- "Mi oído." – Pensó sorprendido al verlo. – "El ruido de la explosión afectó mi audición. ¿Así que esa era la idea? No estaba huyendo, me guió a esa cueva apropósito."

Obviamente ese era el plan adicional en el caso de que no pudiera vencerlo. Lo guiaría hasta esa cueva y detonaría la explosión. Si lograba escapar de ella, el estruendo estaba diseñado especialmente para aturdir su sentido de la audición, y había funcionado, ya que no lograba escuchar con normalidad. Entonces, la muerte del ninja no sería en vano, ya que en su lugar le dejaría ese impedimento, ese obstáculo, para que sus compañeros terminaran el trabajo. ¿Así que así era la manera en la que trabajaban estos ninjas?

Si ese era el plan, no había caso de mentir en la ubicación de Tomoe, así que no perdería nada con seguir la indicación que le había dado.

- "Mi sexto sentido se encuentra afectado por el poder del bosque y mi audición por la explosión... pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora..."

Tomoe abrió con cuidado sus ojos, saliendo del estado entre conciencia e inconsciencia que había permanecido después del golpe. Al reaccionar, pudo notar que estaba en el interior del templo, recostada en el suelo de madera. Veía algo borroso al principio, pero poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – Escuchó que pronunciaba la voz del líder Ninja muy cerca de ella.

Tatsumi estaba sentado frente a la estatua de buda, con su cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en algo. A pesar de su estado, parece haber percibido que Tomoe ya había reaccionado.

- Se ve que a pesar de tu apariencia no eres tan débil. Tú y tu hermano se parecen mucho en ese sentido.

La joven de kimono blanco no le puso mucha atención al comentario. Intentó alzarse, pero no estaba del todo lista para volver a ponerse de pie.

Mientras tanto, el hombre abrió de nuevo sus ojos, alzando su mirada hacía la chica. Con cuidado introdujo su mano derecha al interior de su traje, sacando de este lugar la pequeña daga que Tomoe había traído consigo, y con la que intentó atacarlo.

- Dime, ¿que pensabas hacer con esto? – Le preguntó mientras tomaba la daga, aún en su protector, y la acerca a su propio rostro. – ¿Creías ser capaz de matarme con esto y proteger a Battousai? Aunque hubieras tenido éxito en matarme, Nakaju y los otros te hubieran matado a ti. – Mientras el hombre hablaba, Tomoe se las arreglaba para sentarse en el suelo; fue lo más que pudo hacer. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a morir aquí mismo con tal de protegerlo?... o tal vez deseabas morir antes de verlo muerto. En mis planes ya había considerado la posibilidad de que te enamoraras de él, pero pensé que el recuerdo de tu prometido muerto lo evitaría de alguna manera. Veo que me equivoque.

El hombre guardó la daga de nuevo en su traje, alejándola del alcance de la chica y de su vista. Luego, se puso de pie, bajando la vista hacía la joven en el suelo, la cual lo miraba fijamente desde su posición.

- Pero daba lo mismo si te enamorabas de él, ya que el plan culminaría de igual manera a lo que deseábamos desde un principio. Cuado el amor es apasionado se vuelve incontrolable. Como te dije, ni siquiera un asesino de sangre fría es inmune al amor.

- ¿Desde un inicio lo tenías planeado?... – Le preguntó Tomoe con cierta frustración en su voz. – ¿Porqué?...

La joven bajó la mirada, como si tuviera la intención de llorar. El hombre se le quedó viendo extrañado. De pronto, la joven alza un poco la cara y abre ligeramente la boca. Como si fuera un rayo, el ninja se lanzó hacía el frente a toda velocidad, directo a donde la joven descansaba. Rápidamente alzó su mano izquierda, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la boca de la joven, al tiempo que la empujaba ligeramente hacía atrás. Tomoe se veía muy impresionada ante el movimiento tan rápido.

- ¿Intentas suicidarte mordiéndote la lengua? – Preguntó el hombre, teniendo aún sus dos dedos dentro de la boca de la joven. – Un método común en las hijas de samuráis como tú. Pero no tiene caso que lo hagas, tu muerte sería un desperdicio. Después de todo, soy un hombre de palabra. Le prometí a tu hermano que él y tú podrían volver a Edo después de esto. Él ya debe de estar de camino hacía acá, esperando reunirse contigo y volver juntos a casa. Battousai tiene ya un pie en la tumba, así que no tiene caso morir por él. Mejor piensa en las personas que siguen convida...

El hombre retiró sus dedos de la boca de Tomoe, la cual cayó de nuevo al suelo después de eso. El ninja se alzó, volteando hacía la puerta de la cabaña.

- Si aún así deseas morir, entonces que así sea. Pero dime, ¿es que ya has olvidado como empezó todo esto? ¿Qué sentías tú por ese joven llamado "Kyosato"?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar por completo a la joven. A pesar de ello, permaneció en el suelo, con sus ojos puestos por completo en el suelo, como si las fuerzas se le hubieran ido con tan sólo oírlo pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo.

- ¿Sentías que era especial para ti? Estoy seguro que para él tú eras especial. Si no te amaba en verdad no hubiera ido a Kyoto con tan poca experiencia, sabiendo muy bien que podría morir. Todo por hacerte feliz a ti.

- No tenía porque venir a Kyoto... – Agregó de pronto la joven, teniendo sus ojos aún fijos en el piso de madera. – Si él se hubiera quedado a mi lado... yo…

- Esa es la era en la que vivimos. Sin paz, la gente no puede ser feliz. Para tener paz, se debe de tener la determinación para proteger a tu pareja, a tu familia, y a nuestro gobierno regente... Por lo tanto, para obtener la paz y la felicidad, tenemos que eliminar cualquier amenaza para la seguridad del gobierno Tokugawa, y por lo mismo cualquier amenaza hacía aquellos que amamos. Todos nosotros representamos esta fuerza que arriesga sus vidas cada día para la protección de nuestro gobierno. De esta manera nosotros protegemos a la gente que queremos... nosotros somos como Kyosato... peleamos por lo que creemos, cumplimos nuestro destino y morimos.

Tomoe no volteaba a verlo, pero escuchaba cada una de las palabras que le decía. Le eran tan poco entendibles como lo eran las de Himura, aunque en el fondo ambas eran parecidas. No entendía porque su prometido había muerto, ni tampoco porque ahora esa nueva persona tenía que morir; todo era algo que una persona como ella no era capaz de comprender.

- Ahora nuestro destino es matarlo a él... por el bien del gobierno y de nuestro país, él tiene que morir…

Himura caminaba en la dirección que le había indicado el ninja. Su oído seguía dañado por la explosión. Lograba escuchar, o al menos así lo creía, pero no completamente bien. Sus propios pasos le parecían un eco muy lejano y hasta inaudible. Ese estado no le era del todo cómodo, pero intentaba que no perturbara su andar. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer algún otro de los Yaminobu para terminar lo que su camarada caído no logró. El problema era que sin su intuición y sin su oído no le sería tan fácil descubrir la ubicación del oponente. Por eso tenía su vista puesta en todo su alrededor, cuidando muy bien lo que sus ojos veían.

- Has perdido tu intuición y tu audición... – Pronunció una persona al frente.

El chico únicamente escuchó unos ruidos delante de él, sin entender del todo lo que decía. Alzó su mirada, divisando entre los árboles la silueta fornida de un hombre de negro, con una larga y pesada hacha en sus manos. Himura pareció extrañado al ver que su oponente revelaba tan fácil su ubicación, parándose justo delante de su camino; ese no era el modo de actuar para un asesino ninja, el cual la sorpresa era su mayor arma.

- Están muy equivocados si creen que esto les dará ventaja. – Contestó el chico como regencia a la perdida de su oído, y de inmediato levantó su arma preparado para pelear.

El hombre armado con la larga hacha tomó ésta con fuerza para luego alzarla con todas sus fuerzas por encima de su cabeza. El hombre se lanzó en su contra, moviéndose muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño y el de su arma. El hombre lanzó un ataque vertical de su arma, directo a la cabeza del destajador, quien rápidamente retrocedió para esquivarlo. Rápidamente el Ninja recuperó la compostura, jalando su hacha hacía atrás para tomar impulso y luego abalanzarla de nuevo hacía el pelirrojo de manera circular.

Himura alzó de inmediato su espada, interponiéndose entre él y el hacha. La hoja del hacha chocó contra su espada, empujándolo con fuerza hacía atrás. Himura chocó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, el cual detuvo el impulsó del golpe. Rápidamente el Ninja volvió a lanzar su arma en contra de Battousai, el cual reaccionó, agachándose y provocando que el hacha chocara sin remedio contra el árbol partiéndolo a la mitad.

La parte superior del árbol comenzó a caer, por lo que Himura se hizo a un lado, alejándose también del enemigo. A su vez, el Ninja se hizo a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por tronco. Sin embargo, justo cuando el árbol iba cayendo, el ninja alzó su pierna derecha, golpeando el tronco con él. La fuerza de la patada empujó el árbol hacía el frente, directo al destajador. Kenshin, al ver el árbol que se le acercaba, hizo un movimiento rápido de su espada de abajo hacía arriba, partiéndolo en dos.

El Ninja comenzó a abalanzar su hacha a un lado y luego hacía el otro, destruyendo los árboles que los rodeaban. Los pedazos de tronco comenzaron a volar todos en dirección a donde estaba el miembro del clan Chosu. Himura se impulsó rápidamente hacía el frente en lugar de retroceder y escapar de los troncos. Pudo mover su cuerpo por entre los troncos que surcaban el aire sin que alguno lo tocara.

- ¡Aún sin intuición y audición tengo una gran vista! – Exclamó Battousai mientras se impulsaba al frente.

- ¿En serio? – Pudo percibir que una segunda voz pronunciaba algo cerca de él, pero por su oído no fue capaz de percibirla a la perfección. – ¿Y puedes ver esto...?

Justo detrás de uno de los troncos que se dirigía en su contra, surgió la figura oscura de otro ser, rodeado por completo por un traje negro. Himura se sorprendió al ver a otro enemigo surgir de la nada justo ante él. El nuevo ninja alzó su mano derecha, revelando un largo guante con cuchillas por dedos, las cuales se alargaron en su contra desde la posición del ninja.

Himura reaccionó, lanzando su espada en contra del tronco y del hombre oculto detrás de él. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la presencia oculta desapareció, y en su lugar su espada sólo chocó contra el tronco, cortándolo sin problema. El Ninja se había movido rápidamente, cayendo en las ramas de otro árbol

- "¡Aquí están dos...!" – Pensó sorprendido, una vez que logró poner sus pies de nuevo en tierra. – "Ese es muy rápido…"

El ninja del hacha siguió destruyendo los árboles a su alrededor y atacando a Battousai con ellos. Kenshin se comenzó a abrir camino de nuevo hacía él, esquivando y cortando pedazos de tronco. El ninja de la garra comenzó a moverse por encima de él, desplazándose entre los árboles que continuaban de pie.

- ¡Estás jugando en mis manos Battousai! – Gritó el ninja mientras se movía a toda velocidad. – ¡El espacio sobre ti siempre está abierto!

Justo cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia muy corta de su objetivo, el ninja de la garra pasó prácticamente volando sobre su cabeza, pasando desde sus espaldas e impulsándose al frente. En el transcurso, estiró su largo brazo derecho hacía Battousai, encajado sus garras de metal justo a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole al parecer una herida profunda.

Himura se detuvo en seco ante el dolor de su herida, y ese momento le fue fatal. Uno de los troncos arrojados por Sumita se dirigía justo hacía él en ese momento, y por ese instante que se detuvo el tronco chocó justo en su rostro, dándole un fuerte golpe que incluso dejo rojo el objeto de madera con su sangre.

Ambos ninjas sonrieron triunfantes al ver esto y al notar como tras el golpe el cuerpo de su objetivo comenzaba a descender hacía atrás para caer de espaldas al suelo. Sumita no se detuvo a esperar a que cayera y de inmediato se olvidó de los árboles y jaló su hacha totalmente para atrás con la intención de tomar impulsó y embestirlo con su filo en el aire.

De pronto, justo el ninja jaló su hacha hacía atrás para lanzar el golpe, Himura alzó su mirada decidida al frente, centrándola en su oponente el cual pareció sobresaltarse al verlo.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Himura alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó en el extremo de la vaina de su espada larga, que aún continuaba en su costado. Con su mano hizo la vaina un poco hacía abajo, haciendo que el otro extremo se separara del cuerpo y chocara con el piso antes que él. Usando la funda para apoyarse, Himura recuperó de nuevo la compostura, enderezándose de nuevo e impulsándose al frente. Agachó su cuerpo por completo para escapar del alcance del hacha de Sumita, y con la espada en su mano derecha se impulsó adelante, atacando directo a las piernas del oponente.

La peligrosa espada de Battousai cortó ambas piernas del ninja con un sólo movimiento circular a la altura de la mitad de la espinilla. Sumita gritó de dolor tras recibir tal ataque, al tiempo que su cuerpo era jalado hacía el frente por el impulso tomado para atacar con el hacha, desplomándose sin remedio en la nieve.

Himura siguió con el mismo impulso para hacerse hacía un lado. El golpe del tronco lo había aturdido demasiado, por lo que su andar era algo torpe. En el proceso, inconscientemente soltó su espada, dejándola en el suelo no muy lejos de donde había caído el ninja. El destajador continuó hasta que chocó contra otro árbol que detuvo de golpe la fuerza que llevaba. En cuanto se detuvo, lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano derecha hacía la herida que acababa de recibir en el hombro izquierdo, y que parecía ser más profunda que las otras.

Sus ropas comenzaban a mancharse por la sangre de las pequeñas heridas que le había hecho el primero con sus flechas, la herida del hombro hecha por esa garra de metal, el golpe que recibió con el tronco, y claro no podía olvidar la más importante: la herida de su mejilla izquierda que estaba sangrándole desde que salió de su choza.

- ¡Te tengo! – Gritó la voz del tercer ninja, justo arriba de él.

De pronto, justo cuando pensó que podía detenerse un segundo para tomar aire, el largo brazo derecho del ninja bajó desde la cima del árbol en el que se encontraba, encajándose justo en su hombro derecho, y haciéndole una herida igual de profunda que la otra. El ninja estaba sobre él y mantenía su garra hundida en su cuerpo, al tiempo que la movía para causarle más dolor.

- Eres formidable Battousai. – Comenzó a decirle desde su posición. – Pero descuidaste tu espalda y ese será tu error. Y ahora que has soltado tu espada, no hay forma de que te defiendas…

- No eres más que una molestia. – Pronunció el Destajador con su habitual tono serio.

De pronto, el chico acercó rápidamente su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada corta, la cual aún continuaba enfundada en su cintura. La desenfundó a toda velocidad al tiempo que se separaba del árbol, dándose la media vuelta y encajando la wakizashi justo en la mano del ninja y luego en el árbol, de tal manera que la mano quedó atrapada en el tronco.

El ninja exclamó un gesto de dolor. Intentó zafarse de la hoja corta, pero al parecer estaba bien aferrada al tronco. Himura le comenzó a hablar, manteniéndose aún con su espalda pegada al tronco.

- Olvidaste que un samurai no sólo trae consigo su Katana. La combinación conocida Daisho se compone de la espada larga y la corta, conocida como Wakizashi. De esta manera aunque retire su Katana del cinturón, un samurai nunca estará desarmado. Olvidar algo tan importante como eso será tu error.

El ninja lo miró lo furioso a través de su máscara negra. No podía creer que él era el que había caído en la trampa en lugar de ser al revés.

- Quédate quieto un momento. – Exclamó el Destajador, alejándose del árbol. – Luego regresaré por ti.

El Ninja llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de la espada corta, intentando sacarla. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Battousai se la había encajado de tal manera que no pudiera sacársela.

Himura tomó de nuevo su espada, girándose hacía su tercer contrincante. Una vez que lo pudo ver de lejos, logró notar con claridad al ser: Era un ninja, con un traje completamente negro que le cubría absolutamente todo el cuerpo, incluso el rostro. En la máscara se veía un par de ojos blancos y alargados, y una larga boca cubierta de colmillos.

- Eres bueno escondiéndote del enemigo, pero ahora puedo verte tal como eres. – Mencionó el pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente. El ninja lo volteó a ver con una expresión llena de odio. – No eres más que un cobarde que se esconde y ataca desde las sombras.

- ¡¿Un cobarde?! – Exclamó furioso el ninja al oír tales comentarios.

De pronto, el atacante de las garras dejó de intentar sacar la espada y pasó a librarse de otra manera. Jaló con todas su fuerzas su mano derecha, haciendo que el filo de la wakizashi le cortara desde el centro de la mano hasta llegar en medio del dedo medio y anular, de tal manera que su mano quedaba libre a pesar de la herida. Una vez hecho esto, dio un largo salto en el aire, alejándose de la vista del Destajador.

- ¡Yo pertenezco a una gran familia de asesinos en las sombras! – Le gritó con energía mientras se alejaba. – ¡La regla principal de nuestro clan es exterminar a cualquiera que nos vea! ¡Ahora que has visto mi forma tarde o temprano has de morir!, algún día sabrás de mí otra vez, y cuando eso ocurra... ¡Tú morirás!...

Lanzando sus últimas advertencias al aire, el Ninja desapareció entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles. Himura permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente como su figura oscura desaparecía a lo lejos. Un pensamiento singular ocupó su mente al darse cuenta de que ese era el primer enemigo que lograba escapar convida del temido Hitokiri Battousai, y el segundo que lograba verlo en acción y sobrevivir después de Tomoe. Tenía el presentimiento de que su advertencia iba a ser más que eso, y que de seguro en efecto volvería a saber de él.

Mientras tanto, Sumita, el ninja de la gran hacha, yacía tirado en el suelo luego de que sus pies habían sido cortados de una sola tajada por la katana de Battousai. Miraba prácticamente maravillado la figura del pelirrojo ante él, sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba viendo.

- "Es muy fuerte..." – Era el pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. – "Nuestro plan no funcionó; esa chica no se convirtió en su punto débil. A pesar de haber perdido su oído y su intuición ha peleado temerariamente... pero no, esta persona es diferente... Él no es Battousai el Destajador, el asesino frío y sin piedad que acabó con Murakami... Él nos venció por una razón muy diferente... ¿Será acaso que nuestro plan resultó todo lo contrario a lo que deseábamos?..."

Una vez que el tercer ninja ya se había esfumado y que tenía su espada de vuelta, Himura se giró directo al que quedaba. Se le acercó con cuidado, sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento.

- El primer hombre me dijo que había otros tres. – Mencionó con seriedad. – ¿Dónde está el último?

Sumita lo miró por unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra. Después de uno segundos, pareció acceder a contestar la pregunta.

- En la cabaña que está adelante... la mujer también esta ahí.

Lo mismo que le había dicho el primero, así que de seguro estaba por buen camino. Fuera como fuera, de seguro se encontraría al último de ellos en aquel lugar. Sin más, Battousai se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó de pronto, deteniéndolo. – Yo ya he servido a mi propósito... es hora de ser parte de este bosque...

Mientras le decía esas palabras, el ninja buscaba con su mano un objeto entre la nieve. De pronto, al tiempo que pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, su mano comenzó a jalar una cuerda oculta en el suelo. Himura se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo un instante antes de que todo a su ardedor se cubriera con un fuerte destello blanco que se pudo apreciar hasta lo lejos…

Enishi, que caminaba por un sendero diferente del bosque en dirección a la cabaña del Yaminobu, se detuvo en cuanto vio a lo lejos entre los árboles como una luz blanca resplandecía con fuerza. El chico se quedó paralizado al verlo.

- ¿Que ha sido ese destello? – Pronunció con un tono de confusión. – ¡De seguro ellos ya se encuentran peleando con él!

Por alguna razón, ese destello a lo lejos lo hizo comenzar a sentir una horrible sensación en el pecho… Sólo había sentido lo mismo el día en que su hermana dejó Edo, la misma sensación que lo obligó a venir en su búsqueda y que ahora lo empujaba a lo mismo.

- ¡Hermana! – Gritó para si mismo al mismo tiempo que aceleraba su paso lo más que pudo. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible.

El impulso de la explosión había empujado a Himura contra el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba aún encajada su espada corta, manchada junto con la sangre del Ninja que había escapado. Se había golpeado fuertemente la espalda y la cabeza contra el tronco, pero a simple vista no había sido nada serio.

De pronto, el chico levanta de nuevo su cabeza y abre con cuidado lo ojos, pero se da cuenta de que estos le comienzan a molestar. Su visión se encuentra borrosa y no logra ver bien las figuras ante él. Al principio llegó a pensar que se debía al golpe, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa: había sido causado por el destello de esa explosión, un destello muy fuerte que lo había dejado casi ciego.

- "La intuición, la audición... y a hora la vista." – Pensó al tiempo que se recargaba en su katana para ponerse de pie. – "El propósito de estos ninjas era convertirse en obstáculos para mí, dañando mis sentidos. No los he perdido por completo; con el tiempo volverán a la normalidad..."

Al ponerse de nuevo de pie se pudo dar cuenta de lo que el daño de su cuerpo y el de sus sentidos le causaba. Le costaba un poco de trabajo sostenerse, pero hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse erguido.

- "Pero…" – Himura apretó con fuerza su Katana, aferrándose a ella con todo lo que pudo. – "No puedo esperar a que eso ocurra... Tengo que ir… To... mo... e..."

Con sus sentidos dañados y sus pasos lentos, el joven comenzó a dirigirse con cuidado a la dirección en la que le habían indicado. Adelante estaba su objetivo, y no podía desviarse ni detenerse a descansar…

A través de la puerta de la cabaña el líder del grupo fue capaz de percibir el destello de la explosión y el humo de la misma asomándose por encima de los árboles después de eso. Esa era la señal de que los tres habían fallado en su misión, y que ahora de seguro Battousai se dirigía a ese lugar con su intuición, su oído y su visión dañada. Ahora él era el único que quedaba.

- Los dos obstáculos han sido superados. – Pronunció con seriedad mientras admiraba el humo a lo lejos. – Ahora veo que Battousai es un enemigo formidable. A pesar de no poseer dos de sus sentidos ha logrado derrotarlos a ambos.

Tomoe seguía hincada en el piso frente al altar, con su cabeza baja y mirada centrada en el piso. No se atrevía siquiera a levantar el rostro después de todo eso, aunque había escuchado que Himura aún seguía vivo. Eso no le trajo ningún tipo de alivio, ya que sabía que su destino era morir igual que Kyosato…

- Ahora es mi turno... yo mismo me encargaré de detenerlo. – Comenzó a decir el hombre barbado, disponiéndose a salir de la cabaña. – Esa será la única manera en la que la muerte de Kyosato y de los otros que han muerto el día de hoy en el nombre del gobierno tenga un significado. La muerte de tu prometido y la de ellos no será en vano. Si quieres honrar la muerte de Kyosato, sé testigo de la muerte de Battousai. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer...

Dicho esto, el hombre de negro salió decidido hacía el exterior del templo, cerrando con rudeza la puerta detrás de él. En su interior dejaba a Tomoe, en la misma situación y en la misma posición, impotente y destrozada. No sabía que más podía hacer, que más podía intentar. En esos momentos se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo, y sólo le quedaba ser testigo de otra tragedia que ella misma había ocasionado. No le quedaba de otra más que perder de nuevo ese ser especial, y junto él perder el poco de felicidad que había obtenido,

- Kyosato-sama... – Pronunció de pronto para si misma, entre un tono lleno de lagrimas…

FIN DEL CAPITULO IX


	10. CAP X LA MARCA ETERNA DE LA ESPADA ASESI

**----------**

La nieve caía con delicadeza desde las nubes, directo a la tierra del pequeño jardín. La niña de cabellos y ojos oscuros se encontraba de pie, mirando fijamente el cielo nublado y las manchas blancas que descendían hacía ella. Su expresión tranquila no era capaz de reflejar su verdadera admiración al ver los cocos descender y sentirlos tocando su rostro tan blanco como ellos. Una vez más venía otro invierno, como tantos que había visto y como tantos que de seguro habría de ver.

Cada invierno los cerezos de su jardín se quedaban sin hojas, como si estuvieran muertos. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, ya que la época de invierno significaba que estaba más cerca la primavera, la época en la que esos mismos árboles se llenaban de vida, floreciendo y rociando sus alrededores con sus pétalos rosados. Le dolía más ver como los árboles perdían todas sus flores en el verano; se veían más muertos en ese momento que durante el invierno. Así eran las cosas: cuando un ser esta en la plenitud de su hermosura, es cuando duele más su muerte.

- Tomoe. – Pronunció una dulce voz a sus espaldas. La niña la escuchó, pero permaneció más rato parada en el mismo lugar, con su vista puesta en el mismo punto del cielo. La voz pareció insistirle. – Tomoe, entra a la casa, hace mucho frío pequeña.

- El frío no me molesta. – Exclamó la jovencita sin moverse. – Me disgusta más el calor del verano.

La mujer parada en el pasillo exterior de la casa pareció sonreír ante el comentario de la pequeña. Lentamente posó sus pies en el suelo blanco, caminando con cuidado hacía el lugar en el que ella estaba.

- Se ve que te pareces más a mí que a tu padre, y no sólo en el físico. – Mencionó mientras se le acercaba. La mujer tenía un cabello largo y negro del mismo tono que la niña. Vestía un elegante kimono de color blanco, y sobre éste un abrigo de color rosado oscuro. – A mí también me gusta ver caer la nieve.

La mujer se paró a la diestra de la pequeña. Una vez estando la una a lado de la otra, ambas fijaron su vista en el mismo punto del cielo oscuro. Por unos segundos no se pronunció ni una sola palabra más entre ellas, sólo el silencio profundo.

- ¿Hacía mucho frío en lugar en el que nació, madre? – Preguntó la pequeña con un singular respeto en su tono.

- Así es, al menos más frío que aquí sí. Claro que para la gente que vive más al norte como mi familia, ese frío era algo común. A pesar de todo, tú has vivido toda tu vida aquí en Edo. De seguro si en esta época fueras a mi pueblo natal, le perderías el gusto al frío.

El último comentario de la mujer iba acompañado de un cierto tono de broma, pero la pequeña no pareció compartir el mismo sentimiento.

- Jamás dije que el frío me gustara… sólo que no me molesta.

- Lo sé. – Contestó la mujer de blanco con una sonrisa despreocupada. – Pero igual te gusta ver como cae la nieve, ¿no? Si no fuera así, no estarías aquí afuera viendo al cielo por tanto tiempo en un día como éste.

La pequeña no contestó; su rostro permaneció inmutable como al principio.

- Me gusta más ver caer las flores de cerezo. – Agregó luego de algunos segundos.

- En ese caso… - La madre bajó su rostro y cerró con cuidado sus ojos. La niña de cabello negro la miró extrañada. – Podrías cerrar tus ojos, sentir como los cocos de nieve caen a tu alrededor, e imaginar que en realidad son pétalos de cerezo blanco… y tal vez al abrirlos de nuevo así sea.

- ¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso? – La niña pareció no comprender las palabras de su madre.

- Es más sencillo de lo que crees.

La madre se acercó a su hija y se paró a sus espaldas. Alzó con delicadeza su mano derecha y la colocó frente a los ojos de la pequeña, tapándolos con cuidado.

- Para ti y para mí es sencillo. – Comenzó a decirle mientras ella también cerraba sus ojos. – Porque tú y yo somos parecidas. Podemos ver el color y la forma de un objeto sin necesidad de usar los ojos. Podemos sentir el calor o el frío de algo sin tener que tocarlo. Podemos decir mil palabras sin tener que abrir la boca. Podemos escuchar el sonido más lejano, sin necesidad de que éste llegue a nuestros oídos. Esto es gracias a que tú y yo somos capaces de percibir, no con nuestros sentidos, sino con nuestro corazón. Tus ojos y tu cuerpo pueden ser engañados, pero tu corazón nunca. Si lo sigues a él, siempre encontrarás la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

La niña se quedó silencio escuchando esas extrañas palabras. Una vez que su madre dejó de hablar, ésta retiró la mano de su rostro, y ambas voltearon su mirada de nuevo al cielo. Una vez más, la niña sólo vio caer los cocos blancos de nieve.

- No lo entiendo. – Exclamó la pequeña, volteando a verla encima de su hombro. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

- Algún día lo entenderás pequeña. – Fue la corta respuesta que le transmitió.

La mujer se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse de nuevo al interior de la casa.

- No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera Tomoe, o te resfriarás.

La niña observó a su madre hasta que ésta desapareció por el lado derecho del pasillo. De nuevo sola, levantó una vez más su cabeza, tal y como estaba antes de ser interrumpida…

**----------**

¿Por qué ese recuerdo venía a su mente justamente en ese momento? Lo había olvidado, o ella creía haberlo olvidado, pero ahora regresaba a ella en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese suelo frío, frente a esa estatura entre azul y verde del buda. Todo a su alrededor se había cubierto por completo de silencio, lúgubre y profundo silencio. Cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad. Ya para esos momentos no estaba segura de que era lo que realmente deseaba: que el momento nunca llegara, o que todo terminara de una vez…

RUROUNI KENSHIN_  
LAS ESPADA ASESINA_

CAPITULO X  
LA MARCA ETERNA DE LA ESPADA ASESINA

Había comenzado a nevar con moderación desde ya algunos minutos. Junto con lo cocos que caían del cielo, había llegado también un brisa ligera pero fría.

El destajador se encontraba marchando por el sendero de nieve, prácticamente arrastrando sus pies por todo el camino. A sus espaldas, quedaba el rastro rojo marcado por sus propias gotas de sangre, todas surgidas de las heridas que lo acompañaban de sus peleas más recientes. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había estado caminando después de derrotar a sus últimos dos enemigos; ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de por donde caminaba por tener su oído y su vista dañada por las explosiones. Constantemente tocaba los árboles a su lado, y extendía sus manos al frente cuando creía que tenía alguna figura frente a él antes de que chocara. Por el momento, parecía que caminaba por el sendero indicado.

Estaba débil, el frío entumía cada vez su cuerpo. Sus heridas le dolían y con cada paso forzado sentía que éstas se le abrían más. No estaba seguro, pero podía sentir que ya había perdido demasiada sangre solamente en el camino. Las piernas le pesaban, los oídos y los ojos le dolían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su equilibrio no era para nada el indicado. Si cualquier enemigo le apareciera de entre los árboles como había pasado la primera vez, de seguro ese sería su fin. Himura intentaba estar alerta lo más que podía; después de todo, aún había uno de esos ninjas por ahí, sin mencionar al sujeto de las garras que había logrado escapar. El peligro lo rodeaba en todas las direcciones.

Cualquiera en esa situación ya hubiera muerto, o si no al menos habría intentado huir de ese lugar. Todo su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba justamente eso, que tenía que irse o de seguro moriría sin remedio. Sin embargo, había algo más poderoso que ese instinto, algo que lo obligaba a seguir caminando en línea recta y esperar encontrarse con esa persona a la que estaba buscando.

Después de tanto tiempo de lucha, el cuerpo pareció derrotar a la voluntad por un sólo instante, y con tan sólo eso el cuerpo del pelirrojo se desplomó por completo contra la nieve. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y su cuerpo no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Por más que lo intentaba, simplemente le era imposible moverse, mucho menos levantarse. Su sangre seguía saliendo, mezclándose con la nieve. Después de unos segundos, se comenzó a ver como se dibuja una mancha roja a su alrededor surgida de sus heridas.

Inconscientemente sus ojos se cerraron, y por un instante le pareció quedarse dormido… sólo por un segundo…

- _Por favor Satomi…_ – Escuchó claramente que una voz pronunciaba ante él, a pesar del estado de su Oído. Aún en el suelo, lentamente alzó su cabeza, intentando divisar algo.

Por unos momentos ya no se encontraba en ese bosque, sino frente a una pequeña choza de madera, rodeada por una densa noche. Frente a la puerta de la choza, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojizos, frente a dos niños: un niño y una niña.

- _Llévate a tu hermano lo más lejos que puedas. Tienes que protegerlo._ – Pronunció la mujer con gran preocupación en su voz.

- _Pero madre..._ – Exclamó la pequeña, pero la mujer la interrumpió antes de eso.

- _Escucha, pueden salvarse ustedes y me puedo salvar yo, pero no los tres. Mi vida ya no tiene ninguna importancia, pero la de ustedes apenas está comenzando. Tienes que irte Satomi, irte y vivir…_

Himura no pareció comprender que era lo que ocurría ante él. Sin que lo deseara, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con lentitud…

- _Shinta…_ – Escuchó que la voz de la misma niña pronunciaba muy cerca de él, casi como si viniera de todas sus direcciones, aunque con sus ojos cerrados ya no era capaz de ver nada. – _Corre al pueblo lo más rápido que puedas._

- _¿Qué dices?_ – Escuchó una segunda voz, la voz… de un niño…

- _Si corremos los dos nos moveremos muy lento. Tú solo puedes correr más rápido, y si yo lo detengo te daré tiempo de escapar._

- _¡No hermana!_

- _Escúchame Shinta, él no te quiere matar a ti, me quiere matar a mí y llevarte. Si nos atrapa a los dos, me matará y te convertirá en un asesino. Mi madre no quiere que eso pase, y yo tampoco. Si lo distraigo tú puedes huir, y así no cumplirá su cometido. Es mejor que me mate y que tú huyas a que me mate y te lleve con él. Tú debes de irte, ser libre y decidir tu propio destino…_

- _Pero Satomi-neesan..._

- _¡Shinta!,¡¡ deja de contradecir a tu hermana y vete ahora!!_

- ¿Shin… ta…? – Pronunció en un tono muy bajo el destajador al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules se volvían a abrir. Ese nombre, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba… pero, ¿realmente lo había escuchado?...

Lentamente, utilizando sus manos, comenzó a levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sacó su espada larga con todo y vaina de su cintura, clavándola en el suelo frente a él. Utilizándola como si fuera un bastón, la tomó con sus dos manos de la empuñadura y pasó a intentar ponerse de pie poco a poco…

- _¡Shinta…!_ – Otra persona pronuncia ese nombre, pero ahora era otra voz… la voz de una joven. – _¡Shinta!, tú aun eres muy pequeño y no puedes elegir tu modo de vida como lo hicimos nosotras. Pero no debes morir... tú debes de vivir... Vivir y elegir tu propia vida... ¡Vive Shinta!, ¡¡Vive...!!_

- "Sakura… Akane… Kasumi…" – A pesar de que de vez en cuando recordaba los rostros de esas chicas, hacía mucho tiempo que esos tres nombres no sonaban en su mente.

Todo comenzó esa noche, aproximadamente un año después de perder a su familia. No fue la primera vez que tomó una espada en sus manos; su padre, aquel hombre que lo había llevado desde niño a verlo matar personas, ya le había dado la oportunidad de tomar su espada, para que comenzara a acostumbrarse a su peso y a su forma. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando tomó esa arma, la tomó con la intención de atacar a ese ladrón frente a él y proteger a las tres chicas. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas, fueron ellas los que lo protegieron…

¿Eran esas voces e imágenes recuerdos de su vida que pasaban frente a sus ojos?... ¿Era acaso una señal de que su muerte estaba muy cerca…?

Himura logró pararse de nuevo, sosteniendo aún su arma al frente. Sujetándolo de la misma manera a forma de bastón, comenzó a marchar de nuevo, sujetando su espada y colocándola al frente antes de cada paso.

Por unos instantes, el chico levantó su mirada al frente y le pareció distinguir algo más entre todo lo borroso de su vista. Era un atardecer, con el sol ocultándose frente a él, rodeado de un campo lleno de cruces…

- _Aunque no eras capaz de proteger a aquellos seres queridos, se te confió la vida de éstas tres_. – La voz grave de su maestro retumbo en sus oídos mientras él mismo se veía parado frente a esas tres pequeñas piedras. – _Incluso un pequeño como tú entiende esa responsabilidad tan grande. Pero el verdadero peso con el que debes cargar ahora es la vida que ellas tres te otorgaron, sacrificando las propias. Deberás de valerte por ti mismo y aprender cómo proteger a las personas que quieres y querrás en el futuro._

- _¿Proteger?_ – Era la misma voz del mismo niño.

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Shinta… Shinta Himura._

- _No, ese no es nombre apropiado para un guerrero…De ahora en adelante tu nombre será Kenshin…_

- _¡¿Ken… shin?!_

Igual que como esa imagen había venido, de igual manera se fue. Todo había sido de nuevo un mal juego de su mente, y de nuevo estaba en el mismo bosque. No le importó, y de igual manera siguió caminando. Su marcha era más lenta que antes, pero igual de decidida a llegar a su destino…

- _No importa que tanto adornes las palabras: la Espada es un Arma, y el Hiten Mitsurugi es un arte para matar. Para lograr proteger a unos, tendrás que matar a otros. Para permitir que unos vivan, tendrás que dejar a otros morir. Esta es la verdad de la espada. Al momento en que abandones estas montañas, lo único que ganarás será comenzar una matanza sin sentido, guiada por una justicia conflictiva y ciega. Si te corrompes, el Hiten Mitsurugi te convertirá en un asesino frío…_

En un sólo instante había recordado su primer y su último día como el aprendiz de Hiko Seijuro de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi. Ya había pasado más de un año desde aquel día en el que se separó de su maestro, el hombre que había sido prácticamente su padre durante tantos años. Al final, ese hombre le había dejado un legado mucho mayor que el de su verdadero padre, el mismo legado que ahora portaba en su espada. Él se había ido con la esperanza de poder usar su poder para proteger a las personas, pero a cambió de ello simplemente se había transformado en un asesino que le había arrebatado lo más importante a una persona inocente, el mismo tipo de persona que él deseaba proteger.

Esa persona, esa misma persona a la que le arrebató la felicidad, fue también la persona que le mostró que era una felicidad verdadera…

- _¿Tú… eres en verdad… quien hace llover sangre?_ – La voz de Tomoe retumbó en su cabeza aún más fuerte que las demás. Rápidamente se giró hacía los lados, pero su vista dañada no le permitió ver más haya de su nariz…

- _Piensa como quieras de mí, pero yo mato por una nueva era en la que todos puedan vivir en paz. No asesino indiscriminadamente, sólo a hombres armados del gobierno y por defensa. Los civiles se nos oponen, pero aún así... nunca eliminó a hombres desarmados_... – Eso que oía ahora era su propia voz…

- _Entonces... Si en estos momentos usara esta daga para atacarte, si tuviera la intención de matarte con ella, ¿entonces tú…?_

No podía ver toda su vida pasar delante de él sin recordar ese momento. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una persona como ella iba a ejercer tanta influencia en el hombre que todos llamaban "Battousai Himura el Destajador"? Esa persona, esa joven con olor a perfume de cerezo blanco, aquella que comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que hasta ese momento era normal para él. Jamás pensó que esa persona pudiera darle a él un poco de la felicidad que había deseado conocer…

Himura prosiguió su marcha, y esperó a que más voces del pasado le hablaran…

- _Voy a investigar que va a pasar hoy en la noche exactamente. Ya que no irás a la reunión, podríamos venir juntos al festival. Además, ¿qué harás con respecto a Tomoe?_

- _No tengo porque hacer algo. No asumas que ya es mi mujer._

- _Eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que es una mujer a la que ya has salvado antes, por lo que te aconsejaría pensarlo un poco…_

- _Deben de estarme buscando si es que no me han dado por muerto ahora. Yoshida y Miyabe están muertos, ¿no es así? Tuvimos que desalojar el Hantei lo antes posible; ahora está rodeado por soldados del Shogunato. Tenía en vista una situación así a futuro. Lo importante ahora es encontrar la manera de sacarte de Kyoto Himura, a ti y a Tomoe. He preparado una casa en Otsu, donde ustedes podrán ir como marido y mujer. Es mejor así. Una pareja de recién casados llamará menos la atención que si te escondes tú solo. Izuka te contactará en cuanto nos sea posible. Hasta entonces, tienes que pasar inadvertido… Cuídense…_

Sí, recordaba esa noche con claridad. Con eso comenzó su nueva vida, una vida totalmente diferente a la que había conocido. Fue más de medio año, un tiempo en el que permaneció a lado de esa persona día y noche, y a poco sentía regresar a él lo mismo que sentía en los tiempos en los que vivía con su hermana mayor. Después, ese sentimiento se hizo aún mayor, hasta que por fin conoció algo que le fue prácticamente prohibido durante toda su vida: felicidad…

- _Tú eres una de las tantas personas que ha perdido su felicidad por culpa de esta era. Pero eres también quién me ha demostrado que es la felicidad verdadera. Por eso, a partir de este momento... yo te protegeré… Te protegeré a ti y también protegeré tu felicidad, así como tu prometido intentó hacerlo…_

Ahora, al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras que él mismo había dicho, una gran mezcla de sentimiento se apoderaba de su pecho. ¿Con que descaro le había dicho que protegería su felicidad como su prometido lo había hecho cuando él mismo había sido el culpable de que muriera? Esa persona le había entregado justamente lo que él le había arrancado. Era posible que no pudiera volver a verla directamente a los ojos. Aún así, ahí se encontraba, marchando con pasos lentos y débiles, apoyándose al frente con su espada enfundada, intentando no volver a caer al suelo ya que sabía que de seguro no se volvería a levantar si eso pasaba.

¿Qué era lo que Battousai Himura tenía que hacer? ¿Y qué era lo que Kenshin Himura tenía que hacer? ¿Serian ambas cosas la misma?, y si no fuera así, ¿al final de cuentas cuál era la decisión que tomaría?... Todas esas preguntas se juntaban en su cabeza, acompañando a la tensión provocada por el estado de su cuerpo…

Su cuerpo flaqueó y por unos instantes estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo. Logró sostenerse al último momento con su espada, pero cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Su respiración era agitada, y con cada exhalación se veía el vapor blanco surgir de su boca; el frío parecía ser mayor…

- _¡Deja de ser tan llorón Shinta!_ – Escuchó de nuevo la voz de esa niña frente a él. – _Sólo es un raspón._

Lentamente, el chico alzó su mirada al frente. Por unos instantes, entre todo el fondo blanco y borroso que yacía ante él, surgió la silueta de una persona, delgada y de estatura baja, de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules que lo miraban con una expresión de regaño.

- _Esto te pasó por ser tan descuidado Shinta._ – Prosiguió esa persona, aunque su voz parecía resonar más en su cabeza. – _Debes de dejar de llorar por cosas tan pequeñas como ésta, ¿entiendes?_

- ¿Qué…?

La imagen de la pequeña se esfumó tras una cortina de nieve. Había visto con toda lucidez la imagen de su hermana Satomi justo frente a él. Pero eso no había sido un sueño o una visión; estaba casi seguro de haberle visto ante él, parada en ese lugar, regañándolo…

Pudo distinguir como otro escenario comenzaba a aclarecerse justo a su derecha… Ahí, podía verse así mismo, acompañado de Tomoe…

- _Lamento haberte hecho esperar._ – Exclamó él y después extendió sus manos al frente, entregándole un objeto redondo envuelto. – _Aquí está._

Tomoe tomó el objeto con sus manos. Lo admiró por unos segundos, como si fuera capaz de verlo aún a través del material que lo rodeaba. Lo acercó hacía ella, sujetándolo contra su pecho. Luego alzó su vista hacía el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

- _Muchas gracias._ – Exclamó la joven después de un rato…

Himura se quedó atónito al ver esa imagen justo frente a él… como un espejismo…

- _Mi padre me dijo que no jugara con usted... Porque no sabemos nada de ustedes ni de donde han venido. _– Escuchó que la voz de una niña retumbaba alrededor de él, al momento de que el nuevo espejismo desaparecía. –_Pero mi madre me dijo que tú haces que la gente se sienta bien, que eres amable con todos y que no puedes ser una mala persona…_

- ¿Una… mala persona…? – Pronunció en voz baja el muchacho, aparentemente algo confundido…

- _Si tu madre y tu hermana no hubieran muerto, ¿crees que ésta sería la vida que tendrías? Me parece que no fuiste una persona hecha para las Guerras. Podrías haber vivido así, pacíficamente, cultivando y comiendo de lo que cosechas con tus propias manos. Dime, ¿la vida pacifica que hemos vivido estos meses no ha cambiado tu forma de pensar?..._

De un momento a otro, todas las voces y todas las imágenes a sus alrededores desaparecieron por completo. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado en ese lugar? Comenzó a resentir el dolor de sus heridas, el frío y el cansancio, pero en esos instantes ya no le importaba del todo.

Aún seguía convida… esas imágenes no habían sido una señal de su aproximación con la muerte… ¿habrán sido fantasmas? ¿Será realmente ese bosque tal y como dijo el primero de los Ninjas? En todo caso, si todos esos recuerdos no significaban que se acercaba a la muerte… ¿Qué era lo que le querían decir…?

- To… mo… e…

Un ligero aire helado pareció atravesar la puerta y llegar justo a la espalda de Tomoe. El frío subió por toda su espina, hasta llegar a su cabeza. La sensación la hizo sobresaltarse un poco; había sido una sensación demasiado extraña, misma que de alguna manera la obligó a girarse hacía la entrada del templo. La puerta estaba semiabierta, y aparentemente por ahí había entrado esa brisa.

Sentía como si se hubiera quedado dormida por unos instantes. La espera parecía estarla agotando más de lo debido. En todo ese tiempo ya había vuelto a pensar en la posibilidad de intentar de nuevo suicidarse, pero esa idea parecía ya no ser llamativa para ella. Ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente deseaba, ni que era lo que ella debía de hacer en esos momentos. Además, en verdad no tenía mucho que pudiera hacer. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que todo terminara y de seguro su segunda persona amada terminaría muerta como la primera. ¿Qué sería de su vida después de eso?, ¿Podría de alguna manera resistir eso de nuevo?, ¿Podría de alguna manera seguir viviendo?

- Ya está aquí. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Tatsumi pronunciaba desde el exterior de la choza. Tomoe se exaltó al escucharlo.

El líder ninja estaba de pie frente al templo, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos puertos en el sendero oscuro frente a él. De entre las sombras del bosque y la nieve blanca que caía, poco a poco comenzó a visualizarse la silueta andante del Destajador. Battousai apareció tambaleándose ante su nuevo contrincante. Después de dar un par de pasos erráticos, clavó de nuevo su arma al frente para apoyarse en ella.

Tomoe se paró apresurada, como si sus energías le regresaran de golpe al escuchar el anuncio de la cercanía de Himura. Abrió un poco la puerta, dejando que un poco del aire frío del exterior entrara. Sus ojos oscuros se centraron por completo en la figura moribunda del chico, que permaneció a fuerzas de pie y respiraba con dificultad. Su imagen era aún pero de la que se había imaginado. Más que un hombre, parecía un muerto ambulante… No pudo verlo por mucho tiempo. Después de un par de segundo, la joven desvió su mirada de nuevo al interior del templo, esperando no tener que voltear otra vez al exterior.

- "La herida de su mejilla está volviendo a sangrar…" – Fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a Tomoe después de volverse al interior.

Himura permaneció en su lugar sin decir alguna palabra o moverse. Por su parte, el líder ninja también se quedó de pie frente al templo, como si estuviera analizando el estado de su objetivo.

- Tu apariencia muestra que has usado hasta el último gramo de fuerza para llegar hasta este lugar. – Mencionó Tatsumi con seriedad. – El no tener nada que proteger convierte la pelea en algo más difícil, incluso para el mismo Battousai. Desde un principio no has tenido nada que proteger, a diferencia de nosotros. Sabiendo esto, ¿A que viniste hasta acá Battousai?... ¿viniste hasta nuestro bosque con el sólo propósito de matarnos?

Himura no reaccionó ante las palabras del ninja. Era muy probable que no lo hubiera escuchado en lo más mínimo, y Tatsumi ya lo esperaba.

- Tomoe... – Pronunció de pronto el pelirrojo con una voz casi apagada. –Yo vine aquí… por Tomoe…

- Sí, ya veo... – El ninja sonrió ligeramente al lograr escuchar sus voz entre todo el viento que soplaba. – Todo el que viera esta escena pensaría que Battousai mató a todos sus enemigos fríamente en su camino, para llegar aquí como el asesino que es. Sin embargo a mi ver, no eres más que un tonto controlado por el amor. Si me enfrentara a Battousai no podría ganarle, sin embargo al enfrentarme a ti que has olvidado esos deseos fríos y te has calentado por el amor, y estando en esas condiciones, no eres rival para mí.

Battousai continuó en el mismo estado. Era claro que estaba conciente de que su enemigo estaba frente a él, pero lo más seguro era que sus sentidos y su cuerpo no lo dejaban reaccionar ante su presencia. Tatsumi continuó sin importarle el que lo estuvieran escuchando o no.

- Por orden del Gobierno regente del Shogun Tokugawa Iemochi, yo, Tatsumi, el líder del Yaminobu, te derrotaré en este mismo lugar... de esa manera honraré la muerte de mis hombres...

Dichas esas palabras y sin esperar ningún momento más, el hombre se lanzó en su contra con pasos veloces. Sin embargo, justo cuando el hombre ante él comenzó a moverse, Himura pareció comenzar a reaccionar.

Sosteniendo aún su espada para apoyarse, Himura colocó su mano derecha justo en la empuñadura de ésta, mientras la izquierda permanecía aferrada a la vaina. Movió la punta de la empuñadura hacía el frente, haciendo que la funda dejara de tocar el suelo y por lo tanto dejara de sostenerlo a él. El asesino cayó de rodillas en la nieve, teniendo su espada sujeta a su lado izquierdo. Justo cuando Tatsumi se encontraba próximo a él, el Destajador desenfundó con todas sus fuerzas desde el suelo, intentando acertar con un ataque circular desde su posición. Sin embargo, el ninja pareció adivinar sus intenciones desde mucho antes. Se detuvo de lleno justo frente a su objetivo, provocando que la punta de la espada prácticamente le rozara el traje.

El movimiento de Kenshin llevó su espada hasta su lado derecho. Una vez que el ataque había terminado, Tatsumi se lanzó de nuevo al frente, lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho directo a la barbilla del pelirrojo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que prácticamente levantó al destajador del suelo.

Himura dio un paso torpe hacía atrás por el golpe, al tiempo que de su boca surgía un poco de sangre debido al impacto. Rápidamente intentó enderezarse de nuevo y comenzó a atacar al frente a como pudo. Tatsumi por su parte, se movió a un lado a otro con gran facilidad, esquivando cada uno de los sablazos de Battousai.

- "No tiene su intuición, vista ni audición..." – Pensó el ninja al notar que Himura parecía estar lanzando golpes al aire. – "Todos sus ataques son al azar..."

Tatsumi se movió hacía la diestra del destajador. Himura pareció percibir su movimiento y de inmediato se giró hacía él, lanzando su espada a la altura de su rostro. El ninja alzó su brazo derecho, haciendo que la hoja de la espada de Himura chocará contra el guante que le cubría casi toda la mano y parte del brazo. El choque de la espada con el guante provocó un sonido metálico, que aún con sus oídos daños Himura fue capaz de percibir.

- "¿Guantera de metal?" – Pensó al momento de percibirlo.

De pronto, aún teniendo la espada de Himura detenida con su guante, el ninja alzó su pierna izquierda, encentándole una fuerte patada justo al lado derecho de su cabeza. La patada lo empujó con fuerza hacía un lado y hacía atrás, cayendo de llenó en la nieve.

Tomoe fue capaz de escuchar el ligero quejido de dolor que el joven había soltado al recibir esos golpes. Inconscientemente alzó sus dos manos para taparse lo oídos y no seguir escuchando. A su vez, cerraba sus ojos, y esperaba que todo terminara rápido…

Himura se puso de pie a duras penas, y se giró tambaleante hacía el ninja. Sólo era capaz de ver su silueta, parada con firmeza a unos metros.

- "No usa ningún arma…" – Pensó mientras miraba al frente con expresión perdida. – "Su estilo de pelea es de Taijutsu, combate a mano limpia… aún así…"

Tatsumi de pronto tomó una posición de combate, alzando su brazo derecho hacía atrás. Se pudo ver como comenzaba a hacer fuerza con el brazo, hasta el punto de que los músculos de éste comenzaron a sobresaltarse.

- ¡¡Toma esto!!... – Gritó el ninja mientras se dirigía en su contra. – ¡Estilo Muteki Taijutsu!, ¡Goufubaku!

Tatsumi se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra del Destajador, antes de que éste pudiera enderezarse por completo o incluso reaccionar de alguna manera. El Yaminobu lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas utilizando su brazo derecho, golpeándolo justo a la altura del cuello. Himura sintió como su cuello era lastimado por el impacto, al mismo tiempo que era empujado con fuerza, cayendo de nuevo de espaldas a la nieve.

- Con tu cuerpo agotado y malherido, y con mi Estilo Muteki a mi favor, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar...

En ese momento, antes de que el ninja terminara de hablarle, sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho. De la nada, a la altura de su pecho, surgió una larga herida de lado a lado, la cual pareció abrirse de la nada. El ninja miró sorprendido esa herida, y luego alzó su mirada al oponente. Himura ya estaba semiarrodillado en el suelo, y la punta de su espada se encontraba manchada con sangre…

- No puedo ver ni escuchar correctamente. – Comenzó a decir con esfuerzo el pelirrojo, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su recién golpeado cuello. – Por lo tanto, un ataque a larga distancia no es recomendable… pero, mientras pueda acercarme lo suficiente, podré acertar… si concentro toda mi energía en un golpe... puedo vencer...

- Ya veo... Así que si me acercó de más podría ser fatal, ¿o no?... Veamos que tal te funciona...

Tomoe seguía sentada a lado de la puerta, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos aferradas a sus oídos. Sentía unas enormes ganas de soltarse a llorar, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior en los brazos de Himura, pero parecía que de nuevo le era imposible.

¿Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento?, ¿Sólo era capaz de sentarse y lamentarse de si misma?, ¿Era realmente tan inútil que ya no era capaz de hacer nada? Ya para ese momento comenzaba a lamentarse de demasiadas cosas en su vida… si no hubiera venido esa mañana a este bosque, si en lugar de eso se hubiera quedado con Himura y le hubiera dicho toda la verdad… pero también estaba su hermano… si no hubiera aceptado unirse a este plan para matarlo, si no hubiera dejado Edo para venir sola hasta Kyoto… o simplemente si no hubiera dejado que Kyosato la dejará, si le hubiera dicho desde un principio lo que sentía… tantos errores cometidos, tantos caminos equivocados y malas elecciones la habían llevado hasta ese momento de total frustración.

Ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse ni a nadie a quien llorarle… sólo deseba de alguna manera recibir una respuesta a todo…

- _Tomoe…_ - Escuchó de pronto que una voz lejana pronunciaba con fuerza.

Tomoe abrió sus ojos de golpe al percibir su propio nombre pronunciado por esa voz, la cual extrañamente había sido capaz de oír con claridad a pesar de que tenía sus oídos tapados. La joven alzó su mirada confundida hacía el fondo del templo, al lugar en el que estaba erguido el buda de color azul y verde. De la nada, parada frente a la estatua, le pareció percibir la silueta de una persona.

La mirada de la joven se quedó congelada al igual que su expresión. Por unos instantes todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, y los ruidos de la pelea en el exterior desaparecieron por completo. Ante ella, parada con delicadeza y a la vez con firmeza, se encontraba una mujer, de cabello negro y largo hasta su cintura, vestida con un kimono complementa blanco y sobre éste un abrigo de color rosa. La mujer estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriéndole con gentileza.

- ¡Madre…! – Exclamó en voz baja, aparentemente sin poder entender que era lo que se aparecía ante ella. La visión le sonrió con dulzura.

- _Tú y yo somos parecidas. _– Escuchó que la misma voz familiar y cálida le hablaba, aunque la imagen ante ella ni siquiera movía los labios. – _Podemos ver el color y la forma de un objeto sin necesidad de usar los ojos. Podemos sentir el calor o el frío de algo sin tener que tocarlo. Podemos decir mil palabras sin tener que abrir la boca. Podemos escuchar el sonido más lejano, sin necesidad de que éste llegue a nuestros oídos. Esto es gracias a que tú y yo somos capaces de percibir, no con nuestros sentidos, sino con nuestro corazón. Tus ojos y tu cuerpo pueden ser engañados, pero tu corazón nunca. Si lo sigues a él, siempre encontrarás la respuesta a todas tus preguntas…_

- ¿Mi… corazón…? – Mencionó casi en un mormullo la joven de kimono blanco.

La visión ante ella asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de la chica, al tiempo que su imagen poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, hasta que de nuevo Tomoe se encontró sola. La chica estaba confundida por lo que acababa de ver, y por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué venía esa visión del pasado a perturbarla justo en ese instante?

Dudosa, la chica comenzó a girarse hacía la puerta, decidida a mirar de nuevo en dirección al combate que se libraba en el exterior. De pronto, otra visión pareció aparecer ante ella de la nada. Lo primero que su vista alcanzó a ver en cuanto se volteó hacía afuera, fue una silueta vestida con un traje negro, de cabello oscuro sujeto hacía arriba, empuñando una espada hacía el frente suyo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Reconoció su rostro de inmediato, ese rostro que no había visto en un año, y que se aparecía ante ella como otro fantasma: Era Kyosato, Akira Kyosato, la persona que se suponía debería de estar muerta… Esta visión, sin embargo, duró mucho menos que la anterior. En un parpadeo la imagen de su difunto prometido desapareció, siendo remplazada por la persona que realmente peleaba afuera: Himura.

¿Había confundido a Himura con su difunto prometido? ¿A que venía esa visión en esos momentos…?

Himura estaba de pie, a cierta distancia de Tatsumi luego de haber escapado de uno de sus golpes. Se le veía agotado y dañado. Miraba confundido al frente, aunque parecía que no estaba viendo nada en especial. Sin que él lo supiera, Tomoe lo observaba desde el interior del templo.

- "Kyosato-sama..." – Pensó la joven de blanco, mientras miraba en dirección al destajados. – "Tú moriste porque yo no fui capaz de detenerte... y por eso hice todo lo posible para verlo a él muerto, pensando que de esa manera podría remediar mi error... Pero luego yo me enamoré de él sin pensarlo… y ahora me encuentro aquí, llorando, y deseando no volver a sufrir lo mismo que sufrí con tu muerte…"

Tatsumi se dirigió rápidamente hacía el chico, quien seguía sin reaccionar. Antes de acercarse demasiado, el ninja se agachó de golpe, plantando sus manos en el suelo. Impulsó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacía arriba, sosteniéndose con sus manos en el piso. Luego, impulsó sus pies hacía adelante, golpeándolo con ellos justo en el rostro. El golpe empujó a Himura hacía sus espaldas, aunque logró mantenerse de pie…

- "Ahora entiendo… todo este tiempo no se trato de ti ni de él… todo este tiempo sólo he estado pensando en mí, en mí y en la felicidad que perdí, en la que recuperé, en la infelicidad que no quiero volver a sentir. Nada de esto fue por las razones correctas..."

Los ojos de Tomoe se centraron en el rostro del fatigado espadachín, en sus ojos perdidos y en la larga herida que le sangraba en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

- "Pero... entonces tú... esa cicatriz en su mejilla... ¿Acaso…?"

Tatsumi se aproximó a toda velocidad en contra de Himura, encestándole dos golpes, uno en cada costado. Justo cuando Himura iba a contestar el ataque con su espada, el ninja se movió con agilidad hacía su lado izquierdo, saliendo por completo del alcance del destajador. Luego, alzó con fuerza su pierna, golpeando a Kenshin justo en la pierna izquierda. La patada le hizo perder las fuerzas de su pierna y lo hizo casi caer al suelo. Tatsumi se alejó rápidamente del enemigo con un salto una vez que lo había logrado alcanzar de nuevo.

- Kyosato-sama... – Pronunció la joven de blanco para si misma. De pronto, prácticamente de la nada, su rostro se vio alumbrado por la presencia de una amplía sonrisa. – Entiendo...

Himura se hizo momentáneamente hacía atrás para ganar algo de distancia. Los golpes parecen estar empeorando cada vez más el estado de su cuerpo. Tatsumi se veía relajado, parado en posición de batalla, esperando a ver si el Destajador hacía algún tipo de movimiento. Se le veía satisfecho al ver la delantera que llevaba hasta ese momento.

- Parece que tú plan no está dando resultados muchachos. – Mencionó el ninja con una sonrisa. – Lo único que hago es golpearte con movimientos muy sencillos, que no te matan pero de igual manera se encargan de desgastar poco a poco tu ya de por si maltrecho cuerpo. Tú única salvación es matarme de un sólo golpe como lo ha hecho siempre el gran Battousai... pero en tu estado no eres capaz de alcanzarme...

Tatsumi alzó su mano derecha, atrapando en su palma uno de los cocos de nieve que caían.

- Entre el frío y la gran perdida de sangre que has sufrido, tu cuerpo está entumecido y no logras reaccionar... He aquí el efecto del cuarto obstáculo… ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Tatsumi alzó de nuevo su mirada a Kenshin. Estaba parado, mirando a su dirección pero no necesariamente mirándolo a él. Respiraba con dificultad, y tenía su mano izquierda cerca del lugar en el que había recibido la última patada. Tatsumi se miró inconforme.

- No sé porque gasto mi tiempo... posiblemente no puedes oír ni la mitad de lo que digo...

El hombre barbado apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, prácticamente arrastrando toda la nieve en el camino. Himura reaccionó torpemente, agitando su espada hacía el frente cuando creía que Tatsumi ya estaba a su alcance, pero de nuevo se equivocó. Después de que el chico falló su ataque de nuevo, el ninja lo embistió con un fuerte golpe de su puño izquierdo, justo en la boca del estomago. Himura gritó de dolor al sentir el impacto del golpe, el cual le había sacado todo el aire.

Después de dar el golpe, el líder se apartó un poco y luego alzó sus dos puños, bajándolos después con todas sus fuerzas hacía la cabeza de su oponente. El impacto lo hizo descender rápidamente de nuevo, y aparentemente volvería a caer directo a la nieve. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Tatsumi levantó su pierna derecha con fuerza, golpeándolo y evitando que cayera. Al mismo tiempo, el golpe de la pierna lo impulsó de regreso hacía arriba, en parte ayudándolo a pararse de nuevo.

Gracias al impulso de la patada de Tatsumi, logró ponerse de pie, dando un par de pasos en retroceso. El chico intentó reaccionar de nuevo y atacar, pero una vez más fue demasiado lento. Tatsumi se aproximó a él, clavando su mano derecha en su rostro y empujándolo hacía atrás con fuerza. En esta ocasión era prácticamente imposible que el destajador pudiera mantenerse erguido. El impulso provocado por Tatsumi lo lanzó hacía atrás, haciéndolo caer en la nieve boca arriba.

El líder ninja se paró firmemente con la choza del templo a sus espaldas, mientras Himura yacía tirado lejos de él, completamente inmóvil.

- De seguro piensas que soy un cobarde o un aprovechado por pelear contigo en estas situaciones... – Comenzó a decir Tatsumi, mirando fijamente la figura de Kenshin. – Pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses. El trabajo de un ninja como yo es cumplir su misión cueste lo que cueste... no es muy diferente del trabajo de destajadores como tú. Ahora lo más que puedo hacer por ti, es darte la muerte digna de un gran guerrero...

Battousai estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie, apoyándose lo más que podía con sus manos y con su propia espada. En ese momento, sin importarle mucho el destajador, Tatsumi introdujo su mano derecha en su traje, sacando con cuidado el objeto que guardaba en ese lugar: la daga de Tomoe. La desenfundó rápidamente y tiró la pequeña funda de madera al suelo. Para cuando alzó de nuevo su vista al frente, Himura ya estaba de nuevo levantado.

- Tal vez no logres verla con claridad, pero por honor a todas tus victimas, ésta será el arma que te acabará, el arma de la persona a la que tanto amabas y que por lo mismo será tu perdición...

Tatsumi tomó la daga con su mano derecha, empuñándola con firmeza. Himura se alzó de nuevo, y levantó su mirada con firmeza. Por primera vez en todo el combate, Tatsumi sintió que sus ojos se enfocaban justo en él.

- Tal vez no tenga oportunidad de vencerte... – Mencionó de pronto el chico, respirando con algo de dificultad. – Pero... si muero… tú vendrás conmigo...

- "¡Sus sentidos están volviendo!"... – Pensó sorprendido el ninja. No estaba seguro de que le provocaba esa sensación, pero lo sus instintos se lo indicaban. – ¿En serio? ¡¡Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez!!

De pronto, Himura apretó con todas sus fuerza su espada, hasta que su mano casi sangrara. Alzó con fuerza la cabeza al cielo, lanzando un fuerte grito que resonó como estruendo en todos los alrededores.

Enishi sintió de golpe una extraña brisa que le llegaba del frente. Era un aire diferente que lo golpeaba justo en el rostro y lo hizo detenerse casi por completo. Un instante después de sentirlo, pudo escuchar un agudo y fuerte grito proveniente de la misma dirección que casi lo hizo retroceder. Unos pasos más adelante estaba el templo en el que estaba su hermana. No podía detenerse ahora. Sin perder más el tiempo, aceleró por completo su paso, corriendo lo más que pudo hacía adelante…

- ¡¡Hermana!! – Gritó con fuerza mientras corría.

Himura pareció sacar todas sus fuerzas internas junto con ese grito. Empuñando sus espada con ambas manos, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía el frente, más rápido que cualquier otro de los movimiento que había hecho en toda la pelea. Sus rápidos pasos eran acompañados de igual manera por un fuerte grito de batalla. Sin embargo, su velocidad seguía siendo menor a la de su oponente, y él lo notó de inmediato. Sin temerle a la figura del destajador acercándose, Tatsumi se dirigió hacía su choque con su oponente, empuñando la daga de Tomoe en su mano derecha.

Sólo una estocada de la pequeña daga bastaría para acabarlo. En el cuello o en el puro corazón, cualquier lugar y de seguro moriría al instante… Himura lo sabía, y ya estaba listo para ello. Moriría tal y como debía de morir: con la hoja del arma de un ser al que le había destruido la vida. En ese momento estaba decidido a dar su vida si de alguna manera eso podía compensar todo el daño que había provocado. Ya no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo lo que hizo, y en especial ya no podría volver a ver a Tomoe a la cara. Así que todo estaba dicho… sin miedo a lo que pasara al final de ese movimiento, Battousai Himura se preparó para lanzar su último ataque…

- "Yo maté a muchas personas con la excusa de proteger la felicidad de los débiles..." – Pensaba en su propia cabeza el destajador, mientras con los ojos cerrados y su grito al aire seguía corriendo hacía el frente. – "Pero en el camino, yo mismo fui quien provocó que perdieras tu felicidad... te quité todo lo que era importante para ti sin saberlo siquiera... no valgo lo suficiente para protegerte, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo... Lo único que puedo hacer es poner todo de mí en este último golpe..." – Himura alzó con fuerza su espada al aire, preparándose para dar un corte directo de arriba hacía abajo. – "Lo siento Tomoe… espero que seas feliz… en la Nueva Era..."

La espada del destajador comenzó a descender con fuerza, directo a su objetivo, esperando al menos poder alcanzarlo antes de que él lo alcanzara…

- _Me han dejado que decida tu futuro. No sé si lo comprendas, pero por azares del destino te involucraste en algo muy delicado. Por eso necesito que me jures olvidar todo lo que viste anoche. Olvidarlo e irte de este lugar ahora mismo._

- _¿Soy una molestia para ti?_

- _¿Qué dices?_

- _A la señora Okami le agrado._

- _¿No crees que tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti?_

- _Si tuviera familia o un hogar al cual llegar, ¿crees que andaría bebiendo sola de noche?... Yo soy… una Gata Perdida..._

Los ojos de Himura se abrieron de golpe sin que él lo pidiera. Una vez más su vista le engañaba, pero ahora se trataba incluso de sus oídos y de todo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraba en movimiento, ni tampoco estaba parado en ese bosque nevado ante ese ninja. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un escenario totalmente distinto: Estaba de pie en la cima de un peñasco, un alto y empinado peñasco aparentemente en la parte más alta de una isla. Debajo del peñasco se veía un denso bosque que se alargaba al frente hasta toparse con las aguas del mar azul. El mar se alargaba más adelante, hasta perderse en el horizonte. No sentía el frío de la nieve, sino el calor intenso del sol de verano sobre él, así como el aire salado golpeándole el rostro.

Miró confundido el escenario del mar y el bosque funcionándose frente a él, totalmente atónito. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir una gran paz en su interior...

- _¿Por qué Kenshin? _– Escuchó que la voz de una persona pronunciaba a sus espaldas, parecía la voz de una mujer. – _¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas de este modo?, ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de Battousai el Destajador y de Kenshin el Vagabundo?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente tú, Kenshin Himura?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser la persona a la que amo y a la que quiero?, ¡¿Por qué no podemos vivir juntos como una familia?!, ¡¡Dime porqué!!_

- ¡¿Tomoe?! – Gritó apresurado mientras se daba rápidamente la media vuelta.

De pronto, justo cuando se giró, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de completa oscuridad. Sin embargo, al frente, rodeado por todas las sombras, logró divisar la figura de una persona, hincada en el suelo, aparentemente vestida con un kimono amarillo, dándole la espalda a él. En sus brazos, parece sujetar a una persona a la cual no logra divisar con claridad. La persona del kimono amarillo acerca su rostro al de la persona que sostiene, y le mormura algo sólo a él…

El filo de la espada de Battousai atravesó sin problema la carne y el hueso. Bajó con una velocidad menor a la que había comenzado, pasando desde la altura del hombro, hasta llegar por debajo de la cintura, en donde la espada salió del cuerpo y culminó su corte…

- "¡Este olor!" – Pensó horrorizado el Destajador volviendo en si… Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante su deseo, justamente cuando el movimiento de su espada había culminado. – "¡Perfume de cerezo blanco… combinado con sangre…!"

Su vista y su oído parecieron volver de golpe, justo en ese instante casi como acto de magia. Una vez que su vista se había aclarado, ésta fue recibida de golpe por el rojo de la sangre que brotaba desde el frente hacía él, aunque no era capaz de cubrir lo horrenda escena… Entre ella y Tatsumi se encontraba una larga cabellera negra que caía hacía atrás, tapando la tela blanca de un kimono. La espada de Himura había dañado al Ninja a través de ese obstáculo, atravesándola e hiriéndolo de muerte con una herida que iba de su hombro izquierdo hasta la altura de su estomago.

Himura vio horrorizado esa segunda figura y percibió ese olor tan penetrante que había olido hace ya mucho tiempo… La sangre de ambos brotó de sus heridas, empapando al chico.

- No entiendo... a las mujeres... – Dijo como últimas palabras el ninja barbado, mientras descendía hacía atrás y soltaba el cuchillo que traía consigo, dejándolo sin resistencia en las manos blancas de aquella que había detenido sus intentos de apuñalar a Battousai. El líder del Yaminobu cayó al suelo sin vida…

Por su parte, la persona que estaba entre ambos comenzó a descender hacía Kenshin, chocando con él antes de caer al suelo. Himura se había quedado casi congelado con su mirada puesta al frente. Sintió ese cuerpo cálido chocar contra el suyo. Soltó su espada de golpe, y se dejó caer junto con ella al suelo…

- ¡¡¡TOMOE!!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía de rodillas…

Tomoe se había interpuesto entre los dos justo en el momento del ataque. Tatsumi hubiera podido sin problema esquivar el ataque y la daga que portaba en su mano hubiera atacado al Destajador sin problema. Sin embargo, ella se había puesto justo frente a él, sujetándole la mano y evitando que atacara con la daga. Tatsumi, por causa de esa sorpresa, no logró reaccionar y por lo tanto no escapó de la espada de Battousai, que lo había alcanzado atravesando el cuerpo de Tomoe en el proceso.

Himura ahora estaba en el suelo, teniendo a Tomoe recostada en sus rodillas. El viento había cesado y todo el bosque volvió al silencio completo. Los cocos de nieve continuaban cayendo a su alrededor con tranquilidad, algunos cayendo en el suelo combinado de blanco y rojo…

La herida de su cuerpo se alargaba desde su hombro derecho hasta debajo de su cintura. Casi todo el lado derecho del cuerpo de Tomoe estaba manchado con su sangre. Su kimono blanco se había combinado con el rojo, así como la nieve debajo de ella. Kenshin veía a la mujer agonizante, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido…

- Tomoe... – Pronunció el Destajador, prácticamente sin poder hablar. – ¿Porqué?...

La mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos y los junto con los del Destajador. A duras penas, logró abrir su boca para pronunciar unas palabras.

- Kenshin... – Pronunció la joven con esfuerzo. Himura se quedó sorprendido. Era tal vez la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba "Kenshin" desde que era Battousai el Destajador. – ¿Esa cicatriz... Kyosato-sama...?

- Así es... – Le contestó él apresurado, sabiendo muy bien que era lo que le quería preguntar. El chico la tomó con delicadeza, levantándola un poco. La chica pareció querer continuar a pesar de su debilidad.

- Te dije… aquella noche en Kyoto... que me preguntaba que pensaba el hombre que te la había hecho...

Las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por un repentino ataque de tos, el cual provocó que de su boca surgiera un poco más de sangre.

- ¡Tomoe! – Exclamó aterrorizado el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, Tomoe no se preocupó por eso y continuó.

- Ahora… lo sé... – Pronunció en voz baja. Himura se extrañó al oírla. – Lo que me dijiste en aquel entonces... Kyosato deseaba vivir... es por eso que esa cicatriz te acompaña... porque aún vive en ella su... deseo...

De pronto, la joven alza su mano izquierda lentamente, aparentemente usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Himura nota de inmediato el objeto que Tomoe porta en esa mano: su daga; se había quedado con ella luego de arrebatársela a Tatsumi. La joven comenzó a acercar la daga hacía el rostro de Himura, el cual no hizo nada para detenerla.

- Quiero que mi deseo... también esté... contigo...

Tomoe tocó el rostro del destajador con la punta de la dada, justo en su mejilla a algunos centímetros por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Luego, movió la daga hacía un lado, haciendo una herida pequeña que pasaba perpendicular a la herida que le había hecho Kyosato, y la atravesaba hasta casi llegar a la base de la cara. Tomoe sonrió satisfecha al verla.

- Nunca... lo olvides... – Pronunció al tiempo que soltaba la daga y la dejaba caer al igual que su brazo.

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cubrirse de lágrimas, al igual que los del muchacho. Cada vez se veía más próxima su muerte… Tomoe alzó su mirada hacía el cielo, observando como los cocos de nieve caían desde arriba, directo hacía ella. Cerró por un instante sus ojos, y luego los volvió a abrir con cuidado. Al volverlos a abrir, veía de nuevo al cielo… Una amplía sonrisa de satisfacción surgió en su rostro al tiempo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

- Cerezos… blancos… - Pronunció por último, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y quedarse totalmente quieta.

Himura se quedó congelado al ver el rostro tan tranquilo de la joven. Ya había dejado de respirar y de moverse. La herida había dejado de sangrar más; su corazón de seguro se había detenido… Llorando, el joven tomó a la joven y acercó su cabeza su pecho.

Sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, había otro observador justamente en ese lugar. Parado en el sendero a sus espaldas, mirando incrédulo hacía él, se encontraba la figura del pequeño Enishi. Había estado parado ahí desde hace un largo tiempo. Había llegado muy tarde, o tal vez justo al tiempo para ver como la espada de Battousai atravesaba a su hermana y alcanzaba al líder de los Yaminobu en el proceso. Parecía que el tiempo se le había detenido justo en ese momento. No se había movido, ni había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había acercado. Estaba totalmente petrificado, viendo esa escena ante él.

Pareció sentir que su hermana acababa de fallecer, ya que justo en ese momento Enishi reaccionó, retrocediendo sin quitar su mirada perdida del frente.

- "¡Her…mana…!" – Pensó atónito el chico mientras caminaba hacía atrás. Luego, dio rápidamente la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que sus pies lo llevaran, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Himura ni siquiera notó al chico que se alejaba. En cualquier otra situación, de seguro hubiera sido capaz de sentir su presencia de inmediato. Sin embargo, en esos momentos su mente estaba demasiado confundida. Seguía aferrando el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, mientras lloraba sin poder detenerse.

- ¡Yo soy el Destajador!... – Pronunció con un tono fuerte y lleno de frustración. – yo soy el que debió morir... ¡Yo debí de haber muerto!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Tomoe!!

**----------**

- Madre… - Exclamó la niña recostada en las rodillas de su madre. – Dígame como es el lugar en el que nació…

- Es un pequeño pueblo al norte. – Le contestó la mujer mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza su fino cabello negro. – Está rodeado casi por completo por árboles y montañas, hermosos valles y hasta un pequeño lago cristalino. En la primavera, los cerezos florecen hermosamente, y puedes ver como caen con delicadeza como lluvia. En las noches de verano, puedes ver cientos de luciérnagas danzar en el largo. En el otoño, desde el tejado de mi casa, podías ver la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba todo el pueblo desde las alturas…

- ¿Y en invierno madre? – Preguntó la niña al ver que su madre se detenía. – ¿Qué hay en invierno?

La mujer sonrió ante la pregunta de su hija.

- En invierno… cae la nieve blanca… como la que cae ahora…

- Me gustaría conocer ese lugar algún día madre.

- Tal vez… algún día…

**----------**

El día llegó con cuidado al Japón, pero el cielo seguía completamente nublado. Estaba nevando de nuevo, tal y como había sido en los últimos días. Ese sería un invierno muy largo, y también muy frío. La choza de aquel chico que se dedicaba a vender medicinas se veía más tranquila que nunca.

Himura estaba sentado frente a la humeante hoguera de la choza de madera. El fuego ya se había extinto, y sólo quedaban sus vestigios. Tenía su espalda recargada contra la pared del lado derecho, teniendo en el suelo a su lado su espada enfundada, junto con el pequeño trompo de madera. En su mano derecha, sostenía el diario de Tomoe, pero ya no lo leía. Lo sujetaba a su lado, mientras su mirada se centraba en el humo que surgía de las brazas.

Aún en su rostro se veían algunas manchas o rastros de los combates. Sus ropas estaban rotas y maltratadas; ni siquiera se había preocupado por cambiarse.

- Tomoe... – Pronunció en voz baja para él mismo. – Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que tuviste que sufrir al perder a un ser amado... sólo con tu muerte me pude dar cuenta de lo que en verdad sufriste... Y esto es lo que sufren todas las personas de esta era...

Himura desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacía su zurda, donde descansaba su espada. Alargó su mano izquierda hacía esa dirección, pero no para tomar la espada, sino para tomar el trompo de madera con colores que también descansaba ahí.

- Satomi-neesan... Sakura, Akane y Kasumi... y ahora tú... todas han muerto para protegerme a mí y permitirme vivir... me han dado todas el regalo más preciado que se puede tener. Ninguna de ustedes volverá a sufrir nunca más... pero ahora yo debo de cargar con la responsabilidad de purgar todos mis pecados... una vez que logré que una nueva era de paz llegue... en su nombre, y en el nombre de todos los que han muerto y morirán todavía por mi culpa... sin importa lo doloroso que pueda ser.

El chico bajó su mano, colocando el trompo de nuevo del piso. Bajó cabeza por completo, centrándola en sus propias piernas.

- Será nuestro castigo... – Exclamó una voz desde la puerta de la casa. – Tanto el tuyo como el mío.

Kenshin reaccionó de inmediato, alzando su mirada en dirección a la puerta. Su expresión se quedó congelada al ver la figura del hombre parado ahí, quitándose el sombrero de paja de su cabeza.

- Himura, siento lo sucedido... – Comentó el recién llegado, agachando su cabeza.

- ¡Katsura-san! – Exclamó sorprendido el muchacho al desaparecido líder del Clan Chosu. – ¡Está bien...!

No había sabido nada de Katsura desde la noche del incidente de Ikedaya. Según lo que había dicho Izuka, estaba desaparecido y de seguro huyendo. Estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver, pero no creyó que sería justo en ese momento.

Katsura entró a la choza, retirando su espada del cinturón y sentándose en el recibidor. Teniendo su vista puesta en la puerta, comenzó a hablarle.

- Me enteré de todo... Lo siento. Esta desgracia se debió a dos cosas: Que mataras a su prometido, y que ambos se enamoraran. Pero en ninguno de los dos casos tú fuiste el culpable... la culpa de todo esto es mía...

Himura no estaba muy convencido de esas palabras, volvió a bajar su mirada, centrándola en el mismo sitio.

- Hace algún tiempo yo le pedí un favor a Tomoe. – Mencionó de pronto el líder. Kenshin se sorprendió al oírlo, pero no levantó de nuevo su mirada. – Como sabes, una espada poderosa en las manos de la locura puede ser un verdadero peligro. Sin embargo, hasta la espada más letal puede ser detenida por una funda… Yo le pedí a Tomoe que fuera tu funda… Aún en estos momentos sigo pensando que ella lo es...

Kenshin no lo volteó a ver de nuevo. Esas palabras le habían confundido…

- He descubierto también quien fue el verdadero espía responsable de revelarle tu identidad al Yaminobu y mantenerlos informados de tus movimientos.

- Izuka... – Pronunció tranquilo el destajador. Ya lo había visto venir, ya que nadie más que él podría haberles informado de su ubicación.

- Así es. – Contestó Katsura. – He encontrado a otro Destajador para que se haga cargo de los asesinatos en las sombras. Ahora mismo lo he enviado a encargarse de ese asunto.

Las calles de la ciudad de Kyoto también se encontraban cubiertas por nieve. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que la gente pudiera moverse con libertada por ellas. Izuka acababa de llegar a la ciudad completamente a escondidas. La mañana anterior había ido hacía Himura, cumpliendo de esa manera la última parte de su trato con los Yaminobu. Ahora estaba de regreso a la capital, llevando en sus manos dos paquetes con monedas de oro como pago de por su información y servicio.

- Amo estar un paso adelante de todos. – Pronunciaba con orgullo el antiguo miembro de Chosu, mientras lanzaba y atrapa los paquetes con monedas. El hombre se movía sigilosamente por una calle vacía de la ciudad, aparentemente disponiéndose a irse. – Ya no me importa cual de los dos lados sea el vencedor en esta guerra. No necesitaré más de una espada mientras tenga esto a mi lado.

De pronto, Izuka dio confiado la vuelta en un callejón y se detuvo de golpe. Ante sus ojos, parado en el pequeño callejón con el suelo cubierto por completo de nieve, estaba la figura de una persona. Vestía un hakama largo de color negro, y kendogi de color gris oscuro, además de un largo sombrero en forma de cesto que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza y los ojos. En su cintura portaba sus dos espadas al igual que él.

- Shozo Izuka... – Pronunció el extraño desde su posición, teniendo su mano izquierda sujetando la funda de su espada larga. – Por tú traición al Clan Chosu... he venido a traerte el Tenchuu…

El extraño alzó su mano derecha, colocándola en la empuñadura de la espada. Izuka sonrió confiado al ver la escena ante él. Evidentemente había sido descubierto después de todo.

- Así que... Katsura no me quiere dejar ir, ¿verdad...? – Exclamó el antiguo informante sin la menor preocupación. – Pues bien, después de todo, la vida es un juego... tendré que confiar en mi espada una última vez...

Izuka guardó las monedas en el interior de su traje y acercó su mano a su espada. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, el informante comenzó a desenfundar lo más rápido que pudo, aunque al final ni siquiera fue capaz de sacar la espada por completo de su vaina.

En un solo parpadeo, la espada del asesino enviado a matarlo ya se encontraba afuera, y como por acto de magia la hoja de ésta se cubrió por completo de llamas incandescentes. Izuka no pudo siquiera reaccionar. Sólo vio como las llamas se le acercaban de un instante a otro, y sentía como el filo caliente de la espada lo cortaba por la cintura…

- ¡Homura Dama! – Gritó el asesino, mientras realizaba el corte.

- ¡¿Qué es… esto...?! – Exclamó Izuka, un segundo antes de que su cuerpo partido a la mitad se cubriera por completo de fuego.

Ambas partes del cuerpo cayeron a la nieve, quedándose con las llamas a su alrededor. Después de terminar el movimiento, las llamas de la espada se esfumaron, regresando la hoja a la normalidad. El asesino colocó su espada sobre su hombro izquierdo y camino en dirección adonde estaba en cuerpo. A un lado, tirado en la nieve, encontró los dos paquetes con monedas de oro, ligeramente consumidos por la lumbre. Se agachó con cuidado, tomando todas las monedas con su mano izquierda.

- ¿Ésta fue realmente una misión...? – Se preguntó sonriente, mientras admiraba el oro. – Está bien… aún quedan muchos débiles en este conflicto que pueden servir de alimento…

El hombre guardó las monedas en su traje y enfundó de regreso su espada, al tiempo que alzaba sus ojos púrpura hacía el cielo…

- Su nombre es Shishio Makoto. – Le informó Katsura a su destajador, el cuál seguía aún sentado en el mismo lugar, con el diario de Tomoe a su lado. – Su escuela y sus origines son desconocidos, pero sus habilidades se comparan ampliamente con las tuyas. He decidido que él será el nuevo Destajador encargado de los asesinatos.

Nunca pensó que encontrarían a otro asesino que se encargara de los asesinatos de Battousai. Fue el destajador encargado de los asesinatos en las sombras por un año, y esperaba que en algún momento eso cambiara, pero ahora parecía que todo le estaba cayendo de golpe en esos momentos. La noticia de Katsura no le causaba gran emoción a Himura, posiblemente a causa de todo lo que había vivido.

- Entonces... supongo que estoy despedido. – Mencionó Himura, manteniendo su mirada baja.

- No, aún no es el momento de que dejes tu espada. – Le contestó el líder Chosu. – Kyoto es muy peligroso en estos días. Las batallas con el Shinsengumi no han cesado, y los Lobos de Mibou aumentan cada vez más la caza de los patriotas. Si no los enfrentamos con todo lo que tenemos, de seguro perderemos.

Katsura volteó a ver con seriedad al chico, quien desde hace un largo rato no lo había volteado a ver siquiera.

- Himura, te necesito de regreso en el frente de batalla, pero ya no más como un Destajador en las sombras... sino como un espadachín de escuadrón, como un soldado más de nuestro ejército.

Battousai no reaccionó en lo más mínimo ante las palabras del hombre. Katsura comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo ocurrido con Tomoe le había afectado demasiado.

- Sé que es cruel pedírtelo en estos momentos, pero no hay nadie más que pueda hacer algo como esto. Aunque parezca difícil, quiero pedirte que hagas tu corazón a un lado por ahora... y que pelees de nuevo con la Espada del Hiten Mitsurugi.

- Con la Espada del Hiten Mitsurugi… - Repitió en voz baja el muchacho sin cambiar de posición.

El silencio volvió a sembrarse entre los dos realistas. Himura guardaba completo silencio, mientras Katsura, sentado aún en la entrada mirando en su dirección, parecía esperar con ansias que el chico le contestara algo. Esperaba de todo corazón que no estuviera considerando el desertar. Después de todo, él mismo estaba diciendo al momento en el que llegó que tendría que abrir paso a una nueva era para luego purgar por sus crimines. El único camino para lograrlo era peleando, no había otra manera. El Movimiento necesitaba a Hitokiri Battousai…

De pronto, Katsura escucha unos pasos pequeños contra al nieve que se acercan hacía la puerta. El líder voltea de nuevo en dirección al exterior. En el umbral de la puerta, aparecen cinco pequeños, dos niños y tres niñas, los cuales miran extrañados al hombre de traje negro. Uno de los niños, uno de cabeza rapada, traía en sus manos una pequeña cometa.

- Oye hermano Kenshin. – Pronunció la más grande de las niñas, inclinando la cabeza hacía adentro. – ¿No vas a salir a jugar hoy?

- Vamos a intentar volar cometas... – Exclamó el niño rapado con energía.

- Es imposible que vuele, ¿no ves que está nevando? – Le regaño el otro de los chicos.

Katsura miró confundido al grupo de niños. Parecía que Himura se había hecho de alguna reputación entre los habitantes de los alrededores, pero eso ya no sería importante, ya que fuera como fuera tendría que dejar ese lugar a más tardar esa noche.

- En estos momentos estamos algo ocupados. – Les dijo Katsura con un tono tranquilo. – Por favor, si pueden volver mañana...

- Está bien. – Pronunció de pronto Kenshin desde su posición.

Katsura se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo la voz del muchacho. Rápidamente se giró en su dirección, justamente cuando Himura ya estaba de pie.

- En un momento voy. – Les dijo el chico, y los niños se adelantaron a esperarlo afuera de la choza.

- Himura... – Exclamó sorprendido Katsura al verlo.

El chico caminó hacía la entrada, dejando en el suelo su espada y su trompo de madera tirados. Sin embargo, el muchacho seguía sujetando en su mano derecha el diario…

- Katasura-san. – Comenzó a decir el chico, parándose a su lado. – Si dejó mi espada ahora, todas las vidas que he tomado hasta este momento serían en vano. Si muero, las vidas de aquellas que han muerto para protegerme también se habrán perdido sin ninguna razón... – El pelirrojo tomó el diario y lo comenzó a guardar en el interior de su traje. – Lo que puedo hacer ahora es seguir peleando utilizando mi espada. Pienso que esa es la razón por la que Tomoe deseó protegerme. Ella me brindó un poco de la felicidad que todas las personas desean… Es por eso que es mi deber seguir blandiendo mi espada por una Nueva Era... Pero... cuando esa Nueva Era que espero llegue...

- ¿Dejarás tu espada? – Interrumpió Katsura, como prediciendo lo que diría.

Himura guardó silencio, como si dudara de su respuesta.

- No lo sé... – Contestó de pronto con un tono serio. – Pero de algo sí estoy seguro…

Casi sin que él quisiera hacerlo, Himura levantó su mano izquierda, tocando con ella la cicatriz en forma de cruz que ahora adornaba su rostro. Ambas heridas, la hecha por Kyosato y la hecha por Tomoe, las dos se habían cerrado por completo y habían dejado de sangrar, aunque la marca de sus armas seguía aún totalmente visible en su rostro.

- Mi espada dejará de ser una Espada Asesina… - Pronunció mientras tocaba su mejilla. – Cuando la Nueva Era llegue, no volveré a matar... nunca más...

Después de darle su respuesta al líder Chosu y de haber guardado el diario consigo, se dirigió con pasos lentos hacía el exterior de la casa. Katsura, sentado aún en el recibidor, miraba casi admirado la figura del destajador saliendo de la casa… Un sentimiento de tristeza pareció invadirlo al ver tal escena.

- "Tenías toda la razón Shinsaku..." – Pensó el líder, sin apartar sus ojos del mismo lugar. – "La Espada del Hiten Mitsurugi nunca debió de ser usada para destruir la vieja era... sino para proteger la que vendría... lo siento Himura. Sólo espero que encuentres el camino adecuado..."

Ya afuera, Himura se reunió con los pequeños. Dos de las niñas se le acercaron, tomándose cada una de sus manos.

- ¡Qué genial atuendo! – Mencionó el mayor de los niños, al ver que traía puesto un traje de Hakama al estilo de los samuráis o de los practicantes de Kendo. Ellos nunca antes lo habían visto con ese traje.

- Pero está algo roto y manchado. – Mencionó una de las niñas, mirando extrañada el atuendo del chico.

- Sí, ya es algo viejo. – Mencionó el hombre, mientras todos comenzaban a caminar.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro? – Preguntó el otro niño. – Ahora tienes otra cicatriz.

- Fue un accidente. – Les contestó con una sonrisa aparentemente despreocupada.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Tomoe? – Preguntó la niña de su mano izquierda.

- Ella se ha ido muy lejos, para nunca regresar...

- ¿Se separaron?

- Algo así… Y me temo que yo también tendré que irme dentro de poco…

Todos los niños parecieron sobresaltarse al escuchar tal noticia.

- ¡No puedes irte! – Le dijeron con energía. – ¡Eres el único adulto que acepta jugar con nosotros!

- El invierno ya empezó, ¿por qué no te quedas hasta que termine?

- Quédate hermano Kenshin…

Himura sonrió satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de los niños. Había una razón por la que siempre le gustaba jugar con ellos. Además del hecho de que nunca había tenido una verdadera infancia, siempre que estaba con ellos las cosas le parecían tan sencillas y simples, y podía olvidarse por completo de sus preocupaciones… como un adulto que juega a ser niño…

- No se preocupen por cosas como esas. – Les dijo Himura con una sonrisa, mientras todos seguían caminando juntos. – Ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse por esto... ni tampoco por las cosas que incomodan a los adultos... ustedes sólo deben de preocuparse por jugar hasta al atardecer, y nadie debe de impedírselos... de eso se encargan los adultos como yo...

Himura marchó junto con el grupo de pequeños, mientras la nieve blanca seguía cayendo sobre ellos, así como pétalos de cerezo blanco…

**¿F I N?**

------------------------------------------------

**Notas Finales del Autor:**

Hoy es **6 de Enero del 2007**. Lo primero que escribo y termino en este nuevo año que acaba de empezar es justamente ese último capitulo de esta precuela de mi serie de **_Rurouni Kenshin_** titulada "**La Espada Asesina"**. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comencé con esta mi versión personal de la historia de Kenshin y Tomoe, basada en las diferentes versiones que existen de los acontecimientos de esa época. Han pasado ya muchos años desde el momento en el que se comenzó a escribir el primera parte de toda esta saga, "**La Saga de Osaka"**, el primero de mis Fanfics y con el que se inicia todo.

Bueno, ya cuando llegamos a este punto, al décimo y último capitulo de esta historia, una pregunta que puede llegar a muchos es "_¿Cuál fue el propósito de reescribir todo este pedazo de la historia de Rurouni Kenshin de nuevo?"_ Lo mismo me preguntaría yo… pues bien, el reescribir esta historia, hacerle esos cambios y agregarle detalles cumple a muchas razones, y no lo hice sólo porque me gusto toda esta parte. Cumple a varios propósitos, sobre todo a que me ayudó a la perfecta comprensión de esta parte de la historia, a practicar la escritura el manejo de los personajes de esta serie, y por supuesto el más importante, establecer las bases para lo que serán mis próximos fanfics de esta saga…. Pues como lo dice las últimas palabras del capitulo, esto no es realmente el final de la historia, sólo el de esta parte…

Hace algunos años, cuando se terminó "**La Última Redención"**, continuación de "**La Saga de Osaka"**, mencioné que no tenía planeada hasta ese momento ningún tipo de continuación. Bueno, eso fue ya hace muchos años y actualmente las cosas han cambiado drásticamente. Pero antes de que vean una continuación directa, aún faltan muchas partes previas que faltan por ver.

Sólo puedo agregar que me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, y espero que aquellos que hayan leído del manga de **_Rurouni Kenshin_**, visto los ovas, leído o visto **_Pace Maker Kurogane_**, les haya agrado este fic, y si tenían algún tipo de duda sobre lo ocurrido en esta faceta les haya ayudado a comprenderla. Ahora sólo me queda mencionarles las otras partes de esta historia que vendrán en un futuro, entre ellas "**_Hacedor de Paz"_**, que como lo mencioné mucho a lo largo de esta historia, es la otra parte de este fic, como su "_complemento"_. Esta historia nos cuenta otra perspectiva de esta época, desde la perspectiva del famoso Shinsengumi. Les invito a aquellos que les haya gustado "**La Espada Asesina"** a leer este otro fic que apenas va comenzando y los ayudará a entender algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron en éste. En cuanto a continuación después de esta historia, eso ocurrirá cuando "**Hacedor de Paz"** termine, pero mientras tanto vendrá el inicio de "**Los Cuatro Rurouni"**, una historia que muchos que leyeron "**La Saga de Osaka"** y "**La Última Redención"** esperaban, y que se ubicara al final de la era de Kenshin como Battousai.

Así que, aún tenemos muchas historias de Rurouni Kenshin de mi parte para rato. Espero de todo corazón que sigan la secuencia de esta larga serie que estoy formando, ya que ni siquiera se esperan lo que viene en un futuro tal vez lejano. Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios en esta historia, y veamos que tal nos va con el resto.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of this _


End file.
